<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sonolumineszenz - Das Leuchten von Tönen by Otakuplant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876374">Sonolumineszenz - Das Leuchten von Tönen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakuplant/pseuds/Otakuplant'>Otakuplant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dororo (Anime 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ableism, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Violence, Drama, Families of Choice, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Porn with very much plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Riba - Freeform, Sex, Torture, WTF IS WRONG WITH ME?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakuplant/pseuds/Otakuplant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itou Hyakkimaru, körperlich mehrfachbehinderter Sohn eines Arztes, der vorzugsweise Nachts spazieren geht, wo er kaum je einer anderen Menschenseele über den Weg läuft.<br/>Daigo Tahomaru, ehrgeiziger und netter Junge aus gutem Hause, der nie gedacht hätte, dass die Welt so viel mehr zu bieten hat als das, was er mit den Augen sehen kann.<br/>Als sich diese beiden durch einen unwahrscheinlichen Zufall begegnen, wird ihr bisheriges Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Und das der Menschen um sie herum aus den Fugen gerissen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dororo &amp; Hyakkimaru (Dororo), Hyakkimaru &amp; Jukai (Dororo), Hyakkimaru/Tahomaru (Dororo), Hyogo &amp; Mutsu &amp; Tahomaru (Dororo)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Analgesie - Schmerzunempfindlichkeit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ein weiteres modern day accidental sibling incest AU inklusive Dämonen nach dem niemand gefragt hat, das ich aber trotzdem schreiben wollte weil mich die Idee einen Monat nicht in Ruhe hat schlafen lassen. Viel Spaß &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Die Finsternis war allumfassend. Als Daigo Kagemitsu mit hallenden Schritten die Stiegen hinabging, mit nichts als dem Schein einer alten Öllampe um den Weg zu erleuchten, war ihm, als würde die Dunkelheit dieses Ortes ihn mit jedem Schnitt mehr umfangen. Näher heran kriechen. Mit unsichtbaren Fingern nach seinen Füßen tasten, um ihn zu Fall zu bringen und zu verschlingen. Doch seine Entschlossenheit erlaubte kein Wanken, kein Zögern. Am Ende der Treppe angelangt, begann die Finsternis zu weichen, als würde sie ihm den Weg letztlich frei machen zu dem, was ihn hier erwartete. Langsam schälten sich aus der Schwärze riesige Gestalten, Statuen mit verzerrten Fratzen und gierigen Schlünden. Ihre Erscheinung ließ keinerlei Zweifel daran, was sie darstellen sollten: Dämonen.<br/>Zwölf waren es, an den Seiten des großen runden Gewölbes aufgereiht. Eine Figur grotesker als die nächste. Kagemitsu begab sich in die Mitte des Raumes, von dessen Wänden ihn die Statuen von oben herab anzustarren schienen und stellte die Öllampe vor sich ab. Mit fester, gebieterischer Stimme begann er zu sprechen. "Ihr Dämonen, hört mich an! Ich bin Daigo Kagemitsu, das gegenwärtige Oberhaupt des Hauses Daigo. Seit jeher gewährtet ihr meinen Ahnen euren Beistand, wenn die Götter ihn verwehrten. So suche auch ich euch heute auf und schlage einen Pakt vor! Gewährt mir eure Hilfe, meine Macht auszubauen und den Wohlstand meiner Familie zu sichern, auf dass das Hause Daigo wieder zum Ruhm alter Zeiten aufsteigen möge! In Gegenzug biete ich euch was auch immer ihr als angemessen erachtet. Was auch immer ihr begehrt, es sei euer! Willigt ihr ein?"<br/>Seine Stimme war kaum verklungen, da ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm von allen Seiten. Als würden Felsen bersten und Donnergrollen direkt über ihm erschallen. Die Öllampe flackerte, erstarb und ein Blitz fuhr aus der Erde nach oben direkt in die Stirn des Mannes ein. Noch ehe er im Reflex auch nur einen Finger rühren konnte, war der Blitz schon wieder verglüht und das Grollen verstummt. In der absoluten Dunkelheit schienen die Statuen ein eigenartiges Glühen von sich zu geben, ehe plötzlich die Öllampe wieder aufflammte und alles schien, als wäre nichts geschehen. Kagemitsu fasste sich an die Stirn und fühlte Blut. Er verharrte noch einen Augenblick, ehe er sich erhob und noch wie in Trance den Rückweg die uralte Steintreppe hinauf antrat. Der Pakt war besiegelt. Nun musste der Preis gezahlt werden.<br/>- - - - - - - -<br/>16 Jahre später<br/>- - - - - - - -<br/>Rot. Ein roter Fleck zwischen mehreren menschlichen Schatten. Wie ein Raubtier kniete der junge Mann im Gebüsch und wartete darauf, dass sich das Rot auf der anderen Seite des Parks von den anderen entfernte. Er musste es alleine erwischen, das hatte er Papa versprochen. Also wartete er. Wie spät es wohl war? Dororo war bestimmt schon im Bett und würde morgen mit ihm schimpfen. Ob Papa auch schon schlief? ... Von den Menschen bei dem Rot schienen sich auch die meisten in einiger Entfernung hingelegt zu haben. Schliefen die da auf dem Boden? Welches Wort hatte Dororo mal benutzt, wenn jemand draußen auf dem Boden schlief? Penner? Und Papa hatte sie korrigiert, Obdachlose hieße das. Also wenn das Obdachlose waren, würden sie nicht gehen. Das machte die Sache schwieriger. Vielleicht wenn alle schliefen?... Ja, wenn er sich leise bewegte würde es gehen. Er könnte das Rot erledigen, ohne dass die anderen ihn sahen. Papa erinnerte ihn immer daran. "Wenn du einen Dämon tötest, darf dich niemand sehen. Denn für uns sehen Dämonen aus wie Menschen und alle würden denken, du wärst ein Mörder." Dämon, ein seltsames Wort. Ah, endlich hatte sich auch der letzte Mensch etwas entfernt und hingelegt. Langsam bewegte er sich durch das Gestrüpp auf das Rot zu. Sollte er noch warten? Da drehte sich das Rot aber schon in seine Richtung. Es schien zu reden, aber er konnte nichts verstehen. Noch zu weit weg. Da begann sich die Form des Rot zu ändern, wurde größer, unförmiger und ihm wuchsen mehr Beine. Wie konnten andere das nicht bemerken? Und da sagten die Sehenden immer, ER wäre blind! Jetzt kam es auf ihn zu, griff an. Auch er rannte nun los, auf das Rot zu. Irgendetwas aus dieser unförmigen Gestalt schnellte auf ihn zu, er konnte zur Seite ausweichen. Doch eines der Dinger traf ihn trotzdem, aber nicht stark genug, um ihn an seinen Bewegungen zu hindern. Gut, es war direkt vor ihm. Er ließ seine beiden Klingen hervorschnellen und hatte offensichtlich getroffen, denn ein schallendes Brüllen ertönte, verstummte und das Rot wurde wieder kleiner, schrumpfte auf Menschengröße zusammen. "Ich wusste es, du bist es tatsächlich! Dass du noch lebst!" Eine Frauenstimme. "Er war also tatsächlich als einziger nicht erfolgreich. Bist du hier, um dir alles zurückzuho-" Erledigt. Weil das Rot so mit reden beschäftigt war, konnte er den tödlichen Hieb ausführen. Gerade als es zu Boden fiel, traf ihn irgendetwas mit Wucht am Rücken, sodass er fast gestürzt wäre. Einer der Menschen schien aufgewacht zu sein und hatte ihn von dem Rot weggestoßen. "Du Hund, was tust du mit Bandai-Sama!?" Ein Mann. War tatsächlich nur einer von dem Geschrei aufgewacht? Vielleicht sollte er denen seine Implantate empfehlen. Wobei das rechte gerade ein unstetes Knarzen von sich gab. War wohl beschädigt. Ob Papa schimpfen würde? "Oh Gott, Bandai-Sama! Mörder! Hilfe! HILFE!" Und mit viel Geschrei lief der Mann davon. Auch die anderen Menschen in seinem Wahrnehmungsfeld wurden unruhig und wachten auf. Also doch nicht taub. Das Rot war nun vollständig verschwunden, hatte irgendetwas Graues zurückgelassen. Höchste Zeit, selbst zu verschwinden. Er hatte gerade seine Klingen zurück in seine Arme verstaut und war los gerannt, als es ihn plötzlich wie ein heftiger Schlag traf. Etwas zog sich von einem Augenblick zum anderen durch seinen Körper, wanderte wie Fäden in jeden Winkel, unter jeden Flecken Haut. Was war das? WAS? Er bekam plötzlich... Signale? Von seiner Haut? WAS? Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, bekam zu viele Informationen auf einmal von seinem Körper! WAS? KONZENTRIER DICH, HYAKKIMARU! EINATMEN! HALTEN! AUSATMEN! Einatmen! Halten. Ausatmen. Ein... Aus... Gut. Die Signale ebbten ab, wurden zu einem ungleichmäßigen Rauschen im Hintergrund. Sehr gut. Er würde sich später darum kümmern, jetzt musste er nach Hause. Ein Schritt. Signale aus seinem rechten Bein, seinem echten Körper. KONZENTRIEREN! Nächster Schritt. Druck um seinen linken Oberschenkel. Unangenehm. Konzentrieren. Nächster Schritt. Nächster Schritt. Nächster. Schneller diesmal. Und nochmal. Nochmal. Ging doch. Nicht drüber nachdenken, einfach machen. Konzentrieren, nicht ablenken lassen. Waren da Stimmen? Unwichtig. Raus aus dem Park. Straße entlang. Ein Fuß vor den anderen. Ja, ging schon wieder viel besser. Und weiter. Weiter. Es musste schon sehr spät sein, ihm begegnete kein anderer Mensch. Weiter. Besser so. Weiter. Aber wenn er Pech hatte, begegnete ihm noch ein Polizist. Weiter. Weiter. Er sah bestimmt verdächtig aus. Weiter. Und er wurde gesehen. Weiter. Er wurde gesehen, wie er einen "Menschen" getötet hatte. Weiter. Das war schlecht, auch wenn es keine Leiche gab, denn ein Rot verschwand einfach, wenn es starb. Weiter. Er hatte es Papa versprochen. Weiter... Endlich stand Hyakkimaru vor dem Haus, und Papa wartete an der Tür.<br/>"Du siehst furchtbar aus, Haykkimaru." Ja, das konnte er sich denken. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, sich erst morgen mit Papa unterhalten zu müssen. Es war gerade alles zu viel. Immer noch zu viel Information von seinem Körper. Jetzt, wo er sich nicht mehr nur auf seine Schritte konzentrierte, wurde was zuvor nur noch ein Rauschen im Hintergrund war, wieder stärker und drängte sich mehr und mehr in seine Wahrnehmung. Das war es wohl, was als "Schmerz" bezeichnet wurde. Wenn auch in sehr verschiedener Art. Aber ja, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. "Nun komm schon her, du kannst doch nicht die ganze Nacht da stehen bleiben." Papa streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus, er zuckte zurück. Bitte, nicht noch ein Reiz, neue Information. "Hyakkimaru? Was hast du? Bist du verletzt?" Er konnte deutlich die Sorge in Papas Stimme hören und sah, wie Papas Bewegungen unruhig wurden. Er wollte nicht, dass Papa sich Sorgen machte. Eigentlich war es ja gut. Er hatte offensichtlich ein weiteres Stück von sich zurückgeholt. Nur war es noch anstrengend für ihn, alles zu verarbeiten. Hoffentlich wurde das schnell besser. Obwohl es schmerzte, fasste er sich mit seiner Hand an das Tracheostoma, um zu sprechen. "Schmerzen, Papa." Seine Stimme klang noch kratziger und auch schwächer als sonst. Und plötzlich-</p><p>Jukai reagierte gerade noch rechtzeitig, als Hyakkimaru unvermittelt nach vorne kippte. Bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte, hatte er ihn aufgefangen und machte sich daran, den bewusstlosen Teenager ins Haus zu schaffen. Während er ihn vorsichtig auf einer Liege in einem der Behandlungsräume ablegte und auszog, arbeiteten seine Gedanken auf Hochtouren. Hyakkimaru hatte Schmerzen, also musste er sein Nervensystem erhalten haben. Was bedeutet, er hatte einen Dämon vernichtet und wurde dabei wohl verletzt. Jukai begann, seinen Sohn zu untersuchen. Eine Durchschlagwunde an der rechten Schulter, wahrscheinlich knapp an der Lunge vorbei, obere Rippen und Schulterblatt womöglich angeknackst, aber wohl nicht gebrochen. Durchmesser etwa zwei Zentimeter. Es hatte sogar schon von alleine aufgehört zu bluten. Keine weiteren Verletzungen außer ein paar Kratzern im Gesicht. Der Junge hatte wirklich schon immer ein absurdes Glück und mit seiner außergewöhnlichen Selbstheilungsfähigkeit würde diese Verletzung schnell und komplikationslos heilen. Der Mann holte die nötigen Verbandsmaterialien und ein paar feuchte Handtücher. Schwieriger würde es wohl für Hyakkimaru, sich an sein neues Nervensystem zu gewöhnen. Alleine die permanenten kleinen Wahrnehmungen über die Haut, die der gewöhnliche Körper aus schierer Gewohnheit gar nicht registrierte... Ja, das würde eine Herausforderung. Aber Jukai war zuversichtlich, dass sein Sohn das schnell im Griff haben würde. Denn wenn nicht er, der als Neugeborenes wer weiß wie lange ohne medizinische Versorgung auf sich alleine gestellt war, noch dazu in einem Zustand, der nach jeder gängigen Definition der Welt als nicht lebensfähig gesehen werden musste, wer dann? Er reinigte die Wunde und verband sie sorgfältig, ehe er mit den feuchten Handtüchern erst Hyakkimarus Haut, dann die Prothesen reinigte. Der Junge hatte Laub und kleine Zweige in den Haaren und war von oben bis unten mit Erde verdreckt. War er über den Boden gekrochen? Morgen früh brauchte er als erstes ein Bad. Jukai musste ein wenig lachen. Wie Hyakkimaru wohl auf das warme Wasser reagieren würde?</p><p>Es war einer von den Träumen, in denen er woanders war. Die mochte er am liebsten, ihm war dann immer, als würde er tatsächlich diesen anderen Ort besuchen. Das kleine Leuchten. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber es war das einzige dieser Farbe das er kannte. Es tat nie irgendetwas, stand einfach nur da, nicht größer als eine Topfpflanze und starr wie ein Stein. Und auch Hyakkimaru tat hier meist nichts, saß nur davor und sah sich die schöne Farbe an. Es ging etwas aus von diesem kleinen Ding, schön und beruhigend. Manchmal war auch jemand anderes da, kniete davor und hielt ganz still und er wurde immer sehr traurig davon, auch wenn er nicht wusste warum. Es war immer derselbe Mensch und früher hatte er immer wieder versucht die Person zu berühren, aber es ging nicht, also hatte er es aufgegeben und nahm es einfach nur zur Kenntnis, wenn sie da war. Aber heute war er allein und genoss es, denn etwas war anders. Er spürte etwas. Ihm fehlten die Worte dafür, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Die Schmerzen verschwanden und Hyakkimaru würde gerne noch länger bei dem schönen Leuchten sein. Aber er merkte schon, dass er langsam aufwachte. War es schon Morgen?</p><p>"Und das nennt man zwicken, Aniki!" Mit diesen Worten kniff Dororo ihren Bruder fest ins Bein. Hyakkimaru hätte im Reflex fast nach ihr getreten, beherrschte sich aber gerade genug, um nur seine linke Hand auf den Tisch zu schlagen. Verdammt, wie viele Arten von Schmerz gab es denn noch? Er kannte nun schon allein über die Haut Drücken, Kratzen, Jucken, Ziehen, Stoßen, Piksen, Stechen, Schlagen, Beißen, Quetschen, Brennen und Schneiden. Dann noch die Hitze über dem Gasherd, die Kälte im Gefrierfach und der Stromschlag der elektrischen Fliegenklatsche. Von den Schmerzen an seiner rechten Schulter, unter der Haut und im Inneren seines Körpers wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen. Warum tat Hunger weh? Und dann auch noch diese Kopfschmerzen! Jetzt ergaben auch viele Wörter aus seinen Hörbüchern endlich einen Sinn, wie beispielsweise "Leiden", "Folter" oder "Sadist". Denn seine kleine Schwester schien gerade ziemlich Freude daran zu haben, ihn zu quälen. Er bereute es zwar nicht, dass er jetzt "Fühlen" konnte, fragte sich aber schon, wie andere Menschen das nur den ganzen Tag lang aushielten. Er war laut Dororo noch nicht mal vor zwei Stunden aufgestanden und er wollte schon wieder ins Bett. Sein Bett mochte er, das tat nicht weh. Es war weich. Oder das Wasser in der Badewanne, das war auch weich, wenn auch anders. Trotzdem angenehm. "Und das-", oh je, noch eins, "nennt man streicheln." Und mit diesen Worten legte Dororo ihre Hand auf seinen Kopf und begann, sie mit schwachem Druck vor und zurück zu bewegen. Ah stimmt, das tat nicht weh, im Gegenteil, das mochte er. Dororo lachte. "Ich geh gleich los zum Training. Onkel Jukai ist nebenan in der Praxis und arbeitet. Brauchst du noch etwas?" Hyakkimaru winkte ab. Er würde wohl einfach in sein Zimmer gehen und sich wieder ins Bett legen. Wegen der Verletzung an seiner Schulter hatte Papa ihm vorerst verboten, zusammen mit Dororo zum Kendotraining zu gehen, also hatte er nichts besseres vor. Papa verbot ihm fast nie irgendwas, aber wenn er es tat, dann war es sein Ernst. "Gut, ich grüße Biwamaru-Sensei von dir. Bis später Aniki!" Und weg war sie. Hyakkimaru blieb noch ein wenig sitzen, ehe er aufstand und sich ein Glas Wasser einschenkte. Das Glas selbst war erst kühl an seinen Lippen, wurde aber schnell warm. Das Wasser hingegen brauchte, auch nachdem es seine Kehle hinunter geflossen war, länger um seine Körpertemperatur anzunehmen. Seltsames Gefühl. Ob er sich je daran gewöhnen würde? Er leckte über seine Lippen und nahm noch einen Schluck, ehe er das Glas in die Spüle stellte und in sein Zimmer ging. Dort zog er sich erst mal aus. Verdammt, die Schulter, das tat weh... Aber endlich keine kratzenden Etiketten, kein drückender Stoff mehr auf seiner Haut. Als er den Haargummi löste, streiften ihm seine Haare über den Rücken. Das wurde, glaubte er, kitzeln genannt. Nun zogen nur noch die Wundverbände an seiner Schulter etwas, aber das kümmerte ihn schon nicht mehr, als er sich auf sein Bett setzte, die Sendeeinheiten seiner Hörprothese, sein linkes Bein sowie den rechten Arm abnahm und sich hinlegte. Hach, weich...</p><p>Als Hyakkimaru wieder aufwachte, war es so plötzlich, dass er sich wunderte, warum er überhaupt aufgewacht war. Da spürte er einen Schmerz und ein Knurren in seinem Bauch. Ah, er hatte Hunger. Half nichts, er musste aufstehen. Er fasste nach seinem rechten Arm und zog sich die Prothese über den Stumpf. Er nahm die Arme eigentlich nicht gerne ab, es war so eine fummelige Sache, sie wieder anzuziehen. Aber beim Schlafen musste es sein, zumindest an einem Arm, damit sich die Haut darunter erholen konnte. Hatte Papa ihm gesagt. Nachdem er auch sein linkes Bein und die Sendeeinheiten wieder angelegt hatte, fischte er nach seiner Kleidung, die auf dem Boden neben seinem Bett lag und zog sich langsam an. Hm, die Kleidung fühlte sich jetzt anders an. Nicht mehr so... unangenehm. Ein Glück, sein Körper schien sich endlich daran zu gewöhnen. Auch der Schmerz an seiner Schulter hatte nachgelassen, es war jetzt eher ein... jucken. Ah, und er hatte schon wieder sein Shirt falsch herum übergezogen. Jetzt merkte er das endlich selbst. Erst als Hyakkimaru glaubte, richtig angezogen zu sein, verließ er sein Zimmer und ging Richtung Küche. "Aniki, ich dachte schon du stehst heute gar nicht mehr auf! Na, einen guten Schönheitsschlaf gehabt?" Er machte eine unflätige Geste in Dororos Richtung. "Hyakkimaru, das hab ich gesehen." Stimmt, Papa war auch da. "Du kommst genau richtig zum essen. Setz dich, wir wollten gerade anfangen." Kaum hatte er Platz genommen, stellte Papa mit den Worten "Also, einen guten Appetit" einen Teller vor ihm ab. "Guten Appetit!" antwortete Dororo und den Geräuschen nach aß sie schon ziemlich hastig. Er hatte gerade erst den Löffel genommen, da fragt sie "Sag ma Anigi, smeckst du jef eigendlich waf?" Gute Frage, er hatte seit gestern noch nichts gegessen. "Sprich bitte nicht mit vollem Mund, Dororo, du kleckerst. Aber naja, Hyakkimaru hat zwar jetzt sein Nervensystem, aber der Geschmackssinn ist eng mit dem Geruchssinn verbunden. Es ist also fraglich, ob es für ihn so schmeckt wie für uns. Ah, warte mal..." Papa stand nochmal auf und holte ein paar Dinge aus den Schränken. Dann legte er sie vor Hyakkimaru auf den Tisch neben seinen Teller. Es waren fünf kleine Schälchen und ein Glas. "Das sind Sachen, die du auf jeden Fall schmecken wirst. Nach jedem Mal solltest du aber etwas Wasser trinken. Probier mal." Er fasste nach dem ersten Schälchen und führte es vorsichtig an seinen Mund, sodass er mit der Zunge hineinfahren konnte. Es war irgendwie grob, kleine Körnchen die auf seiner Zunge zergingen und es sammelte sich in seinem Mund Spucke. Er bekam Durst und musste schlucken. "Das war Salz, die Geschmacksrichtung ist salzig. Es ist in sehr vielen Speisen. Pass auf, dass du davon nie zu viel isst, sonst wird dir schlecht." Salzig also. Er trank etwas Wasser und nahm das nächste Schälchen. Darin waren ein paar Tropfen einer Flüssigkeit und als sie seine Zunge berührten, schüttelte sich sein Körper unwillkürlich und er spürte, wie sich sein Gesicht verzog. Dororo brach in Gelächter aus. Was war das denn? Das war ja furchtbar! Aber... irgendwie... wollte er nochmal? Das war verwirrend und seine Zunge fuhr an seinem Gaumen entlang in der Hoffnung, diesen Geschmack wieder loszuwerden ehe er an das Wasser dachte und einen Schluck nahm. Papa schien ebenfalls ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, als er ihm den Geschmack benannte. "Das war etwas Zitronensaft, Geschmacksrichtung sauer. Und das nächste ist dann Grapefruitsaft, Geschmacksrichtung bitter." Er wollte es hinter sich bringen, also nahm er direkt das nächste Behältnis. Und spuckte den Inhalt direkt zurück. Verdammte Scheiße nochmal, das war ja schlimmer als sauer! Warum sollte er jemals so etwas essen? Während er wieder Wasser trank, fragte er sich, ob er überhaupt weiter probieren wollte. Zwei Schälchen fehlten noch und es war bisher immer schlimmer geworden. Papa schien seine Gedanken zu erraten. "Keine Sorge, das nächste wirst du bestimmt mögen." - "Ja Aniki, keine Sorge, das nächste ist wirklich lecker." Skeptisch betrachtete er das nächste Schälchen, ehe er wieder vorsichtig die Zunge hinein streckte. Obwohl es wieder kleine Körnchen waren, die sich auf seiner Zunge auflösten, war es etwas grundlegend anderes als das Salz. Es war, als würde seine Zunge warm werden und sein erster Gedanke war MEHR! Leider war nichts mehr in der Schüssel und er leckte sich die Lippen. Ja, das mochte er. Papa lachte. "Das war etwas Zucker, Geschmack süß. Das mögen die meisten Leute." Ja, er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, das irgendjemand das nicht mögen konnte. Er nahm wieder das Wasserglas, um sich dann an das letzte Schälchen zu wagen. Erst dachte er, das Schälchen wäre leer, aber dann bemerkt er, dass er ein feines Pulver auf der Zunge hatte. Einen Augenblick lang schmeckte er nichts, doch dann wurde seine Zunge plötzlich heiß und tat weh, als hätte er sie sich verbrannt. Er fasste schnell nach dem Wasser und nahm einen großen Schluck, den er im Mund behielt. Langsam ließ das Brennen nach und er schluckte. "Das war etwas Chilipulver, Geschmacksrichtung scharf. Zwar kein Geschmack im eigentlichen Sinn, sondern eher ein Schmerzreiz, aber viele Leute mögen das auch." Gut, das verstand er nicht. Warum sollte man etwas mögen, was einem wehtat? Er trank das restliche Wasser aus und sah den Teller mit seinem Essen vor sich stehen, das er noch nicht angerührt hatte. "Das waren die Grundgeschmäcker, die du mit der Zunge auf jeden Fall wahrnehmen wirst. Es gibt zwar noch Umami, aber das ist kein so klarer Geschmack. Du wirst ihn aber bemerken. Also dann, jetzt lass es dir schmecken." Interessant zu wissen. Das Brennen auf seiner Zunge war jetzt verschwunden, Hyakkimaru führte ein wenig von dem Essen zu seinem Mund und nahm einen kleinen Bissen. Langsam ließ er das Essen durch seinen Mund wandern. Ja, die Konsistenz kannte er und er schmeckte irgendetwas, aber es war nicht so klar getrennt wie die Geschmäcker eben. Was war das? Ein bisschen scharf, aber auch süß. Ein bisschen salzig war auch dabei. Alles in allem war es eher ein Gefühl im Mund. Warm, rund, weich, dickflüssig. Er mochte es. Er schluckte und fasste sich an den Hals, um zu sprechen. "Ich mag das. Reis?" Er nahm sich noch einen Bissen. "Ja, das ist Curryreis. Wenn du magst, kann ich morgen nochmal einen machen" bot Papa an. Da rief Dororo "HEY, es sollte doch morgen Ramen geben!" Hyakkimaru war es noch ziemlich egal, was genau es zu essen gab, er wollte jetzt einfach nur möglichst vieles kennenlernen. "Ramen." Seine kleine Schwester brach in Jubel aus: "JA, hast du gehört? Hyakki möchte auch Ramen!" Papa seufzte. "Du bist zu nachsichtig mit ihr, Hyakkimaru. Du verziehst sie noch völlig." Der amüsierte Unterton verriet aber, dass Papa das nicht ernst meinte. Er wusste, dass Papa Dororo genauso gerne hatte wie er. Und das, wo sie beim ersten Treffen der beiden erst mal seine Geldbörse, seine Schlüssel und danach den gesamten Lebensmittelvorrat im Haus gestohlen hatte... Als sie nach dem Essen alles abgeräumt hatten, beschloss Hyakkimaru, nochmal raus zu gehen. "Hältst du das für eine gute Idee? Du weißt, dass deine Schulter noch etwas Zeit brauchen wird, um zu heilen." Papa klang schon wieder besorgt und Hyakkimaru fasste sich wieder an den Hals. "Ich geh nur spazieren. Versprochen." Papa seufzte: "Pass auf dich auf und komm nicht wieder so spät nach Hause." Da hörte er die hastigen Schritte von Dororo. "Aniki, ich komme mit! Gehen wir zum Forus?" Er überlegte kurz, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Wenn Dororo dabei war, würde sich Papa vielleicht weniger Sorgen machen. Allein schon deshalb, weil er mit Dororo auf jeden Fall wieder früher zurück sein würde. Eine Zehnjährige spätnachts unterwegs fiel doch zu sehr auf...</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sie waren gerade im Ausgehviertel angekommen, da blieb Hyakkimaru schon unvermittelt stehen. Dororo hielt ebenfalls inne und wunderte sich, was ihren großen Bruder dazu gebracht hatte, so plötzlich anzuhalten. Hatte er irgendetwas gesehen? Sie blickte die Straße entlang, viele Menschen waren unterwegs, manche wohl auf dem Weg in Cafés oder Bars, andere vielleicht auf dem Weg nach Hause. Viele Pärchen, eine Werbedame verteilte Taschentücher. Ein paar Jungs im Oberschulalter lungerten am Eingang zu einem Maidcafé herum. Ein Polizist, der mit einer Frau sprach. Soweit nichts auffälliges. Sie sah wieder zu Hyakkimaru und wusste, dass ihr etwas entging, denn so hatte sie ihn erst einmal gesehen. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, den Kiefer fest zusammengepresst, seine Mimik voller Abscheu. Er schien sich mit solcher Kraft zusammenzureißen, nicht auf wen oder was auch immer loszugehen, dass sein Körper vor Anspannung leicht zitterte. Sie fasste ihm vorsichtig an die Seite, an der Hand würde er es nicht spüren. Gleich wie gut er sie auch bewegen konnte, eine Prothese blieb eine Prothese. "Aniki, was hast du...? Ist es ein Dämon?" sagte sie gerade laut genug, dass es kein Umstehender mitbekommen würde. Es kostete Hyakkimaru sichtlich Mühe, auch nur ein Nicken zustande zu bringen. Oh je, das war schlecht! Sie musste ihn schnell hier weg schaffen, bevor irgendetwas dafür sorgte, dass er die Beherrschung verlor. Hier war alles voller Menschen! Es würde eine Massenpanik geben, wenn er hier jetzt anfangen würde, mit seinen versteckten Klingen auf jemanden loszugehen! Sie sah vor ihrem geistigen Auge schon die Schlagzeile von morgen: &gt;&gt;Erneut schwerer Fall von Jugendkriminalität! 16-Jähriger greift mit Messern Passanten an!&lt;&lt; Dororo begann, ihren großen Bruder mit aller Kraft anzuschieben, sodass er den Dämon vielleicht kurz aus dem Blick verlieren und wieder ansprechbar sein würde. "Aniki, jetzt komm, mach uns nicht unglücklich! Ich überleg mir was, versprochen! Aber jetzt komm erst mal zur Seite!" Und wie durch ein Wunder bewegte sich ihr Bruder in die Richtung, in die sie ihn schob, auf eine Seitengasse zu. Sein Blick blieb jedoch immer auf dieselbe Stelle gerichtet. Genau in der Mitte der Straße, dort standen- Oh verfuckte Scheiße, der Polizist und die Frau. Na großartig. Bitte bitte bitte, lass es die Frau sein! Endlich in der Gasse, durch das schummrige Licht zumindest dürftig versteckt vor neugierigen Blicken, konnte Dororo endlich aufhören zu schieben. "Ok, wer ist es?" fragte sie mit ihrem Blick auf die beiden in Frage kommenden Personen gerichtet. Hyakkimaru antwortete, noch immer merklich angespannt: "Mitte, Zwei." Wie bitte, beide?! Das wurde ja immer schlimmer! Ok, sie hatte versprochen, dass sie sich was überlegte. Also, Köpfchen an und nachdenken. Die beiden Dämonen sprachen schon eine Weile miteinander, schienen sich also nicht nur flüchtig zu kennen. Womöglich, wenn sie nah genug herankäme, könnte sie herausfinden, wie die beiden hießen. Dann würde Hyakkimaru sie finden können, wenn seine Schulter ausgeheilt war. Ja, zumindest bei dem Polizisten war das realistisch. Der Name der Frau... mal sehen. Jetzt nur noch diesen mordlüsternen Teenager irgendwo parken, wo er keine Bedrohung war, aber gleichzeitig eingreifen konnte, sollte etwas schief gehen. Man wusste ja nie... Ja, der Burgerladen war genau auf der richtigen Höhe. Sie würde ihn einfach mit ner Portion Pommes an einen Tisch am Fenster setzen. Perfekt. Sie weihte Hyakkimaru in ihren Plan ein, und auch wenn er nicht begeistert wirkte, war er unter diesen Umständen die bestmögliche Vorgehensweise. Sie zog ihren fast schon zähneknirschenden großen Bruder in besagten Burgerladen, bestellte die großen Pommes und setzte ihn damit ans Fenster. "Und jetzt behältst du mich im Blick, ich beeile mich. Und vergiss nicht zu essen, sonst wirkt das verdächtig!" Und auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck ganz klar sagte "Wie soll ich denn jetzt bitte schön was essen?!", nahm er sich wie abgesprochen von den Pommes und begann, konzentriert darauf herumzukauen während er die beiden Zielpersonen auf der Straße mit seinen Nicht-Blicken regelrecht aufspießte. Soviel negative Emotion in Glasaugen zu bringen schaffte auch wirklich nur Hyakkimaru! Dororo schlenderte wie zufällig auf die andere Straßenseite, ganz langsam an den beiden Dämonen in Menschengestalt vorbei, als würde sie sich für die Reklametafeln interessieren. "-und meine Mädchen werden unruhig. Sollten wir der Sache nicht nachgehen?" Die Frau klang besorgt. "Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken. Du vergisst, dass diese drei von vorne herein die Schwächsten waren. Es könnten auch dumme Zufälle gewesen sein. Du weißt, wie zerbrechlich menschliche Körper sind", antwortete ihr der Polizist in einem Tonfall, der dem Mädchen einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. "Aber trotzdem! Das wird ihm nicht gefallen-" Irgendetwas an der Art wie die beiden redeten, hörte sich falsch an. Sie dreht sich wie zufällig etwas auf der Stelle und versuchte, einen Blick auf das Namensschild des Polizisten zu erhaschen. Ari-chi? Nein, ji-goku. Was für ein Name. Die Frau wirkte überschminkt und schien eine enorme Menge Parfüm zu benutzen, die Kleidung sollte wohl irgendwo zwischen edel und aufreizend wirken. Eine Nutte? Da sah sie der Polizist plötzlich an. Verdammt, hatte sie zu offensichtlich gelauscht? "Hey Kleine, was machst du hier? Wo sind deine Eltern?" fragte der Polizist mit freundlicher Stimme, die so gar nichts mit dem Tonfall von zuvor zu tun hatte und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Zeit für den Fluchtplan! "Ach Entschuldigung, ich vertreibe mir nur etwas die Zeit bis mein großen Bruder fertig gegessen hat! Da drüben, da sitzt er." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich nervös lachend zu Hyakkimaru und winkte ihm. Los, wink zurück, Idiot! Ah, er verstand, er hob den Arm um ein Winken anzudeuten und zeigte auf seine fast leeren Pommes. Echt, er hatte die wirklich aufgegessen? "Na, dann geht ihr beide jetzt besser schnell nach Hause, es ist schon spät und ihr habt morgen bestimmt Schule?" Wieder dieser irritierend freundliche Tonfall. "Ja, da- da haben Sie recht. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend!" Und damit verbeugte sie sich schnell zum Abschied und rannte zu Hyakkimaru. In ihrem Rücken glaubte sie, so etwas wie Blutdurst zu spüren, aber als sie sich an der Tür nochmal kurz umdreht, waren die beiden Dämonen verschwunden.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo, du liebe Leserschaft. Dass du noch hier bist bedeutet hoffentlich, dass es dir bisher gefallen hat. Es ist wirklich lange her, dass ich zuletzt etwas geschrieben habe, meine letzte FF war von... 2010... Ja.<br/>Im ersten Kapitel hatte Tahomaru noch keinen Auftritt, da ich erst das Setting ein wenig ausleuchten wollte, aber ab dem nächsten Kapitel geht es dann tatsächlich los.<br/>Den meisten wird schon aufgefallen sein, dass ich Hyakkimaru ein paar zusätzliche Fähigkeiten angedichtet habe. Allerdings berufe ich mich darauf, dass er beispielsweise in anderen Adaptionen telepathische Fähigkeiten hatte, von daher finde ich es nicht unbedingt abwegig. Ansonsten seht es bitte als künstlerische Freiheit &lt;3<br/>Was mir noch wichtig ist anzumerken: Ich werde im Laufe der Veröffentlichung noch einige Tags hinzufügen, die jetzt schon zu viel von der Story vorweg nehmen würden. Allerdings arbeite ich in dieser Geschichte auch einige härtere Themen ab, die manche Leute triggern könnten. Darum werde ich im jeweiligen Vorwort Warnungen ausschreiben, welche Themen mindestens berührt (!) werden (was nicht bedeutet, dass es viel Text dazu geben wird. Eine stärkere Andeutung reicht mir da schon. Ich will da einfach sehr vorsichtig sein...). Falls jemandem von der geneigten Leserschaft im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte noch ein Trigger einfällt, den ich nicht bedacht habe (bin auch nur ein Mensch), bitte zögert nicht, mich darauf hinzuweisen. Vielen lieben Dank.<br/>Jedenfalls würde es mich freuen wenn du, liebe Leserschaft, bei Interesse die Geschichte weiter verfolgst und mir vielleicht auch sagst, was du davon hältst. Und wer möchte: Die komplette Geschichte ist im Grunde fertig geschrieben und bekommt jede Woche ein Update, je nachdem, wie schnell ich es schaffe alles nochmal Korrektur zu lesen, es fehlt mir allerdings noch ein/e Betaleser*in. Interesse?  &lt;3</p><p>Liebe Grüße und bleibt Gesund<br/>Eure Otakuplant</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tonika – Grundton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Eine Woche. Eine verdammte Woche hatte es gedauert, bis Jukai es erlaubte, dass Hyakkimaru wieder auf Dämonenjagd gehen durfte. Es war wirklich eine lange Woche gewesen, für alle Beteiligten. Hyakkimaru tigerte ständig angespannt durchs Haus weil er nicht den ganzen Tag mit denselben paar Hörbüchern, Musik hören und auf dem Klavier klimpern rumbringen konnte. Die Hörbücher kannte er erstens schon auswendig und zweitens verstand er sie zu einem Großteil sowieso nicht, weil ihm die Sinneseindrücke dazu fehlten. Ähnliches mit seiner Musik. Und zum Klavier spielen fehlte im gerade schlicht die Geduld! Selbst während er sich um seine geliebten Topfpflanzen kümmerte blieb er angespannt. Während er in diesen unruhigen Phasen alles mögliche anrempelte und hin und wieder irgendetwas umtrat, brachte Jukai eine engelsgleiche Geduld auf, diese Laune aus- und den Alltag friedlich zu halten. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er auch noch Patienten hatte, die versorgt werden mussten. Doch er schaffte es, ohne seinen Verbrauch an Tabletten zu erhöhen, was durchaus als Leistung gewertet werden konnte. Dororo hingegen hatte sich direkt am ersten Tag aus dem Staub gemacht und lungerte wer weiß wo herum. Allerdings ging sie wohl zur Schule, zumindest hatten bislang weder diese noch das Jugendamt sich nach ihrem Verbleib erkundigt. Außerdem verschwand nachts Essen aus dem Kühlschrank... Zwar hätte auch Hyakkimaru jederzeit das Haus verlassen können, Jukai hatte ihm das nie verboten, doch vermutlich traute er sich selbst nicht, dass er dann nicht doch losstürmte, die Dämonen zu suchen und zu töten. Jetzt endlich saß er einigermaßen still auf der Behandlungsliege, während Jukai seine Schulter inspizierte. Wie erwartet war von der Verletzung kaum noch etwas zu sehen. "Hyakkimaru, streck den Arm bitte nach oben... Gut so, jetzt zur Seite... Okay, nach vorne... Und zuletzt zur anderen Schulter... Sehr gut. Also, es ist alles tadellos geheilt. Aber bevor du jetzt losrennst-" Hyakkimaru hatte wie geahnt bereits aufspringen wollen, aber der Arzt hatte in weiser Voraussicht seine Hände auf die Schultern des Teenagers gelegt, um ihn noch zurückzuhalten. "Hör mir bitte zu. Ich weiß, dass du nichts mehr willst, als alle Teile deines Körpers zurückzubekommen. Aber vergiss nicht, mit jedem neuen Teil wirst du auch verletzlicher. Du wirst jetzt vorsichtiger kämpfen müssen. Bisher hast du keine Schmerzen gespürt wenn du verletzt wurdest, aber jetzt werden dich Schmerzen ablenken, in deinen Bewegungen einschränken, vielleicht sogar lähmen. Du könntest sogar an ihnen sterben!" Mit jedem Wort wurde Jukais Stimme eindringlicher. Es war ihm wichtig, dass sein Sohn die Bedeutung seiner Worte verstand. "Darum bitte ich dich, rede erst noch mit Biwamaru-Sensei. Er kann dir helfen. Bitte..." Hyakkimaru sagte nichts, hatte aber auch aufgehört, gegen die Hände auf seinen Schultern zu rebellieren. Schlussendlich nickte er nur, ehe er sich nach vorne lehnte, um seine Stirn an die seines Papas zu drücken und auch die Arme um ebendiesen zu legen. Die Arme, die Papa ihm gegeben hatte. Wie so vieles andere auch. Nicht zuletzt sein Leben.</p><p>An diesem Abend saß, als wäre gar nichts gewesen, auch Dororo wieder mit am Tisch und schlang ihre zweite Portion Oyakodon regelrecht herunter. "Hey, gibt`s noch mehr?" - "Nein, du hast gerade das letzte bisschen gegessen. Im Kühlschrank müsste aber noch Pudding-" - "Ne, hab ich vorhin schon gegessen." Und damit zuckte sie nonchalant mit den Schultern, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, erst kommentarlos eine ganze Woche zu verschwinden und dann auch noch den Nachtisch vor dem Abendessen zu verputzen. Aber gut, wenn man bedachte, dass sie jahrelang mehr oder weniger alleine auf der Straße gelebt hatte wunderte einen gar nichts mehr. Jukai seufzte nur kurz. "Und, erzählst du uns vielleicht, wo du die letzte Woche gewesen bist?" Das Mädchen lies sich nicht lange bitten und begann wild gestikulierend zu berichten. "Naja, da Aniki die letzten Tage ja nicht zu gebrauchen war-". Es ertönte ein Schnauben aus Hyakkimarus Richtung. "Habe ich mich mal auf die Socken gemacht und versucht ein bisschen was zu unseren Dämonen rauszufinden. Ja, schau nicht so, Aniki! Sperr mal lieber die Lauscher auf, es wird interessant! Ich habe wirklich keine Mühen gescheut und mich wie ein Luchs auf die Lauer gelegt um unsere beiden Freunde aufzuspüren! Außerdem habe ich ein paar alte Bekannte besucht-". Ein Seufzen von Jukai. "Und jetzt haltet euch fest! Dieser Arijigoku scheint einige einflussreiche Leute in der Hand zu haben, sodass er unter seiner Uniformmütze schalten und walten kann, wie er es möchte! Details erspare ich euch, aber es sei gesagt, dass der Typ sich selbst für menschliche Augen wahrlich dämonisch aufführt!" Ungläubiges Schweigen von Jukai während Hyakkimaru, der die Tragweite dieser Informationen entweder nicht verstand oder ignorierte, direkt nachhakte. "Und das andere?" "Hey, du könntest ruhig etwas beeindruckter sein! Aber gut, was will ich von dir Ignorant schon erwarten? Die Frau wird Maimai-Onba genannt, keine Ahnung, ob sie wirklich so heißt. Sie hat sich einen Namen als Zuhälterin gemacht und betreibt wohl mehrere Stundenhotels. Welche genau das sind, konnte mir aber keiner sagen, weil sie wohl auch viel über Strohmänner laufen lässt. Aber zumindest schränkt das die Orte ein, an denen wir sie finden können." Nach dieser dramatischen Berichterstattung lehnte sich Dororo im Stuhl zurück und genoss dieses Gefühl, den Älteren die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Da fragte Hyakkimaru ganz unvermittelt: "Dororo, hast du meinen Pudding gegessen?"</p><p>Als Hyakkimaru und Dororo sich am folgenden Morgen auf den Weg zum Kendotraining machten, nahmen sie einen gänzlich anderen Weg als sonst. Laut Dororo durften sie dieses Mal in einer Schulturnhalle trainieren, da ihre üblichen Trainingsräume wohl wegen einem Wassereinbruch gerade unbenutzbar waren. Allerdings schien diese Schule ein ganzes Stück entfernt zu sein, denn zu Fuß zu gehen war keine Option, sie mussten mit dem Bus fahren. Hyakkimaru fuhr nicht gerne mit dem Bus. Genau genommen fuhr er nur ungern überhaupt irgendetwas, meistens waren da so viele Menschen auf engem Raum und das Rütteln beim fahren machte ihm Schwindel. Heute hatte er jedoch keine Wahl, also biss er die Zähne zusammen und ertrug es. Glücklicherweise machte es ihm die Tatsache, dass es im Bus nicht so heiß war wie draußen etwas erträglicher. Mögen würde er es wohl trotzdem nie. Als sie dann endlich an ihrem heutigen Trainingsort ankamen, schien Dororo beeindruckt zu sein. "Boah, ne richtige Schnösel-Schule!" Dann fügte sie hinzu: "Ob es sich lohnen würde, hier einzubrechen?" Hyakkimaru tat, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. Da ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen: "Ich würde dich bitten, das nicht zu tun. Der Rektor ist ein alter Bekannter von mir und es wäre doch schade, wenn wir nie wieder hier trainieren könnten, weil da jemand seine Finger nicht bei sich halten kann, oder?" Ah, Biwamaru-Sensei. "Hyakkimaru-Kun, schön, dass es dir besser geht. Warten wir noch kurz auf Saru-Kun, dann können wir rein gehen, es kommt heute niemand außer euch." Dororo antwortete hörbar entrüstet "WAS? Aber Sukeroku schuldet mir eine Revanche!" - "Tja, dass wird einfach warten müssen, nicht wahr?" Die Belustigung in der Stimme ihres Senseis war deutlich zu hören, da näherten sich auch schon Schritte von der Seite. "Guten Morgen, Sensei und Hyakkimaru. Hallo blöde Kuh." Und da ging es auch schon los: "Du mich auch Affengesicht. Na, wieder Lust, dir von mir den-" Da griff Biwamaru-Sensei schon ein, sonst würden die beiden sich nur rein steigern. "Na na, lasst uns jetzt reingehen. Ich denke, wir werden drinnen schon erwartet." Und damit ging ihr Sensei voran auf das Gebäude zu. Als Hyakkimaru ihm folgte, konnte er hinter sich nach wie vor die Sticheleien zwischen Dororo und Saru hören, die langsam an Derbheit zunahmen. Die beiden würden sich heute wohl gegenseitig nur verhauen. Da fiel ihm etwas ein. "Sensei, wer wartet?" Der alte Mann antwortete schon wieder regelrecht amüsiert: "Ahja, ein paar Mitglieder des hiesigen Kendoteams sind auch da. Irgendwer muss uns schließlich die Türen öffnen."</p><p>Hyogo und Tahomaru machten gerade eine kleine Pause, als sie ein dumpfes Klopfen von einer der Außentüren der Halle hörten. Das musste die Trainingsgruppe sein, die heute in der Halle üben durfte. "Ich gehe schon" meinte der größere und machte sich auf, die Türe zu öffnen um die Gäste zu den Umkleiden und dann in die Halle zu führen. Tahomaru nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche. Was das wohl für eine Trainingsgruppe war? Der Schulleiter hatte nur gesagt, dass deren Sensei ein alter Bekannter von ihm war und die Gruppe kurzzeitig einen Ausweichplatz zum Trainieren brauchte. Und da er und Hyogo zufällig sowieso immer um diese Zeit hier übten, war es naheliegend, dass sie sich um die Gäste kümmerten. Ob wohl ein paar gute Kämpfer dabei waren? Womöglich könnte er ja einen neuen Trainingspartner finden? Denn wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er im Schulteam keine Gegner, die es ernsthaft mit ihm aufnehmen konnten. Hyogo war der einzige, mit dem sich das Training überhaupt wirklich lohnte. Nicht das seine Mitschüler schlecht waren, aber er war eben ehrgeizig und trainierte entsprechend mehr. Oder stand hier außer ihm und Hyogo noch jemand aus der Schule an einem frühen Sonntagvormittag auf der Matte? Eben. Da kam endlich sein Cousin mit den Neuankömmlingen herein und Tahomaru sah seine Hoffnung schwinden, jemanden seines Kalibers zu finden. Den Raum betraten neben einem alten, gebückt gehenden Mann mit einem Gehstock nur zwei Kinder und ein Jugendlicher mit langen, hochgebundenen Haaren. Ungewöhnliche Gruppenzusammensetzung. War das ein Hobbyverein? Nun, zumindest trugen alle ordentliche Trainingskleidung. Nur der Jugendliche trug zusätzlich ein dunkles Halstuch. War er erkältet? Im Juli? Er ging auf sie zu und Hyogo begann, ihn vorzustellen. "Das hier ist Daigo Tahomaru, ein weiteres Mitglied des Kendoteams." Tahomaru verbeugte sich leicht. "Sehr erfreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Sie sind bestimmt der Sensei?" - "Ja, freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Nanjo Biwamaru, aber bitte nenn mich beim Vornamen. Ich mag meinen Nachnamen nicht sonderlich." Er grinste leicht und Tahomaru musterte den alten, gekrümmt an einem Stock stehenden Mann skeptisch. Was war mit seinen Augen? War er blind? Sein Verhalten wirkte nicht, als wäre seine Sicht irgendwie eingeschränkt. "Wir sind heute nur eine sehr kleine Truppe, die weiteren Mitglieder sind verhindert oder hatten keine Möglichkeit, hierher zu kommen. Das hier sind Itou Hyakkimaru und Dororo sowie Honda Saru." Jeder der Vorgestellten verbeugte sich leicht. "Es ist wirklich sehr freundlich, dass wir heute bei euch üben dürfen. Ihr müsste wissen, bei uns sind heute früh aus irgendeinem Grund alle Wasserrohre geplatzt und versucht mal am Wochenende einen Handwerker zu bekommen, der kein Vermögen kostet. Aber nun genug geredet, fangen wir an." Und nach den üblichen Begrüßungsritualen ging es los. Die Kinder hatten es wohl kaum erwarten können, denn kaum durften sie sich aus dem Seiza erheben, rannten sie auch schon zu Seite und begannen, sich unter derben Flüchen ihre Shinai um die Ohren zu hauen. Was war das denn für ein Benehmen?! Kannten diese Bälger keine Manieren? "Bitte, beachte die beiden nicht weiter. Sie müssen nur etwas Dampf ablassen, in spätestens fünfzehn Minuten werden sie lammfromm ihre Kata abarbeiten. Ich werde dort mit Hyakkimaru-Kun üben, also lasst euch von uns nicht stören." Und mit diesen Worten ging der Sensei in Richtung des Jugendlichen, der geduldig in einiger Entfernung wartet. Tahomaru sah noch kurz zu den beiden hinüber, ehe er mit Hyogo weiter trainierte. Komische Truppe.</p><p>Hyakkimaru war neugierig. Einer der beiden Menschen kam ihm bekannt vor, war ihm vertraut, als hätte er ihn schon mindestens einmal getroffen. Doch wo? Wäre er einer seiner ehemaligen Mitschüler, hätte er sich an ihn erinnert. Er hatte leider nicht viel Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken, denn der Sensei griff ihn bereits an und auch wenn er mit Leichtigkeit auswich und abwehrte, zehrten es an seiner Ausdauer. Hinzu kamen die vielen neuen Reize, die er jetzt über sein Nervensystem erhielt und die ihn immer wieder ablenkten. Der Stoff seines Keikogi war rauer als seine T-Shirts und kratzte, der Hakama hingegen kitzelte an seinem Bein. Er fühlte einen Luftzug, wenn er knapp einem Hieb auswich und spürte die Erschütterung über die Schultern hinein in seinen ganzen Körper, wenn die Shinai sich trafen. Sein Herz schlug durch die Bewegung schneller, pochte kräftig in seiner Brust. All diese Eindrücke zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass er es jetzt wirklich spüren würde, wenn er getroffen wurde, machten die Sache unerwartet interessant. Es war aufregend. So fühlte es sich also an, zu kämpfen.</p><p>Er hatte, als er die Gäste anfangs gesehen hatte, nicht viel erwartet, doch als er hin und wieder doch zu ihnen hinüber sah, kam er bald aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus und auch Hyogo war offensichtlich überrascht. Denn beide hatten irgendwann einfach aufgehört zu trainieren und sahen nur noch zum Sensei und Itou-Kun, auch wenn das, was sie da sahen, nicht unbedingt dem entsprach, was sie unter ihrem klassischen Begriff von Kendo verstanden. Der alte Mann bewegte sich mit einer Schnelligkeit, die der ihren durchaus Konkurrenz machen konnte und seine Schläge waren Präzise ausgeführt. Doch auch der Jugendliche war offensichtlich begabt, er wehrte alle Schläge ohne überflüssige Bewegungen ab, gleich aus welcher Richtung sie kamen. Doch warum griff er nicht an? Und warum machten sie keine Pause? Die beiden ließen auch keine Rufe oder Schreie hören, wie es eigentlich üblich war. Sie bewegten sich stetig im Kreis, als wäre es das Ziel der Übung zu sehen, wie lange sein Gegenüber durchhielt, ehe der Sensei einen Treffer erzielte... "Sag mal, Dororo, was ist denn mit deinem Bruder los? Er bewegt sich so komisch." Tahomaru hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sich die Kinder mittlerweile neben sie gestellt hatten und den beiden ebenfalls zusahen. "Naja, er soll gerade nur seine Verteidigung verbessern. Das ist ja eher ungewohnt für ihn. Darum ist er jetzt wohl so schlecht." Hatte er richtig gehört? Das war schlecht? Was musste das denn für ein himmelweiter Unterschied sein, wenn sogar Kinder das so beurteilten? Und vor allem, was war das für eine unkonventionelle Form des Kendo? Damit war für Tahomaru klar, dass er es wissen wollte, er würde Itou-Kun zu einem Trainingskampf herausfordern. Ihn erfasste eine Aufregung, die er so schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Und plötzlich war es vorbei, der Jugendliche bekam einen frontalen Treffer an den Oberkörper, der ihn nach hinten taumeln ließ. Eine Hand an die getroffene Stelle gedrückt ließ er sein Shinai sinken, verbeugte sich etwas ungelenk und ging, wohl um etwas zu trinken. Tahomaru wollte ihm schon folgen, als Hyogo ihn kurz an der Schulter festhielt. "Hey Taho, ich muss jetzt los. Eine von Mutsus Kommilitoninnen zieht um und ich soll mithelfen beim Kisten schleppen. Du weißt, wie sie da ist." - "Ah, ja stimmt, geh ruhig. Wir sehen uns später." Und schon beachtete er Hyogo nicht weiter und ging zügig auf den langhaarigen Jugendlichen zu. Dieser nahm, wie vermutet, gerade einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche, während seine Hand nach wie vor an der Stelle lag, die von dem Shinai getroffen wurde. Ob er Schmerzen hatte? "Hey, Itou-Kun?" Angesprochener reagierte nicht. Himmel, waren in diesem Hobbyverein alle so unhöflich? Er fasste nach der Schulter des anderen Jungen. "Hallo, ich rede mit dir!" Erst jetzt schien er ihn zu bemerken, sah ihn nur kurz an, hob dann seine Hand zu einer "Warte"-Geste und holte etwas aus einer kleinen Tasche, die neben seiner Flache gelegen hatte. Anschließend strich der andere seine langen Haare über dem Ohr zur Seite und befestigte etwas daran. War das... ein Hörgerät? Tahomaru blieb vor Überraschung der Mund offen stehen, sodass er fast nicht reagierte, als der andere ihn mit einem etwas kratzig klingendem "Was?" antwortete. "Ähm, also..." Ja was wollte er nochmal? "Eh, dein Training gerade mit Biwamaru-Sensei. Du scheinst gut zu sein. Ich möchte gerne einen Übungskampf mit dir austragen." Ja, das wollte er sagen. Der andere antwortete nicht und nahm noch einen Schluck Wasser, ehe er nickte. Er stellte sein Getränk zurück, verstaute sein Hörgerät wieder in der Tasche und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück zu seinem Sensei. Als er dem anderen folgte, schnellten Tahomaru ein paar Fragen durch den Kopf. Konnte er einfach so mit einem, nun ja, Behinderten kämpfen? Musste er auf irgendetwas Rücksicht nehmen? Und wenn er ihn verletzte? Sollten sie nicht ihre Schutzausrüstung anziehen? Mehr Zeit zum denken blieb ihm nicht, denn der Langhaarige war schon in der Mitte der Halle angekommen und hatte dem Sensei wohl ihr Vorhaben mitgeteilt. Dieser nickte nur und machte Platz, sodass sie sich gegenüber in Kampfposition begeben konnten. Anscheinend fungierte Biwamaru-Sensei nun als Punktrichter. Nun, wenn der Sensei damit einverstanden war, war es wohl so in Ordnung...</p><p>Er wollte mit ihm kämpfen, dieser Daigo Tahomaru. Hyakkimaru war sehr neugierig darauf, denn er hatte bislang eigentlich nur mir mit dem Sensei wirklich gekämpft. Als sie einander gegenüberstanden, sah er die Seele des anderen aufgeregt flackern. Freute er sich so sehr darauf? Der Sensei gab das Startsignal und er preschte vor, hieb ihm an die Seite, was den anderen Jungen stolpern ließ. Er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass Hyakkimaru sofort losrennen würde. Er musste daran denken, dass er einem Menschen gegenüber stand und nicht einem Dämonen. Biwamaru-Sensei war bei ihren Kämpfen immer darauf eingestellt, dass er Ernst machte, aber sein jetziges Gegenüber hatte davon keine Ahnung. Er würde etwas vorsichtiger sein müssen, schließlich wollte er ihn nicht verletzen. Er spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel anhoben und ein Grinsen sich auf sein Gesicht legte. Oder zumindest nicht zu sehr.</p><p>Tahomaru wünschte, er hätte sich die Bogu angezogen. Denn er kassierte einen Hieb nach dem nächsten, konnte aber den anderen nicht einmal treffen. Das tat weh, und er meinte nicht die blauen Flecke, die er sicherlich bald bekommen würde. Er merkte nämlich sehr genau, dass sein Gegner sich immer Zentimeter vor ihm abbremste, ihn nie mit voller Wucht traf. Ganz so, als würde der andere für gewöhnlich mit der Absicht kämpfen, seinen Kontrahenten schwer zu verletzen, wenn nicht gar zu töten. Einem so erschreckenden Gegner stand er wirklich noch nie gegenüber. Oder bildete er sich das vor Aufregung nur ein? Jedenfalls hatte Tahomaru bald genug und er gab auf. Mehr ertrug er beim besten Willen nicht mehr. Weder sein Stolz, noch sein geschundener Körper. Abgesehen davon wurde es langsam spät, die Trainingszeit war bestimmt schon vorbei. Sie vollzogen noch alle gemeinsam das Abschlusszeremoniell und gingen dann in die Umkleiden. Himmel, schon lange war er nach dem Training nicht mehr so erschöpft gewesen. Aber zugleich ließ seine Aufregung aus dem Kampf nicht nach. Er wollte unbedingt öfter mit ihm trainieren. Seine völlig unkonventionelle Art zu kämpfen hatte ihn aus der Fassung gebracht, ja, aber sie fühlte sich auch gänzlich anders an. Rauer, wilder, echter. Er war gerade fertig damit, sich wieder anzuziehen, als er sich zu Itou-Kun wandte, um ihn zu mehr Trainingskämpfen aufzufordern, als es ihm zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag die Sprache verschlug. Dieser stand noch mit bloßem Oberkörper da und wollte gerade ein T-Shirt überziehen, sodass Tahomaru seine Arme komplett sehen konnte. Beziehungsweise konnte er sehen, wo die helle Haut knapp unter den Schultern unter einem dünnen Stoff verschwand, an welchem Armprothesen angebracht waren. Armprothesen... Bei den Göttern! Der Junge war nicht nur gehörlos, er hatte auch keine Arme?! Tahomaru rang um Fassung! War das denn möglich? Sich mit Prothesen so zu bewegen? Also rein physikalisch? "Hey, was gaffst du Hyakki so an?" Der Junge Namens Saru stand plötzlich mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Armen vor ihm und sah ihn provokant an. "Eh, also-" Fassung, Tahomaru! "Ich- ich bin nur erstaunt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass..." - "Was? Dass so ein Krüppel dir den Arsch versohlt hat?" Unflätiges Balg. "Nein, das nicht. Es- beeindruckt mich umso mehr. Ich darf von mir behaupten, ein guter Kämpfer zu sein, im letzten Jahr der Mittelschule war ich Landesmeister. Und nun treffe ich völlig zufällig jemanden in etwa meinem Alter, dessen Können meines so dermaßen übersteigt. Das hat mich einfach sprachlos gemacht." Der kleine Junge schnaubte fast schon verächtlich, entspannte sich aber deutlich. "Tja, Hyakki ist eben in jeder Hinsicht außergewöhnlich. Aber wenn du noch was von ihm willst, solltest du dich beeilen. Er ist gerade zur Tür raus." Und mit diesen Worten drehte sich Saru um und verließ ebenfalls den Raum. Hastig packte Tahomaru seine Sachen zusammen und rannte fast schon nach draußen. Hoffentlich war er noch nicht weg! Als er das Gebäude verließ, konnte er ihn in der Auffahrt stehen sehen, er und seine Schwester schienen sich gerade von ihrem Sensei zu verabschieden. Er erreichte sie gerade, als sie sich zum gehen wenden wollten. "Warte bitte, Itou-Kun!" Beide drehten sich wieder in seine Richtung, während er versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen. "Also, ich möchte noch mal mit dir trainieren. Wärst du damit einverstanden, dich wieder mit mir zu treffen?" Klang das irgendwie komisch? Offensichtlich, denn Dororo brach in Gelächter aus. "Hey Aniki! Du hast wohl ordentlich Eindruck hinterlassen und dir direkt einen Verehrer angelacht!" Einen was? Verehrer? Ähm, nein? Ja? Gut, konnte sein! Darüber dachte er besser später nach. Der Ältere legte dem Mädchen seine Hand auf den Kopf, was ihr Gelächter verstummen ließ. Mit der anderen Hand holte er aus seiner Hosentasche ein Handy und sah ihn mit dem Auge, dass nicht von seinem langen Pony verdeckt war, erwartungsvoll an. Ah, klar, er wollte seine Nummer. Er diktierte sie ihm, da wiederholte plötzlich eine elektronische Stimme aus dem Handy die Nummer und fragt: "Soll der Kontakt hinzugefügt werden?" Itou-kun tippte kurz etwas ein und Tahomaru fühlte es in seiner eigenen Tasche vibrieren. Warum hatte das Handy seine Nummer wiederholt? Täuschte er sich oder sah das Handy irgendwie komisch aus? Oh warte...! Nicht doch! Er konzentrierte sich kurz auf das sichtbare Auge. Ja, jetzt merkte er es. Das Auge fixierte nichts, rührte sich kein Stück in seiner Höhle, sein Gegenüber war blind... Was wunderte er sich noch? Noch eine Sache, über die er später nachdenken konnte. "Also... Danke, dann schreiben wir einander und finden einen Termin für das nächste Treffen, ja?" Verdammt, klang das schon wieder irgendwie komisch? Dororo kicherte diesmal nur ein wenig, ehe sie sich feixend verabschiedete. "Ja, das nächste Mal wird sicher genauso schön wie heute. Ach, und lesen kann Aniki nicht, ruf ihn besser an! Bis zum nächsten mal, Ahomaru!" Und schon zog sie den Älteren am Arm davon, welcher ihm zum Abschied noch kurz winkte. Hatte dieses unverschämte Gör in gerade wirklich als Idioten bezeichnet? Wobei, es war ihm gerade herzlich egal, er wollte einfach nur noch nach Hause. Er hatte vieles, über das er nachdenken musste.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo liebe Leserschaft, ich hoffe du bist wohlauf und das Kapitel hat dir gefallen. Nur zur Ergänzung will ich anmerken, dass mein letztes eigenes Kendotraining auch schon über zehn Jahre her ist und ich mich nur noch dunkel an die Abläufe erinnere. Falls mir da jemand auf die Sprünge helfen mag, wenn ich irgendeinen grauenhaften Mumpitz geschrieben hab, bitte ja. Achja, und wenn ich die japanischen Worte benutze obwohl es perfekte deutsche Entsprechungen gibt, dann nur weil ich das jeweilige Wort einfach mag &lt;3 Betaleser*in nach wie vor gesucht &lt;3<br/>Bleibt gesund<br/>Eure Otakuplant</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Crescere - Wachsen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Auf dem Heimweg verbot sich Tahomaru jeden Gedanken an den Vormittag. Er fixierte sich voll auf die Gegenwart, seine Schritte, seine Atmung, in seinem Kopf herrschte eine wohltuende Stille. Es war aber nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, und das wusste er auch. Sobald er zu Hause angekommen und seine Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, konnte er sich in Frieden in seine Fassungslosigkeit hineinsteigern. Aber erst dann. Als er die Haustüre öffnete, rief er rein aus Gewohnheit "Bin wieder zu Hause" in die Stille. Er wusste ja, dass ihm mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit niemand antworten würde. Die Haushaltshilfen hatten heute frei, Hyogo und Mutsu waren anderweitig beschäftigt, sein Vater war wie üblich bei wichtigen Terminen und seine Mutter hatte sich vermutlich wieder im Gebetsraum eingeschlossen und betete für die Seele ihres tot geborenen ersten Kindes. Sie hatte dieses Erlebnis nie verwunden. Mutsu pflegte seit Beginn ihres Psychologiestudiums zu sagen, dass dieses Trauma wohl hätte abgemildert werden können, wenn sie das Baby wenigsten hätte sehen können, aber als sie nach dem Notkaiserschnitt aus der Narkose erwacht war, war es schon "entsorgt" worden, wie sein Vater es wohl in seiner manchmal unnachahmlich unempathischen Art ausgedrückt hatte. Nicht dass ihn jemand falsch verstand, er liebte und respektierte seinen Vater sehr, der ein ehrbarer, hart arbeitender und erfolgreicher Politiker war und er war stolz, sein Sohn zu sein. Aber diesen Wesenszug von ihm fand er... naja, an guten Tagen anstrengend, aber er konnte es ertragen. Von den schlechten Tagen an denen sie sich wegen Kleinigkeiten anschrien wollte er nicht reden. Ähnlich verhielt es sich mit seiner Mutter. Er wusste, sie liebte ihn. Aber da war immer diese Schwermut, dieses Loch in ihrem Herzen, von dem Tahomaru wusste, dass er es nie ausfüllen könnte, gleich was er auch tat und wie sehr er sich anstrengte. Ah, diese ungebetenen melancholischen Gedanken. Er ging kurz in sein Zimmer, um sich frische Kleidung zu holen und dann ins Bad um sich abzuduschen. Während das kühle Wasser seine Haut hinablief, inspizierte er seinen Körper und ja, er würde eine ziemliche Menge blauer Flecke an Armen und Oberkörper bekommen. Er sah fast aus, als wäre er verprügelt worden. Naja, genau genommen wurde er das ja auch. Großartig. Als er sich abgetrocknet und angezogen hatte ging er in die Küche, und ja, im Kühlschrank fand er wie immer sein vorbereitetes Mittagessen. Wobei er, wenn er darüber nachdachte, eigentlich keinen Hunger hatte. So ging er stattdessen wieder in sein Zimmer und ließ sich mit dem Gesicht nach vorne in sein Bett fallen. Und so blieb er erst mal liegen, denn jetzt merkte er wieder, was ihm alles wehtat. Tahomaru hatte sich lange etwas darauf eingebildet, im Kendo erfolgreich zu sein. Auch, weil er viel dafür trainierte und der einzige Grund, weswegen er als bester im Schulteam nicht der Kapitän war, war schlicht die Tatsache das er der jüngste war. Doch jetzt war er sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er wirklich so gut war wie er dachte. Wie war es möglich, dass ein Blinder, der sich nicht einmal an Geräuschen orientieren konnte, genau wusste, wo sich ein Gegner befand und wie er diesen treffen konnte? Wie konnte es sein, dass jemand, der keine Arme hatte, eine Waffe mit solcher Schnelligkeit, Kraft und Präzision führte? Er rief sich nun den Vormittag wieder ins Gedächtnis, versuchte sich an Details zu erinnern, die ihm vielleicht bei der Beantwortung dieser Fragen helfen könnten. In Gedanken sah er Itou-Kun vor sich stehen, erinnerte sich an dessen Bewegungen. Da war nichts tastendes, nichts zögerndes, keine Unsicherheit, jede Bewegung war auf ein klares Ziel gerichtet. Doch jetzt in seiner Erinnerung fiel ihm auf, was ihm zuvor entgangen war: Seine Augen hatten sich nie in ihren Höhlen bewegt. Es war nicht aufgefallen, weil ein Auge fast immer von seinem langen Pony bedeckt war. Er hatte stets seinen Kopf komplett in die Richtung gedreht, in die er "blickte", wo "normal" sehende Menschen meist nur die Augen bewegten, ohne ihren Kopf gänzlich folgen zu lassen. Konnte es sein, dass er die Welt irgendwie "anders" sehen konnte? Das würde einiges erklären. Er würde ihn danach fragen. Dann noch seine Arme. Soweit er wusste, gab es noch keine Armprothesen, die so komplexe Bewegungsabläufe ermöglichten. Aber gut, er hatte von diesem Thema im Grunde keine Ahnung. Also, was tun? Genau, das Internet fragen! Er nahm sein Smartphone in die Hand und merkte, dass er eine Nachricht von einer unbekannten Nummer hatte.</p><p>
  <em>Bitte nenn mich Hyakkimaru.</em>
</p><p>Keine Floskeln, keine ausschweifenden Höflichkeiten, auf den Punkt genau. Das war wohl seine Art. Er speicherte die Nummer ab und antwortete:</p><p>
  <em>Gern, wenn du mich Tahomaru nennst.</em>
</p><p>Erst dann fiel ihm ein, dass der andere die Nachricht gar nicht lesen konnte. Ach, bestimmt würde sie ihm jemand vorlesen, und wenn es die elektronische Stimme war. Dann begann er seine Recherche in den unergründlichen Weiten des Internets.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Er war gerade dabei, sich abzuwaschen, als es ihm auffiel. Die Seele. Tahomarus sah fast aus wie seine. Wie hatte er das nicht gleich bemerkt? Er drehte das Wasser ab und griff nach dem Handtuch. Der Stoff rieb über seine Haut, während seine Gedanken weiterliefen. Wenn sich ihre Seelen einander so ähnelten, dann waren sie vielleicht auch in anderen Punkten gleich? Welche könnten das sein? Hyakkimaru wurde bewusst, dass er sich für Tahomaru interessierte. Es passierte eigentlich nie, dass er sich für ihm fremde Menschen interessierte. Aber da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl, den anderen schon zu kennen. Er war kein Fremder für ihn, auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum das so war. Er zog sich an und ging in die Küche, in der Papa gerade das Mittagessen vorbereitet. Dororo saß schon am Tisch und beugte sich über irgendetwas. In der Hand hielt sie einen Stift. Ah, sie machte noch Hausaufgaben. "Du Aniki, was ist 544 geteilt durch Vier?" Sie klang sehr gelangweilt und Hyakkimaru war froh, dass er nicht mehr in der Schule war. Auch wenn manche Fächer interessant waren, hatte er sich die meiste Zeit gelangweilt, weil er vieles nicht verstanden hatte. Mathe war aber nie ein Problem gewesen und er wollte ihr schon die Lösung sagen, als Papa sich ihnen zuwandte. "Hyakkimaru, bitte antworte ihr nicht. Sie muss es selbst lernen oder willst du in der Schule auch neben ihr stehen und ihr alles vorrechnen?" Das war ein Argument. "Mann, Onkel Jukai, die Aufgabe ist aber so schwer!" Dororo ließ sich im Stuhl nach hinten sinken und legte die Arme übereinander, ihre Seele flackerte vor Ungeduld. "Dann mach eine Pause, das Essen ist sowieso fertig. Räum bitte auf und mach später weiter." - "Aber ich bin doch fast fertig, das ist die letzte Aufgabe..." Grummelnd begann sie die Sachen aufräumen, die sie über den ganzen Tisch verteilt hatte, als Hyakkimaru doch Mitleid mit ihr hatte. Er tippte einmal kurz auf den Tisch, sodass Papa, der sich gerade wieder abgewandt hatte, es nicht mitbekam. Sie sah auf und Hyakkimaru deutete ihr die Ziffern Eins, Drei und Sechs, was sie noch schnell wortlos ins Heft kritzelte. Dann zeigte sie ihm schnell die Geste für &gt;&gt;Danke&lt;&lt;, ehe sie alles in ihre Tasche räumte. Papa brachte jetzt Teller und seufzte. "Hyakkimaru, worum hatte ich dich gerade gebeten?" Oh, erwischt. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und holte die Gläser aus dem Schrank. Dororo hatte mittlerweile den Tisch freigeräumt, sodass sie endlich essen konnten. Papa hatte wieder Ramen gemacht und seine kleine Schwester stürzte sich regelrecht auf ihre Portion. "Und, wie war das Training heute?" Dororo unterdrückte ein Kichern und Hyakkimaru wusste nicht, was sie so lustig fand. "Wir waren heute woanders. Da war ein Junge, der mit mir kämpfen wollte." Jetzt brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Kämpfen ist gut! Aniki hat das reiche Bürschchen windelweich geprügelt! Und dann- Und dann hat er- Oh Gott, mein Bauch!" Dororo wand sich vor Lachen auf ihrem Stuhl. Irgendwie gefiel es Hyakkimaru nicht, wie sie über den anderen redete. Er hätte ihr jetzt gerne eine bestimmte Geste gezeigt, aber Papa war da. Der ignorierte sie jetzt einfach. "Bitte Hyakkimaru, erzähl weiter." - "Ich habe gewonnen. Er will nochmal gegen mich kämpfen." Da mischte sich Dororo wieder ein, die sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte. "Kämpfen, bestimmt! Der will was ganz anderes von dir." Papas Seele wurde kurz unruhig, aber es war fast sofort wieder vorbei. Hyakkimaru verstand das Mädchen nicht. Was meinte sie? "Ach jetzt komm schon Aniki. Das war doch offensichtlich, dass er sich voll in dich verknallt hat! Das musst doch sogar du gemerkt haben." Verknallt? "Nun lass mal gut sein, Dororo. Hyakkimaru, es ist schön, dass du dich mit jemandem anfreundest. Wie heißt denn der Junge?" Anfreunden. Ja, das klang gut. Er hatte zwar früher einige Mitschüler gehabt, mit denen er gut zurechtkam, aber wirklich befreundet war er bisher noch mit niemandem. "Daigo Tahomaru."</p><p> </p><p>Also, wenn Tahomaru nach fast zweistündiger Suche dem Internet glauben durfte, gab es derzeit noch keine Prothesen, die sich auch nur annähernd so bewegen ließen wie Ito-... Hyakkimarus Arme. Zumindest damit hatte er richtig gelegen. Er hatte auch noch einiges über Hörgeräte, beziehungsweise Hörprothesen gelesen. Dieses Cochlea-Implantat faszinierte ihn. War es nicht erstaunlich, was alles möglich war? Doch eine wirkliche Erklärung dafür, dass Hyakkimaru anscheinend etwas "sehen" konnte, obwohl er blind war, hatte Tahomaru nicht gefunden. Zumindest keine, die nicht irgendwie esoterisch angehaucht war. Da er trotz einiger Antworten nach wie vor mit vielen Fragen dastand, beschloss er die Suche zu pausieren und stattdessen nachzusehen, ob seine Mutter wieder ansprechbar oder vielleicht sein Vater schon zu Hause war. Ach verdammt, ihm tat alles weh. Tatsächlich fand er seinen Vater in dessen Arbeitszimmer vor, wo er wie eigentlich immer irgendetwas in seinen Arbeitslaptop tippte. Tja, er war eben eine viel beschäftigte Persönlichkeit. "Hallo Vater." Er sah zu ihm auf und Tahomaru bemerkte, dass er erschöpft wirkte. "Hallo Tahomaru. Es trifft sich gut, dass du da bist. Kannst du bitte nach deiner Mutter sehen?" Die Hände tippten weiterhin flüssig auf der Tastatur herum. "Ja, mache ich." Und damit war die Unterhaltung fürs erste beendet, er sollte seinen Vater nicht weiter bei der Arbeit stören. Er ging Richtung Küche und sah seine Mutter dort am Tisch sitzen und einen Tee trinken. "Ah, hallo Tahomaru. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du zu Hause bist." Er konnte es sehen obwohl sie sich nachgeschminkt hatte. Sie hatte wieder geweint. "Wie geht es dir, Mutter?" - "Es geht mir gut, danke dass du fragst. Möchtest du auch einen Tee?" Er musste nicht groß überlegen. Mutters eigenartige Teemischungen hatten ihm zwar noch nie geschmeckt, doch sein Bedürfnis, ihr eine Freude zu machen überwog. Wie immer. "Danke, gerne doch." Sie nahm die zweite Tasse ihres Tee-Services und schenkte ihm ein. "Das ist eine neue Sorte, die mir eine Bekannte geschickt hat. Ich finde das Aroma sehr spannend." So etwas sagte sie jedes Mal und dann schmeckte das Zeug meistens wie das Wasser aus dem Koi-Teich. Er nahm einen Schluck und unterdrückte seinen Würgereflex. Denn ja, es war ganz klar Teichwasser. "Wie war dein Training heute?" - "Ah, heute war es sehr interessant. Wir hatten eine andere Trainingsgruppe zu Gast und unter ihnen war ein Junge etwa in meinem Alter. Und was faszinierend ist, er ist blind, kämpft aber wirklich gut!" Seine Mutter wirkte sehr erstaunt. "Ein blinder Kendoka? Das klingt ja fast wie aus einer Fantasy-Geschichte." Und tatsächlich, sie lächelte ein wenig und er nahm noch einen Schluck. Er würde alles austrinken was sie ihm vorsetzte, wenn es sie nur glücklich machte. "Ja, ich hatte sogar erst gar nicht gemerkt, dass er blind ist. Ich möchte gerne wieder mit ihm trainieren." - "Worüber redet ihr?" Ah, jetzt kam sein Vater doch aus seinem Arbeitszimmer. "Liebling, dein Sohn hat einen interessanten Trainingspartner gefunden. Einen blinden Kendoka, klingt das nicht faszinierend?" Sein Vater schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen. "Hm, das klingt zwar interessant, aber ist denn so jemand wirklich ein Gegner für dich? Immerhin warst du letztes Jahr in deiner Altersklasse Landesmeister und ich bezweifle, dass so jemand einen guten Trainingspartner abgibt. Du müsstest doch viel Rücksicht nehmen und ich fürchte, du wirst deine Fähigkeiten so nicht weiterentwickeln können." Tahomarus erster Impuls war, seinen Vater dahingehend zu korrigieren, dass es genau anders herum war. Hyakkimaru hatte auf ihn Rücksicht genommen und ihn trotzdem vernichtend geschlagen. Die Blindheit des anderen war also für diesen kein Handicap. Doch dann besann er sich eines besseren. Heute war bislang trotz allem ein guter Tag, er hatte keine Lust sich zu streiten und obendrein würde es seinen Vater enttäuschen wenn er erfuhr, dass sein Sohn einem Behinderten unterlegen war. "... Wie du meinst, Vater." Er wusste ja, dass sein Vater nur sein Bestes wollte. Also schwieg er und nahm noch einen Schluck von dem grässlichen Tee. Sein Vater nahm sich eine Flasche Mineralwasser aus dem Kühlschrank und machte sich schon wieder auf den Weg, die Küche zu verlassen. "Ich habe noch ein paar wichtige Telefonate zu führen. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen." Seine Mutter umklammerte ihre Tasse mit kalt werdendem Tee, während die Schritte seines Vater sich entfernten. Das Lächeln war wieder aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen und sie seufzte. Und trank ihren Tee in einem Zug aus. Tahomaru ertrug es nicht sie so zu sehen und am liebsten hätte er versucht, sie irgendwie wieder aufzumuntern. Doch er hatte im Gefühl, dass es nichts bringen würde. Es brachte nie etwas. Er wurde plötzlich von einer inneren Unruhe gepackt, er wollt jetzt nur noch raus. "Mutter, ich bin noch ein wenig unterwegs, bis später." Einen Augenblick wirkte seine Mutter, als wolle sie noch etwas sagen, doch sie besann sich eines besseren und nickte nur. Und als Tahomaru die Tür hinter sich schloss, wusste er nicht so recht, wohin er gehen sollte.</p><p> </p><p>Hyakkimaru stand ganz ruhig am Rand der belebten Straße. Er versuchte, die zwei Roten wiederzufinden, die hier letzte Woche waren. Dororo war unterdessen in den verschiedenen Läden unterwegs und brachte ihm immer wieder eine neue Tüte, auf die er aufpassen sollte. Als er zuhause Papa gesagt hatte, dass er nochmal los wollte, hatte dieser ihn gebeten, auch gleich das Abendessen zu besorgen. Er hatte noch in der Praxis zu tun und würde später vielleicht keine Zeit haben, noch etwas zu kochen. Allerdings hatte er nicht gesagt, was sie besorgen sollten, darum musste Hyakkimaru darauf vertrauen, dass Dororo etwas passendes auswählte. Während die vielen Seelen sich an ihm vorbei bewegten, dachte Hyakkimaru nach. Das Wort, dass Dororo benutzt hatte, verknallt, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es schon einmal gehört hatte. Was meinte sie nur damit? Es störte ihn, wie sie es aussprach. Als wolle sie ihn ärgern. Er dachte an Tahomaru und sein Ärger ließ nach. Er würde sich sehr gerne mit ihm anfreunden und Papa hatte gesagt, dass er das gut fand. Die Nachricht, die er ihm geschickt hatte, hallte in seinem Kopf nach und er versuchte, sich statt der elektronischen Stimme seines Handys die des anderen vorzustellen. <em>Gerne, wenn du mich Tahomaru nennst</em>. Der Klang gefiel ihm. Wie würde es sich anhören, wenn er seinen Namen aussprach? <em>Hyakkimaru. </em>Er merkte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben zogen, als sich wie von selbst ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht legte. Die Vorstellung, wie der andere ihn bei seinem Namen nannte, freute ihn, machte ihn glücklich. In wie vielen Stimmlagen konnte er seinen Namen wohl sagen? Fragend? Rufend? Unsicher? Bestimmt? Lachend? Fordernd? Alle Gefühlslagen die er kannte stellte er sich vor und irgendwann musste er still lachen. Er freute sich darauf, sie in Wirklichkeit zu hören. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Menschen, die an ihm vorbeigingen. Es waren so viele, aber es waren keine Roten darunter. Ob er sie hier überhaupt wiederfinden würde? Da hüpfte plötzlich Dororo in sein Sichtfeld. "Hey Aniki, ich bin fertig! Willst du noch irgendwo hin?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht sollte er es für heute gut sein lassen, er war irgendwie müde. "Gut, dann gehen wir. Es wird eh schon spät." Sie teilten die Einkaufstüten unter sich auf und machten sich auf den Heimweg.</p><p> </p><p>Rechts, links, geradeaus, geradeaus, links, rechts. Tahomaru nahm einfach immer irgendeine Abzweigung. Es gab kein Ziel, nur gleichmäßige Schritte durch ihm unbekannte Straßen. Verschiedene Viertel, öffentliche Gebäude, versteckte Gassen, mal viele und mal wenige Menschen. Es war alles irgendwie unwichtig, Hauptsache er bewegte sich vorwärts. Es beruhigte ihn. Eigentlich wäre er am liebsten gerannt, aber die sommerliche Hitze hielt ihn davon ab und erst als die Sonne schon tief am Nachmittagshimmel stand sah er sich das erste Mal überhaupt bewusst um. Wo war er gelandet? Ein Blick auf sein Handynavi verriet ihm, dass er in dieser Gegend noch nie war. Und erst die Uhrzeit... War er wirklich fast eine Stunde ziellos herumgewandert? Zurück würde er wohl den Bus nehmen. Welcher fuhr hier überhaupt? Noch ehe er sich zu irgendetwas entschlossen hatte, hörte er hinter sich jemanden rufen. "HEY, Ahomaru!" Und als er sich umdrehte, standen sie schon vor ihm. Hyakkimaru und Dororo. Je mit ein paar verschiedener Tüten in jeder Hand. "Hallo Hyakkimaru, hallo Dororo, nenn mich nicht so. Ich hätte nicht gedacht euch so schnell wieder zu treffen." - "Na wir haben auch nicht mit dir gerechnet. Wohnst du auch hier?" Mit diesen Worten sah das Kind ihn fragend an, während der Jugendliche still lächelte und nur leicht zur Begrüßung genickt hatte. Er war wohl generell niemand, der viel redete. "Nein, ich bin heute nur zufällig in der Gegend. Aber ihr wohnt hier?" Er sah sich kurz um. Eine schlichte Ladenstraße, alles sehr einfach. "Naja fast, wir waren noch ein bisschen beim Forus. Und im Konbini waren wir auch!" Das erklärte die Tüten. "Wir wohnen bei Anikis Papa in der Praxis Itou, die ist ein paar Straßen weiter. Weist du, Onkel Jukai ist nämlich Arzt." Oh, die beiden waren gar keine leiblichen Geschwister? Während Dororo noch ansetzte, mehr über Onkel Jukai zu erzählen, sah er Hyakkimaru an, der noch immer keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte und jetzt, zumindest dem Aussehen nach, über Tahomarus Schulter hinweg die Straße entlang starrte. Konnte er nun sehen oder nicht? Auch Dororo schien sein Starren bemerkt zu haben, denn sie verstummte und begann sich etwas nervös umzublicken. Von diesem plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel angesteckt, sah auch Tahomaru sich wieder um. Es waren nach wie vor einige Menschen unterwegs, doch sonst konnte er absolut nichts erkennen, was diese plötzliche Anspannung bei den beiden erklärte. Unvermittelt drückte Hyakkimaru Dororo seine Tüten in die Hand und das Mädchen schien etwas begriffen zu haben, denn ihr Gesicht entgleiste regelrecht: "Aniki, das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst?!" Und noch ehe Tahomaru irgendetwas fragen konnte, rannte Hyakkimaru zentimeterdicht an ihm vorbei, jedoch ohne ihn zu berühren. Er konnte gerade noch sehen, wie der langhaarige Jugendliche um eine Ecke rannte, ehe Dororo alle Tüten, die sich nun ihn ihren Händen befunden hatten, wiederum in seine drückte. "Hey, sei so gut und bring die zur Praxis Itou! Wir schulden dir was! Bis dann!" Und mit diesen Worten lief sie Hyakkimaru hinterher. Tahomaru brauchte einen Augenblick um zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war. Jemandem, den er heute erst kennengelernt hatte und dem er eine Menge blaue Flecke und Fragen verdankte, sollte er die Einkäufe nach Hause bringen zu einer Adresse, die er nicht kannte. WAS?! "HEY, BLEIBT HIER!" Tahomaru rannte mit den Tüten in den Händen in die Richtung, in welche die beiden verschwunden waren, aber als er um die Ecke bog, konnte er keinen von ihnen entdecken. Stattdessen starrten ihn einige der Passanten unverhohlen an, wohl weil er so geschrien hatte. "Äh... Entschuldigung," er wandte sich an eine Frau, die zufällig in der Nähe stand. "Wissen Sie zufällig, wie ich zur Praxis Itou komme?"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo liebe Leserschaft, ich hoffe du bist wohlauf.</p><p>Ich muss sagen, dass ich mit Tahomaru immer wieder mal meine Schwierigkeiten habe. Denn sehr viel im 2019 Anime dreht sich ausschließlich darum, dass er der Erbe seines Vaters ist und viel Verantwortung für die Bevölkerung tragen muss und will. Natürlich neben seinem Status als Fürstensohn, dem man seine Eigensinnigkeiten eher mal nachsieht und seinem überbrodelndem Drang, sich seinem Vater zu beweisen. Nimmt man das weg, fällt wie ich finde auch viel von seiner Verbissenheit ab und irgendwie bleibt da in meinen Augen nur ein relativ einsamer Junge übrig, der ALLES tun würde, um seine Eltern glücklich zu machen. Zum Glück hat er- Stopp, dazu erst später :)</p><p>Ich versuche nach wie vor eine stimmige Balance zu finden zwischen seinem zweifellos vorhandenem Temperament und seiner nötigen Anpassung in die moderne Leistungsgesellschaft... Das ist unerwartet schwer. Denn er gehört zwar zur Upper Class, ist aber dort auch nur einer von vielen. In einer frühen Version der Geschichte hat er erstmal seine Mutter angeranzt, aber das kam mir auch nicht passend vor. Aber wie gesagt, ich arbeite daran und hoffe, ihm irgendwann gerecht zu werden.</p><p>Bleibt Gesund und munter</p><p>Eure Otakuplant</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gravitation - Anziehungskraft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger-Warnung: Mild (?) Gore</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Etwa zehn Minuten später stand Tahomaru vor einem unscheinbaren Gebäude, bei dem einzig ein kleines Schild am Eingang es als Arztpraxis auswies. Wäre es ihm nicht so genau beschrieben worden, er hätte es bestimmt übersehen. Als er klingelte, ertönte ein Summen und er konnte eintreten. Himmel, die Tüten wurden langsam schwer, die dünnen Plastikhenkel schnitten ihm in die Handflächen. Nun stand er tatsächlich in einem Warteraum, doch niemand anderes war zu sehen. "Entschuldigung, ist jemand da?" Sollte er die Tüten einfach abstellen und wieder gehen? Da öffnete sich die Tür ihm gegenüber und ein Mann mit ziemlich dichtem Bart trat in den Raum. Seiner Kleidung nach musste das wohl der Arzt sein. "Guten Abend, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" - "Guten Abend, ich bin... ein Freund von Hyakkimaru und Dororo und die beiden haben mich gebeten, diese Sachen hierher zu bringen. Sie mussten schnell irgendwo hin." Konnte er das so behaupten, dass er ein Freund der beiden war? Der Mann blickte einen Augenblick erstaunt, dann legte sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. "Ach so. Kann es sein, dass du Daigo-Kun bist?" Hatten die beiden von ihm erzählt? "Ja, ich bin Daigo Tahomaru. Freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen, Itou-Sensei." - "Ach bitte, nicht so förmlich, Jukai ist völlig ausreichend. Komm nur herein, ich wollte die Praxis für heute sowieso schließen." - "Bitte, nur keine Umstände. Ich wollte-" - "Nein nein, wirklich, komm herein." Mit diesen Worten lotste ihn Jukai durch eine andere Tür an der Seite und er stand plötzlich in einer Küche. "Stell die Tüten bitte einfach auf den Tisch und setz dich. Gästehausschuhe liegen neben der Tür. Möchtest du etwas zu trinken?" Tahomaru entschied, dass es nun doch unhöflich gewesen wäre, noch weiter abzulehnen. Er streifte sich die Straßenschuhe von den Füßen und schlüpfte in die angebotenen Pantoffeln, ehe er die Tüten auf dem Tisch abstellte und sich setzte. "Ja, ein Wasser bitte. Sagen Sie..." Der Mann ließ ein "Hm?" vernehmen, als er ein volles Glas mit Wasser vor Tahomaru abstellte. "Ich hoffe, diese Frage ist jetzt nicht unangemessen, aber Ihr Sohn, Hyakkimaru, ist doch blind, oder?" Jukai überlegte einen Augenblick. "Tja, das ist eine sehr gute Frage..." Diese Antwort verwirrte den Jugendlichen. Gab es denn kein klares Ja oder Nein? "Also du musst wissen, das Hyakkimaru tatsächlich Glasaugen trägt. Es ist also unmöglich, dass er damit etwas sieht. Und trotzdem..." Und trotzdem bewegte er sich wie ein Sehender und hatte ihn im Training verdroschen. Während er das Glas vor sich fest umklammerte, flüsterte Tahomaru fast schon: "Aber wenn er nicht mit den Augen sieht, wie...?" Und vor allem was? Jukai ließ ein Seufzen hören. "Das frag ihn am besten selbst, ich denke nicht, dass ich es richtig beschreiben könnte." Tahomaru nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas, während Jukai anfing, den Inhalt der Tüten zu inspizieren und dann auf die Uhr blickte. "Sag, möchtest du zum Essen bleiben?" Diese Frage traf ihn unvorbereitet. "Danke für das Angebot, aber ich möchte keine Umstände machen-" Jukai ließ ihn nicht weiterreden. "Ach, es wären keine Umstände. Ich bin mir außerdem sicher, dass sich vor allem Hyakkimaru freuen würde, wenn du noch bleibst." ... WAS? Warum sollte sich der andere freuen, wenn er noch bliebe? Er hatte heute doch bestimmt keinen sonderlich guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Tahomaru fühlte, wie sich seine Wangen erwärmten. Stimmt, darüber wollte er eigentlich auch noch nachdenken. Wie stand er zu Hyakkimaru? Als er antwortete, war er selbst überrascht, wie zögerlich seine Stimme klang. So kannte er sich gar nicht. "Gut, ich bleibe gerne. Ich gebe nur kurz zu Hause Bescheid." Er zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und entschied sich, seiner Mutter eine Nachricht zu schreiben. Das würde ja wohl reichen. Während er tippte, konnte er nicht umhin zu fragen: "Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass..." Wie sollte er es ausdrücken? Doch Jukai schien es auch zu verstehen, ohne dass er es aussprechen musste. "Ach, nur elterliche Intuition. Und die Art wie Dororo ihn damit aufgezogen hat." Er klang hörbar amüsiert, während er anfing, Gemüse auf den Tisch zu legen und Kochutensilien vorzubereiten. Tahomaru war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass seine Wangen brannten und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Denn auch wenn die Unterhaltung einem bestimmten Thema näher kam als ihm normalerweise lieb war, fühlte er sich gerade nicht unwohl. Ob das an der ungezwungenen Art des Mannes lag? "Könntest du mir vielleicht helfen, das Gemüse zu schneiden? Eigentlich sollten die beiden etwas aus dem Konbini mitbringen, aber das haben sie offensichtlich vergessen. In den Tüten sind fast nur Süßigkeiten." Er klang nun fast schon fröhlich, so als wäre die Tatsache, dass die Kinder ihren Auftrag das Abendessen zu besorgen völlig vergessen hatten kein Ärgernis, sondern ein guter Witz. Diese Reaktion verwirrte Tahomaru, aber er hatte keine Möglichkeit, näher nachzufragen, denn plötzlich tat es einen Ruck. Ein Erdbeben!</p><p> </p><p>Dororo lehnte sich mit ihrem ganzen Körper über Hyakkimarus Kopf und Rumpf, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte, ihren eigenen Kopf mit den Armen vor möglicherweise herabfallenden Gegenständen zu schützen. Eben hatte Hyakkimaru Arijigoku niedergestreckt. Es war absoluter Zufall gewesen, dass sie ihm auf dem Heimweg begegnet waren. Eigentlich hatte sich Hyakkimaru im Vergnügungsviertel auf die Lauer gelegt während sie einkaufen gegangen war, ohne Erfolg, sodass er sich dann unverrichteter Dinge wieder auf den Heimweg gemacht hatte. Doch als sie dann zufällig Tahomaru getroffen hatten, bog Arijigoku gerade hinter diesem um die Ecke und Hyakkimaru war blindlings losgestürmt. Es war ein ziemliches Kunststück gewesen, den Polizisten, der in Zivil unterwegs war, irgendwie ohne Zeugen in eine winzige Seitengasse zu bekommen. Oder hatte dieser sie absichtlich in die Gasse gelockt, als er bemerkt hatte, dass er verfolgt wurde? Am Ende war es egal gewesen, selbst als der Typ sich in eine Art riesigen Käfer mit Beißzangen so lang wie Dororo selbst verwandelt hatte, Hyakkimaru hatte gesiegt. Allerdings wurde er am rechten Bein verletzt, doch das schien nebensächlich, als er dann plötzlich, gerade als der Körper des Dämons verschwunden war und an der Stelle nur noch etwas Sand lag, in die Knie ging, sich unter heftigem Röcheln an die Kehle fasste und das Halstuch herunterriss. Dororo wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Es klang als würde ihr großer Bruder ersticken! Er keuchte und kratzte sich heftig am ganzen Hals, ja zerrte sogar an der Haut, sodass das Mädchen Angst hatte, er würde sich die Kehle eigenhändig zerfetzen. Auf einmal hatte er sich das Tracheostoma herausgerissen, Blut floss in einem dicken Schwall aus dem Loch in Hyakkimarus Kehle und ein grauenhaftes, gurgelndes Geräusch ließ Dororo sich fast übergeben. Doch sie riss sich zusammen! Ihr großer Bruder brauchte sie! Hyakkimaru hatte sich nun vornüber gebeugt, die Geräusche wurden ruhiger, gingen über in ein ungleichmäßiges, angestrengtes Atmen. Das Blut, dass kurz in einem dickflüssigen Rinnsal von Hyakkimarus Hals auf den Boden geflossen war, versiegte und zuletzt fielen nur noch vereinzelte Tropfen. Endlich hob ihr großer Bruder den Blick, hielt sich an ihr fest. Und Dororo konnte sehen, dass in seinem Hals kein Loch mehr klaffte. Wo zuvor das Tracheostoma gesessen hatte, war nun nichts als blutverschmierte Haut. "Do-roro..." Hyakkimaru konnte sprechen. Und der Boden begann, unter ihren Füßen zu schwanken. Dororo tat ihr möglichstes, ihren Bruder und sich zu schützen. Um sie herum fielen Dinge um oder herunter, doch glücklicherweise wurden sie von nichts getroffen. Als die Erde nach einigen Sekunden wieder ruhig war, fasste sie den Älteren an den Schultern. "Hey, Aniki, komm, ich glaube es ist vorbei. Wir sollten schnell nach Hause und sehen, wie es Papa geht. Mann, der wird Augen machen, dass du jetzt ganz normal sprechen kannst!" Sie hoffte, dass der gespielte Optimismus in ihrer Stimme ausreichte. Und tatsächlich, etwas unsicher und keuchend stand Hyakkimaru auf. Die Wunde an seinem Bein blutete, doch er schien gehen zu können. Oh, Moment! Der Hals des Größeren war noch blutverschmiert. Glücklicherweise trug er heute ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt und es wurde schon dunkel, sonst hätten sie wohl sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt. In der Umgebung war eine Sirene zu hören, ob wohl irgendwo etwas schlimmeres passiert war? "Aniki, wisch dir den Hals ab, du hast da noch Blut" Der Ältere rieb sich mit dem Saum seines T-Shirts über die Kehle. Naja, das würde reichen müssen. Während sie gingen, taumelte Hyakkimaru ein wenig und Dororo tat ihr möglichstes, ihn zu stützen. Sie konnte hören, dass er Schmerzen hatte, sich aber zusammenriss. Irgendwie zuckten seine Gesichtsmuskeln oft und er japste noch immer nach Luft wie ein Fisch an Land. Um sie herum liefen einige Menschen hastig die Straße entlang, sie wollten wahrscheinlich auch alle nach Hause um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Glücklicherweise brauchten sie nicht lange für den Weg und als sie zu Hause durch die Tür traten, hörten sie aus der Küche Stimmen. Genauer die von Jukai, der irgendetwas über Gemüse redete. Die andere Person murmelte kleinlaut vor sich hin, Jukai fing an zu lachen. Ein Glück, es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. "Wir sind zu Hause!" rief Dororo und stand auch schon in der Küchentür. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, denn da stand in einer von Jukais Küchenschürzen Tahomaru und bearbeitet irgendetwas auf dem Schneidebrett. Er schien etwas aus der Fassung, jedenfalls waren seine Wangen gerötet und er hatte einen leicht verzweifelten Ausdruck im Gesicht. "Hey, Ahomaru! Du bist ja noch da! Hübsche Schürze, was quälst du denn da mit dem Messer? Ist das grüne Paprika?! BÄH!" Zur Antwort fuchtelte Tahomaru mit dem Küchenmesser in ihre Richtung: "Hör auf mich so zu nennen, du fiese kleine-!" In dem Augenblick lehnte sich Hyakkimaru leicht zur Küchentür hinein und hob seine Hand zu einem angedeuteten Winken. Wie auch immer Tahomaru sie weiter betiteln wollte blieb ihm bei Hyakkimarus Anblick im Hals stecken und er wandte sich nach einem kleinlauten "Hallo" wieder dem Gemüse zu. Jukai erstarrte nur einen Augenblick, doch ließ sich nichts weiter anmerken. "Schön, dass ihr wieder da seid. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet keine Schwierigkeiten wegen dem Erdbeben?" Er fixierte Dororo. "Ach, war gar nicht so schlimm, allerdings ist Aniki blöd hingefallen. Besser du schaust es dir kurz an." Und mit diesen Worten übernahm sie Jukais Platz beim Gemüseschneiden, während dieser mit Hyakkimaru in einen anderen Raum ging. Das Mädchen sah kurz zu Tahomarus Schneidebrett, dann begann sie zu feixen: "Hey, sag mal, ich weiß dass Paprika eklig ist, aber musst du sie deswegen so foltern? Das hat sie nicht verdient!" Da wurde der ältere wütend: "Ach sei doch still, ich habe eben noch nie Gemüse geschnitten, okay?" Da fiel Dororo das Lachen aus dem Gesicht "Ist nicht dein Ernst. Du hast noch NIE in deinem Leben Gemüse geschnitten?!"</p><p> </p><p>In einem der Praxisräume hatte sich Hyakkimaru unterdessen auf die Behandlungsliege gelegt, sodass Jukai die Verletzungen am Bein untersuchen konnte. Dadurch, dass das trocknende Blut den Stoff der Hose regelrecht an die Haut geklebt hatte, wurden die Wunden wieder aufgerissen und Hyakkimaru konnte nicht verhindern, dass Schmerzenslaute seine Kehle verließen. Mehrere Schnittwunden innen und außen am rechten Unterschenkel, etwa 20 Zentimeter lang, längs verlaufend. Quetschungen um den Knöchel. Kein Bruch. Keine Naht nötig, Klammerpflaster würden ausreichen. Der Arzt reinigte die Wunden und brachte die Pflaster an. "Bist du sonst noch irgendwo verletzt?" Hyakkimaru schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Du hast deine Stimme bekommen." Diesmal ein Nicken. "Dann benutze sie auch. Ich weiß nicht, was für ein Monster dir diese Verletzungen zugefügt hat, aber mit etwas weniger Glück hättest du dein Bein verlieren können. Der Preis für deine Stimme wäre beinahe zu hoch gewesen, also nutze sie, verdammt!"</p><p> </p><p>Es war selten, dass sein Papa laut wurde, doch Hyakkimaru konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Er hatte unvorsichtig gehandelt und das hätte furchtbar schief gehen können. "Es tut mir Leid, Papa." Seine Stimme klang brüchig. Was für ein Gefühl war das? In seinem Hals vibrierte etwas, fast wie ein Handy. Außerdem hatte er jetzt ein komisches Gefühl im Kopf beim Atmen. Irgendwo hinten in und über seinem Hals wurde es kalt, wenn er über die Nase oder den Mund Luft einzog und wieder warm, wenn die Luft seinen Körper wieder verließ. Fühlte es sich für Papa und Dororo immer so an, wenn sie atmeten? "Ist schon gut. Lass mich kurz deinen Hals sehen." Hyakkimaru legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, sodass Papa seinen Hals gut sehen konnte. "Es ist wirklich nichts mehr zu sehen. Es erstaunt mich immer wieder, wie dein Körper heilt... Gut, ich bringe noch einen Verband um dein Bein an, dann solltest du dich besser umziehen. Wir haben schließlich noch einen Gast und ich habe ihn zum Essen eingeladen. Nicht dass er noch Reißaus nimmt, wenn wir ihn zu lange mit Dororo alleine lassen." Der belustigte Ton in Jukais Stimme sorgte dafür, dass sich Hyakkimaru wieder besser fühlte. Die Tatsache, dass Tahomaru zum Essen bleiben würde, freute ihn. Er hatte nach dem Training immer wieder darüber nachgedacht, der andere war ihm so ähnlich, mehr als jeder andere Mensch, den er bisher getroffen hatte. Oder zumindest das, was er "sehen" konnte. Früher hatte Papa viel hin und her überlegt um ein Wort zu finden, was Hyakkimaru eigentlich "sah". Meistens benutzten sie das Wort "Seele", aber das traf es nicht so richtig, denn er konnte auch Gegenstände erkennen und Dinge besaßen, zumindest laut Papa, keine Seele. "Aura" kam der Sache zwar näher, traf aber im Grunde aus demselben Grund nicht zu. Jedenfalls hatte er es irgendwann aufgegeben, ein genaues Wort dafür finden wollen. Er nahm die Umgebung einfach wahr, fertig. Papa hatte ihn mittlerweile am Hals und am Bein mit einem nassen Handtuch abgerieben, einen Verband angelegt und die Materialien wieder aufgeräumt. Hyakkimaru stand auf und belastete vorsichtig sein Bein, während er allmählich damit erfolgreich war, das Gefühl beim Atmen auszublenden. Ein spürte ein Stechen und dumpfes Pochen vom Knie abwärts, aber er konnte auftreten. Es begann schon zu heilen. "Brauchst du noch Hilfe oder möchtest du alleine gehen?" Papa versuchte es zu verbergen, aber er klang immer noch besorgt. "Ich kann selber gehen." Er schwieg einen Moment, dann seufzte Papa nur. "Gut, zieh dich schnell um. Ich sehe dann mal nach, wie weit die Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen sind." Hyakkimaru öffnete die Seitentür des Behandlungsraumes, die über den Flur direkt zu seinem Zimmer führte. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, zog er sich das T-Shirt und die kaputte Hose aus und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Nur kurz ausruhen, danach würde es ihm besser gehen. So war es immer. Und dann könnte er sich mit Tahomaru unterhalten. Mit seiner eigenen Stimme. Ja, darauf freute er sich...</p><p> </p><p>"So, der Reis ist fertig. Onkel Jukai, was macht der Rest?" - "Ist auch soweit" antwortete Jukai, der im Gefrierfach noch ein paar Stücke Fleisch gefunden hatte und es zusammen mit dem Gemüse und Teriyakisoße angebraten hatte. Mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen wandte sich Dororo an Tahomaru: "Und du holst Aniki, der ist nämlich garantiert eingeschlafen. Dort raus nach links, die letzte Tür vor der Veranda rechts." Und damit wandte sie sich wieder dem Reiskocher zu und begann, für jeden eine Portion aufzutun. Tahomaru, der eigentlich nicht gerne herumkommandiert wurde war einfach nur froh, dass der ihm von Dororo aufgezwungene Koch-Crashkurs vorbei war und konnte gar nicht schnell genug aus dem Raum verschwinden. Fast hätte er sogar vergessen die Schürze, die Jukai ihm geliehen hatte, auszuziehen. Also, die letzte Tür rechts. Während er den Flur entlangging, sah er sich etwas um. An den Wänden hingen vereinzelt gerahmte Fotos. Sie alle zeigten Hyakkimaru in verschiedenen Altersstufen, mal mit Jukai zusammen, mal alleine. Tahomaru fixierte das Gesicht des anderen Jungen auf den Bildern. Irgendetwas daran sah seltsam aus, aber er kam nicht darauf, was es war. Plötzlich fiel ihm noch etwas auf. Auf keinem Bild war eine Frau zu sehen und auch bei der Essensvorbereitung war keine Rede davon, dass noch jemand nach Hause kam. Hyakkimaru hatte also keine Mutter? War sie gestorben? Eher nicht, dann hätte es wahrscheinlich Fotos gegeben. Also hatte sie die Familie verlassen? Besser, er mied das Thema. Es ging ihn nichts an. Als er an der letzten Tür rechts klopfte, kam keine Antwort. "Hyakkimaru, hier ist Tahomaru. Das Essen ist fertig..." Vielleicht trug er ja sein Hörgerät gar nicht? "Ich komme rein." Im Raum war es dunkel und Tahomaru tastete nach einem Lichtschalter. "Hyakkimaru?" Ah, da. Er drückte den Schalter und da sah er den anderen in seinem Bett liegen. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Nur in Shorts. Tahomaru schoss die Röte ins Gesicht. Dororo, dieses kleine Biest! Hatte sie es darauf angelegt? Kannte dieses Kind keine Scham? Und wichtiger: Trug er ein Schild um den Hals auf dem geschrieben stand, dass er den anderen Jungen irgendwie... interessant fand? Denn anscheinend hatte fast jeder in diesem Haus das bemerkt! Und offensichtlich kein Problem damit!? Bei den Göttern, sie kannten einander doch erst seit heute! War es so offensichtlich?! TAHOMARU! FASSUNG! Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er sich die ganze Zeit am Türrahmen festhielt, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Langsam ging er jetzt auf den anderen zu und versuchte sich einzureden, dass es auch nicht wirklich anders war, als wenn er Hyakkimaru zufällig mal beim Schwimmen getroffen hätte. Technische Frage für später: Konnte Hyakkimaru überhaupt schwimmen? "Hyakkimaru?" Der andere reagierte nach wie vor nicht. War es in Ordnung, wenn er ihn an der Schulter anfasste, um ihn zu wecken? Gerade als seine Hand fast Hyakkimarus Haut berührt hätte, regte sich dieser und drehte sich um. Tahomarus Hand kam auf dem Brustbein zum liegen. "Tahomaru?"</p><p> </p><p>Warm. Tahomarus Hand auf seiner Haut war warm und die Stelle begann zu kribbeln. "Hallo Tahomaru". Und plötzlich war die Hand wieder weg, aber die Wärme blieb. "Äh-Entschuldige, ich- das Essen, ja das Essen ist fertig, aber du hast geschlafen, da wollte ich dich wecken und- ehm, ja, das Essen ist fertig! Bis gleich!" Und damit ging, nein, rannte Tahomaru aus dem Zimmer. Die Tür ließ er offen. Komisch. Aber gut, er verstand vieles nicht, was andere Menschen taten. Er stand auf und zog sich neue Kleidung aus der Kommode. Ein Shirt aus der zweiten Schublade, eine Hose aus der dritten Schublade. Etiketten hinten, passte. Zuletzt wollte er noch ein neues Halstuch anlegen, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja jetzt kein Loch mehr im Hals hatte. Er fasste noch einmal kurz an seine Kehle, strich darüber. Nirgends ein Widerstand. Jetzt würde er sich zum Sprechen auch nicht mehr an den Hals fassen müssen. Wie ungewohnt. Er legte das Tuch zurück, er war jetzt wohl richtig angezogen. Ah, vielleicht war das ja das Problem gewesen? Er erinnerte sich, dass Papa ihm mal gesagt hatte, dass es den meisten Leuten unangenehm war, wenn sie selbst oder jemand anders im Raum nicht angezogen war. Schon wieder ein Gefühl, dass er nicht kannte. Ob er das wohl auch noch kennenlernen würde? Hm, aber wie oft kam schon jemand in sein Zimmer? Außer Papa und Dororo natürlich. Und die beiden zählten nicht, denn Papa sah ihn immer ohne Kleidung, wenn er ihn untersuchte. Und Dororo ging gerne mit ihm Baden und half ihm manchmal mit den Prothesen. Ah, und ... Mio hatte... Hyakkimaru ließ den Gedanken augenblicklich fallen. Er wollte das jetzt nicht, es tat ihm nur in der Brust weh und dann würde vielleicht das Kribbeln und die Wärme von Tahomarus Hand, die er immer noch spürte, verschwinden... Er ging Richtung Küche und konnte deutlich hören, wie Dororo schon wieder Tahomaru aufzog. Er verstand die Worte nicht so richtig, aber den Tonfall kannte er genau. Und er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber langsam fand er, dass sie es übertrieb. Am Ende wollte Tahomaru dann nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, und das wollte er nicht. "Hey, Aniki, da bist du ja endlich. Sorry, wir haben schon ohne dich angefangen weil du so ne Schlafmütze bist." Hyakkimaru hielt sich zurück, ihr nicht wieder eine beleidigende Geste zu zeigen, setzte sich auf seinen Platz und griff nach der Reisschale und seinen Stäbchen. "Entschuldigung. Guten Appetit." Und nahm einen Bissen. "Ahomaru, wenn du Aniki weiter so anstarrst, fallen dir noch die Augen raus!" Schon wieder. "Jetzt hör endlich auf mich so zu nennen, du fieses kleines Gör! Ich bin einfach nur beeindruckt, wie gut er sich mit diesen Armen bewegen kann! Da werde ich ja wohl genauer hinschauen dürfen!" Da hörte er Papa lachen. "Ja, das ist wirklich ein Grund, genau hinzuschauen. Ganz ehrlich, obwohl ich ihm die Prothesen selbst gebaut habe, habe ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie er sie bewegt. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob Hyakkimaru das selbst weiß, oder?" Er schluckte den Bissen runter, auf dem er bis eben gekaut hatte und verschluckte sich fast, weil sich essen jetzt anders anfühlte. Er bemerkte, wie sich etwas in seinem Hals hin und wieder zurück schob. Gleichzeitig essen und atmen ging wohl nicht. So fühlte es sich also an, einen funktionierenden Kehlkopf zu haben. Er hustete etwas, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Ich kann es einfach." Er nahm noch einen Bissen.</p><p> </p><p>Tahomaru fragte "Sie haben die Prothesen selbst gebaut?" Und Jukai antwortete, nicht ohne Stolz: "Ja, denn gewöhnliche Armprothesen haben meist gar nicht so feine Mechanismen, zum Beispiel einzeln bewegliche Fingerglieder. Da musste ich ganz schön tüfteln. Aber es macht mich wirklich froh zu sehen, wie gut sie Hyakkimaru einen selbstständigen Alltag ermöglichen." Tahomaru konnte gar nicht anders, als nochmal zu Hyakkimaru zu blicken, der sich anscheinend schon wieder verschluckt hatte, während er auch selbst weiter aß. Der Langhaarige hielt die Essstäbchen wie jeder andere Mensch auch. Hätte er nicht gewusst, dass dessen eigene Arme noch vor dem Ellenbogen endeten, er hätte sie nicht von solchen aus Fleisch und Blut unterscheiden können. Ob die "Haut" aus Silikon war? Wie fühlte sie sich wohl im Vergleich zu seiner echten Haut an? "Aber genug davon," beendete Jukai das Thema, "Jetzt isst du schon mit uns zu Abend, hast aber noch gar nichts von dir erzählt." Und damit sah der Mann ihn interessiert an. "Ja, lass mal hören, Taho-ich-kann-kein-Gemüse-schneiden-maru!" Er warf Dororo einen giftigen Blick zu, aber er wollte sich jetzt nicht weiter von einem Kind provozieren lassen. Auch zu Hyakkimaru warf er einen kurzen Seitenblick. Er schien interessiert zuzuhören. "Ich gehe auf die Senryo Oberschule im ersten Jahr und bin dort im Kendoteam. Ich trainiere schon Kendo solange ich mich zurückerinnern kann und war in der Mittelschule Landesmeister." Da rief das Mädchen: "Boah, Landesmeister! Dann musst du ja doch was drauf haben! Aber Aniki schafft niemand!" - "Bitte Dororo, unterbrich ihn nicht. Hyakkimaru und ich wollen ihm zuhören" bat Jukai sie und tatsächlich schwieg sie wieder. "Mein Vater ist Abgeordneter im Präfekturparlament, Daigo Kagemitsu, und ich wohne mit ihm und meiner Mutter in Namagachi." - "Politiker? Namagachi? Alter, seid ihr ne alte Samuraifamilie oder was?" Warum nur hatte er die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, von Dororo ausgelacht zu werden? "Ja, das ist tatsächlich so." Sein Vater hatte ihm stets eingebläut, dass er stolz auf seine Abstammung sein sollte. Klar, er war stolz, der Sohn von Daigo Kagemitsu zu sein. Aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, bedeutete seine Familienherkunft für ihn hauptsächlich, dass Leute hohe Erwartungen an seinen Namen knüpften und vor ihrer Haustür Touristen herum schlenderten, die sich das "Samurai Village" ansehen wollten. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sein Vater früher immer darauf bestanden hatte, dass er den Familienstammbaum mindestens bis zur Sengoku-Epoche, wenn nicht sogar noch weiter, auswendig konnte samt den ganzen politischen Irrungen und Wirrungen. Auch wenn ihn das im Grunde kein bisschen interessierte, hatte er so zumindest den Vorteil, dass er in Japanischer Geschichte immer die volle Punktzahl erreichte. Nicht, dass er das seinem Vater je so ins Gesicht sagen würde. "Aber was die Familiengeschichte angeht, ist mein Vater der bessere Ansprechpartner. Er redet gerne davon." Jukai warf ihm kurz einen verständnisvollen Blick zu und Dororo warf ein: "Na, jetzt wundert es mich nicht mehr, dass du vom Kochen keine Ahnung hast. Und nein, das war jetzt nicht böse gemeint, sondern Tatsache. Aber mach dir nichts draus, ich kann dafür keine Rechtschreibung und Mathe ist mir auch zu kompliziert!"... Dachte dieses Kind gerade wirklich, dass er Trost brauchte, weil er keine Ahnung von Küchenarbeit hatte? Und sowieso, was hatte das eine bitte mit dem anderen zu tun? Jukai schien da ähnlicher Ansicht zu sein. "Dororo, das ist wirklich kein sinnvoller Vergleich." Hyakkimaru lachte. Und da wusste Tahomaru, dass er in Hyakkimaru verliebt war.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo liebe Leserschaft, ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Für mich ist es seit der ersten Folge eine ungeschriebene Tatsache, dass Tahomaru keine Ahnung von Küchenarbeit hat. Also, wirklich GAR NICHT. Denn mal ehrlich: Ein Fürstensohn, der selber nen Vogel rupft (Scheißarbeit übrigens), ausnimmt (ausbluten lassen nicht vergessen!) und ne Suppe draus kocht? Im Leben nicht, Schatz, im Leben nicht :)<br/>Außerdem finde ich es einen lustigen Gedanken, dass Kagemitsu in der Neuzeit ein Geschichtsnerd ist. Ich meine, so fixiert wie darauf ist, dass sein Sohn (erst Tahomaru, am Ende auch Hyakkimaru) sein „Erbe“ ist, kann ich mir das gut vorstellen.<br/>Kennt ihr eigentlich so Leute, die einen mit natürlicher Herzlichkeit regelrecht überfahren und zu denen man nicht nein sagen kann? Jukai ist hier irgendwie so ein Mensch.<br/>Bleibt Gesund und munter &lt;3</p><p>Eure Otakuplant</p><p>P.S: In der Hals-aufreißen-Szene grüßt eine andere meiner Lieblingsserien. Welche nur? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Melos - Gesang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger-Warnungen: Erwähnte Behindertenfeindlichkeit, Homophobie, Einbruch und Mord</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tahomaru war gerade dabei sich die Schuhe anzuziehen, als folgender Satz fiel: "Ich möchte mit dir gehen." Er dachte kurz sein Herz bliebe stehen, als Hyakkimaru das sagte. Meinte er das so oder hatte er sich verhört oder meinte er das ganz anders? "Ich will wissen, wo du wohnst, dann kann ich dich besuchen." Ah, so war das gemeint. War ja klar. Trotzdem hämmerte sein Herz in seiner Brust so sehr das er befürchtete, jemand könnte es hören. Tahomaru war schon das ein oder andere mal verliebt, er war ja schließlich kein Kind mehr und irgendwoher musste er ja wissen, dass er auf Jungs stand, aber so heftig wie jetzt hatte er es noch nie gespürt. Fassung, Tahomaru. "Eigentlich wollte ich mich abholen lassen. Außerdem reicht es doch, wenn ich dir meine Adresse gebe." Hyakkimaru schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will aber noch Zeit mit dir verbringen." ... Ja, das war ein Argument. Tahomaru spürte, wie es in seinem Bauch heftig kribbelte. "Ja, gut, gerne, aber-" Langsam, nicht gänzlich von Gefühlen überrennen lassen. Wobei, war der Zug nicht schon lange abgefahren? "Wird es dann nicht zu spät für dich? Es ist ein gutes Stück bis nach Namagachi und morgen ist doch Montag." Hyakkimaru schien seinen Einwand nicht zu verstehen, er blickte ihn verständnislos an. "Hast du denn morgen keinen Unterricht?" Jetzt schien der andere zu begreifen. "Nein, ich gehe nicht zur Schule." Wie hatte Tahomaru so naiv sein können zu glauben, dass Hyakkimaru ihn nicht locker noch mehrere Male an diesem Tag überraschen könnte? Also kein Grund, sich reinzusteigern. "Hat dein Vater nichts dagegen?" Der andere drehte sich kurz zu Jukai, der mit ihnen im Flur stand, um Tahomaru zu verabschieden. Dieser sah nur kurz abwägend seinen Sohn an, ehe er antwortete: "Wenn du meinst, dass es mit deinem Bein in Ordnung geht und versprichst auf dich aufzupassen, habe ich nichts dagegen. Hast du dein Handy dabei?" Hyakkimaru hob besagtes Gerät kurz hoch, ehe er es wieder in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden ließ und ebenfalls ein paar Schuhe anzog. Tahomarus Blick fiel auf den Verband am rechten Bein des anderen. Wie schlimm war die Verletzung wohl, dass er tatsächlich einen Verband brauchte? "Na dann einen guten Heimweg, Tahomaru. Besuch uns, wann immer du möchtest. Du bist jederzeit willkommen." Dann war es also entschieden. "Danke, ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend." Er würde jetzt noch einen späten Spaziergang mit Hyakkimaru machen. "Bis später, Papa." Ob er das überlebte, ohne sich völlig zum Idioten zu machen? Machte er sich nicht schon den ganzen Abend zum Idioten? "Ja, bis später." Damit fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss und die beiden Jugendlichen standen alleine vor der Tür. Ein paar Sekunden lang bewegte sich keiner von ihnen. Dann fühlte Tahomaru etwas an seiner Hand, irgendwie weich, aber auch kalt. Hyakkimaru hatte mit seiner künstlichen Hand nach seiner gegriffen. "Komm." Und seine Füße setzten sich in Bewegung.</p><p> </p><p>Die ersten Minuten sprach keiner von beiden auch nur ein Wort, sie gingen einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander durch die menschenleeren Straßen. "Hyakkimaru?" Der angesprochene ließ nur ein kurzes "Hm?" hören. "Wie sieht die Welt für dich aus? Was siehst du?" Hyakkimaru überlegte kurz und antwortete dann: "Wenn ich mich konzentriere, sehe ich die Form der Dinge vor mir. Sie... erscheinen. Wenn ich mich auf etwas anderes konzentriere, sind sie wieder weg... Gegenstände sind grau, Pflanzen sind grün, Wasser ist blau. Menschen und Tiere sind auch grau, aber hell und dunkel." Die Antwort erstaunte Tahomaru. "...Woher weißt du, welche Farben das sind?" Hyakkimaru zuckte mit den Schultern, als er antwortete: "Papa sagt, dass es vielleicht diese Farben sind." Das schien Tahomaru einzuleuchten. "Ach so... Sag mal, warum willst du Zeit mit mir verbringen?" Diesmal überlegte der langhaarige Jugendliche länger. "... Du bist mir ähnlich." Der andere blickte ihn verwundert an. "Alle Menschen sehen verschieden aus. Da sind... Muster. Sie bewegen sich immer. Deines ist meinem ähnlich. Das interessiert mich. Und..." Tahomaru wagte kaum zu atmen. "Und...?" Hyakkimaru fasste wieder nach Tahomarus Hand und sie blieben stehen. Er führte die menschliche Hand zwischen seinen künstlichen Fingern an sein Brustbein und drückte sie dagegen. "Ich mag deine Stimme. Du bist warm. Es kribbelt. Ich mag das. Ich will mehr." Tahomarus Herzschlag dröhnte in seinen Ohren, seine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Der andere war so direkt in allem und setzte sich damit schamlos über jede Konvention hinweg. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Es war fast, als stünde er einer Naturgewalt gegenüber, gegen die menschengemachte Regeln machtlos waren. Und es gefiel ihm, umfing ihn, riss ihn mit. Langsam ließ er die Hand von Hyakkimarus Brust über dessen Seite auf den Rücken wandern, während er näher kam und die andere Hand folgen ließ, um ihn in die Arme zu schließen. Hyakkimaru ließ ein wohliges Seufzen hören. Und auch, wenn er über seine künstlichen Gliedmaßen nichts spüren konnte, erwiderte er die Umarmung. Weil es sich richtig anfühlte. Denn der Rest seines Körpers, der nun fest an Tahomaru gedrückt wurde, konnte die Wärme durch den Stoff ihrer Kleidung spüren. Der Atem an seinem Nacken kitzelte, genauso wie die Haare des anderen an seiner Wange. Er hörte, wie er flüsterte: "Ich gebe dir davon, soviel du willst."</p><p> </p><p>Zu ihrer beiden Bedauern konnten sie nicht ewig so stehen bleiben, also lösten sie sich nach einer Weile wieder voneinander und gingen in einvernehmlicher Stille weiter, wobei sich nur ihre Schultern ab und an wie zufällig berührten. Als sie ihr Ziel erreichten, konnte Tahomaru fast nicht glauben, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. "Wir sind da. Jetzt kennst du den Weg." - "Ja, jetzt kenne ich den Weg zu dir und kann dich besuchen." Beide mussten verhalten lachen. Fast schon wehmütig öffnete Tahomaru die hölzerne Grundstückstür, da sah er seinen Vater auf sich zukommen. "Tahomaru, da bist du endlich. Deine Mutter macht sich schon Sorgen." Oh je. "Tut mir Leid, ich habe die Uhrzeit aus dem Blick verloren. Vater, ich möchte dir kurz jemanden vorstellen." Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass der Blick auf Hyakkimaru frei wurde. "Das ist Itou Hyakkimaru, er hat mich nach Hause begleitet. Er ist auch der Kendoka, von dem ich heute erzählt habe." Der Vorgestellte verbeugte sich ein wenig, doch wirkte es etwas zögerlich. Das sollte also dieser blinde Schwertkämpfer sein. Schwer vorstellbar. Die Augen von Kagemitsu verengten sich kaum merklich, als er den fremden Jungen musterte. Das Gesicht, es kam ihm bis auf diesen starren Blick seltsam vertraut vor. "Hm, danke, dass du meinen Sohn begleitet hast. Aber wenn du blind bist, solltest du so spät nicht mehr alleine unterwegs sein. Tahomaru, Mutsu soll ihn nach Hause fahren!" Noch ehe Tahomaru reagieren konnte, lehnte Hyakkimaru schon ab. "Nein, ich komme zurecht. Ich wünsche einen guten Abend. Bis bald, Tahomaru." Er verneigte sich noch einmal und warf dem anderen Jungen noch ein kleines Lächeln zu, ehe er sich umdrehte und den Weg zurückging, den er eben gekommen war. "Dein... Bekannter ist ganz schön unhöflich. Ich hoffe, dir ist bewusst, dass das kein angemessener Umgang ist?" Tahomaru schloss die Tür ehe er seinem Vater antwortete: "Wie du meinst, Vater. Ich werde noch Mutter Bescheid sagen, dass ich wieder zu Hause bin und dann auf meinem Zimmer sein. Gute Nacht." Und damit wandte er sich von Kagemitsu ab, der noch einen Augenblick nachdenklich die Tür anstarrte, ehe auch er wieder ins Haus ging.</p><p> </p><p>Dieser Mann, Tahomarus Papa. Da war etwas an seiner Seele, von dem Hyakkimaru gelernt hatte, es zu meiden. Eine Lücke. Ein Fehlen. Kein Muster an der Stelle, von der Papa ihm erklärt hatte, dass dort das Herz saß. Es kam sehr selten vor, dass er so etwas sah. Doch wenn, dann waren diese Menschen immer auf die eine oder andere Weise gemein gewesen. Er erinnerte sich an einen Vertretungslehrer in der Grundschule, bei dem auch dieses Fehlen auf der Brust saß. Meistens war er nett, aber er hatte auch sehr böse Sachen gesagt. Oft zu den Kindern, die ihn nicht so gut verstanden. Doch einmal auch zu ihm. <em>War klar, dass du Dummkopf sogar so eine einfache Aufgabe nicht verstehst. Aus dir Krüppel wird doch sowieso nichts, du bist für die Gesellschaft nur eine Last. Warum springst du Missgeburt nicht gleich aus dem Fenster? </em><span>Papa war sehr böse geworden, als er ihm das erzählt hatte und es gab einen ziemlichen Ärger an der Schule. Aber so genau erinnerte er sich nicht mehr. Er wusste nur, dass er solche Menschen nicht mochte.</span></p><p> </p><p>Als Hyakkimaru wieder zu Hause ankam, wartete Dororo schon auf ihn. "Aniki, komm, gehen wir baden." Ja, Baden war eine gute Idee. Er gab noch Papa Bescheid, der im Büro der Praxis ein paar Patientenakten für den morgigen Tag vorbereitete und ließ sich von ihm ein paar wasserdichte Wundverbände für sein Bein geben. Das Mädchen hatte sich währenddessen ihren Pyjama geholt und war schon dabei, sich im Vorraum des Badezimmers auszuziehen, als Hyakkimaru dazu kam. Sie fragte: "Aniki, brauchst du Hilfe wegen deinem Bein?" Er nickte und zog sich die Hose aus, setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl neben der Waschmaschine und streckte sein rechtes Bein aus. Die Jüngere wickelte sorgsam den Verband ab und klebte dann die großen Pflaster auf die Wunden. "Gut, fertig. Wer zuletzt in der Wanne ist, ist ne lahme Ente!" Und damit eilte sie vor ins Bad, um sich die Haare zu waschen. Hyakkimaru zog sich noch in Ruhe fertig aus, er hatte es nicht eilig. Er konnte sich die Haare sowieso nicht so schnell waschen wie Dororo, warum also hetzen? Als er auch seine Hörprothesen abgenommen hatte und letztendlich das Bad betrat, spülte sich das Mädchen gerade den Schaum von Kopf und Körper und sprang fast schon in die Wanne. "Erster! Lahme Ente Aniki!" freute sich das Kind und planschte mit den Händen im Wasser herum. Der Junge setzte sich auf den Schemel, um sich selbst und seine Haare zu waschen. Dororo alberte unterdessen weiter in der Wanne herum, solange sie diese noch für sich hatte. Als Hyakkimaru fertig war, setzte er sich auf den Wannenrand und nahm sich die Beinprothese ab, ehe er sich in die Wanne gleiten ließ. Anschließend legte er seinen linken Arm noch zu seinem linken Bein. Dororo kannte das Prozedere schon und nahm ihm, als er ihr den rechten Arm hinstreckte, diesen auch ab und legte ihn zu den beiden anderen Gliedmaßen. Schlussendlich ließ sich der Ältere mit einem zufriedenem Seufzen weiter in die Wanne sinken, sodass nur noch seine obere Gesichtshälfte aus dem Wasser ragte. Zuvor hatte er sich wegen der Atemöffnung in seiner Kehle nie so weit ins Wasser begeben können. Doch jetzt war ihm das möglich. Und er genoss es sichtlich. Dororo, die ihren großen Bruder mittlerweile nachdenklich beobachtete, begann zu sprechen. "Du, Aniki, hat es sehr wehgetan, als du deine Stimme wiederbekommen hast?" Hyakkimaru reagierte nicht, er konnte sie nicht hören. Damit war Dororo mit ihrer Erinnerung alleine. In ihrem Kopf hallten die furchtbaren Laute nach, die der größere am Abend von sich gegeben hatte und sie sah noch immer das Blut, das in einem dicken Schwall aus seinem Hals geflossen war. Sie hatte so furchtbare Angst gehabt. Fast so schlimm wie damals... Unwillkürlich bewegte sie sich an die Seite ihres großen Bruders und drückte sich an ihn. Hyakkimaru schien zu spüren, dass sie ihn jetzt brauchte. Er konnte sie gerade nicht in die Arme nehmen, darum rieb er mit seiner Wange über ihren Kopf. Fast wie ein Streicheln. Dororo schloss die Augen. Ja, ihr Aniki war für sie da. Und sie war für ihn da. Sie musste vor nichts auf der Welt wirklich Angst haben. Aniki ist da.</p><p> </p><p>Tahomaru saß an seinem Schreibtisch und ging den Schulstoff in Physik nochmal durch. Oder zumindest versuchte er es erfolglos. Denn seine Gedanken hingen an der Tatsache fest das er, neben der eher... ablehnenden Einstellung seines Vaters zur Homosexualität auch dessen höchst kritische Einschätzung darüber, wer ein "angemessener Umgang" war völlig aus dem Blick verloren hatte. Es hatte durchaus seinen Grund, dass er außer Hyogo und Mutsu keine engeren Freunde hatte. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was wohl passieren würde, wenn sein Vater von seiner... sexuellen Orientierung erfahren würde, bevor er selbst dafür bereit war, sich ihm zu stellen. Sowohl das Überhaupt als auch das Wer. Doch allmählich würde er sich wirklich Gedanken machen müssen. Denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass es mit Hyakkimaru ernster werden könnte als mit seinen bisherigen kurzen Liebschaften, die sich im Grunde rein aufs Küssen lernen (und ein bisschen fummeln) beschränkt hatten und von der nie jemand auch nur im entferntesten etwas mitbekommen hatte. Außer Mutsu und Hyogo natürlich, die beiden waren die einzigen mit denen er darüber sprach. Da fiel ihm ein, dass er ihnen noch gar nicht von Hyakkimaru erzählt hatte. Zwar wohnten sie faktisch im selben Haus, aber er hatte sie heute nicht mehr gesehen und auch wenn er es den beiden am liebsten persönlich gesagt hätte, begnügte er sich mit einer Nachricht. Es war schließlich doch schon ziemlich spät. Er nahm sein Smartphone zur Hand und begann zu tippen. Zeitgleich spürte er, wie sich wieder ein warmes Kribbeln in ihm ausbreitete und er unwillkürlich anfing zu grinsen. Hyogo würde jetzt wohl sagen, dass er ziemlich dämlich aussah.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, ich hab heute jemanden kennengelernt! Hyogo, du hast ihn auch getroffen, der langhaarige Junge, der heute beim Training war, Hyakkimaru. Ich war heute noch bei ihm und... wir mögen uns! Details morgen, gute Nacht.</em>
</p><p>Ja, das musste fürs erste reichen. Doch da kündigte sich schon von Hyogo eine Antwort an.</p><p>
  <em>Taho, ich weiß er hat einen Wahnsinns Kampfstil, aber was genau ist passiert nachdem ich weg war, dass du direkt MIT IHM NACH HAUSE GEHST???</em>
</p><p>Mit nach... Oh. OH NEIN, so war das doch gar nicht gemeint! Oder wollte Hyogo ihn nur wieder ärgern? Er wollte die Sache eben richtig stellen, als auch schon Mutsus Antwort auf dem Bildschirm erschien.</p><p>
  <em>Tahomaru, du weißt, dass ich dich immer unterstütze und mich für dich freue, aber ich hoffe du hast noch alle meine Ratschläge im Hinterkopf? Falls nicht, hier eine kurze Erinnerung an das wichtigste: Sex absolut (!) niemals (!!) ohne Kondom!!! </em>
</p><p>Se-... MUTSU!</p><p> </p><p>Als die beiden die Wanne verließen, waren Dororos Handflächen und Fußsohlen schon ganz verschrumpelt und sie fühlte diese Müdigkeit, wie sie einen nur nach einem späten, warmen Bad überfiel. Sie würde heute Nacht bestimmt gut schlafen. Als sie sich abgetrocknet hatte, half sie Hyakkimaru noch, wieder seine Prothesen anzulegen, ehe sie ins Bett ging. Hyakkimaru ließ sich wie gewöhnlich alle Zeit der Welt, sich zu trocknen, ehe er sich auf die Suche nach Jukai machte, damit er ihm wieder den Verband um sein rechtes Bein anlegen konnte. Dieser wartete schon in der Küche auf ihn und las etwas auf seinem Tablet. "Na, hat das Bad gut getan?" Als der Jugendliche antwortete, klang er müde. "Ja, war schön warm." Er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und strecke Jukai sein Bein hin. Dieser zog vorsichtig die Pflaster ab, um die Wunden ein weiteres Mal zu inspizieren. Da er zufrieden mit deren Zustand war, begann er den Verband anzulegen und unvermittelt fragte er: "Hyakkimaru, wie denkst du über Tahomaru?" Der Angesprochene musste nicht lange nachdenken. "Ich mag ihn. Es fühlt sich schön an, wenn er mich berührt." Jukai tat sein möglichstes, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er hatte schließlich damit angefangen weil er sich sicher war, dass die beiden einander auf diese Art mochten. Tahomarus Blicke und Hyakkimarus ungewöhnliches Interesse an ihm, beides war eindeutig. Er hatte nichts dagegen, Tahomaru schien ein netter Junge zu sein, nur gab ihm zu denken, dass sein Sohn keine Ahnung von diesem ganzen Thema hatte und er wollte ihn nicht völlig unvorbereitet in diese neue Richtung laufen lassen. Doch er musste auch zugeben, dass es sein eigenes Schamgefühl mehr berührte als ihm lieb war, wenn er es so deutlich hörte, dass Hyakkimaru von Tahomaru berührt werden wollte. Tja, auch an einem körperlich so schwer beeinträchtigten Menschen wie seinem Sohn kam die Pubertät irgendwann an. Trotzdem fragte er weiter: "Kann es sein, dass du in ihn verliebt bist?" Der Junge überlegte lange und Jukai war nun fertig damit, das Bein neu zu verbinden.</p><p> </p><p>"Verliebt..." Hyakkimaru hatte diesen Begriff schon gehört und wusste, dass er etwas mit Liebe zu tun hatte. Doch er bedeutete etwas anderes als das, was er für Papa oder Dororo fühlte und er hatte sich lange geweigert, dieses Wort für sich näher auszudeuten, es blieb lediglich bei der Ahnung, dass er das Gefühl kannte. Seine Gedanken waren dabei früher immer von selbst zu einer Person zurückgekehrt, an die er sich nicht erinnern wollte, weil es zu sehr wehtat. Doch wenn er sich dem nicht stellte, konnte er wahrscheinlich auch die Frage, ob er in Tahomaru verliebt war, nicht beantworten. Also nahm er sich zusammen und erinnerte sich. Ein wunderschönes Seelenmuster. Eine Stimme, die ihn mit Wärme füllte. Freundliche, sanfte Worte, die ihm von der Welt erzählten, während die Person, die sie aussprach, seine Verbände wechselte. Und Lieder. Sie hatte ihm oft vorgesungen und manchmal hatte sie auch sein Klavierspiel begleitet. Mio... In seiner Brust zog sich etwas zusammen, sein Hals schnürte sich zu, das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Hyakkimaru fühlte, das etwas in seinen Augenhöhlen zu brennen anfing. Warmes Wasser trat um seine künstlichen Augen herum nach außen und lief seine Wangen herunter. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob sein Körper das schon einmal getan hatte. Wenn, hatte er es nie gespürt. Genauso wie er Papas Arme nie wirklich gespürt hatte, wenn sie sich so wie jetzt um ihn schlossen. "Es ist in Ordnung, Hyakkimaru. Weine ruhig." Weinen war das also...</p><p> </p><p>Erst hatte er es als Einbildung abgetan, doch es hatte ihm keine Ruhe gelassen. Er musste es überprüfen. Seine Frau war schon zu Bett gegangen, als er das alte Fotoalbum durchsah. Und ja, da war es. Dieses Gesicht. Der Junge sah fast aufs Haar aus wie Nui in ihrer Oberschulzeit, noch vor ihrer Heirat. Das wahrscheinliche Alter des Jungen und die Tatsache, dass er blind war, erhärteten seinen Verdacht, denn Kagemitsu glaubte nicht an Zufälle. Er stellt das Album zurück an seinen Platz und machte sich auf den Weg in das alte Lager. Dort, gut versteckt, befand sich der Zugang zu den Abbildern der Dämonen, mit denen er vor so vielen Jahren einen Pakt geschlossen und den Raum seitdem nicht mehr betreten hatte. Wozu auch, ein jeder arbeitete ihm auch ohne Anweisungen auf die eine oder andere Art zu. Nur selten traten sie in ihrer menschlichen Hülle mit ihm in Kontakt, etwa wenn sie vorteilhafte Informationen über politische Gegenspieler für ihn hatten. Als er vor den Statuen stand und sie im flackernden Flammenschein genauer inspizierte, stellte er fest, dass vier von ihnen tatsächlich massive Beschädigungen aufwiesen und weniger wie Abbilder der Dämonen, sonder eher wie schlichtes totes Holz wirkten. Also musste es tatsächlich so sein. Doch wie konnte es noch leben? Er hatte doch aufgetragen, dass dieses Ding beseitigt werden sollte? Ein kalter Zorn erfüllte den Mann. Wenn man nicht alles selber machte! Da fühlte er in seiner Hosentasche sein Mobiltelefon vibrieren, er hatte eine Nachricht erhalten. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, dürfte er hier unten keinen Empfang haben. Das Absenderfeld war leer.</p><p>
  <em>Ich weiß, dass du ein Problem hast. Und die anderen wissen es auch. Aber ich könnte dir dabei behilflich sein und ihn für dich beseitigen. Und du weißt, dass ich gründlich arbeite, nicht so wie die anderen Stümper. Doch alles hat seinen Preis. Bist du bereit zu zahlen?</em>
</p><p>"Was ist dein Preis, Dämon?" rief Kagemitsu in den dunklen Raum hinein. Eine neue Nachricht.</p><p>
  <em>Du bist doch so ein kluger Mann, also kommst du bestimmt selbst darauf, wonach es mich gelüstet &lt;3...</em>
</p><p>Seine Augen verengten sich, verlangte dieses Monster etwa...? "Füchsin, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir meinen Sohn preisgebe? Ich wende mich an einen anderen, dem es egal ist, was er bekommt!" Es erklang ein grauenhaftes Geräusch, wie ein rasselndes Quietschen, dass in dem Raum widerhallte. Wieder eine Nachricht.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bring mich nicht zum Lachen! Du willst deinen Sohn nicht preisgeben? Du hast uns bereits einen Sohn dargebracht! Aber wie du willst, alter Hypokrit, doch glaube mir, du wirst das bereuen. Mir ist das gleich, ich kann warten, bis du meine Hilfe annimmst. Doch das nächste Mal wird mein Preis höher sein. Bis dann ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jukai hatte seinen Sohn gerade ins Bett gebracht, als er ihn ein einzelnes Wort flüstern hörte. "Mio." Ja, das hatte er sich gedacht. Es hatte über die Jahre viele Hilfskräfte gegeben, die ihn zeitweise bei der Pflege von Hyakkimaru unterstützt hatten. Mio war eine davon gewesen. Ein ganz liebes Mädchen. Und der Junge hatte sie offenbar ins Herz geschlossen. Was kein Wunder war, sie ist ein guter Mensch gewesen und hatte vieles über ihre pflegerische Arbeit hinaus getan. Zeit mit Hyakkimaru verbracht, ihm vorgesungen, Geschichten erzählt. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er ihr trauriges Schicksal irgendwie hätte abwenden können. Doch ihm war klar, dass diese Gedanken unsinnig waren, denn nichts von alledem hatte in seiner Hand gelegen. Dass ein Einbrecher sich ausgerechnet sein Haus ausgesucht hatte, als er selbst eine Nacht in einer Klinik verbringen musste. Dass Mio angeboten hatte, bei Hyakkimaru zu bleiben, bis er am nächsten Tag zurückkommen würde. Dass sie und Hyakkimaru von ebendiesem Einbrecher angegriffen wurden, als er von ihnen entdeckt wurde... Nein, es half nichts. Aber der Arzt beschloss, es als gutes Zeichen zu werten, dass sich Hyakkimaru jetzt, nach fast einem Jahr, in dem er sich strikt geweigert hatte, über Mio zu sprechen, endlich die Trauer zuließ. Jukai wusste, dass Trauer und Erinnerungen einen von innen zerfraßen, selbst wenn man glaubte, sie für immer verdrängt zu haben. Er schloss die Zimmertür hinter sich und ging ins obere Stockwerk, um sich ebenfalls schlafen zu legen.</p><p> </p><p>Hyakkimaru erinnerte sich. Oder träumte er? War nicht beides irgendwie das gleiche? Mio hatte ihm eine Geschichte von einem kleinen Pferd erzählt und sich alle Mühe gegeben, dass er sie verstand. Ihm war es ziemlich egal gewesen, was sie erzählte, er wollte einfach nur ihre Stimme hören. Irgendwann hatte sie dann gefragt, ob er noch einen "Mitternachtssnack" wolle und war in die Küche gegangen, um etwas zu knabbern zu holen. Da hörte er Geräusche, etwas ging kaputt. Mio, die in einem unnatürlichen Tonfall etwas rief. Schrie! Er bekam Angst. Er trug zum Glück noch seine Prothesen, also lief er ebenfalls in die Küche. Mios Gestalt lag am Boden, seltsam blass. Und vor ihr stand etwas, wie er es noch nie wahrgenommen hatte. Die Form war die eines Menschen, doch die "Farbe" stimmte gar nicht! Was machte es hier? Warum lag Mio da am Boden? Dieser Nicht-Mensch hielt etwas in der Hand, das er als Messer erkannte. Mio musste weg da! Das Ding drehte sich gerade in seine Richtung, als er loslief. Auf dieses Ding zu, damit es von Mio wegging. Es zeigte mit dem Messer in seine Richtung, doch Hyakkimaru schaffte es, die Hände von diesem Nicht-Menschen von sich wegzudrehen und die Wucht, mit der er in den anderen Körper rannte, schob das Messer dem Ding in den Körper. Es ließ einen Schrei los, stieß Hyakkimaru zu Boden und taumelte hastig zur Küche hinaus. Er bewegte sich sofort auf Mio zu. Das Ding war weg, doch Mio bewegte sich nicht. Ihre Farbe war noch weiter verblasst. Er hörte sie leise atmen, doch es war irgendwie falsch. Etwas stimmte mit ihrer Atmung nicht! Papa, er brauchte Papa! Und da hörte er noch etwas. Sie hauchte Worte, eine Melodie, die er von ihr noch nie gehört hatte. Sie sang für ihn. Er konnte sich nicht von ihr weg bewegen, hörte ihr zu, ehe sie still wurde. Und nie wieder für ihn singen würde.</p><p>Er nahm sie in den Arm und blieb bei ihr, als ihr Körper die Farbe von Dingen annahm. Er ließ sie nicht los, als sein Körper plötzlich anfing zu beben, seine Silikonmaske vom Gesicht fiel und ihm plötzlich Haut wuchs. Und er war noch bei ihr und hielt sie, als Papa am nächsten Tag wieder nach Hause kam...</p><p> </p><p>Ihr Lachen hatte seine Seele zum klingen gebracht. Ihre Stimme hatte ihn mit Wärme erfüllt. Ihre Lieder hatten sein Herz berührt. Ihre Worte hatten ihm von der Welt erzählt.</p><p>Er hatte Mio geliebt.</p><p> </p><p>Ja, das war dieses Gefühl. Hyakkimaru kannte es.</p><p> </p><p>Seine Gestalt machte ihn neugierig. Seine Berührungen brachten seine Haut zum kribbeln. Sein Atem brachte sein Herz zum rasen. Seine Stimme versprach ihm etwas völlig neues.</p><p>Er liebte Tahomaru.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo liebe Leserschaft, ich hoffe du bist wohlauf.</p><p>Hyakkimaru zu schreiben war anfangs für mich ganz schön schwierig, da ihm ja viele Worte fehlen, aber langsam glaube ich, dass ich der Sache näher komme. Oder erweitert Hyakkimaru nur sein Vokabular? :)</p><p>Außerdem habe ich die Farben von Hyakkimarus Sicht etwas modifiziert, weil es mir in einem modernen Setting, wo nicht jeder zweite ein Schwert mit sich rumträgt logischer vorkam, ihn statt Metall tatsächlich Wasser sehen zu lassen.</p><p>Ich mag im übrigen die geschwisterlichen Dynamiken zwischen Hyakkimaru und Dororo sowie Tahomaru, Hyogo und Mutsu.</p><p>Danke fürs Lesen und bleibt gesund &lt;3</p><p>Eure Otakuplant</p><p> </p><p>P.S. Warum haben Hyakkimaru und Dororo kein Problem damit, miteinander zu baden? Weil die beiden einfach die beiden sind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Resonanz - Mitschwingen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyakkimaru wachte vom Vibrieren seines Handys auf, das neben ihm auf der Matratze lag. Seit wann rief ihn denn jemand zu Hause an? Er fasste nach seinen Sendeeinheiten und legte sich eine an, ehe er die Annahmetaste drückte und meldete sich mit einem etwas verschlafenen "Ja?" - "Hallo Hyakkimaru. Bist du etwa gerade erst aufgewacht?" Diese Stimme. "Tahomaru!" Er war mit einem Schlag hellwach und legte sich auch schnell die andere Sendeeinheit an. "Au, schrei doch nicht so. Ich habe heute schon ein paar mal versucht, dich zu erreichen, aber du bist nie ran gegangen. Naja, zumindest weiß ich jetzt, wieso." Hyakkimaru hörte ihn leise lachen und musste selbst lächeln. "Tahomaru, ich liebe dich." Er hörte, wie dem anderen der Atem stockte, nur um kurz darauf wieder etwas schneller einzusetzen. "Du- Wie kannst du das einfach so sagen? Das-..." Hätte er das nicht sagen sollen? "... Ich dich auch." Er ließ den Atemzug los von dem er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er ihn gehalten hatte und fühlte sein Herz kräftiger schlagen als sonst. "Also... gehen wir jetzt miteinander?" - "Gehen? Jetzt? Wohin?" - "Du nimmst wirklich alles wörtlich, oder?" Tahomaru lachte schon wieder und Hyakkimaru war verwirrt. "... Du hast keine Ahnung wie ich das meine, oder? Weißt du, was eine Beziehung ist?" Er wusste es nicht. "Hey, bist du noch dran?" Er kannte natürlich das Wort, aber es war wie mit allen Ausdrücken, zu denen er mangels Erfahrung keine Vorstellung hatte. Er kannte die Bedeutung nicht. „Was ist eine Beziehung?" Jetzt schwieg Tahomaru eine Weile, er schien nachzudenken. "Also... eine Beziehung in unserem Fall wäre... dass wir Zeit miteinander verbringen und gemeinsam Dinge tun, die uns beiden Spaß machen." Hm. Klang ein bisschen nach seiner Zeit mit Dororo. Sie machten zusammen auch oft Sachen, die ihnen Spaß machten. Klavier spielen zum Beispiel. Oder Steine ganz weit werfen. Aber irgendwie hatte er im Gefühl, dass das nicht das gleiche war. Seine Liebe zu Tahomaru war ja auch nicht die gleiche wie für Dororo. Aber trotzdem passte es komischerweise. Er fragte besser noch mal nach. „Habe ich mit Dororo auch eine Beziehung?“ - „Ehm, Nein- äh... Ja, doch, aber eine andere... Also, Beziehung generell... Warte mal kurz!“ Er hörte ein komisches Klicken und dann eine elektronische Stimme. „Ihr Anruf wird gehalten. Bitte warten Sie.“ Warum sollte er warten? War die Frage so schwer? Hm...</p><p> </p><p>„Hey, Mutsu. Hast du einen Augenblick? Dauert nicht lange.“ - „Hallo Tahomaru. Was ist denn?“ Also ja. „Wie würdest du jemandem das Wort „Beziehung“ erklären, der die Bedeutung nicht kennt?“ Hoffentlich konnte sie es ihm so erklären, dass er es Hyakkimaru erklären konnte, denn wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er nicht gedacht, dem anderen ein so einfaches Wort überhaupt erklären zu müssen. Aber andererseits... War dieser Begriff denn wirklich so einfach, wenn er ihn nicht auf Anhieb erklären konnte? „Also erst mal müsstest du definieren, welche Form von Beziehung du meinst, weil du auch Zahlen zueinander in Beziehung setzen kannst, was dann allerdings als Relation-“ Also nein, kein bisschen einfach. Und Mutsu machte es mit ihrer ausschweifenden Art, Dinge zu erklären, höchstens komplizierter. „Mutsu, es geht um Beziehungen zwischen Menschen. Kurzfassung bitte.“ Hyakkimaru wartete... hoffentlich. „Beziehung ist, wenn Menschen aufeinander reagieren und sich gegenseitig beeinflussen. Je nachdem, wie die Menschen in ihren Gefühlen zueinander stehen, ergibt sich eine andere Form der Beziehung mit anderen Erwartungen. Kurz genug?“ - „...Mutsu, du bist die Beste. Erklärung heute Abend, bis später!“ Er beendete das Gespräch und nahm das mit Hyakkimaru wieder auf.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyakkimaru hatte gewartet und sich währenddessen seine Prothesen wieder angezogen, die ihm Papa wohl zum schlafen abgenommen hatte, als er wieder Tahomarus Stimme hörte. „Hyakkimaru, bist du noch da?“ - „Ja.“- „Gut, also: Du hast auch mit Dororo eine Beziehung, und zwar eine Geschwisterbeziehung. Und zu deinem Papa hast du auch eine, nämlich die zwischen Vater und Sohn. Jede ist anders, weil ihr anders zueinander steht.“ Ja, das klang logisch. Tahomaru erklärte noch weiter. „Und... naja, wir beide hätten dann eine Liebesbeziehung und würden andere Sachen zusammen machen als du zum Beispiel mit Dororo machen würdest.“ - "Was für Sachen?" Das schien eine noch schwierigere Frage zu sein, denn Tahomaru kam ins Stocken: "Ehm, Sachen, ja, das... Also, ins Kino gehen? Wobei nein, vergiss das... Kannst du schwimmen?" Hatte er nie gelernt. Bis letztes Jahr konnte er ja noch nicht mal in die Badewanne. "Nein." - "Dann vergiss das auch wieder... Was machst du gerne?" - "Ich höre gerne Hörbücher." Darauf schien Tahomaru keine Antwort zu haben. Da fiel Hyakkimaru etwas ein. "...Ich war lange nicht mehr am Meer. Können wir zusammen ans Meer?" - "Natürlich, wenn du möchtest gerne." - "Und du wolltest mit mir Kendo trainieren" fiel ihm noch ein. "Stimmt! Ich hatte das komplett vergessen. Dabei tut mir von gestern immer noch alles weh!" Tahomaru lachte schon wieder. Hyakkimaru liebt es, wenn er lachte. "Also, ich muss jetzt leider auflegen, mein Unterricht geht gleich weiter. Ich rufe dich später wieder an. Nicht einschlafen, ja?" Jetzt musste Hyakkimaru auch lachen. "Ich versuchs."</p><p> </p><p>Jukai machte gerade Mittagspause und aß ein Sandwich während er eine der neuen Illustrierten überflog, die für gewöhnlich im Warteraum seiner Praxis auslagen. Normalerweise las er die gar nicht, aber zufällig hatte er gesehen, dass auf der Titelseite nebst anderer reißerischer Aufmacher folgender Satz prangte: &gt;&gt;Der einflussreiche Abgeordnete Daigo Kagemitsu: Wie viel Dreck hat er am Stecken?!&lt;&lt; Der Artikel selbst war im Grunde dieselbe Ansammlung von halbgaren Gerüchten aus nicht genannten Quellen, die alle paar Monate einem anderen Politiker nachgesagt wurden und gerade noch so nicht den Tatbestand der Verleumdung erfüllten. Daneben wurden natürlich auch immer noch einige Details aus dem Privatleben der betreffenden Personen breitgetreten. Im Fall des Abgeordneten Daigo ging es darum, dass seine Frau seit einer Totgeburt unter schweren Depressionen leiden soll und der Sohn Tahomaru deswegen womöglich vernachlässigt würde. Himmel, dass sich manche dieser sogenannten Reporter nicht schämten. Er fasste gerade den Entschluss, diese Zeitschriften endlich abzubestellen, als Hyakkimaru hereinkam. "Na, auch schon auf? Hast du gut geschlafen?" Hyakkimaru nickte nur zur Antwort, als er sich einen Pudding aus dem Kühlschrank nahm und sich zu ihm setzte. Noch während er den Pudding öffnete, setzte er nahtlos das Gespräch von Gestern fort: "Papa, ich liebe Tahomaru. Ich habe mit ihm eine Beziehung." Jukai verschluckte sich fast. Das ging schnell. Sein Sohn schien sich gerade ein wenig zu beeilen, alles nachzuholen, was er in seinem bisherigen Teenager-Dasein verpasst hatte. Hoffentlich überstürzte er nichts. "So, wann ist denn das passiert?" Hyakkimaru aß einen Löffel von seinem Pudding, ehe er weiterredete. "Tahomaru hat angerufen. Wir wollen zusammen ans Meer." Ach so? "Hyakkimaru, weißt du denn, was eine Beziehung ist?" Noch ein Löffel. "Tahomaru hat gesagt, in einer Liebesbeziehung verbringt man Zeit miteinander und macht Sachen, die Spaß machen." Ja, das kam hin. Wobei "Sachen, die Spaß machen" sehr vieldeutig war. Aber soweit war es ja wohl noch nicht. Wenn er ehrlich war wollte er auch gar nicht wissen, wann es "soweit" war. Aber konsequent weitergedacht taten sich für Jukai Fragen auf. Musste er Hyakkimaru eigentlich aufklären? War das in dessen Mittelschule Thema gewesen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Und überhaupt, war er da überhaupt der richtige Ansprechpartner dafür? Er kannte sich zwar mit Frauen aus und auch wenn seine aktive Zeit schon etwas länger her war, glaubte er nicht, dass sich da grundlegend etwas geändert hatte. Aber davon, wie das zwischen Männern funktionierte, hatte er keine Ahnung und wollte es, wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war, auch gar nicht genauer wissen. Während er sich in seinen Gedanken verlief, hatte Hyakkimaru seinen Pudding fertig gegessen und den Becher in den Müll geworfen. "Papa, ich gehe raus. Bis später." Jukai schreckte erst aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als er die Nebentür zufallen hörte. Er sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass er sich jetzt besser beeilte. Sein nächster Patient hatte gleich seinen Termin. Doch vorher warf er die Illustrierte, in der er bis eben noch gelesen hatte, ins Altpapier.</p><p> </p><p>Hyakkimaru ging erst seine übliche Runde durch die Nachbarschaft, ehe er sich entschied, heute wieder eine neue Richtung auszuprobieren. Er lief dabei rein nach Gehör: Woher auch immer ein interessantes Geräusch kam, dahin ging er. Es war anders, als wenn er Nachts spazieren ging. Lauter, er musste sich mehr konzentrieren, die einzelnen Geräuschquellen zu finden. Dafür gab es zwar andere Geräusche, aber die fand er meistens eher uninteressant. Schade, dass Dororo heute Schule hatte. Wenn sie dabei war, konnte sie ihm zumindest immer beschreiben, was den Laut verursachte. Doch so versuchte er selbst herauszufinden, wie die Geräusche entstanden. Ein blechernes, gleichmäßiges Klopfen kam von einer tropfenden Topfpflanze. Ein schwaches, gleichmäßiges Klingeln von einem Fahrrad, das über Kopfsteinpflaster fuhr. Ein unregelmäßiges Brummen von einer Straßenlampe. So ging er von Ton zu Ton. Irgendwann fand er keinen interessanten Laut mehr und er stand eine Weile nur auf der Stelle. Vielleicht sollte er wieder nach dem zweiten Dämon suchen? Da vibrierte sein Handy. War es schon so spät, dass Tahomaru ihn anrufen konnte? Als er ran ging, konnte er die Erwartung in seiner Stimme nicht zurückhalten. "Tahomaru?" Und er hatte recht. "Hast du mich so sehr vermisst?" Was für eine Frage. "Ja." Er konnte hören, dass der andere ein Lachen zurückhielt. "Ich vermisse dich auch. Was machst du?" - "Spazieren gehen." - "Wo bist du denn gerade?" Gute Frage. "Weiß ich nicht." - "Wie, das weißt du nicht?" Tahomaru klang verwirrt, er musste es ihm wohl erklären. Er vergaß immer, dass er Tahomaru gestern zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte, denn ihm kam es vor, als würden sie sich schon immer kennen. "Weiß ich nicht. Ich bin nach Tönen gelaufen." Das würde er hoffentlich verstehen. "Du bist nach- ach. Okay. Findest du wieder nach Hause?" Hatte er das jetzt verstanden oder nicht? "Ja, aber ich will noch nicht heim. Kann ich dich treffen?" Bis eben war Hyakkimaru nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er den anderen jetzt treffen wollte. "Das kommt drauf an, wo du bist." War das ein Ja? "Ich schicke dir meinen Standort." Er lies seine künstlichen Finger die nötige Tastenreihenfolge am Handy drücken und eine ruhige Stimme teilte mit &gt;&gt;Standort wurde mit Kontakt TAHOMARU geteilt.&lt;&lt; Dieser antwortete erstaunt: "Das kannst du?" - "Muss ich können, falls ich mal nicht nach Hause finde." Hm, er hätte nicht gedacht, Tahomaru so viel erklären zu müssen. "Ja, da hast du recht... Hey, wie kommst du denn nach Ikedamachi?" Der andere stellte auch ganz schön viele Fragen. "Zu Fuß." Konnten sie sich jetzt treffen oder nicht? "... Bleib einfach wo du bist, ich bin in zehn Minuten bei dir." Ah, sie konnten. Hyakkimaru spürte ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend, dass sich langsam in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. "Gut, ich warte." - "Bis gleich." Und damit war die Verbindung weg.</p><p> </p><p>Tahomaru hatte es selten so eilig, irgendwo hinzukommen, doch er wollte erst seinen Eltern Bescheid geben. Seine Mutter hatte sich wieder im Gebetsraum eingeschlossen, also schrieb er seinem Vater eine Nachricht. Keine zehn Sekunden später hatte er die strikte Anweisung, nicht wieder so spät nach Hause zu kommen. Es würde bestimmt einen Monat dauern, bis sein Vater das Thema fallen lassen würde. Doch immerhin verbat er es nicht. Bevor Tahomaru sein Fahrrad zum Tor hinausschob, kontrollierte er kurz, ob auf der Straße jemand herumlungerte, der offensichtlich kein Tourist war. Denn immer, wenn in irgend so einem verfluchten Klatschblatt ein Artikel über seinen Vater erschien, gab es ausreichend Schaulustige, die nur kamen um ihn anzugaffen, als wäre er ein Tier im Zoo. Er selbst las diese "Reportagen" nie und bekam nur über die Klassen-Gruppe mit, wenn seine Familie mal wieder das Thema war, aber manche Leute hatten anscheinend nichts besseres zu tun. Fürs erste schien die Luft rein zu sein, er ging mit seinem Rad zum Tor hinaus und schloss es hinter sich, ehe er losfuhr. Doch schon nach ein paar Minuten merkte er, dass ein Auto verdächtig langsam hinter ihm herfuhr. Allerdings kannte er diese Straßen in- und auswendig und er bog bei der nächsten Gelegenheit in eine schmale Gasse, die für Autos unpassierbar war. Die nächste Möglichkeit für diesen Fahrer, auf die andere Straße zu wechseln kam erst wesentlich später, darum hatte er alle Zeit der Welt, wieder seine eigentliche Route aufzunehmen. Bald sah er Hyakkimaru an einer Ecke auf ihn warten, wie abgemacht. Irrte er sich oder sah er in seine Richtung? Er wollte ihn gerade rufen, als er hinter sich einen Motor aufheulen hörte und ein Auto extrem schnell an ihm vorbeiraste. Dieses Auto. Seine Gedanken kamen nicht weiter, denn das Fahrzeug hielt direkt auf Hyakkimaru zu. Dieser hatte es auch bemerkt und konnte rechtzeitig zur Seite ausweichen. Der Fahrer hielt nicht an, sondern war nur einen Augenblick später um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. "Hyakkimaru!" Tahomaru war bei ihm so schnell er konnte und packte ihn an den Schultern. "Bist du verletzt?!" Dieser hatte seinen Kopf noch immer in die Richtung gedreht, in die das Auto verschwunden war. Nur langsam wandte er sich Tahomaru zu. "...Nein." Er wirkte, als würde er konzentriert über etwas nachdenken. "Was zum... SO EIN IRRER!" Der Schock ließ nach und Wut kochte in Tahomaru hoch. Es war eine Sache, wenn einmal im Jahr nach so einem verfluchten Artikel Hobby-Stalker vor ihrem Haus herumhingen oder ihn auch manchmal komisch ansprachen. Himmel, einer hatte sogar mal seine damalige Handynummer herausbekommen und ihm ein paar sehr abstoßende Nachrichten geschickt! Das kannte er und nach spätestens zwei Wochen war der Spuk immer vorbei gewesen, weil dann die nächste arme Person auf deren Agenda stand. Aber dass jetzt einer auf einen Außenstehenden losging und ihn versuchte zu überfahren! Das war definitiv ein Mordversuch! Er war so außer sich, er bemerkte fast nicht die Hand, die sich um seinen Arm gelegt hatte. "Tahomaru. Beruhige dich" Er sah Hyakkimaru an, als wäre er verrückt. Er sollte sich beruhigen? Hatte der andere überhaupt verstanden, was gerade passiert war? Wäre er nicht... ausgewichen... Und da fügte sich etwas in seinem Kopf zusammen, wie Puzzleteile zu einem Bild. Hyakkimaru war ohne Probleme rechtzeitig ausgewichen. Selbst mit schnellen Reflexen war das nur möglich gewesen, weil er diesen "Angriff" noch vor ihm bemerkt hatte. Wie auch immer er das konnte. Tahomaru erinnerte sich an das Kendotraining. Wie Hyakkimaru das Shinai geschwungen hatte. Fast als ginge es um Leben und Tod. Laut den Kindern war das bei ihm der Normalzustand. Der andere trainierte nicht Kendo, den "Weg des Schwertes" zur Charakterbildung oder zum Zeitvertreib oder welche Gründe man auch immer anführen könnte, er trainierte den Kampf. "Hyakkimaru, wer bist du eigentlich?" Dieser sah ihn an, als wäre er schwer von Begriff. "Du hast doch gerade gesagt, wer ich bin?" - "Das meine ich nicht!" Tahomaru atmete tief ein und aus, konzentrierte sich auf das wesentliche. "Du hast keine Augen, kannst aber irgendwie sehen. Du hast keine Arme, schwingst aber ein Shinai, als würdest du ums Überleben kämpfen. Nichts davon ist normal, nichts davon sollte überhaupt möglich sein. Sag, bist du überhaupt ein Mensch?" Und Hyakkimaru schien zu begreifen. Er antwortete nicht, nahm aber langsam Tahomarus Hände in seine, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen. Dieser wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Als er nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stand, führte Hyakkimaru eine Hand zu seinem Hals und presste Tahomarus Finger auf eine bestimmte Stelle. Und er fühlte seinen Puls, seinen Herzschlag. Diese Geste drückte im Augenblick mehr aus, als Worte es je gekonnt hätten. Er war ein Mensch. Tahomarus eigenes Herz schlug noch immer zu schnell, doch nicht mehr aus Wut, Stress oder Angst. Hyakkimaru presste nun seine Stirn gegen seine, bewegte sie leicht hin und her. Er fühlte den Atem des anderen in seinem Gesicht, auf seinen Wangen, seinen Lippen. "Nicht jetzt." Und dieser eigenartig innige Augenblick war vorbei, Tahomaru wurde wieder bewusst, dass sie sich noch immer in der Öffentlichkeit befanden. Auch wenn die Straße nach wie vor bis auf sie beide menschenleer war.</p><p> </p><p>Sie hatten sich mit zwei Flaschen Wasser aus einem Konbini auf einer Parkbank niedergelassen. Ihnen gegenüber spielte eine Horde Grundschüler kreischend Fußball. Erst sprach lange keiner von ihnen, nahm nur ab und an einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. Dann brach Hyakkimaru das Schweigen. "Papa hat erzählt, dass er mich als Baby gefunden hat. Ich bin ausgesetzt worden. Er hat sich um mich gekümmert, mir meinen Namen gegeben, mir alle Prothesen gegeben, die ich habe. Er hat mich gerettet." Hyakkimaru sprach langsam, als würde er jedes Wort mit großer Sorgfalt wählen. Tahomaru sagte nichts, er wollte einfach nur zuhören. "Irgendwann hat Papa gemerkt, dass ich mehr kann, als möglich ist. Und hat mich gefördert. Er hat mir geholfen, die Welt wie ich sie wahrnehmen kann, zu begreifen... Die Farben, von denen ich dir erzählt habe. Es gibt noch eine. Ich kann Rot sehen." Rot? Menschen und Tiere waren hell- und dunkelgrau, Pflanzen grün, Wasser blau, Dinge grau. Was gab es denn noch, was Rot sein könnte? "Papa sagt, das sind Dämonen. Die meisten Menschen bemerken sie nicht. Aber ich kann sie sehen, immer schon." Er schwieg diesmal etwas länger, als würde er abwägen, ob er weitersprechen sollte. Tahomaru wartete. "Die meisten sind klein, ich kann sie nicht anfassen. Sie können nichts tun, darum ignoriere ich sie. Letztes Jahr habe ich aber einen Dämon in Menschenform gesehen. Er hat Mio getötet und wollte mich auch töten. Aber ich bin schneller gewesen. War aber ein Versehen." Ein Lächeln, traurig und grimmig zugleich, lag auf seinem Gesicht. "Ein paar Monate danach habe ich Dororo gefunden. Sie wurde auch von einem solchen Mensch-Dämon angegriffen. Hätte ich ihn nicht getötet, wäre Dororo tot. Seitdem wohnt sie bei uns und ich suche Dämonen... Das vorhin im Auto..." Tahomaru schreckte hoch. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein? "Das war das erste Mal, dass ein Dämon zu mir gekommen ist, um mich anzugreifen. Tut mir Leid." Dann schwieg er. Wartete er auf eine Antwort? Tahomaru versuchte, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Der langhaarige Junge, in den er sich beim Anblick seines Könnens verliebt hatte, kämpfte tatsächlich nicht auf Tatamimatten in einem Dojo oder einer Turnhalle so wie Tahomaru. Hyakkimaru stand auf einem Schlachtfeld und bekämpfte Gegner, die nur er sehen konnte. Konnte er überhaupt hoffen, den anderen zu begreifen? Und dann auch noch Dämonen. Für ihn waren das immer nur schaurige Gestalten aus Gruselgeschichten und Horrorfilmen, manchmal auch Metaphern für die negativen Seiten in jedem Menschen. Doch er hätte nie gedacht, dass es tatsächlich welche geben könnte. Noch dazu in menschlicher Gestalt. Was unterschied sie denn tatsächlich von Menschen? Er hatte nur das Wort von Hyakkimaru, dass sie "Rot" waren und gemordet hatten. Mehr nicht. Waren es dann nicht, genau genommen, nur "böse" Menschen? Machte das Hyakkimaru zum Mörder? Doch hatte er das Recht, das zu beurteilen? Er hatte viel zu viele Fragen, jede zog einen Rattenschwanz an weiteren Fragen hinter sich her. "Wer war Mio?" war schließlich die einzige Frage, die ihm jetzt über die Lippen kam. Das schien Hyakkimaru nicht erwartet zu haben, er schwieg eine Weile, ehe er antwortete. "Mio hat Papa letztes Jahr geholfen, sich um mich zu kümmern. Ich... konnte viele Sachen noch nicht so gut alleine wie jetzt. Sie hat immer für mich gesungen..." Tahomaru hatte eine Ahnung, was als nächstes kommen würde, denn Hyakkimaru klang so furchtbar traurig. "Ich habe sie geliebt." Ja, das hatte er erwartet. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte oder konnte, es wirkte alles unwirklich. Seine Kehle fühlte sich trocken an und er wollte noch einen Schluck Wasser trinken als er merkte, dass seine Flasche leer war. Hyakkimaru hielt ihm wortlos seine hin. Einem Impuls folgend, nahm Tahomaru ihn an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich von der Sitzbank. Diesmal war es Hyakkimaru, der ihm widerstandslos folgte. Er führte ihn weg von dem Park mit den spielenden Kindern, über die Straße und in eine schmale Baulücke zwischen zwei Gebäuden. Die tief stehende Sonne konnte diesen Bereich nicht mehr erhellen, sie standen im Schatten.</p><p> </p><p>Im Nachhinein hätte keiner von beiden sagen können, wer sich zuerst an wen lehnte, die Arme um den jeweils anderen legte, wer sich an wem festhielt. Hyakkimaru rieb wieder seine Stirn an Tahomarus. Da war es wieder, dieses Kribbeln eines fremden Atems auf der eigenen Haut. Wer hatte sich zuerst weiter nach vorne gewagt, den Kopf zu welcher Seite geneigt? War das denn wichtig? Keiner von beiden hatte schließlich wirklich eine Ahnung davon, was er da genau tat, sie gingen nur nach Gefühl, ein vorsichtiges Tasten, Streifen, Schmecken. Es waren zwei Stimmen, von denen immer wieder wohlige, gehauchte Seufzer zu hören waren, wenn kurz zwischen ihren Mündern etwas Platz zum Atmen war. Wessen Zunge war das? Und diese? Wer hatte wen gerade vorsichtig in die Lippe gebissen? Wo fing der eine an und wo hörte der andere auf? Doch irgendwann reichte die Luft nicht mehr, der Herzschlag war zu schnell, der Atem ging zu heftig. Und es war wärmer geworden, obwohl die Sonne bereits unterging. So standen sie schließlich da, sich aneinander festhaltend, den Kopf jeweils auf der Schulter des anderen in der Hoffnung, wieder Atmen zu können. Und die Realität kehrte in ihr Bewusstsein zurück, die Zeit lief wieder. Wann war sie stehen geblieben? "Wir sollten nach Hause gehen, es wird spät." Tahomaru war immer noch etwas außer Atem, als er, nicht ohne Bedauern, diesen Satz aussprach. "Hmm", kam nur von Hyakkimaru als Antwort. Sein Unmut war ihm anzuhören, als er fragte "Gehen wir noch zusammen?" - "Ja, ich begleite dich, mit dem Fahrrad bin schneller zu Hause als gestern." Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander, jeder jetzt wieder der Grenzen seines Selbst bewusst. Die Wärme des jeweils anderen auf ihrer Haut verflüchtigte sich, als sie wieder auf die Straße gingen um Tahomarus Fahrrad aus dem Park zu holen. Die Kinder waren schon weg.</p><p>In der Dämmerung machten sie sich auf den Weg und als sie ankamen, war es bereits dunkel. Sie standen wieder vor dem Nebeneingang, durch den sie am Tag zuvor das Haus verlassen hatten und Tahomaru wirkte unschlüssig. Er wollte noch nicht gehen obwohl er sollte. Hyakkimaru nahm ihm jede Entscheidung ab, indem er sich wieder an ihn lehnte und "Gute Nacht, Tahomaru" in sein Ohr flüsterte. Und er konnte wieder fühlen, wie die Welt um ihn herum in den Hintergrund rückte, als er mit seinen Lippen ein weiteres Mal die des anderen fand. Seine Hände legten sich diesmal nicht um Hyakkimaru, sie tasteten sich über dessen Seiten, dann seine Brust entlang über das schnell pochende Herz hinweg und kamen auf seinen Wangen zum liegen. Hyakkimaru hingegen hatte seine Arme fest um Tahomarus Taille geschlossen und seine künstlichen Hände an dessen unteren Rücken gelegt. Als sich ihre Zungen wieder berührten, durchfuhr beide ein wohliger Schauer. Warum wurde die Luft schon wieder knapp? Und sollte es nicht langsam abkühlen? Stattdessen wurde beiden immer wärmer, fast schon heiß. Schwer atmend ließ Tahomaru schließlich von Hyakkimaru ab, legte diesmal seine Stirn an die des anderen. "Schlaf gut, Hyakkimaru." Er löste er sich aus den Armen, die ihn festgehalten hatten und ging zurück zu seinem Fahrrad. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal um und hob die Hand zu einem angedeuteten Winken. Auch der andere hob seine Hand zum Abschied. Dann war Tahomaru weg und Hyakkimaru stand alleine vor der Tür im Dunkeln.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo liebe Leserschaft, ich hoffe der erste Kuss der beiden hat dir gefallen :) Die Beziehung nimmt Fahrt auf, aber Papa Jukai muss vorher noch mit dem ahnungslosen Hyakkimaru endlich mal ein bestimmtes Vater-Sohn-Gespräch führen. Freut euch aufs nächste Kapitel &lt;3</p><p>Bleibt gesund</p><p>Eure Otakuplant</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Unisono - Einklang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ihr habt euch echt geküsst?! Also so richtig echt richtig?! Mit Zunge und allem? Und, wie war`s, war`s eklig? Ich stell mir das so widerlich vor, du hast dann die Spucke von wem anderen in deinem Mund! Wie könnt ihr großen das nur toll finden?! BÄH!" Hyakkimaru verstand Dororo nicht. Was sie sagte, drückte zwar Ekel aus, stimmte kein bisschen mit dem überein, was er in ihrer Seele sehen konnte. Freude und Aufregung. "Dororo, jetzt hör bitte auf so zu schreien, man hört dich ja sogar draußen auf der Straße" versuchte Papa sie zu beruhigen, aber auch bei ihm konnte Hyakkimaru eine gewisse Aufregung spüren, allerdings mit mehr... Nervosität? Sorge? Er war sich nicht sicher. Hätte er gewusst, wie die beiden reagieren würden, hätte er lieber nichts erzählt. Wobei das wohl auch schwer gewesen wäre, da er laut Dororo ausgesehen hatte "wie eine Tomate", was auch immer das schon wieder heißen sollte. Jedenfalls war ihm anzusehen, dass irgendetwas war. Und dann hatte Dororo ihn ausgefragt bis zu diesem Punkt, während Papa immer unruhiger wurde. War es ihm unangenehm? Er selbst hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass das ein Kuss war, bis das Mädchen es ihm fast schon entgegen geschrien hatte. Wirklich, langsam hatte er es satt, so ahnungslos dazustehen. Doch wie sollte er Antworten finden auf Fragen, die er noch gar nicht kannte? Als er noch mit Tahomaru draußen vor der Tür stand, hatte es keine Fragen gegeben. Nur Ahnungen, das Handeln nach dem Gefühl das es richtig war und ein unausgesprochenes Versprechen nach etwas, von dem er noch nicht wusste was es war. Hyakkimaru war... frustriert. Ja, das Wort passte. Er hatte jetzt tatsächlich viele Fragen, aber er wollte sie weder Dororo noch Papa stellen. Das fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Allein schon deswegen, weil die beiden jetzt ernsthaft darüber diskutierten, ob Dororo eben zu laut war oder nicht. Konnte er Tahomaru fragen? In diesem Moment rannte Dororo mit einem geschrienen "ICH BIN NICHT ZU LAUT!" an ihm vorbei und, den Geräuschen nach, die Treppe rauf in ihr Zimmer. Das war ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise schaffte Papa es immer irgendwie, dass Dororo wieder ruhiger wurde. Heute war es anders. Vielleicht weil Papa selbst so unruhig war? Aber wieso? "Papa, was ist los?" Er wollte das jetzt wissen. "Ach, eigentlich nichts." Hyakkimaru konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Papa ihn jemals zuvor angelogen hatte, aber das nichts war, stimmte einfach nicht. "... Du lügst. Dororo ist immer laut und es stört dich nicht." Papa überlegte, dann seufzte er. "Ja, da hast du recht. Es ist nur... Als sie eben vom Küssen herumgeschrien hat, war mir das unangenehm. Vor allem im Bezug auf dich. Das hat... eine Grenze in mir berührt und ich wollte, dass sie damit aufhört. Aber da habe ich mich wohl nicht gut ausgedrückt... Ich werde später mit ihr reden." Das erklärte weniger, als Hyakkimaru gehofft hatte. "Papa, was für eine Grenze? Warum geht es um mich?" Papa wurde wieder unruhiger. Er seufzte schon wieder, doch diesmal klang er auch frustriert. "Ich... weiß nicht ob ich es dir erklären kann, aber ich versuchs... Es hat etwas mit... Schamgefühl zu tun, dass dir ja so ziemlich komplett fehlt." Das Wort kannte er, aber den Zusammenhang erklärte es nicht. "Dass ich Tahomaru geküsst habe, hat was damit zu tun, das ich mich immer anziehen muss?" Seine Verwirrung wuchs. "Also... ja, in gewisser Weise schon. Es gibt... Dinge, die dürfen nur bestimmte Leute sehen oder hören. Andersherum wollen die meisten Leute diese Sachen bei anderen auch gar nicht sehen oder hören. Zum Beispiel musst du dich morgens anziehen, weil es anderen Leuten unangenehm wäre, dich ohne Kleidung zu sehen. Denn den meisten Menschen ist es auch peinlich, wenn andere sie nackt sehen. Genauso ist es mit... dem Küssen und... allem was da sonst noch kommt. Das ist jetzt etwas nur zwischen dir und Tahomaru, etwas ganz persönliches. Das geht andere nichts an und die meisten wollen das auch gar nicht wissen." Ja, das machte die Sache schon etwas klarer. Allerdings... "Papa, was meinst du mit &gt;&gt;allem was da noch kommt&lt;&lt;?"</p><p> </p><p>"Taho-tan, ich würde folgendes vorschlagen: Wenn es dich juckt, dann kratz dich." Tahomaru hasste diesen Spitznamen, denn Mutsu benutze ihn nur wenn sie fand, dass er sich irgendwie dumm verhielt. Er war zu ihr ins Nebenhaus gegangen, das Hyogo und sie seit Jahren bewohnten und rollte nun unruhig auf ihrem Bürostuhl sitzend hin und her. Heute früh hatten sie keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich in Ruhe über seine... Beziehung zu unterhalten, die jetzt schon wieder auf einem völlig neuen Stand war. Denn obwohl sich objektiv betrachtet nicht viel geändert hatte, stand Tahomarus Gefühlswelt einmal mehr komplett Kopf. Er hatte ein kleines Problem. Und damit meinte er nicht die Tatsache, dass Hyakkimaru offensichtlich übersinnliche Fähigkeiten hatte und von Dämonen verfolgt wurde, nein. Davon würde er niemandem erzählen. Das Problem, über das er mit seiner Cousine sprechen wollte, lag woanders. Er hatte Hyakkimaru gestern kennengelernt, war seit heute mit ihm zusammen und hatte ihn bisher einmal umarmt und zweimal geküsst. Und das ziemlich hitzig. Die meisten Leute würden sagen, das ginge zu schnell, er wäre doch erst fünfzehn, fast noch ein Kind. Er, beziehungsweise seine Hormone, waren spätestens nach dem zweiten Kuss anderer Meinung. Wenn es nach denen ginge, würde er sofort mit Hyakkimaru ins Bett steigen. Ja, das war im Grunde das Problem. Er wollte schon nach zwei Tagen Bekanntschaft Sex haben mit einem Jungen, dem er erst erklären musste, was eine Beziehung ist. Mal ganz davon abgesehen hatte er zwar bis auf die paar Küsse in der Mittelschule auch nicht mehr Erfahrung vorzuweisen als Hyakkimaru, aber zumindest hatte er eine Ahnung davon, was sie da taten. Es hätte ihn kein bisschen gewundert, wenn der andere nach dem ersten Kuss gefragt hätte, was das eben war. Und trotzdem war da dieses plötzliche Verlangen, heftig brennend und fordernd und es machte ihn Wahnsinnig. Es hatte ihn heute Abend größte Anstrengung gekostet, sich mit dem bisschen Haut zu begnügen das er erreichen konnte, ohne Hyakkimaru auszuziehen. So hatte er bisher noch nie für jemanden empfunden. Was stimmte denn nicht mit ihm? War er pervers? Er wusste zwar, worauf seine Cousine mit ihrer Anspielung hinauswollte, aber das konnte doch nicht wirklich die Lösung sein. Oder? Sein Blick musste Bände gesprochen haben, denn Mutsu sah ihn fast schon mitleidig an, als sie meinte: "Das ist mein Ernst. Überleg doch mal, wann hast du das letzte Mal masturbiert? Und nein, du musst nicht antworten. Aber ich wette, es ist angesichts der Tatsache, dass du ein gesunder junger Mann bist definitiv zu lange her." Sie hatte schon immer so eine Art, Dinge höflich, sachlich und unverblümt zugleich auszudrücken. Das war mit ihrem Psychologiestudium nur schlimmer geworden. Und dann auch noch diese Studiengruppe über sexualtherapeutische Behandlungsmethoden... Nein, darüber wollte er wirklich nicht nachdenken. Er hatte dann immer das Gefühl, sie würde ihn als Versuchskaninchen benutzen. Auch wenn der Vorteil, dass er mit ihr offen über seine Sexualität reden konnte, klar auf der Hand lag. "Warum genau meinst du, sollte das was bringen? Ich befürchte eher, dass es dann noch schlimmer wird. Ich werde mir dabei nämlich bestimmt einiges vorstellen und dann will ich ihn erst recht ausziehen und-" Mutsus Handfläche direkt vor seinem Gesicht ließ ihn inne halten. Hatte er gerade laut gesagt, er wolle Hyakkimaru ausziehen? "Sprich bitte nicht weiter. Ich fürchte nämlich, dass du sonst gleich ein großes Problem bekommst. Aber um bei deiner Sorge zu bleiben, die in Anbetracht dessen, dass du praktisch völlig unerfahren bist zwar nachvollziehbar, aber unbegründet ist: Wenn du die Sache richtig angehst, kannst du deine Erwartungen durchaus im realistischen Rahmen halten und zusätzlich noch praktischen Nutzen daraus ziehen." Tahomaru, dessen Wangen sich schon wieder erwärmt hatten fragte, obwohl er die Befürchtung hatte, dass er es bereuen würde: "Was für einen praktischen Nutzen?" Mutsus Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht an. "Vorarbeit für den Ernstfall. Du kannst doch nicht wirklich erwarten, dass der erste Sex ohne ausreichend Übung von zumindest einer Seite aus zufriedenstellend funktioniert?" Tahomaru war sprachlos. Und auch wenn er fühlte, dass sich die brennende Röte in seinem Gesicht mittlerweile mindestens bis über die Ohren ausgebreitet hatte, musste er zugeben, dass seine Cousine damit recht hatte. In seiner, trotz hormongesteuerten Gelüsten, fast noch kindlichen Naivität hatte er sich über die Details noch keine großen Gedanken gemacht. Er wusste nur, dass er es wollte. Das &gt;&gt;Wie&lt;&lt; war voller Fragezeichen. Klar, theoretisch wusste er im Ansatz Bescheid, für was gabs denn das Internet, aber Praxis war etwas völlig anderes. "Tahomaru, hast du dir denn mittlerweile mal den Inhalt der Kiste näher angesehen?" Die Kiste, das war Mutsus Geschenk zu seinem letzten Geburtstag, wohlgemerkt vor seinem Coming-Out ihr gegenüber. Er hatte damals nur einen kurzen Blick hineingeworfen und sie dann schockiert ganz hinten im Schrank versteckt in der Hoffnung, dass niemand sie je finden würde. Soweit er es damals erkennen konnte, enthielt sie Sex-Spielzeug... Mutsus Lächeln wurde etwas breiter und unter normalen Umständen hätte er den Ausdruck in ihren Augen beängstigend gefunden. "Ich würde vorschlagen du liest dir mal die Gebrauchsanweisungen durch und schaust dir ein paar Turtorials an. Und dann ist es wie bei allem anderen auch: Üben, üben, üben." In dem Augenblick kam Hyogo zur Tür rein. "Ach, hier seid ihr." Er warf einen Blick auf Tahomarus wahrscheinlich scharlachrotes Gesicht, dann Mutsus undefinierbares Lächeln. "Geht es schon wieder um Tahos &gt;&gt;nicht vorhandene&lt;&lt; sexuelle Aktivitäten?" BITTE WAS? "Ach, ja und nein. Ich habe unserem kleinen Romeo nur gerade vorgeschlagen, dass jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre die Kiste zu öffnen. Ich bin nämlich der Ansicht, dass es ihm und seiner Beziehung gut tun würde." Wie bitte redeten die beiden über ihn? Er war sich bei Mutsu und Hyogo manchmal nicht sicher, ob sie für ihn ein Segen oder ein Fluch waren. Wahrscheinlich beides gleichermaßen. Denn die Gedanken, auf die Mutsu ihn gebracht hatte, wanderten von seinem Kopf aus tiefer. Über sein Herz, das immer schneller schlug, auch wenn er sich nicht rührte. Vorbei an seiner Lunge, die plötzlich nicht mehr genug Sauerstoff lieferte, obwohl er heftig atmete. Durch seinen Bauch, in dem irgendetwas reihenweise Purzelbäume schlug. Und schlussendlich landeten sie zwischen seinen Beinen, wo sie sich wanden und zusammen mit seinem Puls für ein immer drängenderes Pochen sorgten. Er musste jetzt dringend weg. Ohne ein Wort stand er seltsam steif auf und verschwand so schnell er konnte an Hyogo vorbei durch die Tür. "Viel Spaß, Taho-Tan!" Tahomaru hoffte bei allen Göttern, dass er auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer niemandem begegnete.</p><p> </p><p>Hyakkimaru konnte nicht schlafen und er wusste nicht, ob ihm das schon mal passiert war. Da waren zu viele Gedanken in seinem Kopf, die er irgendwie nicht sortieren konnte. Die "Unterhaltung" mit Papa war nur wenig hilfreich gewesen, hauptsächlich deshalb weil der ältere nur immer sehr stockend und ungenau gesprochen hatte und viele Antworten nicht gab, weil &gt;&gt;es ihm unangenehm&lt;&lt; war. Zwar wollte Hyakkimaru nicht, dass Papa sich unwohl fühlte, aber mit dem bisschen, dass er aus ihm herausbekommen hatte, konnte er nicht so viel anfangen, wie er anfangs gehofft hatte. Er verstand Papas Problem nicht wirklich. Was war denn zum Beispiel an dem Wort "Penis" so schlimm? Papa war doch Arzt, da musste er doch alle Körperteile kennen, oder nicht? Vor allem, weil er selbst ja auch ein Mann war und deswegen einen hatte. Oder war es der Zusammenhang? In irgendeiner Unterrichtsstunde im letzten Mittelschuljahr ging es auch mal um Penisse und Vaginas. Und dann waren plötzlich Babys das Thema. Er hatte damals nicht wirklich aufgepasst. Wobei ihm das wahrscheinlich auch nicht weitergeholfen hätte, denn weder er noch Tahomaru hatten eine Vagina. Zumindest soweit er wusste. Oder war es die Tatsache, dass er mit ihm darüber sprechen sollte? Das machte Hyakkimaru etwas nachdenklich. Er hatte diese Fragen ja auch erst nicht Papa stellen wollen, aber dann hatte es sich so ergeben. War das kein Thema, das man mit seinem Papa besprechen konnte? Ja, wahrscheinlich das. Er musste also doch Tahomaru fragen. Ob er ihn jetzt anrufen konnte? Wie spät war es wohl? Er hatte einfach kein Zeitgefühl. Hyakkimaru ließ es jetzt einfach darauf ankommen und legte seine Hörgeräte wieder an, ehe er den Kontakt "Tahomaru" auswählte und die Ruftaste drückte. Es klingelte eine Weile, dann nahm Tahomaru tatsächlich ab. "... Hyakkimaru." Er hörte den anderen schwer atmen und seine Stimme klang seltsam leise. "Hallo Tahomaru. Du klingst komisch. Geht es dir gut?" Da lachte der andere. "Ja, mir gehts gut, ich habe nur... bis gerade eben etwas erledigt." Er klang so zufrieden. "Tahomaru, ich will dich ein paar Sachen Fragen. Darf ich?" - "...Kommt auf die Fragen an." Der andere atmete fast wieder normal, dann war wohl wirklich alles in Ordnung. "Ich will wissen, was wir außer Küssen noch machen können." Tahomaru antwortete nicht, stattdessen stockte sein Atem und wurde dann wieder schneller. Eine seltsame Wärme begann, sich von seinem Bauch aus in seinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten. "Tahomaru?" Seine eigene Stimme war leiser, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. "... Hyakkimaru... Wir können alles machen, was du willst... Wir können-... Wir können einander... berühren." Es war wie heute Abend, als sie sich geküsst hatten. Seine Atmung ging schneller, sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust. Ah, nein, da war noch etwas. Mehr. Tief in seinem Unterbauch wand sich ein Gefühl. Ihm war plötzlich heiß, obwohl er keine Kleidung trug und seine Decke irgendwo am Bettende lag. "Tahomaru, wir haben einander schon berührt?" Warum war seine eigene Stimme so komisch? Tahomarus Worte ergaben nicht viel Sinn, aber irgendetwas daran machte ihn ganz unruhig. Und die Geräusche. Er hörte das leise Streifen von Stoff auf Haut wenn der andere sich bewegte, seinen Atem, der jetzt in Stößen ging. Und Tahomarus Stimme, die jetzt immer wieder ganz leise diese heftigen Seufzer machte. Er wollte mehr von diesen Tönen hören. "Ja, aber... Hm... an anderen Stellen. Mit mehr Haut. Ohne... Kleidung... Ich- Ich will dich überall berühren. Ich will- dich überall küssen. Ich will... deinen- Ahh!" Jeder dieser Laute ließ Hyakkimaru unruhiger auf seinem Bett herumrutschen, seinen Körper erzittern. Er fühlte jede noch so kleine Berührung auf seiner nackten Haut. Seine Haare kitzelten um sein Gesicht und seine Schultern. Die Stoffhalterung seines rechten Armes drückte. Sein Penis hatte sich aufgerichtet und er hatte das drängende Bedürfnis, ihn anzufassen. Das war neu für ihn. Sein Glied stand zwar morgens manchmal, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er jemals so ein Gefühl dabei hatte. Darum war das auch immer nach kurzer Zeit wieder vorbeigegangen. Machte das Tahomarus Stimme? Was tat er, dass er so schöne Laute von sich gab? Ah, könnte das dieses &gt;&gt;Masturbieren&lt;&lt; sein, das Papa kleinlaut erwähnt hatte? Das Anfassen des eigenen Geschlechtsteils, weil es sich gut anfühlte? "Taho...maru... Du klingst so schön. Masturbierst du?" Der andere sagte erst nichts, nur sein stoßweises Atmen war zu hören. Dann plötzlich: "Ja, ich... Hmm." - "Hah..." Ah, hatte er gerade selbst auch so ein Geräusch von sich gegeben? Sein eigener Penis pochte fast schon schmerzhaft. Er legte das Handy neben sich ab und umfasste sein Glied so vorsichtig er konnte mit seiner künstlichen rechten Hand, da er wusste, das man mit seinem Geschlecht vorsichtig umgehen musste. Sanft. Ihm entfuhr ein Seufzen. Ja, das tat gut. Er fühlte, wie hart er war und die Kühle seiner künstlichen Haut jagte ein heftiges Zucken durch seinen Körper. Seit wann war seine Silikonhaut so kalt? Er wandte seinen Kopf zu seiner linken Schulter, drückte seine Wange dagegen. Nein, die Haut an seiner Hand war nicht kalt, seine echte Haut war heiß! "Hah..." - "Hyakkimaru... Du- Hmm! Du stöhnst auch...! Fasst du dich- auch gerade an?" Ach, Stöhnen nannte man das? "Ja... Ich habe... meinen Penis in der Hand... Was kann ich... jetzt tun?" - "Du... Du musst deine... Uhh... deine Hand vorsichtig auf und- Ahh! Auf und ab bewegen! Und... Ein bisschen drücken!" Tahomaru versuchte wohl erfolglos, diese schönen Geräusche zu unterdrücken, was er ziemlich schade fand. "Tahomaru... bitte, ich- Hnn, ich will dich hören." Kaum hatte er das gesagt, schien der andere dem schon nachzukommen, wurde etwas lauter. Er klang... so glücklich. Hyakkimaru wollte das auch, also fing er an, seine Hand so zu bewegen, wie der andere es ihm gesagt hatte. Es war fast zu viel! Kitzeln, Streicheln, Kribbeln, Druck, keines der Worte die er kannte passte zu diesem Gefühl und doch war es, als fühlte er alles gleichzeitig! Von seinem Penis aus schossen die Empfindungen seine Nervenbahnen entlang wie leichte Stromstöße! Doch sie waren nicht schmerzhaft, sie taten gut. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte mit jeder Bewegung seiner Hand und seine Fußsohle drückte sich in die Matratze, als seine Hüfte nach oben zuckte und sein Glied unbeholfen in seine Hand hineinstieß. Das tat fast etwas weh und Hyakkimaru biss sich auf die Lippen. Sein Mund, er wollte irgendetwas damit tun. Diesem neuen Impuls folgend begann er seine Zunge über seine linke Schulter fahren zu lassen, hob diese an, um seine Lippen dagegen zu drücken. Ja, so konnte er sich vorstellen, dass er Tahomaru küsste! Die Hitze in ihm war fast unerträglich, er hatte das Gefühl dass seine Haut glühte und doch wollte er mehr. Es war wie Hunger, es ließ sich nicht unterdrücken. "Ahh! Tahomaru!" Er wollte Tahomaru! Er wollte ihn fühlen mit allem was er hatte. Jedes seiner Nervenenden schrie nach der Berührung des anderen. "Hya-AH-Hyakkimaru!" Er rief ihn, Tahomaru rief seinen Namen. Und da passierte etwas mit ihm, in ihm. Von seinem Geschlecht aus schoss eine andere Hitze als zuvor durch seinen ganzen Körper und sein Innerstes zog sich zusammen. Er konnte nicht mehr denken und es war, als würde er fallen, das Geräusch seines rasenden Herzschlags in den Ohren. Seine Hüfte zuckte wild, irgendetwas nasses tropfte auf seinen Bauch und seine Oberschenkel, sein ganzer Körper brannte! Nichts um ihn herum existierte mehr, plötzlich gab es nur Stille in seinem Kopf, in der Tahomarus wunderbarer Schrei nach ihm als Echo widerhallte. Allmählich verstummte es und langsam trat die Welt wieder in seine Wahrnehmung. Er hatte keine Worte in sich, die beschreiben konnten, was das eben war. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich schwer an, aber auf eine schöne Art. Entspannt. Glücklich. Zufrieden gestellt. Ja, das waren passende Worte. Er hörte Tahomaru, der genauso erschöpft klang wie er sich fühlte. "Ich liebe dich, Hyakkimaru. Ich liebe dich...". Er fühlte Wasser um seine Augen, er weinte. Konnte man vor Glück weinen? "Ich dich auch, Tahomaru." Er seufzte, sein Atem ging noch immer zu schnell, doch sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich allmählich. Langsam begannen seine Gedanken wieder zu arbeiten. Er wollte ein Wort für das, was sie eben getan hatten, für das, was er gefühlt hatte. Als er Tahomaru fragte, begann dieser wieder zu lachen, wenn auch nur sehr leise. Er musste wirklich erschöpft sein. "Naja, ich würde sagen, wir hatten gerade Telefonsex und... beide einen Orgasmus?" Hm, Papa hatte gesagt, beim Sex rieben Menschen ihre Geschlechtsorgane aneinander. Oder war es ineinander? Er hatte auch da ziemlich undeutlich gesprochen. Wie konnte er mit Tahomaru Sex haben, wenn sie sich nicht berühren konnten? Oder galt das auch, wenn sie sich mit Worten berührten? Ja, das würde es wohl sein. Sie hatten sich mit Worten berührt. Blieb eine weitere Frage: "Was ist ein Orgasmus?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo du liebe Leserschaft. Na, hattest du Spaß? &lt;3</p><p>Ich hatte jedenfalls sehr viel Spaß, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Und aus irgendeinem Grund musste ich mich daran erinnern, dass ich etwa in dem Alter (15/16 Jahre) das erste Mal mit Fanfictions in Berührung gekommen bin, indem mir eine (nach wie vor) Freundin schmuddelige Beyblade-FFs übers Telefon vorgelesen hat weil ich noch nicht wirklich Internet hatte. Tja, das waren noch andere Zeiten :D</p><p>Ganz viel Liebe und bleibt gesund und entspannt &lt;3</p><p>Eure Otakuplant</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Trauma - Verletzung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger-Warnungen: Mordversuch, Verkehrsunfall, Panik-Attacke</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyakkimaru hatte es schon wieder verloren. Das Rot, das ihm auch gestern nachstellt hatte, tauchte auf und verschwand wieder. Erst hatte er gedacht, er bildete sich das nur ein, aber es war tatsächlich so. Dieses Rot konnte sich in einem Menschen verstecken. Und das tat es so geschickt, dass Hyakkimaru niemals sah, welcher der vielen Menschen um ihn herum es war. Es war ein Katz-und-Maus-Spiel. Die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen. So eine Scheiße! Er konnte nicht einfach Menschen angreifen in der Hoffnung, dass er den richtigen erwischte! Wenn er zumindest erkennen könnte, welche "Seele" es war, aber er kam nie nah genug heran, bevor das Rot sich wieder versteckte. Er war heute schon zwei Attacken entkommen, doch nie griff es ihn direkt an. Als er heute das Haus verlassen hatte, erfolgte ein Angriff wie gestern. Hyakkimaru hatte gar nicht erst versucht, das Auto zu verfolgen. Er war zwar schnell, doch nicht so schnell. Also war er nur in die Richtung gegangen, in der das Auto verschwunden war. Dann war irgendwann etwas sehr großes, schweres von einem Dach gefallen. Hätte er es nicht rechtzeitig bemerkt, er wäre bestimmt davon erschlagen worden. Laut anderen Menschen, die nach diesem "Unfall" nachgefragt hatten, ob es ihm gut ging, fiel ein Stahlträger nicht einfach irgendwo herunter. Dann passierte eine Weile nichts mehr, doch Hyakkimaru war sich sicher, dass es nicht so einfach aufgab. Und ja, jetzt kam es näher, doch nie nah genug. Wollte es ihm Angst machen? Ihm beweisen, dass er es nicht erreichen konnte, während es selbst unbemerkt immer dichter an ihn herankam? Oder wollte es ihn wütend machen, verwirren, sodass er die Orientierung verlor? Es musste einen Plan haben und wenn er nicht darauf kam, was es für einer war, würde er diesen Kampf womöglich verlieren. Hyakkimaru konzentrierte sich. Unter so vielen Menschen kam ein Angriff mit dem Auto wahrscheinlich nicht in Frage. Zuletzt nutzte es seine Umgebung. Was war um ihn herum? Er fokussierte sich ganz auf die Töne, die ihm seine Hörprothesen lieferten. Viele Menschen, unzählige Schritte, Straßenlärm, das Piepen einer Fußgängerampel. Und da hatte er eine Ahnung. Es hatte immer versucht, es wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen. Warum sollte es dafür nur sein eigenes Auto benutzen? Laut Papa kamen viele Menschen im Straßenverkehr um, oft Fußgänger. Es wollte ihn so weit reizen, dass er nicht auf den Autoverkehr achtet. Der Rest wäre dann ein bedauerlicher Unfall. Geschickt. Doch da er den Plan jetzt kannte, konnte er ihn für sich nutzen. Er spielte das Versteckspiel noch eine Weile mit, und tatsächlich merkte Hyakkimaru, dass ihn das Rot immer näher zur Straße lotste. Er hatte also recht. Es war schon fast in Griffweite, es konnte also nicht mehr lange dauern. Er achtete stets genau darauf, wie der Straßenverkehr gerade verlief, zählte die Sekunden zwischen den Ampelphasen, schätzte die Entfernungen und Größe der Fahrzeuge ein. Jetzt standen die Autos gerade, doch die Ampel würde gleich umschalten. Und er wusste, jetzt war es so weit, das Rot stand hinter ihm und wollte ihn auf die Straße stoßen, sobald die Autos losfuhren. Er konnte es spüren, die Mordlust, die Gier nach Blut die das Rot ausstrahlte. Nun war alles eine Frage des richtigen Augenblicks. Jetzt, die Automotoren dröhnten, er drehte sich um und tatsächlich hatte das Rot bereits die Arme ausgestreckt um ihn zu stoßen. Er packte schnell die Hände des Rot, stieß sich ab und zog es mit sich, als er sich rückwärts auf die Straße fallen lies.</p><p> </p><p>Bei den Göttern, war er müde! Tahomaru musste sich unfassbar konzentrieren, auch nur im Ansatz dem Unterricht zu folgen. Am liebsten hätte er einfach seinen Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt den Rest des Schultages geschlafen. Doch er hatte einen Ruf zu wahren, ein Bild in der Öffentlichkeit aufrecht zu erhalten. Der Sohn des Parlamentsabgeordneten Daigo Kagemitsu schlief nicht im Unterricht ein. Und schon zehnmal nicht, wenn sich sowieso gerade alle hinter seinem Rücken wegen des Artikels in dem verdammten Klatschmagazin das Maul über ihn zerrissen. Man hätte denken können, dass es hier, auf einer teuren Privateinrichtung, wo der gesamte Nachwuchs der Lokalprominenz gemeinsam die Schulbank drückte, eine gewisse Immunität gegen solches Geschwätz gäbe. Denn jeder war irgendwann mal dran. Jedem wurden mal von billigen Schundredaktionen Worte in den Mund gelegt, Familienangelegenheiten breitgetreten und Geheimnisse ans Licht gezerrt. Doch weit gefehlt. Jeder war sich dabei selbst überlassen und wurde subtil gemieden, bis der nächste Skandal auf der Titelseite stand. Normalerweise spielte Tahomaru dieses dämliche Spiel mehr oder weniger mit. Er war es nicht anders gewohnt, das war sein Alltag. Doch heute nervte es ihn maßlos. Und gar nicht mal so sehr, weil er gerade mal wieder selbst der Geschnittene war. Auch nicht, weil er wegen seines späten "Telefonats" mit Hyakkimaru inklusive Sexualkunde-Grundkurs für diesen hundemüde war. Tatsächlich konnte er sich jetzt wieder besser auf anderes konzentrieren. Er hatte sich heute früh schon unaufgeregt bei Mutsu bedankt, als sie ihn und Hyogo zur Schule mitgenommen hatte. Sie hatte nur wissend gelächelt und genickt. Nein, es nervte ihn weil er Hyakkimaru kennengelernt hatte. Im Vergleich zu dessen Leben kam ihm seines so trivial vor. Hineingeboren in eine Familie mit Rang und Namen, gesegnet mit Intelligenz und Talent genoss er eine hervorragende Ausbildung und kein einziger Stein lag auf seinem Weg in eine glänzende Zukunft. Beliebig. Austauschbar. Belanglos. Er verstand jetzt auch, warum der andere nicht zur Oberschule ging, obwohl er ein Jahr älter war als er. Wofür sollte er? Seine Berufung schien es zu sein, Dämonen zu töten. Denn das war etwas, was nur er konnte. Auch, wenn sich Tahomaru wegen den Dämonen noch nicht so sicher war, es stand ihm nicht zu, Hyakkimaru da hineinzureden. Aber auch abgesehen davon gab es für den Älteren eigentlich keine Motivation, weiter zur Schule zu gehen. Denn Tahomaru kannte das Gerede, das oft hinter den gesellschaftlich geforderten Höflichkeiten steckte. Hyakkimaru hatte seine Schulpflicht in einer Einrichtung für Mehrfach-Schwerstbehinderte abgeleistet und eine einfache Grundbildung im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten erhalten. Was konnte so einer schon arbeiten? Wer stellte so einen "Krüppel" denn überhaupt ein? Lag er nicht nur der Allgemeinheit auf der Tasche? War so ein Leben nicht wertlos? War es nicht vielleicht Karma, eine Bestrafung für seine Sünden in einem früheren Leben? Wäre es nicht besser, so einer wäre... Tahomaru dachte nicht weiter. Er hatte den Bleistift in seiner Hand zerbrochen und die Splitter bohrten sich in seine Finger und Handfläche. Scheiße, es begann sogar zu bluten. Er räumte schnell seine Schulsachen zusammen und verließ seinen Platz, um ins Krankenzimmer zu gehen. Der Lehrer drehte sich nicht mal von der Tafel um, als er den Klassenraum verließ.</p><p> </p><p>Jukai dachte, ihm würde das Herz stehenbleiben, als ihm am Telefon mitgeteilt wurde, dass Hyakkimaru in einen Verkehrsunfall verwickelt und in ein Krankenhaus gebracht worden war. Und auch wenn ihm die Telefonistin versicherte, dass er wohl nicht schwer verletzt war, kam er schier um vor Sorge und Selbstvorwürfen. War er verantwortungslos, dass er Hyakkimaru immer alleine nach draußen lies? Während er darauf wartete, dass Dororo von der Schule zurückkam, rief er seine restlichen Patienten des Tages an, um ihre Termine zu verschieben und als er dann etwa eine Stunde später zusammen mit Dororo die Klinik erreichte, konnten sie direkt zu Hyakkimaru ins Zimmer. Dororo rannte regelrecht die Tür ein und warf sich mit einem lauten "Anikiiii!" Hyakkimaru an den Hals. Dieser legte seinen Kopf auf den ihren und verwuschelte mit seinem Kinn ihre Haare, als Jukai ebenfalls an das Bett trat und sah, dass Hyakkimaru keine Armprothesen trug. "Hallo Papa." Er nahm seinen Sohn zusammen mit Dororo in die Arme und ihm fiel ein enormer Stein vom Herzen. "Junge, was machst du nur für Sachen? Jag mir doch keinen solchen Schrecken ein..." Dororo schnieft in das Krankenhaushemd, das Hyakkimaru trug: "Blöder Aniki." Nach einigen Minuten, in denen keiner etwas gesagt hatte, ließ Jukai die beiden los und betrachtete Hyakkimaru genauer. Bis auf einige Kratzer auf seiner rechten Wange konnte er keine Verletzungen entdecken, aber er sah ja auch nichts von seinem Körper. "Bist du irgendwo verletzt?" - "Mein Knie tut weh. Der Arzt sagt, dass ich Glück hatte. Echte Arme wären jetzt ab. Aber so..." Und damit bewegte er seine Armstümpfe, sodass die leeren Ärmel schlapp hin und her wackelten. Das Mädchen, das endlich aufgehört hatte zu schluchzen, zog sich lachend die Nase hoch. "Aniki, du siehst aus wie eine Baby-Ente!" Hyakkimaru lachte mit ihr, während Jukai einmal mehr dankbar war für das schier unverschämte Glück, dass sein Sohn hatte. Und als er ihn weiter ansah, fiel ihm auf, dass etwas nicht stimmte, er konnte aber nicht genau sagen was. Noch während er darüber nachdachte, öffnete sich die Tür und ein junger Arzt trat ein. Und Jukai gefror das Blut in den Adern. Obwohl so viele Jahre vergangen waren, erkannte er ihn. Und dem Blick des Mannes nach wusste auch dieser genau, wer er war. "Kaname..." Die Augen des jungen Arztes verengten sich leicht. "Guten Tag Itou-Sensei. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass Sie sich an mich erinnern." Es herrschte eine kurze, unangenehme Stille. Sogar Dororo und Hyakkimaru hatten die Anspannung im Raum bemerkt und wagten nicht, zu sprechen. Da atmete der Mann, Kaname, einmal schwer aus. "Ihr... Sohn ist soweit unverletzt, nur eine leichte Prellung am rechten Knie und Kratzer an verschiedenen Körperstellen, womöglich vom Sturz auf die Straße. Außerdem scheint sich eine ältere Wunde an der rechten Wade teilweise wieder geöffnet zu haben." Er hielt Jukai einen Umschlag hin, den dieser wortlos entgegennahm. "Das sind die Entlassungsformulare und das Anamneseprotokoll. Die Armprothesen können Sie am Empfang abholen, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass sie noch verwendet werden können. Sie können ihn jetzt mitnehmen. Ich wünsche gute Besserung." Und damit drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür, doch ehe er ganz hindurch getreten war, setzte Jukai noch einmal an: "Kaname, ich-" Schon als Jukai zu sprechen begonnen hatte, machte der Mann kehrt. Und dann geschah alles auf einmal. Kaname hatte Jukai zu Boden geworfen und hielt ihm mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht ein Skalpell an den Hals. Hyakkimaru wollte im Reflex zu Jukai eilen, doch sein geprelltes Knie und seine fehlenden Arme machten ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung, sodass er zu Boden fiel. Dororo hatte eine Wasserflasche vom Tisch geschnappt und hielt sie im Anschlag, bereit zu einem gezielten Wurf. Und Kaname schrie: "HALTS MAUL! Glaubst du wirklich, irgendetwas was du tust oder sagst, kann irgendetwas ändern?!" Das Skalpell in seiner Hand zitterte und drückte sich langsam in Jukais Hals, sodass die ersten roten Tropfen aus der Wunde in dessen Hemdkragen liefen. Und Jukai tat nichts dagegen, sah sein Gegenüber nur mit leerem Blick an. Da ließ Kaname von ihm ab und presste zwischen geknirschten Zähnen hervor: "Verschwinde." Und damit war für ihn alles gesagt, er drehte sich um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück auf den Krankenhausflur. Dororo ließ die Flasche sinken, Hyakkimaru versuchte sich irgendwie aufzurichten, was ohne Arme ziemlich schwierig war. "Papa?" Und Jukai saß nur weiter unbeweglich auf dem Boden, während das Blut an seinem Hals gerann.</p><p> </p><p>Tahomaru war genervt, aber zumindest nicht mehr müde. Heute war einfach nicht sein Tag. Als er im Krankenzimmer ankam, war niemand da, also zog er sich selbst die Holzschiefer aus der Hand, so gut er konnte und klebte sich einige Pflaster auf. Als dann immer noch niemand ins Zimmer kam, gab er der Versuchung nach und legte sich auf eines der Krankenbetten. Nur ein paar Minuten, dachte er sich noch, ehe ihm die Augen zufielen. Als er sie dann wieder öffnete und einen verschlafenen Blick auf sein Handy warf, waren aus den paar Minuten mehrere Stunden geworden. Der Unterricht war schon lange zu Ende. Zusätzlich hatte er eine Nachricht von Hyogo, warum er nicht zum Kendotraining erschienen war und dass Mutsu ihn nicht extra abholen würde, wenn er nicht zur üblichen Zeit vor dem Gebäude stand, weil sie noch andere Termine hatte. Das wäre... in fünf Minuten. Wenn er nicht den Bus nehmen wollte, sollte er sich beeilen. Er schrieb schnell an Mutsu, dass er gleich da sein würde, als ihm etwas auffiel. An seiner Hand klebten keine Pflaster mehr, sondern ein dünner Verband war angelegt worden. Jemand hatte seine Hand nochmal gründlich verarztet, ohne ihn zu wecken. Vielleicht sogar zu gründlich, er hätte nie daran gedacht, für diese winzigen Wunden einen Verband zu benutzen. Das war... verwirrend? "Ah, du bist endlich wach? Schön, dann muss ich dich nicht wecken. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Natürlich, die Schulärztin. Tahomaru richtete sich auf und sah zu der langhaarigen Frau, die ihm gegenüber an ihrem Schreibtisch saß. Viele seiner Mitschüler vergötterten sie, männlich wie weiblich. Tahomaru fand sie einfach nur nett. Gut, das könnte einfach daran liegen, dass er homosexuell war, auch wenn er nie abstreiten würde, dass "Yako-chama", wie sie von ihren Fans genannt wurde, definitiv eine gutaussehende Person war. "Ja, habe ich. Danke, dass Sie meine Hand noch versorgt haben, Yakonari-Sensei." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Aber gerne doch, dafür bin ich schließlich da. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass ich dich habe schlafen lassen? Aber du sahst so süß aus, da konnte ich dich einfach nicht wecken." ...War es für eine Angestellte der Schule angemessen, einen Schüler als süß zu bezeichnen? Tahomaru war das offen gesagt unangenehm, darum stand er zügig auf und nahm seine Tasche. "Nein, ich habe eher zu danken, ich war sehr erschöpft. Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich, aber ich muss los." Er ging zur Tür und verneigte sich dort noch. "Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend." Obwohl er auf den Fluren niemandem mehr begegnete, hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihn jemand beobachtete und als er das Schulgebäude verlassen hatte und auf Mutsus Wagen zuging, drehte er sich noch einmal um. Hinter der Glastür, durch die er gerade getreten war, stand Yakonari-Sensei und winkte ihm. Sie lächelte, doch irgendetwas daran war seltsam und obwohl es ein sehr warmer Nachmittag war, fröstelte es Tahomaru. Selten war er so froh, als die Autotür hinter ihm zuschlug. Die Haut unter dem Verband an seiner Hand juckte.</p><p> </p><p>Dororo wagte nicht, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Keiner hatte seit dem Krankenhaus auch nur ein Wort gesprochen. Sie verstand das nicht. Was sie da in den Augen des jungen Arztes gesehen hatte, war echter Hass gewesen. Warum hasste er Onkel Jukai so sehr, dass er ihn am liebsten umbringen wollte? Wovon hatte er gesprochen? Und dann auch noch Onkel Jukais Blick. Leer, tot, wie der einer Leiche. Wie der von Mama. Sie umfasste sich mit ihren Armen als würde sie versuchen, sich selbst festzuhalten um nicht auseinanderzufallen. Sie hatte so lange nicht mehr daran gedacht, sich nicht erinnert. Doch jetzt wo sie sich, kaum das sie das Haus betreten hatten in dem Zimmer versteckt hatte, dass sie von Jukai bekommen hatte, kam alles auf einmal zurück. Wie ihr Vater nie wieder nach Hause gekommen war. Wie ihre Mutter zusammengebrochen und nicht mehr aufgestanden war. Wie sie manchmal tagelang Hunger gehabt hatte. Wie sie es in keinem Heim ausgehalten hatte. Wie diese Männer sie zu Boden gedrückt hatten... NEIN! NEINNEINNEINNEINNEINNEIN! ANIKI! ANIKI HATTE SIE GERETTET! ANIKI HATTE DIE MÄNNER GETÖTET! ANIKI! "Dororo!" Ein großer warmer Körper lehnte an ihrem Rücken, Armstümpfe drückten an ihre Seiten. Eine armlose Umarmung. Aniki! Ihr Aniki war da! Ihr Schreien verstummte und sie fing an zu weinen. "Aniki..." Sie dreht sich um und schloss ihre Arme um ihn, so fest sie konnte. Hielt sich an ihm fest. Kam wieder zu sich. Hatte Boden unter den Füßen. Ihr Schluchzen verebbte langsam. Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, darüber hinweg zu sein. Der Tod ihrer Eltern war schon Jahre her und das Leben ging weiter. Diese Männer taten nie wieder irgendwem weh. Sie hatte jetzt etwas, dass sie fast schon als Zuhause empfand, jemanden, den sie Familie nennen wollte. Aber Onkel Jukais Augen... "Aniki, hat Onkel Jukai jetzt seine Tabletten genommen?" Er nickte. "Ja, hat er. Er hatte sie heute Mittag vergessen." Ja, das verstand sie. Auch sie war wegen der Nachricht, dass Hyakkimaru im Krankenhaus war, völlig durch den Wind gewesen. Dann würde spätestens Morgen alles wieder beim alten sein, oder? Onkel Jukai würde wieder lachen. "Darf ich heute bei dir bleiben?" Hyakkimaru nickte wieder, ehe er sagte: "Hilf mir bitte mit meinen Armen. Im Arbeitszimmer sind Ersatzarme." Stimmt ja, er sah immer noch aus wie eine Baby-Ente! Dororo musste lachen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo liebe Leserschaft, ich hoffe euch geht es gut.</p><p>Inoffizieller Untertitel dieses Kapitels: Tahomarus first-world-problems. ;)</p><p>Ich hätte ja Anfangs nicht gedacht, dass auch Kaname eine Rolle in dieser Fanfiction bekommt, aber tatsächlich ist er wichtig für Jukais Geschichte. Nebenbei möchte ich anmerken, dass ich den 2019 Jukai teilweise wahnsinnig, WAHNSINNIG anstrengend finde, weswegen ich mir die Freiheit genommen habe, ihm hier die Antidepressiva zu verpassen, die der Mann so dringend nötig hat. Wobei, eigentlich bräuchte er eine Trauma- oder Psychotherapie, aber dafür ist er nicht der Typ...</p><p>Und ja, Dororo hat Panik-Attacken und Hyakkimaru ist im Grunde hochintelligent. Ich meine, habt ihr euch mal seine „Problemlösungsstrategien“ angeschaut? Das ist Canon sag ich euch.</p><p>Achja, ich habe mir für Yakonari-Sensei das Aussehen eines existierenden Charakters aus einem anderen „Fandom“ geborgt. Wers herausfindet, darf sich etwas wünschen :)</p><p>Vielen Dank fürs Lesen, ich wünsche euch frohe Feiertage &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 Bleibt gesund &lt;3</p><p>Eure Otakuplant</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Intervall – Tonhöhenabstand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Du wurdest bitte WAS?!" Tahomarus Finger hörten auf, sich über den Handybildschirm zu bewegen, als er die Bedeutung des eben Gehörten begriff. "Schrei nicht so. Ich hör dich sehr gut." War das Hyakkimarus Ernst? "Entschuldige, aber du wurdest von einem Lastwagen angefahren und da habe ich durchaus das Recht, laut zu werden! Geht`s dir gut?" Tahomaru war fassungslos. Wieder mal. Eigentlich hatte er nach dem Erlebnis des Vortags damit rechnen müssen. Warum auch hätte der Dämon-Querstrich-Täter nach einem gescheiterten Versuch aufgeben sollen? "Ich wurde nicht angefahren. Ich wurde überfahren. Aber ja, mir geht`s gut. Aber meine Arme sind kaputt gegangen." - "Aniki, das nennt man spitzfindig sein" meldete sich Dororo in Hintergrund zu Wort. Tahomaru war anfangs etwas enttäuscht, dass die Jüngere mit Hyakkimaru im Zimmer war als er ihn anrief. Es war nicht so, dass er sie nicht leiden konnte, aber in Anwesenheit eines Kindes verbaten sich eben bestimmte Gesprächsthemen und Tätigkeiten. Verdammte Pubertät. Dann hatte der andere wie nebenbei erwähnt, dass er heute im Krankenhaus war weil ein verdammter LASTWAGEN ihn ÜBERfahren hatte! Und plötzlich hatte er vollstes Verständnis dafür, dass Dororo bei Hyakkimaru bleiben wollte. Wenn er ehrlich war, wäre er jetzt auch gerne bei ihm, einfach um sicher zu sein, dass es ihm wirklich gut ging. Allerdings war es schon ziemlich spät, er brauchte gar nicht erst fragen, ob er noch aus dem Haus durfte. "Was war eigentlich mit dem Fahrer?" Hyakkimaru überlegte kurz, ehe er antwortete: "Weis ich nicht. Unterm LKW sieht man nichts." Dieser... Tahomaru raufte sich mit der linken Hand durch die Haare. Verstand der denn gar nichts? Musste er ihm wirklich alles ausbuchstabieren? "Ich meine, wenn er dich absichtlich überfahren hat, wird er ja wohl festgenommen worden sein, oder?" Als Hyakkimaru antwortete, klang er ernsthaft erstaunt. „Warum mit Absicht?" War Tahomaru vorschnell gewesen anzunehmen, dass es der Angreifer von gestern war? Da sprach der andere schon weiter: "Der Fahrer kann nichts dafür, wenn ich geschubst werde?" GESCHUBBST?! Hyakkimaru wurde auf die Straße gestoßen?! "Aniki, das hast du gar nicht erzählt!" Dororo klang ähnlich geschockt wie er sich fühlte. Als der andere antwortete, lag in seiner Stimme wieder diese seltsame Sachlichkeit, die Tahomaru schon am Vortag aufgefallen war. "War auch nicht wichtig. Das Rot ist weg." Das Rot ist weg... Meinte er damit, dass er seinen Angreifer... getötet hatte? Sekunde, hatte er nicht eben in der News-App etwas gelesen? Hyakkimaru sprach weiter mit Dororo, während Tahomaru kurz das entsprechende Tab öffnete und ja, da war es:</p><p>&gt;&gt;Nachrichtensprecherin kommt bei Unfall ums Leben. Die beliebte Saregumo Naoko, langjährige Redakteurin und Sprecherin der Abendnachrichten, verstarb heute Mittag bei einem Verkehrsunfall. Aus ungeklärter Ursache stürzte sie zusammen mit einem weiteren Passanten auf die Straße, wo ein Lastkraftwagen sie frontal erfasste. Die Rettungskräfte konnten nur noch den Tod der 32-jährigen feststellen. Der andere Fußgänger wurde ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert, über seinen Gesundheitszustand ist nichts bekannt. Der Fahrer des Unfallfahrzeugs-&lt;&lt;</p><p>Tahomaru las nicht weiter. Es gab eine Tote, einen Namen, Hyakkimaru hatte damit zu tun. Er erinnerte sich an den Vortag, daran, dass ein Auto direkt auf den anderen zugehalten hatte. Das war keine abstrakte Vorstellung mehr, kein gesichtsloser Schatten. Hyakkimaru sagte, er wurde auf die Straße gestoßen. Warum trachtete ihm überhaupt jemand nach dem Leben? Auch wenn er Jukai "Papa" nannte, war er "nur" ein verkrüppeltes Findelkind, ausgesetzt... um zu sterben? Wer wollte so sehr seinen Tod, dass er "Dämonen" auf ihn ansetzte? Er fühlte sich an gestern erinnert, als ihm direkt nach dem beinahe-Unfall auch unendlich viele Fragen durch den Kopf schossen. Doch eine davon brannte in Tahomarus Gedanken jetzt mehr als alle anderen zusammen: War Hyakkimaru ein Mörder?</p><p> </p><p>Dororo war etwas erleichtert. Tahomaru hatte gerade das Gespräch beendet, weil er meinte, er müsse noch Hausaufgaben machen und lernen, weil er ab dieser Woche Prüfungen hätte. Jetzt konnte sie in Ruhe Hyakkimaru ausfragen, wie das mit dem Dämon genau war. Und vor allem, was er zurückbekommen hatte. Ihr war wegen dem ganzen Chaos am Nachmittag nichts aufgefallen. Naja gut, einen Arm hätte sie bestimmt bemerkt. Das linke Bein vielleicht? Nein, das wäre ja dann am Unfallort rumgelegen. Und es würde ja wohl auffallen, wenn da ein Bein rumliegen würde, das keiner brauchte. Was fehlte ihm denn sonst noch? Augen? Nein. Ohren? Nein. Nase? ... "Aniki! Deine Nase!" Hyakkimaru grinste sie schief an, als würde er sich über sie lustig machen. "Du hast lange gebraucht. Papa hat es auch nicht gemerkt." Sie konnte nicht anders, schnell fasste sie mit ihrer Hand in sein Gesicht und zwickte ihn in die Nase, worauf diesem ein dumpfer Schmerzenslaut entwich. Ja wirklich, das war kein Silikon mehr, sondern Haut und Knorpel. "Super! Dann kannst du ja jetzt richtig schmecken! Komm, gehen wir das gleich durchprobieren! Ich habe eh einen Bärenhunger! Komm!" Sie war ganz aufgeregt. Doch die künstliche Hand, die sie in ihrem Eifer gepackt hatte, hielt sie zurück und als sie zu Hyakkimarus Gesicht aufsah, schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich will nicht essen. Ich... muss mich gewöhnen. Ans Riechen. Hol dir was, aber ich will nichts." Dororo hielt inne. Ja, sie hatte vergessen, dass es für Hyakkimaru immer sehr anstrengend war, wenn er einen neuen Körperteil erhielt. Wie war es wohl, plötzlich einen komplett neuen Sinn zu bekommen? Sie musste zugeben, dass sie sich da noch nie drüber Gedanken gemacht hatte. "Sag mal, wie ist es? Ich meine, plötzlich riechen zu können?" Er überlegte nicht lange. "Ich hab Kopfweh."</p><p> </p><p>Als Jukai am nächsten Morgen vom Klingeln seines Weckers erwachte, fühlte er sich grauenhaft. Als wäre er statt Hyakkimaru von einem Laster überfahren worden. Glücklicherweise konnte er sich im Normalfall auf sein Körpergedächtnis verlassen, sodass er keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden musste, als er die Tabletten zu sich nahm, die neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch lagen. Das war der Vorteil an jahrelang andauernden Routinen, man dachte nicht darüber nach, man tat es einfach. Der Nachteil war allerdings, dass man, sobald zu sehr von der gewohnten Struktur abgewichen, auch gerne mal den Rest des Tages nicht in die Abläufe zurückfand. Und wenn man wie er auf bestimmte Medikamente angewiesen war, konnten die Folgen höchst problematisch sein. Obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen, stand er auf und machte sich fertig. Sobald er etwas gegessen hatte, würde es ihm besser gehen. Dann würde er zusehen, dass Dororo sich rechtzeitig zur Schule aufmachte, ob Hyakkimaru etwas brauchte und schließlich die Praxis aufsperren. Das alles würde seine Gedanken im Zaum halten. An Kaname... An Okowa... An die Bestie... Nein. Einfach machen, nicht zu viel nachdenken. Sich nicht erinnern. Aber eins nach dem anderen. Als er die Treppe runterging, hörte er zwei verschiedene Stimmen und war wirklich überrascht. Dororo stand sehr oft früh auf, sie war eine richtige Lärche, so weit so gut. Aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann Hyakkimaru jemals vor ihm aufgestanden war. Der Junge war immer schon eine Eule wie sie im Buche stand. Musste er sich jetzt Sorgen machen? In der Küchentür angekommen, staunte er nicht schlecht über das Chaos, das hier herrschte. Viele Lebensmittelregale standen offen und waren restlos leergeräumt, der Inhalt auf dem Küchentisch ausgebreitet wie an einem Marktstand. Genauso verschiedene Lebensmittel aus dem Kühlschrank. Doch am meisten überrasche ihn Hyakkimaru, der gerade eine Knoblauchzehe zwischen den Fingern an sein Gesicht führte, einatmete und dann angewidert das Gesicht verzog. Hatte er gerade daran gerochen?! "Hyakkimaru?" Er und Dororo drehten ihre Köpfe in seine Richtung und plötzlich hingen beide an ihm, die Arme fest um ihn gelegt. "Onkel Jukai! Geht`s dir wieder besser?", kam die Stimme des Mädchens von irgendwo an seinem Bauch hoch. Von Hyakkimaru, dessen Gesicht sich in seiner Schulter vergraben hatte, hörte er: "Papa, du darfst deine Tabletten nie vergessen." Hatte seine Lethargie gestern die beiden so sehr erschreckt? Er legte um jeden der beiden einen Arm. "Ja, es geht mir wieder besser. Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch Angst gemacht habe." Und so hielten sie einander noch eine Weile fest.</p><p> </p><p>Hyakkimaru mochte Süßes. Dororo hatte ihn deswegen eine "Naschkatze" genannt und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn damit ärgern wollte oder nicht. Er fand es spannend, wie verschieden das alles schmeckte, was unter "Süßes" fiel. Es mischte sich mit allem, war stark oder schwach. Ein bisschen wie Laute. Zuvor waren Geschmäcker für ihn nur ein Echo dessen gewesen, was er jetzt wahrnehmen konnte. Riechen, hatte er festgestellt, war etwas völlig anderes. Den ganzen Tag schon war er auf der Suche nach neuen Düften um und durch das Haus gewandert und viele Sachen, die er jetzt benennen konnte, waren irgendwie unangenehm und machten ihm noch immer Kopfschmerzen. Manche Dinge rochen auch zu viel! Würde er es mit Tönen vergleichen, er würde sagen, sie wären zu laut, aufdringlich, anstrengend. Papa meinte, der Ausdruck dafür wäre "zu intensiv". Außerdem waren Gerüche viel vermischter als Geschmäcker. Das machte es ihm schwer, sie auseinander zu halten. Nur wenn er sich etwas nah an die Nase hielt, konnte er einen Geruch genau ausmachen und mit Hilfe ein Wort dazu finden. Und das war trotz allem die Hauptsache: Er konnte seine Wahrnehmung, seine Welt, mit neuen Wörtern füllen; konnte Lücken schließen, von denen er bisher nicht wusste, dass sie da waren. Außerdem hatte er bemerkt, dass auch Menschen einen Geruch hatten. Oft war dieser vermischt mit dem, was sie taten. Dororo roch irgendwie süß, aber auch nach Gras und Erde. Papa dagegen roch schwerer, nach Kaffee, Papier und Seife. Zu gerne wüsste er, wonach Tahomaru roch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mutsu, hast du heute Abend Zeit? Kann ich rüber kommen?</em>
</p><p>Ja, hatte sie. Ja, Taho-tan konnte rüber kommen. Es war ihr heute früh schon aufgefallen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, doch sie dachte, dass er vielleicht tatsächlich nur müde war. Sie wunderte sich nur, was wohl passiert war, dass er überhaupt fragte. Denn im Normalfall fiel er mehr oder weniger einfach bei ihnen ein, wann immer es ihm passte. Ganz das verzogene Einzelkind könnte man meinen. Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich leicht nach oben und sie erinnerte sich an früher. Nachdem ihre Eltern verstorben waren, hatte Onkel Kagemitsu entschieden, die Kinder seiner jüngsten Schwester bei sich aufzunehmen. So waren Hyogo und sie ins Nebenhaus "eingezogen". Und Tahomaru, der damals gerade erst fünf war, freute sich fast einen zweiten Bauchnabel, weil er jetzt neben seinem unsichtbaren Freund noch jemanden zum spielen haben würde. Sie hatte damals schon gemerkt, wie schnell er sich einsam fühlte. Nun, mit diesen Eltern war das keine Überraschung. Und nein, sie machte absolut niemandem einen Vorwurf, aber die Realität war nun mal ein abwesender Vater, der seine Zuwendung an Erwartungen knüpfte und eine seelisch erkrankte Mutter, die sich ihrem Kind nicht wirklich zuwenden konnte. Nun musste sie wegen der Erinnerungen seufzen. Wie Tahomaru immer versucht hatte, allen Ansprüchen seiner Eltern gerecht zu werden. Wie er sich dann immer zum Weinen versteckt hatte, wenn seine Anstrengungen fehl schlugen, nicht ausreichten. Und nur Hyogo und sie waren in der Lage ihn zu finden, zu trösten und zu überreden, seine Bemühungen nicht aufzugeben, in der Hoffnung, dass sie irgendwann Früchte tragen würden. Nun ja, sie waren damals alle noch naive Kinder. Ihr war mittlerweile bewusst, dass es eigentlich nicht in Tahomarus Verantwortung lag, sich die Zuwendung seines Vaters zu erarbeiten und seine Mutter von ihrer Depression zu heilen. Wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Aber immerhin hatte er sie und ihren Bruder. Sie war trotz der Umstände ihrem Onkel und ihrer Tante dankbar und zeigte sich dafür erkenntlich, indem sie einsprang und für Tahomaru da war, wo die beiden es nicht taten oder konnten. Und sie mochte ihn wirklich, er war für sie ihr kleinster Bruder. Also, was konnte ihn so aus der Bahn werfen, dass er sich dermaßen kleinlaut gab und erst fragte, bevor er rüber kam um sich auf die Couch zu legen? Dass es mit Tahomarus Freund zu tun hatte war eigentlich klar. Denn in den paar Tagen, die er ihn jetzt kannte, hatte sich Tahomarus Welt einmal auf den Kopf und wieder auf die Beine zurück gestellt und jetzt war nichts mehr so wie vorher. So zumindest hatte er es beschrieben. Bislang wusste sie, dass er ihn beim Kendo trotz Blindheit zusammengefaltet hatte, was ziemlich beeindruckend war. Er hatte außerdem eine kleine Schwester und sein Vater war Arzt. Er nahm alles wörtlich und soziale Etikette war ihm im Grunde ein Fremdwort. Er hatte wie Tahomaru selbst keine sexuelle Vorerfahrung außer, wahrscheinlich, mit sich selbst. Oh, aber er schien zusammen mit ihm absolut schamlos daran zu arbeiten, diese Erfahrungslücke schnell auszufüllen. Tahomarus unterdrückte emotionale Bedürftigkeit brach nun mit aller Gewalt hervor. Und der Grund war dieser Hyakkimaru. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und versuchte sich wieder auf die Vorlesung zu konzentrieren, während sie ihr Smartphone wieder in die Tasche fallen ließ. Sie hatte heute Abend wieder viel zu tun.</p><p> </p><p>Dororo hatte sich das wirklich einfacher vorgestellt. Doch anscheinend hatte sie die Triebe von Erwachsenen trotz allem maßlos unterschätzt. Sie wollte eigentlich eine Übersicht über die Stundenhotels in der Gegend zusammenstellen. Denn das war ja im Augenblick die einzige Spur, die sie zu einem weiteren Dämon hatten. Klar, sie konnten auch warten, bis wieder zufällig einer vor ihnen herlief. Oder schlimmer, wieder aktiv Jagd auf Hyakkimaru machte. Doch sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Aniki vom Jäger zum Gejagten wurde, wie ein Beutetier, dass vor Furcht ständig auf der Hut sein musste. Und nun saß sie hier mit einer Trefferliste vermutlich länger als sie selbst und fragte sich, ob sie das nicht noch irgendwie sinnvoll eingrenzen konnte. Dieser Maimai-Onba konnten ja unmöglich alle Love-Hotels der Stadt gehören. Hm, laut ihrer Information benutzte sie fremde Namen, um nicht als Eigentümerin aufzutauchen. Sie könnte versuchen, die Eigentümer online ausfindig zu machen und dann... mal sehen. Am besten sie fing einfach an, denn wer immer nur plante und nie etwas tat, der würde auch nichts fertig bekommen. Sie hoffte nur, dass Onkel Jukai sein Tablett heute nicht mehr brauchte... Oder den Rest der Woche.</p><p> </p><p>"Ist das eine theoretische Frage?" Mutsu sah ihn scharf an. Tahomaru hielt ihrem Blick problemlos stand. "Antworte bitte nicht mit einer Gegenfrage. Ich will einfach nur deine Meinung, klar?" Er wollte seinen Frust eigentlich nie an Leuten auslassen, die nichts dafür konnten, aber er war gerade wirklich angespannt. Seit er am Morgen aufgewacht war und sich zur Schule geschleppt hatte, rollte diese eine Frage in seinem Kopf herum wie eine Eisenkugel. Es fiel ihm schwer, überhaupt an etwas anderes zu denken. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. War Hyakkimaru ein Mörder? Aber wenn er angegriffen wurde, war es dann nicht Notwehr? Aber warum wandte er sich nicht an die Polizei? Weil es Dämonen waren? Aber waren sie nicht für alle anderen Menschen? Also wollte Hyakkimaru sie töten? Und zurück an den Anfang. Mutsus Augen blieben verengt, als sie mit harter Stimme zu einer Antwort ansetzte. "Also um deine `theoretische Frage` noch einmal zusammenzufassen: Jemand wird aus irgendeinem Grund wiederholt mit eindeutiger Tötungsabsicht angegriffen. Jedoch holt er sich aus ungeklärten Gründen keine Hilfe bei der Polizei, sondern wartet ab und tötet den Aggressor. Ist es Notwehr oder Mord? Nun, ich würde sagen, es ist ganz klar Mord. Denn wenn er nichts tut, um die Angriffe auf sein Leben auf eine Weise zu unterbinden, die keine Opfer fordert, plant er im Grunde fest, die angreifende Person zu töten. Und nun ganz unter uns, wenn jemand Gründe hat, nicht zur Polizei zu gehen, macht ihn das in meinen Augen höchst verdächtig. So jemandem würde ich nicht vertrauen." Wäre es um irgendjemanden anderen gegangen, hätte Tahomaru Mutsu wohl ohne zu zögern Recht gegeben. Doch es ging nicht um irgendjemanden. Es ging um Hyakkimaru, der dabei war, als seine erste Liebe getötet wurde und der verhindert hatte, dass Dororo ebenfalls starb. Aus irgendeinem Grund zweifelte er nicht an der Erzählung des anderen, ihm bereitete nur die Sache mit den Dämonen Kopfschmerzen. Und das war das Dilemma. Er konnte das mit den Dämonen nicht ansprechen, er begriff es ja selber nicht so richtig. Konnte Hyakkimaru ihm das nicht irgendwie so erklären, dass er es verstand? Gab es keine konkreten Hinweise, dass jemand kein Mensch, sondern ein Dämon war? So kam er auch nicht weiter. Er erhob sich von Mutsus Bürostuhl, um wieder ins Haupthaus zu gehen. Die Unterhaltung war nicht so hilfreich wie er sich erhofft hatte und seine Laune war an einem neuen Tiefpunkt angelangt, also hatte er gerade keinen Grund zu bleiben. Und zu allem Überfluss tat seine Hand immer noch weh. So schlimm konnten ein paar Splitter doch nicht sein? Er würde heute vor dem Baden den Verband abnehmen, dann würde er ja sehen, warum es immer noch schmerzte. Doch Mutsu schien nicht damit einverstanden zu sein, dass er ging. Sie stellte sich ihm in den Weg und ihre Stimme war schneidend. "Geht es um deinen Freund?" War das jetzt ihr Ernst? "Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht." Er hatte um ihre Meinung gebeten, sie hatte ihm geantwortet. Was er damit machte, war ja wohl seine Angelegenheit. Er schuldete ihr keine Rechenschaft. "Tahomaru, das ist mir jetzt wirklich wichtig. Wenn er irgendwie in seltsame Dinge verwickelt ist, solltest du ernsthaft überlegen, ob er gut für dich ist." Er erstarrte. Meinte sie etwa, er solle sich von Hyakkimaru schon wieder trennen? Sie waren doch erst ein paar Tage zusammen! Er wollte das nicht! Hätte er nur nichts zu ihr gesagt! Er versuchte, sich an ihr vorbei zu drängen. "Lass mich in Ruhe, Mutsu!" Sie dachte aber nicht daran und packte ihn im Reflex an der verletzten Hand, damit er nicht an ihr vorbeischlüpfte. Und seine Hand brannte! Tahomaru gab einen Schmerzensschrei von sich und Mutsu ließ im Schreck los. Seine bandagierte Hand an die Brust gedrückt rannte er so schnell er konnte die Flure entlang wie ein Beutetier auf der Flucht. Mutsu war ihm dicht auf den Fersen und rief immer wieder nach ihm. Als er seine Zimmertür hinter sich zuschlug hämmerte sie dagegen. "Tahomaru, bitte, mach die Tür auf!" Er dachte ja gar nicht daran! Mit dem Rücken an die Tür und der Hand noch immer an seine Brust gedrückt versuchte Tahomaru wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Verdammt, warum tat es so weh? Er zerrte am Verband und als er das Tuch darunter anhob, dachte er sich übergeben zu müssen. Das waren nicht die kleinen Splitterwunden und Kratzer, die er selbst behandelt hatte. Es waren Schnitte, rot hoben sie sich von seiner Haut ab, manche bluteten. Feine Linien, die kleine Zeichen bildeten, Worte. Über seine gesamte rechte Handfläche stand eingeritzt: &gt;&gt;DU GEHÖRST BALD MIR&lt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p><em>"Der Teilnehmer ist zur Zeit nicht zu erreichen. Bitte versuchen Sie es später noch einmal." </em>Hyakkimaru legte wieder auf und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Er hatte schon den ganzen Abend versucht, Tahomaru anzurufen, aber der hatte sein Handy aus. Immer nur diese blöde Ansage. Er wollte unbedingt die Stimme des anderen hören und fragen, wann sie sich das nächste Mal treffen konnten. Gestern hatten sie nur telefoniert. Hyakkimaru stand wieder auf. Er musste jetzt irgendetwas machen, es war ihm zu still. Papa war oben und arbeitete an den neuen Armprothesen, Dororo machte in ihrem Zimmer Hausaufgaben. Plötzlich hatte er irgendwie Lust, mal wieder auf dem Klavier zu spielen. Er setzte sich vor das Instrument und ließ seine künstlichen Finger einfach irgendwelche Tasten anschlagen. Erst war es ein schräg klingendes Durcheinander, kein Ton harmonierte mit dem vorherigen. Trotzdem hörte Hyakkimaru genau zu.</p><p>D5, A6, G4, F5, A3, Fis2, E2, D3, A3, E4, D3, A3, Cis4, A3, D4, Cis4, H3, A3, H3, Cis4, A3, Cis4</p><p>Und allmählich begann sich eine einfache Melodie zu formen, seine Finger fanden zueinander passende Töne. Ja, das klang schön. Er ließ seine Hände immer weiter über die Klaviatur gleiten, bis er fühlte, wie die Tonfolge ein Ende fand, ausklang.</p><p>Fis2, Cis5, E2, D5, Cis5, H4, A4, H4, D2, A4, A4, E4, A4, A4, A4, E4, E4, A4</p><p>Er blieb noch einen Augenblick ruhig sitzen, während die Töne in seinem Inneren nachklangen. Eine kleine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, Dororo war von ihm unbemerkt ins Zimmer gekommen. "Das war schön, Aniki." Sie lehnte sich an ihn und er legte einen Arm um sie. Und dann spielten sie gemeinsam ein neues Stück, das nur ihnen beiden gehörte.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo liebe Leserschaft.</p><p>Es lebe die kosmetische Chirurgie, sie hatte Hyakkimaru eine unauffällige Nase beschert! Also das Taho das beim Küssen nicht gemerkt hat spricht nur für seine Unerfahrenheit :)</p><p>Ich war so frei, den Charakter Okowa einfach mal einzusetzen. Dann hat jeder ein Aussehen im Kopf und ich muss mir keinen unnötigen OC ausdenken, der sowieso nur ein paar Mal erwähnt wird.</p><p>Jetzt nimmt ein wichtiger Handlungsstrang um Tahomaru seinen Anfang, also schön aufpassen :)</p><p>Wer trotz meiner grauenhaften Umschreibung herausfindet, welches Lied Hyakkimaru da spielt, darf sich was wünschen :)</p><p>Alles gute und bleibt Gesund</p><p>Eure Otakuplant</p><p> </p><p>P.S.: Was denkt ihr, wonach riecht Tahomaru für Hyakkimaru?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Friktion - Reibung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tahomaru übergab sich. Schon wieder. Dabei dachte er, er hätte gar nichts mehr im Körper, was er noch hochwürgen konnte. Als er sich dann endlich wieder an die Wand lehnen konnte, weil nichts mehr nachkam, schloss er die Augen. Er wollte nichts sehen und nichts hören, denn sein Schädel fühlte sich an, als würde jemand mit einem Hammer darauf herumschlagen. Er fühlte eine Hand, die ihm behutsam über die Schulter strich und Mutsu fragte ihn leise, ob er etwas Wasser wollte. Er nickte nur und sie reichte ihm ein Glas. Er umfasste es etwas unbeholfen mit der linken Hand, seine rechte hielt er fest an sich gedrückt. Er wollte sie nicht ansehen, ihm würde nur wieder schlecht. Erst nahm er nur ein wenig um sich den Mund auszuspülen, dann trank er den Rest in kleinen Schlücken aus. Er wollte nur noch ins Bett, in der Hoffnung dass er morgen früh aufwachte und alles nur ein verdammter Albtraum war. Doch er fühlte immer noch das schmerzhafte Pochen in seiner rechten Handfläche. &gt;&gt;DU GEHÖRST BALD MIR&lt;&lt; Er unterdrückte den neu aufkommenden Brechreiz, so gut es ging. Mutsu sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in den Augen an, doch Tahomaru kannte sie lange genug um zu wissen, dass ihre Gedanken rasten um herauszufinden, warum das eben passiert war. Er war vor ihr in sein Zimmer geflüchtet, was ihm jetzt im Nachhinein kindisch vorkam, nur um dann Sekunden später an ihr vorbei ins nächstgelegene Bad zu stürmen. Himmel, er hatte sie dabei tatsächlich zu Boden gestoßen. Seitdem hatte er sich mehrmals übergeben. Und zwar jedes Mal, wenn sein Blick auch nur flüchtig seine rechte Hand erfasst hatte. Also sah er besser nicht mehr hin. Da kam Hyogo dazu, in der Hand ein kleines Tütchen, welches er Mutsu in die Hand drückte. "Taho, komm, ich bring dich ins Zimmer." Er hob ihn hoch, als wäre er noch ein kleines Kind, doch Tahomaru protestierte nicht. Als er ihn dann in seinem Zimmer auf sein Bett setzte und selbst neben ihm Platz nahm, wusste er, dass er sich nicht einfach hinlegen, umdrehen und die beiden ignorieren konnte. Mutsu stellte ein neues Glas mit Wasser auf seinen Nachttisch, wahrscheinlich war da ein Mittel zur Magenberuhigung drin. Dann setzte sie sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und wartete. Die beiden sorgten sich um ihn, er bekam direkt ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er atmete hörbar aus, schloss die Augen und streckte seine rechte Hand aus. Mit den Wunden nach oben. Und die beiden anderen atmeten erschrocken ein. Hyogo fragte zuerst: "Taho, was hat das zu bedeuten?" Mutsu schob direkt nach: "War er das?" In ihrer Stimme lag klar Zorn. Tahomaru öffnete wieder die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf Mutsus Gesicht. "Nein, und jetzt hör auf damit. Ich weiß nicht wer das war." Sie wirkte nicht überzeugt. Das Thema war für sie noch nicht abgehakt. Er atmete etwas genervt aus, während er seine schmerzende Hand wieder zu sich zog. "Mutsu, bitte, nicht jetzt. Denk doch mal nach. Ich habe Hyakkimaru zuletzt am Montag Abend gesehen. Hatte ich gestern Morgen eine Verletzung an der Hand, als du mich zur Schule mitgenommen hast?" Ihr Blick wurde wieder etwas weicher, doch ihr Körper blieb angespannt. "Nein, du hattest den Verband erst am Abend. Du meintest, du hättest dich mit einem zerbrochenen Stift verletzt." - "Und ich habe noch Witze gemacht, dass du seit du Hyakkimaru kennst, irgendwie trottelig bist." ergänzte Hyogo. "Genau, ich habe es geschafft, mir Holzsplitter von einem Bleistift in die Hand zu ziehen, danke für die Erinnerung, Hyogo. Jedenfalls waren da wirklich nur ein paar Kratzer. Ich bin dann im Krankenzimmer eingeschlafen und als ich wieder aufwachte, hatte..." Seine Gedanken kamen abrupt zum Stillstand. Das konnte doch nicht sein? Mutsu und Hyogo sahen ihn besorgt an. "Yakonari-Sensei. Sie war da und meinte, sie hätte mir die Hand neu verbunden." Und sie hat mich als süß bezeichnet. Doch das brauchten die beiden jetzt nicht zu wissen. Nach einem Moment des ungläubigen Schweigens setzte Mutsu an: "Tahomaru, das kann ich fast nicht glauben. Yakonari-Sensei ist schon seit Jahren an der Schule als Ärztin tätig, alle lieben sie, es gab nie irgendeinen fragwürdigen Vorfall. Warum sollte sie so etwas tun?" Sie blickte nachdenklich in Richtung seiner Hand. Sehr gute Frage. Doch es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Da kam ein Einwand von Hyogo: "Könnte nicht jemand vor ihr im Krankenzimmer gewesen sein? Ich meine, du hast schließlich geschlafen?" Theoretisch denkbar, aber die These hatte eine entscheidende Schwäche. "Selbst wenn ich schlafe würde ich ja wohl merken, wenn mir jemand die Hand aufschneidet? Außerdem..." Er streckte wieder die Hand aus und obwohl er nicht hinsah, hatte er die Schrift klar vor Augen. "So etwas braucht Zeit. Und auf jeden Fall... mindestens eine lokale Betäubung." So, jetzt war es raus. Er verdächtigte die Schulärztin, ihn irgendwie betäubt und dann eine unheimliche Nachricht in die Handfläche geschnitten zu haben. Und auch, wenn er wusste, dass es lächerlich klang und er es auch selbst kaum glauben konnte, es war die einzige logische Erklärung. "In Ordnung, dann gehen wir davon aus, dass die Schulärztin dich verletzt hat. Können wir das irgendwie beweisen?" Er sah Mutsu erstaunt an. Doch nein, eigentlich wunderte er sich nicht. Sie und Hyogo waren immer schon auf seiner Seite gewesen und auch wenn die Anschuldigungen unglaublich waren, sie glaubten ihm. Sie hielten zu ihm. Er konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie dankbar er war, die beiden zu haben. "Taho, sollen wir dir noch ein paar Pflaster aufkleben?" Er lehnte sich an Hyogo. Das hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr getan. "Ja, bitte."</p><p> </p><p>Die Nachtluft war lau und es war ruhig um ihn. Hyakkimaru mochte die nächtliche Stille, wenn der Verkehrslärm und die Menschen weg waren. Dann konnte er Geräusche hören, die von weit her zu ihm hallten. Meistens waren es Züge, oft schrie irgendwo eine Katze und manchmal bildete er sich ein, das Meer zu hören. Auch wenn Papa meinte, dass das nicht sehr wahrscheinlich war, aber er mochte den Gedanken. Auf einmal wurde die Stille vom Klingeln seines Handys unterbrochen. "Hallo Hyakkimaru. Tut mir Leid, mein Akku war leer. Stör ich dich?" Endlich, seine Stimme. "Ist okay, ich bin gerade spazieren." Wie sehr hatte er diese Stimme vermisst, obwohl doch nur ein Tag vergangen war. "Du wanderst viel herum, oder?" Wie sehr er den anderen vermisste. "...Tahomaru, ich möchte zu dir. Kann ich?" Ein kurzes Schweigen. "Du weißt schon, wie spät es ist, oder?" Wusste er nicht, war ihm auch egal. "Nein. Oder willst du nicht?" Der andere atmete hörbar schneller. "Was will ich nicht?" In seiner Stimme lag Erwartung. "Dass ich zu dir komme um dich zu küssen." Wieder eine kurze Stille. "Ja, komm. Du kennst den Weg."</p><p> </p><p>Hyakkimaru war unterwegs zu ihm, weil er ihn küssen wollte. Tahomarus Puls beschleunigte sich schon beim Gedanken daran. Er schob alle logischen Einwände beiseite: Dass er eigentlich noch keine Antwort hatte, ob der andere ein Mörder war? Darüber würden sie wann anders reden! Dass seine Hand von einer vermutlich Verrückten aufgeschnitten wurde? Gerade deswegen brauchte er jetzt Hyakkimaru! Dass er ab morgen Prüfungen hatte? Er kam im Unterricht gut mit, also geschenkt! Endlich war diese nervige Stimme seiner Vernunft verstummt. Zurück blieben nur seine Gefühle für Hyakkimaru. Sehnsucht. Liebe... Lust. Ja, er spürte Lust. Er wollte den anderen fühlen, mit seinen Händen, seiner Zunge, seinem ganzen Körper. Doch er wusste nicht sicher, ob das jetzt gerade auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Aber andererseits: Er kam spät in der Nacht zu ihm, also standen die Chancen nicht schlecht? Nein, er sollte seine Erwartungen nicht zu hoch schrauben. Außerdem musste er es erst mal schaffen, Hyakkimaru unbemerkt in sein Zimmer zu bekommen. Seine Mutter war kein Problem, sie schlief um diese Zeit schon tief und fest. Sorgen machte ihm sein Vater, der eher einen ungeregelten Schlafrhythmus hatte, je nachdem, wie viel Arbeit er gerade zu erledigen hatte. Tahomaru wollte sich nicht ausmalen was passieren würde, wenn er ihn erwischte, wie er einen "unangemessenen Umgang" mitten in der Nacht ins Haus ließ, von eventuell noch stattfindenden Tätigkeiten ganz zu schweigen. Doch irgendwie schafften es auch all diese Bedenken nicht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, Hyakkimaru jetzt zu sich ins Zimmer zu holen und zu tun, was auch immer sie dann tun würden. Tahomarus Handy vibrierte kurz, Hyakkimaru stand unten vor dem Tor. Er ging leise durch die Flure, auf jedes Geräusch achtend. Es war alles still, also sollte er möglichst keinen Lärm machen. Weder Tür noch Tor gaben einen Laut von sich, als er sie öffnete. Da stand Hyakkimaru vor ihm und trotz der Dunkelheit konnte er das Lächeln auf den Lippen des anderen sehen. Tahomaru zog ihn durch das Tor und an sich, um ihm zuzuflüstern: "Wir müssen leise sein, okay?" Hyakkimaru nickte in seine Schulter und atmete tief ein, ehe er sich wieder etwas von ihm löste, sodass Tahomaru das Tor schließen konnte. Als er sich wieder zu ihm umwandte bemerkte er, dass Hyakkimaru den Kopf gesenkt hielt und nach unten starrte. Auf Tahomarus rechte Hand. Nein. Er wollte nicht daran denken, er wollte jetzt vergessen. Er zog den anderen wieder zu sich, lehnte sich an ihn. "Später, bitte. Ich brauche dich jetzt." Hyakkimaru hob wieder den Kopf, schien einen Augenblick nachzudenken und legte schließlich kommentarlos seine Lippen auf Tahomarus.</p><p> </p><p>Sie schafften es in Tahomarus Zimmer ohne erwischt zu werden. Tahomaru war sich nicht sicher, wie viel Lärm sie tatsächlich machten. Alleine ihr aufgeregtes Atmen kam ihm furchtbar laut vor. Als sich die Tür hinter den beiden schloss, waren ihre Hände schon überall. Tahomarus, um jeden Zentimeter von Hyakkimarus Körper zu ertasten. Hyakkimarus, um Tahomarus Körper fest an sich zu drücken. Die warmen Finger des einen strichen unter das T-Shirt seines Gegenübers, über weiche Haut am Rücken, festen Bauchmuskel und leicht ertastbare Rippen. Hyakkimarus Brustwarzen wurden unter seinen Handflächen hart und ab und zu ließ Tahomaru auch seine Fingernägel über die empfindliche Haut fahren. Hyakkimaru ließ statt seiner gefühllosen Hände seine Lippen wandern und immer wieder nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug, um sich Tahomarus Geruch genau einzuprägen. Mund, Wangen, Nasenrücken, über die geschlossenen Augenlider zur Stirn, die Schläfe entlang. Die sanften Seufzer, die Tahomaru bislang entwichen waren, wurden zu einem nur mit Mühe leise gehaltenem Stöhnen, als Hyakkimarus Atem heiß über sein Ohr strich um dann, begleitet von einer warmen, nassen Zunge und harten, knabbernden Zähnen, seinen Puls entlang Richtung Schlüsselbein zu gleiten. Tahomarus Hände waren mittlerweile über die Schultern des anderen zu seinem Kopf gelangt, lösten den Haargummi und strichen durch die glatten seidigen Haare, wobei er die Seiten, an denen die Hörprothesen saßen, nur leicht mit den Fingerspitzen streifte. Allmählich störten sich beide an der Kleidung, die sie noch immer trugen. An einer bestimmten Stelle war sie beiden schon zu eng geworden, ihnen war unerträglich heiß und doch hatten sie gleichzeitig Gänsehaut und sehnten sie sich nach der Körperwärme ihres Gegenübers, während jede einzelne Berührung einen wohligen Schauer durch ihre Körper jagte. Ihre Münder fanden sich zu einem neuen Kuss, weil ihre Hände notgedrungen einen Augenblick voneinander lassen mussten um lästige Knöpfe und Reißverschlüsse zu öffnen und Kleidungsstücke von ihren erhitzten Körpern zu streifen. Keiner von beiden fragte sich, ob das nicht zu überstürzt war, ob sie es nicht beim Küssen belassen und mit allem weiterem noch warten sollten. Denn genau jetzt fühlte es sich richtig an. Sie wollten einander und kurzzeitig waren ihre Münder alles, was sie verband. Lippen, liebevoll tastend. Zungen, feucht gegeneinander drückend. Zähne, zärtlich in sensible, dünne Haut beißend. Als sie sich zuletzt auch hier wieder trennen mussten, damit Hyakkimaru sich seines T-Shirts entledigt konnte, nahm sich Tahomaru einen Moment um ihn in dem schwachen Licht, das von der Straße in sein Zimmer fiel, zu betrachten. Als er ihn das letzte Mal ohne Bekleidung gesehen hatte, war er viel zu verschämt gewesen, um sich Hyakkimarus Körper wirklich anzusehen. Seine schmale Statur, die nicht erahnen ließ, wie viel Kraft er tatsächlich hatte. Die langen schwarzen Haare, die eine Gesichtshälfte des anderen teilweise bedeckten und auf seine helle, weiche Haut fielen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, das auch das linke Bein ab dem Oberschenkel eine Prothese war. Es stand in einem seltsamen Kontrast zu seinem rechten Bein, an dessen Wade nur ein paar lange Pflaster klebten. So versehrt und so wunderschön, als wäre er nicht von dieser Welt. Zuletzt fiel Tahomarus Blick auf das Glied, das sich ihm aus einem feinen Nest aus Haaren hart und erwartungsvoll entgegenstreckte. Sein Herz begann zu rasen und er leckte sich über die Lippen, die ihm auf einmal ziemlich trocken vorkamen. Hyakkimaru schien das Warten leid zu sein und zog ihn wieder näher zu sich. Ihre Erektionen streiften einander und beide atmeten heftig ein, verschlossen schnell ihre Münder in einem innigen Kuss, der hoffentlich ihr beider Stöhnen erstickte, als die Erregung mit ihrem Puls weiter wuchs und ihre steifen Glieder sich sanft aneinander rieben. Einen Moment lang wagte es keiner von beiden, sich zu bewegen. Zu intensiv war das Gefühl, das ihre Nervenbahnen entlang jagte, zu heftig die Reaktion, die ihre Nervenenden zum Singen brachte. Wieder siegte Hyakkimarus Ungeduld und Neugier, er fasste vorsichtig nach ihren Penissen und drückte sie mit seiner Hand vorsichtig aneinander. Im Vergleich zu ihren heiß pulsierenden Erektionen war seine Silikonhaut kühl und Tahomaru glaubte, allein durch diesen Kontrast zum Orgasmus zu kommen. Plötzlich selbst voller brennender Ungeduld schob er Hyakkimaru an den Schultern in Richtung seines Bettes. Sie stolperten über ihre eigenen Füße und landeten etwas unelegant auf der Matratze, die Finger zwischen ihnen drückten ihre Glieder fest zusammen. Ihre Lippen schafften es nicht mehr, ihr stoßweises Atmen und erregtes Aufseufzen zurückzuhalten, als Tahomaru sich auf Hyakkimaru setzte, ein Bein an jeder Seite und mit den Händen dessen Brustkorb aufs Bett drückte, dabei immer wieder mit den Fingern über die erhärteten Brustwarzen rieb. Die ganze Zeit behielt Hyakkimaru ihre beiden Erektionen in der Hand, bewegte sie aber nicht willentlich. Dafür begann nun Tahomaru, sich zu bewegen. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller stieß er seine Hüfte vor und zurück, rieb sein steifes Glied in der Enge von Hyakkimarus Griff an dessen ebenso hartem Penis entlang. Ihre Hoden drückten immer wieder aneinander und keinen von beiden interessierte es gerade sonderlich, ob sie laut waren oder nicht. Einem Impuls folgend bewegte Hyakkimaru seine Finger, änderte ihre Position, sodass er ihrer beiden freigelegten Eicheln aneinander rieb und die an der Spitze austretende Feuchtigkeit sich mit jeder Bewegung auf der Innenseite seiner mittlerweile erwärmten Hand verteilte. Es war wunderbar. Warm, hart, eng, weich, feucht. Sowohl Tahomaru als auch er konnten bei jedem Stoß ihr wohliges Seufzen oder kehliges Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten, es war Musik in Hyakkimarus Ohren. Seine andere Hand hielt Tahomaru an der Hüfte, wanderte weiter zu dessen Hintern und um ihn irgendwie näher an sich zu drücken, packte er zu. Sie wollten mehr obwohl keiner von beiden sicher war, ob er ein "Mehr" überhaupt ertrug, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren. Und vielleicht wussten ihre von Instinkten getrieben Körper das von selbst, denn sie hätten später nicht sagen können, warum sich plötzlich erst Tahomaru und kaum einen Augenblick darauf Hyakkimaru mit einem erschrockenen Aufstöhnen ergossen und ihr Sperma sich zwischen ihren Körpern vermischte. Zuckend und zitternd klammerten sie sich eng aneinander, als würden sie fürchten, alleine in ihrem Höhepunkt zu ertrinken, von dem sie so plötzlich wie von einer Welle überrollt worden waren. Nach ein paar Minuten, die ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, ließ sich Tahomaru von Hyakkimarus Körper zur Seite fallen und beide versuchten wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen, wieder in der Realität aufzutauchen, während durch jeden von ihnen noch kleine Zuckungen jagten, die ihren noch immer getriebenen Atem weiterhin stocken ließen. Irgendwann drehte sich Hyakkimaru, sah Tahomaru mit seinen blinden Augen direkt an. Wie konnte es nur sein, dass in diesen Glasaugen so viel Gefühl lag? Eine Hand, mit Silikonhaut überzogen, legte sich an sein Gesicht, streichelte vorsichtig über seine Wange. Sie war warm und weich. "Ich liebe dich, Tahomaru."</p><p> </p><p>Sie war davon aufgewacht. Diese Geräusche kannte sie genau. Vermutlich weil sie selbst schon so oft der Grund dafür war, dass jemand solche Laute von sich gab. Erst dachte sie, Tahomaru würde wieder ein wenig Selbstfürsorge betreiben, er war schließlich ein bedürftiger Teenager. Aufgrund der baulichen Gegebenheiten lag ihr Schlafzimmer in einer hellhörigen Entfernung zu seinem und als sie noch Kinder waren, hatte Tahomaru immer einen riesigen Spaß dabei gehabt, ihr durchs Fenster Sachen zuzuwerfen. Auf einmal fiel ihr auf, dass da eine zweite Stimme war, die im gleichen Rhythmus nach dem Höhepunkt schrie. Sie überlegte kurz, ob Taho-tan wirklich so dumm sein konnte... Ja, definitiv ja. Der Junge hatte Glück, dass sein Vater aufgrund seiner desaströsen Schlafgewohnheiten regelmäßig mit Medikamenten nachhalf, sonst hätte sein lustvolles Unterfangen wahrscheinlich schon lange ein sehr jähes Ende gefunden. Und seine Mutter schlief sowieso wie ein Stein. Sollte sie stattdessen mal nach dem Rechten sehen? ...Nein, eher nicht. Die beiden schienen sowieso gerade fertig geworden zu sein, es war wieder still. Sie stellte kurzentschlossen ihren Wecker eine Stunde früher als sonst, damit sie sicher gehen konnte Taho-tans Liebhaber abzufangen da sie bezweifelte, dass er jetzt noch nach Hause gehen würde. Es war die Gelegenheit, ihn einmal auf Herz und Nieren zu prüfen! Als sie nun wieder die Augen schloss, bemerkte sie allerdings, dass Tahomarus nächtliche Eskapade an ihr nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen war. Zwischen ihren Beinen fühlte sie ihre Vulva pulsieren und die Hitze begann von ihrem Unterleib ausgehend durch ihren ganzen Körper zu fließen. Ach herrje, ihre voyeuristische Ader machte also nicht mal vor ihrer Familie halt. Sie überlegte kurz, ihren Freund anzurufen, erinnerte sich dann aber, dass er heute Nachtschicht hatte. Also würde sie sich alleine um sich kümmern müssen. Sie strich mit ihren Händen über ihren Körper, spürte ihre Erregung steigen. Langsam, langsam. Wenn sie schon so unverhofft Lust spürte, dann wollte sie es auch genießen. Mit einer Hand fasste sie in ihren Beistelltisch, tastete die verschiedenen Gegenstände darin ab. Nun hatte sie wieder einmal die Qual der Wahl. Welches Spielzeug durfte es heute sein?</p><p> </p><p>Sie lagen still beieinander, jeder dem Atem des anderen lauschend. Tahomaru ließ seine Finger leicht an einer von Hyakkimarus Armprothesen entlangfahren, er wollte sich die Textur des Materials einprägen. Die Hitze, die sein Denken vernebelt hatte, war jetzt verschwunden und es war wieder Platz für andere Gedanken. War das jetzt sein erster Sex? Das war wohl eine Definitionsfrage, aber gleich ob ja oder nein, es war schön. Er fühlte sich gut, war im Reinen mit sich. Und er würde es gerne wieder mit Hyakkimaru tun. Jetzt aber drängte sich etwas anderes in sein Bewusstsein. Es war nicht die Frage, die ihn schon den ganzen Tag beschäftigt hatte, doch sie war nah dran und er wunderte sich, woher er plötzlich den Mut nahm, sie auszusprechen. "Was machst du eigentlich normalerweise mit den Leichen?" Hyakkimaru, der bis eben etwas dösig gewirkt hatte, wirkte verwundert, so als hätte er keine Ahnung, wovon er redete. "Leichen?" Seine Überraschung war echt. "Naja, wenn du etwas tötest, bleibt der Körper zurück. Eine Leiche eben. Und du meintest, du hättest schon Dämonen getötet. Und die werden sich ja wohl kaum in Luft aufgelöst haben, oder?" Hyakkimaru wirkte kurz nachdenklich, ehe er antwortete. "Nicht in Luft, nein." Diese Antwort hatte Tahomaru nicht erwartet. "Sie werden zu irgendwas anderem, aber ich weiß nicht was. Dororo hat gesagt, einer wurde zu Matsch und einer zu Sand. Also nicht Luft." Tahomaru dachte in Ruhe nach. Das ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn. Doch er dachte auch nicht, das Hyakkimaru ihn anlog. "Aber diese Nachrichtensprecherin? Es hätte doch einen riesigen Tumult gegeben, wenn sich der Körper plötzlich in irgendwas aufgelöst hätte?" - "Sie war anders. Das Rot konnte sich in ihr verstecken, sodass sie wie ein normaler Mensch aussah. Ich weiß nicht warum..." Der andere schien nun das erste Mal überhaupt darüber nachzudenken. War es ihm denn sonst so sehr egal? "Und woher weißt du, dass du nicht versehentlich eine Unschuldige ermordet hast?" Diese Frage verließ seinen Mund in einem schärferen Ton als gedacht und es tat ihm sofort leid. Doch Hyakkimaru schien sich daran gar nicht zu stören. In demselben sachlichen Ton wie die letzten Male meinte er nur: "Ich weiß es eben." Irgendwie schien er seine Ungläubigkeit bemerkt zu haben, denn er fügte an: "Sie stand hinter mir um mich zu stoßen. Sie war Rot." Dem konnte er wohl nicht widersprechen, sonst hätte er Hyakkimaru einen Lügner nennen müssen. Also ließ er es, lehnte sich stattdessen über das Gesicht des anderen und küsste ihn. Dieser ließ es geschehen und schloss seine Arme um Tahomarus Taille, drückte ihn fest an sich. Als ihre Lippen sich wieder voneinander lösten, war es Hyakkimaru, der sprach. "Was ist mit deiner Hand?" Tahomaru erstarrte, er hatte es bis eben tatsächlich vergessen. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, geschweige denn sprechen. Am liebsten hätte er gelogen, abgelenkt. Doch zugleich meldete sich wieder eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Hyakkimaru war bisher immer ehrlich zu ihm gewesen. Verdiente er da nicht eine ehrliche Antwort? Er atmete ein paar Mal ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen. Seine Handfläche juckte jetzt wieder schmerzhaft unter dem großen Pflaster, dass ihm Hyogo aufgeklebt hatte. "Jemand hat mich... an der Handfläche verletzt. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es macht mir Angst..." Der andere hörte aufmerksam zu, nickte als würde er ihn ermuntern wollen, weiterzureden. Konnte er mehr erzählen, ohne dass sich Hyakkimaru unnötig viele Sorgen machen würde? "Die Person hat... etwas geschrieben. Da steht &gt;&gt;Du gehörst bald mir&lt;&lt;. Ziemlich gruselig, was?" Er unterdrückte den Impuls, nervös zu lachen. Denn es war nicht zum lachen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich auf einmal so schwer an, also ließ er ihn auf Hyakkimarus Brust sinken und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Es beruhigte ihn, ließ die Angst kleiner werden. Fast hätte er Hyakkimarus Stimme überhört. "Wer?" Sollte er seinen Verdacht mit ihm teilen? "Ich weiß es nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, es war unsere Schulärztin. Sie hatte als einzige tatsächlich die Möglichkeit dazu." Hyakkimaru sagte nichts mehr, sondern strich ihm mit seinen Händen über den Rücken, die Seiten, die Schultern und die Haare. Tahomaru entspannte sich immer mehr, hörte das gleichmäßige Schlagen in der Brust des anderen. Und schlief ein.</p><p> </p><p>Es klopfte an der Tür. Hyakkimaru schlug die Augen auf. Er hörte eine leise Frauenstimme. "Tahomaru, bist du schon wach?" Nein, der schlief noch tief und fest an ihn gedrückt. Sollte er antworten? Aber Tahomaru hatte gesagt, niemand im Haus soll wissen, dass er hier war. "Itou Hyakkimaru, ich weis, dass du da bist, komm bitte raus. Ich will mich mit dir unterhalten" Oh. Dann hatte sich diese Frage wohl erledigt. Er stand vorsichtig auf, um den anderen nicht zu wecken und ging zur Tür. Moment, sollte er sich noch etwas anziehen? "Ich hab nichts an." - "Dann mach schnell. Tahomarus Eltern wachen bald auf und bis dahin musst du hier raus sein. Deine Schuhe habe ich schon geholt, also beeil dich." Ja, das ergab Sinn. Er suchte den Haufen Stoff am Boden ab und zog an, was wahrscheinlich seine Kleidung war. T-Shirt war klar, Tahomaru hatte was mit Knöpfen getragen. Unterwäsche... konnte er nicht unterscheiden, er nahm einfach irgendeine. Passte. Die Hose könnte seine sein, doch der Knopf stimmte nicht. Also doch die andere. Ah, in dieser Hosentasche war auch sein Handy. Als er endlich fertig angezogen war, wandte er sich noch einmal zum Bett und rieb an dem schlafenden Tahomaru vorsichtig seine Stirn, ehe er ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Als er sich umdrehte, stand die Tür offen und eine Person, wahrscheinlich die Frau, beobachtete ihn. "Guten Morgen, Itou-Kun. Ich mache nur kurz das Fenster auf, man riecht bis auf den Gang was ihr hier letzte Nacht getrieben habt." Das verwirrte Hyakkimaru. Er nahm einen bewussten Atemzug. Ja, er konnte Tahomaru und sich riechen, sehr intensiv sogar, aber was war daran schlimm? War das wieder so etwas mit dem Schamgefühl? Er musste später Tahomaru fragen. Als die Frau das Fenster weit geöffnet und Tahomaru zugedeckt hatte, ging sie wieder zur Tür. "Komm jetzt. Oder brauchst du Hilfe?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihr.</p><p> </p><p>Sie war offen gesagt überrascht. Sie hatte sich ihn irgendwie... anders vorgestellt? Gröber? Oder unbeholfener? Doch diese paar Sekunden, die sie ihn ohne sein Wissen beobachtet hatte, diese vorsichtige Zärtlichkeit, mit der er Tahomaru berührte, ließen sie dieses provisorische Gedankenkonstrukt über Bord werfen. Jetzt war es Zeit für ein unvoreingenommenes Kennenlernen. Er lief hinter ihr her wie ein folgsames Kind, als sie zurück ins Nebenhaus ging und den Weg zur Küche einschlug. Es war tatsächlich sehr interessant, hätte sie ihn zufällig auf der Straße getroffen wäre ihr gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass er blind sein könnte. Eher wäre ihr aufgefallen, dass er ungemein gut aussah. Seine fein geschnittenen Gesichtszüge umrahmt von sehr langem glattem Haar wirkten zusammen mit seinem schmalen Körper sehr feminin. Doch etwas irritierte sie, auch wenn sie nicht sagen konnte, was es war. Aber wenn es wichtig war, würde es ihr schon noch einfallen. An ihrem Ziel angekommen, deutet sie auf einen der Stühle. "Bitte, setzt dich. Willst du Wasser, einen Kaffee oder etwas zu essen?" Er schüttelte wieder nur den Kopf statt Worte zu benutzen. Sie beobachtete genau, wie er zu dem Stuhl ging, auf den sie gezeigt hatte und sich setzte. Es sollte ihm ohne Augenlicht eigentlich gar nicht möglich sein, ohne Beschreibung zu einem gezeigten Ziel zu finden. Hochinteressant. Und seitlich an seinem Kopf... Das waren Hörprothesen. Er war also auch mindestens schwerhörig. Sie schenkte sich selbst ein Wasser ein, stellte die Kaffeemaschine an und setzte sich zu dem Jungen an der Tisch. "Entschuldige, ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Kashima Mutsu, die Cousine von Tahomaru. Ich studiere Psychologie und Sozialwissenschaften auf der Senryo Universität im dritten Semester. Es freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen." Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sie wollte selbst sehen, inwieweit er die soziale Etikette kannte und in der Lage war, sie anzuwenden. Als er zu sprechen anfing, war seine Stimme etwas rau und wirkte irgendwie gedämpft. Als würde er sie selten benutzen. Nun, aber lustvoll seinen Orgasmus in die Welt schreien konnte er immerhin. "Itou Hyakkimaru. Freut mich." Gerade noch so das nötigste, doch viele Leute würden das wohl schon als unhöflich empfinden. Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Wenn Mutsu etwas über ihn erfahren wollte, musste sie wohl direkt nachfragen. Smaltalk schien nicht zu seinen Talenten zu gehören. "Also, ich möchte mich mit dir unterhalten, weil ich dich kennenlernen möchte. Aber eines vorweg. Tahomaru ist mir sehr wichtig und er ist verrückt nach dir. Darum will ich dich warnen: Wenn du ihm das Herz brichst, brech ich dir was anderes. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Wie würde er auf so eine Drohung reagieren? Er überlegte nicht lange und antwortete in abgeklärtem Tonfall: "Das ist nicht notwendig. Ich liebe Tahomaru. Ich werde ihm nicht wehtun." Eine klare Antwort. "Gut, dann haben wir das ja geklärt. Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich so direkt bin, aber es interessiert mich. Bist du von Geburt an blind?" Er nickte nur. "Ach so. Aber wie kommt es, dass du dich so sicher in fremder Umgebung bewegst?" Schulterzucken. "Warum trägst du Hörprothesen?" - "Bin gehörlos." - "Auch von Geburt an?" Wieder ein Nicken. Würde die ganze Unterhaltung nun so laufen? Das glich eher einem Verhör. In diesem Moment gluckerte die Kaffeemaschine und Mutsu stand auf, um sich einzuschenken. "Möchtest du jetzt etwas trinken?" Er dachte kurz nach. "Erdbeersaft."</p><p> </p><p>Tahomaru wachte auf, weil ihm etwas fehlte, doch sein noch schlaftrunkener Verstand kam nicht darauf, was es war. Er drehte sich um und da fiel es ihm ein. Hyakkimaru! Er setzte sich auf und suchte den Raum mit seinen Blicken ab. Nichts. War er schon gegangen? Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich zurück auf sein Kissen fallen und schloss wieder die Augen. Er hatte tatsächlich mit Hyakkimaru... Er spürte wieder, wie seine Wangen warm wurden und auf sein Gesicht stahl sich ein breites Grinsen. Durch das Fenster drang der Gesang von Vögeln herein... Wann hatte er das Fenster aufgemacht? Gar nicht. Seine Augen waren mit einem Schlag wieder offen. War Hyakkimaru geistesgegenwärtig genug, das Fenster zu öffnen um frische Luft herein zu lassen? Eher nicht. Also hatte wahrscheinlich... Er fasste nach seinem Handy und ja, er hatte eine Nachricht von Mutsu.</p><p>
  <em>Taho-tan, ich würde vorschlagen du kommst rüber sobald du wach bist. Deinen Eltern habe ich Bescheid gegeben, dass du bei uns frühstückst, weil ich dir noch etwas für deine heutige Prüfung in Altjapanisch erkläre. Außerdem empfehle ich, dass du dich bei uns wäscht. Bis gleich.</em>
</p><p>Die Nachricht war von vor zehn Minuten. Die Röte in seinem Gesicht war noch immer da, aber nicht mehr wegen der Erinnerung. Mutsu wusste Bescheid. Und damit wohl auch Hyogo. Bei den Göttern, das würden sie ihm mit Sicherheit den ganzen Sommer lang aufs Brot schmieren. Aber warum meinte sie, dass er sich bei ihnen waschen sollte? Ihm war schon klar, dass er bestimmt nach... Sex roch, er hätte sich jetzt sowieso geduscht. Nur kannte er Mutsu zu gut um ihre "Vorschläge" infrage zu stellen, also würde er sich dem fügen, auch wenn er noch keine Ahnung hatte, wieso. Er stand widerwillig auf und sammelte die Kleidung auf, die am Boden lag. Und stockte, denn diese Unterwäsche war nicht seine eigene. Trug Hyakkimaru dann...? Sein Puls beschleunigte sich bei dem Gedanken und eine eigenartige Aufregung machte sich in ihm breit, als sich eine Idee in seinem Kopf formte. Sollte er auch...? Einen Moment stand er unschlüssig mit diesem Stück Stoff in der Hand mitten im Raum, dann schluckte er schwer. Er dachte bei sich: Verehrter Vater, geliebte Mutter, bitte vergebt eurem nichtswürdigem Sohn, denn er ist offensichtlich ein Perverser... Und zog Hyakkimarus Shorts an.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo liebe Leserschaft, na, hattest du Spaß? ;)</p><p>Auch ich hatte wieder viel Spaß dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Aber gewöhnt euch nicht daran, im nächsten Kapitel geht wieder in einer anderen Richtung die Post ab. Ich persönlich finde es immer sehr ulkig wenn Leute eine sehr blöde Idee haben, diese aber in die Tat umsetzen weil sie meinen es wäre die beste Idee aller Zeiten. Siehe Tahomaru &lt;3</p><p>Achja, bevor jemand verwirrt ist weil ich Hyakkimaru immer als sehr dünn beschreibe: Der Junge hat in seinem bisherigen Leben einfach zu wenig gegessen weil kein Geruchs- und Geschmackssinn. Das macht ziemlich was aus.</p><p>Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, alles Gute und bleibt gesund. &lt;3</p><p>Eure Otakuplant</p><p> </p><p>P.S.: Ich wünsche euch ein gutes neues Jahr &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Phyllotaxis – Blattstand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger-Warnungen: Einbruch, Gore</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diese Mutsu stellte ganz schön viele Fragen. Auf die meisten hatte er keine Lust zu antworten, also zuckte er ziemlich oft mit den Schultern. Sie schien damit nicht glücklich, beließ es aber jedes Mal dabei. Er hatte leider keinen Erdbeersaft bekommen, Mutsu meinte, sie hätten keinen da. Aber der Pfirsichsaft, den sie ihm gegeben hatte, war auch lecker. Da hörte er bekannte Schritte aus dem Gang hinter sich hallen. "Mutsu, bin da." Tahomaru war aufgewacht. Er drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Schritte kamen und hörte die Überraschung des anderen, als seine Bewegungen mittendrin kurz stockten und er irgendetwas weiches fallen ließ. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er schon die Arme um ihn gelegt und Hyakkimaru stellte fest, dass er immer noch nach ihnen roch, was ihn ungemein freute. "Tahomaru. Guten Morgen." Auch er schloss nun die Arme um sein gegenüber, welcher ihm jetzt mit einer Hand durch seine noch offenen Haare strich. "Ich dachte, du bist schon weg." Warum klang er traurig? "Mutsu hat mich geholt. Sie hat gesagt, dass deine Eltern bald aufwachen." Er drückte ihn noch fester an sich. "Ja, da hat sie recht." Tahomaru wandte sich an seine Cousine: "Danke, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde." Sie ließ ein kurzes Lachen hören, ehe sie antwortete. "Kein Problem Taho-tan. Aber ich schlage vor, ihr beide solltet jetzt besser duschen gehen, ihr riecht immer noch nach Sperma und in einer Stunde müssen wir spätestens losfahren." Ach ja, Tahomaru musste bestimmt zur Schule. Da fiel ihm ein, dass er Papa gar nicht Bescheid gegeben hatte... Wobei, es war nicht das erste Mal das er die ganze Nacht weg war. Er kam eh bald nach Hause und Papa rechnete nie damit, dass er vor Mittag aufstand. Da spürte er Tahomarus Hand auf seiner Schulter. "Komm Hyakkimaru. Gehen wir ins Bad."</p><p> </p><p>Sie hatte es ja wirklich nicht tun wollen, aber dann hatte ihre Besorgnis überhand genommen. Natürlich konnte ihr Aniki auf sich selbst aufpassen. Und ja, es kam durchaus vor, dass er bis morgens nicht nach Hause kam. Aber trotzdem war sie nervös geworden, als er nicht in seinem Zimmer war. Sie hatte nach kurzem hin und her entschieden, dass es ja nicht schaden konnte, wenn sie den Standort seines Handys abrufen würde. Reine Sicherheitsmaßnahme. Kaum war das Handy geortet, wünschte sie, sie hätte es gelassen. Das Signal kam aus Namagachi, er war wohl irgendwie bei Tahomaru gelandet. Auch wenn sie sich ärgerte, dass ihr manchmal etwas blöder Aniki ihr nicht gesagt hatte, wohin er ging, fühlte sie Gewissensbisse. Sie hatte nicht das Recht, ihm nachzuspionieren. Was er mit seiner Zeit machte, war seine Angelegenheit. Sie wanderte ja auch oft genug noch mit ihren Schul- und Nicht-Schulfreunden in der Gegend herum und kam erst zurück, wenn sie Hunger hatte. Und trotzdem... Brauchte ihr Aniki sie nicht mehr, seit er Tahomaru hatte? Natürlich wusste ihr Kopf, dass das nicht stimmte und das es überhaupt nicht miteinander zu vergleichen war. Außerdem hatte sie selbst noch vor drei Tagen die beiden regelrecht verkuppeln wollen, weil da so eine Spannung in der Luft lag und sie das wahnsinnig witzig fand. Aber das Gefühl war jetzt eben doch etwas anderes. Sie schaltete Onkel Jukais Tablet ab und ging runter, um etwas zu frühstücken. Sie musste sowieso bald zur Schule.</p><p> </p><p>Tahomaru spürte das kühle Wasser seinen Körper hinabrinnen, während er Hyakkimaru beobachtete und hatte Mühe, seine Lust auf ihn im Zaum zu halten. Es war ein regelrecht sinnlicher Anblick, wie der andere da auf dem Schemel saß und sich mit einem tropfenden Waschlappen über den Körper strich. Den schmalen Hals entlang, über die Schultern hinweg und darunter hindurch bis knapp an den Saum der Armprothesen. Die Brust, die Seiten, seinen Bauch. Er schaffte es sogar mit ein paar geübt wirkenden Verrenkungen, sich selbst den Rücken zu waschen und Tahomaru war sich sicher, dass er selbst nicht so gelenkig war. Das musste er sich merken. Als sich Hyakkimaru dann langsam über sein rechtes Bein strich, außen zum Fuß hin und an der Innenseite wieder hinauf, zwang Tahomaru sich endlich, wegzusehen und sich selbst zu waschen. Zum Glück war das Wasser kalt.</p><p> </p><p>Er war es gewohnt, dass Taho häufig bei ihnen aufschlug. Meistens, weil er nicht alleine sein wollte. Aber hätte seine Schwester ihm letzte Woche gesagt, dass Tahomaru heute zusammen mit seinem Freund Hyakkimaru morgens an einem Prüfungstag ihr Badezimmer benutzen würde, weil die beiden nach Sex rochen wie ein Massagestudio hätte er doch ernsthafte Bedenken an ihrem Verstand angemeldet. Klar, sie hatten ihre Späße gemacht als ihr kleiner Cousin Anfang der Woche plötzlich überhaupt einen Freund hatte. Aber das sie tatsächlich nach so kurzer Zeit in der Kiste landen würden? Würde er sich nicht so für seinen kleineren Cousin freuen, er wäre direkt neidisch... Na gut, er war neidisch darauf, dass ihm der jüngere jetzt eine... zwei... drei Erfahrungen voraus war. Aber was sollte er tun? Er hatte bei den Damen einfach keinen Erfolg, die meisten standen tatsächlich eher auf "Typen" wie seine Schwester. Gutaussehend. Eloquent.... Leicht verstimmt nahm er noch einen Schluck Kaffee und sah über den Tisch zu den beiden Verliebten, die schon die ganze Zeit flirteten. Hyakkimaru klebte regelrecht an Taho und rieb immer wieder sein Gesicht an dessen Halsbeuge, während sein Cousin abwechselnd sich und seinem Freund einen Löffel Pudding in den Mund schob. Beide hatten ein Grinsen im Gesicht, das durchaus als "Grenzdebil" bezeichnet werden konnte und flüsterten sich ständig irgendwelche Sachen zu, die sie leise zum Lachen brachten. Interessierte es die denn kein bisschen, dass sie nicht alleine im Raum waren? Er konnte sich nicht helfen, er würde ehrlich froh sein, wenn sie Hyakkimaru auf der Fahrt zur Schule an der Bushaltestelle absetzten und er dieses Geturtel nicht mehr ertragen musste. Er brauchte noch einen Kaffee.</p><p> </p><p>Jukai hatte an diesem Tag eigentlich keine Patienten, darum war er etwas verwundert, als es an der Praxistür klingelte. Er legte die Armprothese von Hyakkimaru, an der er gerade arbeitete auf den Tisch und ging nachsehen. Vor der Tür stand ein Mann mit weißen Haaren und einem seltsam starren Blick, der Jukai nicht geheuer war. "Entschuldigen Sie, ich bräuchte medizinische Hilfe". Mit diesen Worten hielt er einen Arm nach vorne, der aus einer Schnittwunde stark blutete. "Natürlich, kommen Sie herein" antwortete Jukai etwas widerwillig und trat zur Seite, um den Mann einzulassen. Was wäre er für ein Arzt, wenn er einen Verletzten fortschicken würde, und wenn er noch so verdächtig wirkte? Jukai kam dieser starre, kalte Blick viel zu bekannt vor, um irgendwelche Zweifel zu hegen und einen Teufel würde er tun, dieser Person den Rücken zuzukehren. "Bitte, gehen Sie durch die erste Tür links und setzen Sie sich. Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen." Der andere tat wie gehießen und Jukai machte einen schnellen Umweg über das Büro, jedoch ohne die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer aus den Augen zu lassen, durch die er den Patienten gerade geschickt hatte. Seine Gedanken arbeiteten auf Hochtouren, während er sich schnell den Behandlungskittel überzog. Augen wie diese hatten ihn jahrelang aus dem Spiegel angeblickt. Die Wunde war mit einer großen Klinge zugefügt worden, zu groß für ein gewöhnliches Küchenmesser. Der Winkel sprach für Selbstverletzung, der Menge und Gerinnung des Blutes nach musste es eben erst passiert sein. Führte er die Waffe noch mit sich? Hatte er selbst irgendetwas in Griffweite, um sich im Notfall verteidigen zu können? Was wollte diese Person überhaupt? Er hatte mit diesen "Kreisen", in denen sich dieser Mann offenkundig bewegte schon lange nichts mehr zu tun. Von nebenan hörte er das Geräusch von brechendem Holz. Die Verbindungstüren! Er stürmte selbst durch die Hintertür seines Büros in den Wohnungsflur und sah, dass Hyakkimarus Zimmer offen stand. Hyakkimaru!</p><p> </p><p>Hyakkimaru war gerade zur Tür hereingekommen, als er merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Papa?" Sein Papa saß am Ende des Ganges auf dem Boden und reagierte nicht auf sein rufen. So schnell er konnte lief er zu ihm und fasste ihn an den Schultern "Papa?! Papa, was ist?" Hinter sich hörte er ein Geräusch und drehte sich danach um. In seinem Zimmer lag ein Mensch am Boden und redete mit leise röchelnder Stimme, unterbrochen von Schmerzenslauten, mit sich selbst. "Ja, du wirst sein Blut bekommen, ja. Es wird reichen, ja." Doch dieser Mensch war wieder so seltsam, er hatte Spuren von Rot an sich, war aber selbst nicht rot. Dafür lag weiter hinten in seinem Zimmer etwas. Unter der Kommode konnte er ein rotes Glühen erkennen, das leicht pulsierte, sich aber nicht von der Stelle bewegte. Wie unter einem Bann ging Hyakkimaru langsam darauf zu, stieg über den am Boden liegenden Mann, der versuchte, nach seinen Beinen zu fassen. "Da, da ist er, Nihil! Ich gebe dir sein Blut, du sollst alles haben!" Doch er schien zu schwach zu sein, er konnte gerade mal seine Arme anheben, ehe sie wieder zu Boden fielen. Er war keine Gefahr. Hyakkimaru fasste unter die Kommode und zog einen länglichen Gegenstand heraus. Es sah aus wie ein Messer, die Klinge aber war lang wie sein Unterarm. War das ein Schwert? Aber war es dafür nicht zu kurz? Es glühte auf und ihm war, als würde jemand mit ihm reden, doch seine Hörprothesen gaben nur ein unstetes Rauschen und Knarzen weiter, in dem er zwar eine Sprachmelodie, aber keine Worte erkennen konnte. Es war sehr unangenehm und er zog sich die Sendeeinheiten kurzerhand vom Kopf. Er wollte sich jetzt in Ruhe dieses Ding ansehen. Es war ganz klar Rot, also war es wohl ein "Dämon". Aber warum war es ein Gegenstand? Konnte er es vielleicht einfach so kaputt machen? Kurzerhand probierte er es aus, fasste das Ding an beiden Enden und bog es mit aller Kraft durch. Er fühlte ein eigenartiges Vibrieren, dass sich durch seine Prothesen bis in seine Schultern und dann in seinen Brustkorb hineinfraß. Es war so schnell vorbei, wie es begonnen hatte. In jeder Hand hielt er eine Hälfte des kurzen Schwertes und das Vibrieren war weg, genauso wie das Rot. Jetzt war es nur noch grau wie alle Gegenstände. Er ließ es fallen und drehte sich zu Papa um, der immer noch unbeweglich im Gang saß. Der Fremde am Boden wand sich und versuchte wohl aufzustehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Das Rot an ihm war ebenfalls verschwunden. Interessant. Und auf einmal war da ein Drücken in seinem Kopf, es fühlte sich an, als würde er zerreißen! Etwas schob sich im inneren seines Schädels nach außen, drückte durch Fleisch und Knochen. Wo eben noch Stille herrschte, hallte nun ein Donnern, ein Lärmen und Tosen, Fiepen und Quietschen, für das er keinen Vergleich hatte. Er ertrug es nicht, es sollte aufhören! Seine Ohren! Er grub seine künstlichen Hände in die Seiten seines Kopfes, versuchte irgendwie, den Druck wegzunehmen, und wenn er sich dafür den Schädel aufreißen musste! ES SOLLTE AUFHÖREN! Seine Finger bewegten sich, mit aller Kraft rissen, gruben, packten sie. AUFHÖREN! Sie fanden ihr Ziel unter der Haut und etwas langes dünnes wurde auf jeder Seite von innen nach außen gezogen. AUFHÖREN! Jeder Millimeter war eine Qual, ein Stechen, Schneiden in seinem Schädel und eine heiße Flüssigkeit rann an jeder Seite seines Kopfes hinab. AUFHÖREN! Da waren plötzlich Lücken, schmerzende, blutende Löcher, die er genau spüren konnte während das Innere seines Kopfes brannte. AUFHÖREN! Er hörte irgendetwas durch den unbeschreiblichen Lärm in seinem Schädel, eine Stimme, die schmerzerfüllt schrie. AUFHÖREN! Seine eigene. Und langsam, ganz langsam, hörte es auf. Er spürte, wie sich die Löcher in seinem Kopf verschlossen, heilten. Das Donnern war weg, da war nur noch ein Rauschen, ein bisschen wie das Meer. Ah, so hörte sich also sein eigener Puls an? Er lag am Boden und lauschte seinem eigenen Herzschlag, wie lange wusste er nicht. Er war so furchtbar müde... Träumte er wieder? Noch immer lag er am Boden, doch er fühlte sich anders an. Es kratzte an seiner Wange. Sein Holzboden kratzte nicht. Da war wieder dieses kleine Leuchten. Und ein Ton. Gleichmäßig. Lang. Beruhigend. Jemand saß neben ihm. Legte seine Hand auf seinen Kopf. Er konnte es spüren. Da hörte er noch etwas. Eine Frau. Sie schluchzte. Müde... Irgendwann glaubte er Schritte zu hören, unbekannte Stimmen, die versuchten mit ihm zu reden. Er konzentrierte sich, so gut er konnte. Ob er verletzt war? Nein, ihm ging`s gut. Warum war er voller Blut? Wusste er nicht, war ihm egal. Wusste er, was hier passiert war? Da war ein Fremder in seinem Zimmer. An mehr konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Sie würden ihn jetzt mitnehmen, er brauchte keine Angst zu haben, war das in Ordnung? Wo war Papa? Sein Papa kam auch mit, sie würden beide ins Krankenhaus bringen. Ging es Papa gut? Ja, seinem Papa ging es gut. Gut. Und dann war ihm wieder alles egal, er schlief wieder ein.</p><p> </p><p>Was hatte er getan, um so vom Schicksal gestraft zu werden? Jetzt musste er nicht nur schon zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von ein paar Tagen diesen "Itou Hyakkimaru" untersuchen, nein, diesmal war zusätzlich sogar Jukai selbst sein Patient. Am liebsten hätte er das irgendwem anderen aufgedrückt und wäre einfach nach Hause gegangen. Seine Schicht war genau genommen sowieso schon seit Stunden zu Ende, er war müde, verdammt! Aber es wäre überhaupt nicht möglich gewesen einfach zu gehen, seine Kolleginnen, die gerade noch mit ihm Dienst hatten waren eben dabei, den dritten Verletzten, der mit den beiden eingeliefert worden war, zu operieren. Außerdem wäre das seinem eigenen Anspruch zuwidergelaufen. Ein Arzt hatte einen Kranken zu behandeln, gleich wer es war. Er war nicht so wie... Jukai. Kaname nahm eine Kopfschmerztablette und füllte weiter die Anamnese-Bögen aus. Der Junge war unverletzt, litt nur unter extremer Erschöpfung und war leicht anämisch. Es gab keine Erklärung für die absurde Menge an Blut, die an ihm geklebt hatte, nicht mal einen frischen Kratzer konnte er an ihm finden. Sobald er aufwachte, würde er ihn nach Hause schicken. Schlafen sollte der daheim, wer auch immer er war! Kaname seufzte und machte sich an das nächste Formular. Sein Va-... Jukai hatte eine lange Schnittwunde am rechten Oberarm, die allerdings nicht tief war, sonst war er körperlich unverletzt. Allerdings zeigte er Symptome eines dissoziativen Stupor und Amnesie, wohl aufgrund einer akuten Belastungsreaktion. Er musste noch unter Beobachtung bleiben. So eine Scheiße. Dabei wollte er diesen Mann, seinen Erzeuger, unter keinen Umständen in seiner Nähe haben. Sonst kamen ihm Gedanken, die er nicht haben wollte und Fragen, die er sich nicht stellen sollte. Doch wem machte er etwas vor? Sie waren längst da. Jukai war fähig, einen einzigen Messerstich so zu setzen, dass er garantiert tödlich war und Kaname war sich sicher, dass der Mann, um dessen Leben seine Kolleginnen im OP gerade kämpften, keine Chance hatte. Ob es sich um Notwehr gehandelt hatte, wie die Sanitäter es vermutet hatten, konnte er nicht beurteilen, das war Sache der Polizei. Dann dieser Junge, Hyakkimaru. Laut Ausweis lag sein Geburtstag keine drei Monate nach dem Kontaktabbruch. Dass er also Jukais leiblicher Sohn und damit sein Halbbruder wäre, war unwahrscheinlich. Es sei denn natürlich, Jukai hätte damals seine Mutter betrogen, aber das glaubte er nicht. Dieser Mann war nicht zu Liebe fähig. Er konnte sich aber auch nicht vorstellen, dass er ihn irgendwie adoptiert hatte, denn wer würde einem solchen Monster ein Kind anvertrauen? Und warum sollte Jukai sich überhaupt eines fremden Kindes annehmen, wenn er sich schon um sein eigenes nicht kümmern konnte? Noch dazu ein behindertes? Also doch ein Seitensprung? Kaname rieb sich die Schläfen, genau deswegen wollte er nichts mit diesem Mann zu tun haben. Es bereitete ihm nichts als Kopfschmerzen. Er stand auf um nachzusehen, ob der Junge schon wieder aufgewacht war. Außerdem musste er der Polizei noch Bescheid geben. Je eher er die beiden wieder los war, umso besser.</p><p> </p><p>Dororo war verzweifelt. Sie hatte nur ihre Schultasche ablegen wollen, vielleicht noch etwas zu naschen aus dem Kühlschrank stibitzen und dann im Park mit ihren Freunden Fußball spielen. Stattdessen standen Polizeiautos vor der Kliniktür und es lungerten ein paar Schaulustige rum. Am liebsten wäre sie weggelaufen, aber sie hatte Angst um Aniki und Onkel Jukai. War ihnen etwas passiert? Also war sie durch die Seitentür ins Haus gegangen und wurde direkt an der Tür von einer Polizistin angesprochen. "Hallo Kleine, wohnst du hier?" Sie nickte nervös und schielte an der Frau vorbei den Flur entlang. Vor Hyakkimarus Zimmer machte gerade ein Mann Fotos. "Ehm, ja. Wo sind mein Aniki und mein Onkel? Ist ihnen etwas passiert?" Die Angst in ihrer Stimme war deutlich zu hören, aber es war ihr gerade egal. "Keine Sorge, den beiden geht es gut. Sie sind nur im Krankenhaus, um untersucht zu werden. Dann kommen sie bestimmt nach Hause. Ich möchte dir bitte ein paar Fragen stellen und dir dann auch erklären, was hier passiert ist. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?" Hatte sie denn eine Wahl? Sie nickte, noch zu verunsichert um zu widersprechen. "Gut, dann setzen wir uns doch in die Küche." Die Frau wollte ihre Hand auf Dororos Schulter legen, doch diese tauchte darunter weg und setzte sich auch ihren Stuhl. Die Polizistin sagte nichts dazu, rief nur etwas den Gang hoch zu ihren Kollegen und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Sie legte ein Handy auf den Tisch. "Ich nehme das Gespräch auf. Und keine Angst, es sind keine schlimmen Fragen. Wie heißt du? " - "Dororo. Ich bin zehn Jahre alt." - "Also, Dororo. Du hast gesagt du wohnst hier. Wer wohnt noch hier?" - "Mein Aniki Hyakkimaru und Onkel Jukai." - "Onkel Jukai, ist das der Arzt Itou?" - "Ja." - "Wohnen deine Eltern auch hier?" Sie zögerte einen Augenblick. Musste sie das wirklich beantworten...? "Uhm, nein, meine Eltern wohnen nicht hier. Onkel Jukai kümmert sich um mich." War das genug? Wenn die Polizistin ihr zögern bemerkt hatte, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. "In Ordnung. Bist du gerade erst von der Schule zurückgekommen?" - "Ja." - "Sehr gut. Siehst du, war gar nicht schlimm, oder?" Die Frau lächelte und es wirkte ehrlich. Dororo fühlte, wie sie sich entspannte. "Also, hier scheint heute Vormittag, wahrscheinlich kurz nachdem du zur Schule bist, jemand eingebrochen zu sein. Deinem Aniki fehlt nichts, er kann bestimmt heute schon wieder nach Hause. Dein Onkel Jukai ist verletzt, aber nicht schlimm. Hast du jemanden, der auf dich aufpassen kann, bis dein Aniki und Onkel wieder nach Hause kommen?" Ihm fehlte nichts. Dororo war erleichtert. Aber warum war Onkel Jukai verletzt? "Naja, nicht wirklich. Ich bin nachmittags meistens draußen unterwegs. Freunde und so. Aber Aniki kommt heute wieder, ja?" - "Bestimmt. Ich kann gerne im Krankenhaus nachfragen und dich direkt hinbringen, okay? " - "Ja, vielen Dank!"</p><p> </p><p>Was sollte sie nur tun? Ihr Mann glaubte ihr nicht, sondern schickte sie nur zu ihrem Arzt, damit er ihre Medikamentendosis anpasste. Alle sagten ihr, sie würde sich das nur einbilden. Und manchmal wurde sie schwach und glaubte das fast selbst. Doch immer, wenn sie ihn sah, den Schatten, war er real. Und sie zweifelte nicht. Sie wusste es. Sogar Tahomaru war früher in der Lage, ihn zu sehen. Damals, als er noch klein war. Sie hatten sogar zusammen gespielt. Doch ihr Mann hatte ihn nie gesehen, darum glaubte er ihr nicht. Doch für sie war es der Beweis, dass sie nicht verrückt war. Darum kam sie immer wieder und betete. Zu Kannon, der Göttin der Barmherzigkeit, die ihr in ihrer unendlichen Güte einen Blick gestattete. Wie er jetzt aussähe. Wie groß er schon wäre. Wie es gewesen wäre. Ihr Sohn. Ihr geliebter älterer Sohn. Jedes Mal wurde seine Gestalt deutlicher. Und eben... konnte sie ihn berühren. Ja, sie hatte ihn berührt. War das möglich, weil die Götter ihn ins Leben zurückbrachten? Oder war eher sie es, die langsam in die Welt der Toten, der Geister eintrat? Sie bat immer wieder darum ihn zu sehen, wurde manches Mal erhört und immer zerriss es sie, stürzte sie in diesen unendlichen Kummer. Sie spürte, dass es nicht gut war, denn je näher sie ihrem ersten Kind kam, desto weiter entfernte sie sich von ihrem zweiten. Tahomaru, ihrem geliebten jüngeren Sohn. Keinen von beiden konnte sie loslassen, doch solange sie zwischen den beiden Welten wankte, war sie weder bei dem einen noch bei dem anderen. Was sollte sie nur tun?</p><p> </p><p>"Papa." Kaname wurde übel, aber er konnte nicht wegsehen. Der Junge hatte sich direkt nachdem er aufgewacht war zu dem Bett begeben in dem Jukai saß und teilnahmslos vor sich hinstarrte. Dann hatte Hyakkimaru die Hände an sein Gesicht gelegt und angefangen, seine Stirn an der des Mannes zu reiben. "Papa." Was war das für eine Geste? War das zwischen den beiden normal, diese Vertrautheit? Der Junge flüsterte irgendetwas, dass er nicht verstand und langsam, ganz langsam, hob Jukai seine Hände und legte sie um den Rücken des Jungen. Er umarmte ihn und Kaname hatte das Gefühl, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren als eine seelische Wunde, von der er gedacht hatte, dass sie schon lange verheilt wäre, wieder aufriss. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Jukai ihn je im Arm gehalten hatte. So schnell er konnte, verließ er das Zimmer und sperrte sich im Personalbad ein. Im Spiegel sah er keinen fünfundzwanzigjährigen Mann, er sah einen weinenden kleinen Jungen. "Papa..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo liebe Leserschaft, ich hoffe, du bist wohlauf.<br/>Huiuiui, in diesem Kapitel habe ich ziemlich vieles auf einmal abgefrühstückt, oder bilde ich mir das ein? Und ja, Kaname ist in diesem AU tatsächlich Jukais Sohn und ich habe Okowa einfach mal zu seiner Mutter gemacht. Sie machte auf mich einfach den Eindruck, dass sie mit Männern nicht übermäßig wählerisch ist. :)<br/>Bis zum nächsten Kapitel und bleibt gesund<br/>Eure Otakuplant</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Amplitude - Schwingungen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tahomaru war irgendwie erschöpft. Die Prüfungen waren tatsächlich anstrengender als er angenommen hatte. Nicht schwer, aber der Zeitdruck war nicht ohne. Zwar hatte er nicht die Sorge, dass er in irgendeinem Fach nicht bestehen würde, aber er hatte auch Erwartungen an sich selbst. Und alles unter 95 Punkten entsprach definitiv nicht den Erwartungen! Sollte er nach dem Abendessen nochmal den Stoff für morgen wiederholen? Er sah von seinem Teller auf zu seiner Mutter, die ihm gegenüber saß und winzige Bissen zu sich nahm. Ihre Gedanken waren offensichtlich woanders. Sein Vater war gerade sehr beschäftigt und würde später essen. Früher hatten Mutsu und Hyogo immer mit ihnen gegessen, aber die beiden hatten letztes Jahr angefangen, ihren Haushalt völlig selbstständig zu führen, da sie, wie Mutsu meinte, schließlich im Grunde Erwachsene waren. Er konnte nicht anders, aber seit er am Sonntag bei Hyakkimaru zu Abend gegessen hatte, fühlte es sich seltsam an, dass es bei ihnen immer so ruhig war. Lag es daran, dass er keine leiblichen Geschwister hatte? Wie wäre es gewesen, wäre sein älterer Bruder lebend zur Welt gekommen? Würde er an seinem Platz sitzen, weil er selbst dann nie geboren wäre oder wären sie nun gemeinsam hier und würden sich über die Prüfungen unterhalten? Vielleicht waren die Gedanken seiner Mutter ähnlich und der Grund dafür, dass sie schon wieder so aussah, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. "Mutter... Was denkst du?" Er wünschte sich, sie würde ihn ansehen, doch auch als sie ihren Kopf hob blickte sie zwar in seine Richtung, aber sie sah ihn nicht an. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe sie antwortete. "Eigentlich nichts weiter... Es ist nur... das Haus ist so still seit du so groß geworden bist..." Es war wie ein Nadelstich, klein und unbedeutend, aber schmerzhaft und Wut kochte in Tahomaru hoch. War es jetzt etwa seine Schuld, dass es im Haus keine Geräusche gab, kein Leben? Reichte es nicht, dass sie ihn die meiste Zeit ignorierte? Musste sie ihm dafür jetzt auch noch die Verantwortung zuschieben? Ein Stechen fuhr durch seine rechte Hand als er das Besteck fest umklammerte und brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung. Es half niemanden wenn er sich weiter in seinen Zorn hineinsteigerte. Fassung, Tahomaru. Mutsu versuchte ihm immer wieder klar zu machen, dass seine Mutter bestimmt nicht so dachte. Das lag alles nur an ihrer Depression. Auch wenn er das im Grunde wusste, war ihm jetzt der Appetit endgültig vergangen. Er war bestimmt nur müde, er sollte auf sein Zimmer gehen, noch versuchen sich für die Prüfungen morgen vorzubereiten und sich dann schlafen legen. Vielleicht konnte Mutsu ihm noch etwas helfen. "Ich bin fertig. Gute Nacht, Mutter". Sie hatte den Kopf schon wieder gesenkt. "Schlaf gut, mein Sohn."</p><p> </p><p>Hyakkimaru und sie waren eben aus dem Krankenhaus zurückgekommen. Genau genommen hatte sie Onkel Jukais Krankenhaustasche hingebracht und Hyakkimaru abgeholt. Hoffentlich ging es ihm morgen besser und er vergaß seine Medikamente nicht. Jetzt musste sie zusehen, dass ihr Aniki genug aß und trank, die Ärztin hatte ihr das aufgetragen. "Du Aniki, willst du Omelett?" Er ließ sich mit einem schweren Seufzen auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Arme, offensichtlich war er sehr erschöpft. "Kein Hunger." Dororo stöhnte genervt auf. "Nichts da, du musst was essen, du hast Blutarmut. Oder willst du zurück ins Krankenhaus?" Er überlegte einen Moment. "Omelett klingt gut." Na also. "Gut, dann geh dich kurz abduschen, ich hole dir neue Klamotten und mache dann das Essen fertig. " Widerwillig stand er auf und ging Richtung Bad, während sie an ihm vorbei zu seinem Zimmer rannte. Und im Türrahmen direkt wieder umdrehte, schreiend. "ANIKIIIIII, was zur HÖLLE ist in deinem Zimmer passiert!?" Er hielt sich kurz mit den Händen die Ohren zu und sah sie dann fragend an. "Das sieht aus wie ein Schlachthaus, es ist alles voller Blut!" Jetzt schien er zu verstehen und deutete auf seine Ohren. "Der Fremde hatte einen Dämon dabei, der ein Schwert war, ich habe es kaputt gemacht und kann jetzt hören." Er wirkte irgendwie stolz, wie er da stand und etwas an seinen Ohren zog wie ein Kind, das Grimassen schnitt während Dororo vor Fassungslosigkeit der Mund offen stand. Zum ersten, weil ihr gar nicht aufgefallen war, dass er jetzt keine Hörprothesen mehr trug. Wie konnte sie so etwas übersehen? Zum zweiten, dass ein Dämon bis ins Zimmer ihres großen Bruders vorgedrungen war. Waren sie im Haus überhaupt noch sicher? Und zum dritten, dass Hyakkimaru sich daran anscheinend kein bisschen störte! Ihr großer Bruder würde sie nochmal ins Grab bringen! Naja, jedenfalls war jetzt zweifelsfrei geklärt, warum er gerade unter Blutarmut litt. Wehe, er aß nicht mindestens drei Omelettes...</p><p> </p><p>Tahomaru konnte sich nicht auf Physik konzentrieren, etwas anderes beschäftigte ihn. Schon als er am Morgen die Schule betrat, hatte er das Getuschel gehört. Es hieß, Yakonari-Sensei hätte plötzlich aus familiären Gründen verreisen müssen und sie würde erst nach den Sommerferien zurückkommen. Ihre Fans waren kreuzunglücklich, aber er spürte eine gewissen Erleichterung. Bedeutete das jetzt, dass er Ruhe vor ihr hätte? Er gab sich alle Mühe, sich nicht auf dem Pflaster an seiner rechten Handfläche herumzureiben. Am Ende würden nur die heilenden Schnitte wieder aufreißen und das konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Mutsu, die ihm gegenüber auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl saß und ihn eigentlich abfragen wollte, warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. "Tahomaru, wenn du dich nicht konzentrieren kannst, würde ich empfehlen, dass du aufhörst unser beider Zeit zu verschwenden und etwas dagegen unternimmst." Er ließ sich nach hinten auf sein Bett fallen. "Bitte fang nicht wieder so an... Hast du das von Yakonari-Sensei gehört?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte ins Nachdenkliche. "Ja, habe ich. Das ist wirklich etwas seltsam... Andererseits, jetzt musst du dir bis zum September keine Gedanken mehr darum machen. Das ist doch beruhigend zu wissen, dass sie erst mal nicht in der Nähe ist... Was ist Licht?" War es wirklich so einfach? Das ganze bis nach den Ferien ignorieren? "Elektromagnetische Strahlung<span>." - "Welcher Anteil davon ist für das menschliche Auge sichtbar?" - "Alles mit einer Wellenlänge zwischen 400 und 700 Nanometern. Alle Farben in diesem Spektrum ergeben zusammen die Farbe Weiß." - "Was wird noch von der Wellenlänge beeinflusst?" Die folgenden zehn Minuten fragte sie eine Definition nach der anderen ab, jede konnte er richtig beantworten. Mutsu ließ das Buch sinken. "Ich würde sagen, du bist vorbereitet. Wie wäre es, wenn du dich einfach entspannst?" Tahomarus erster Impuls war ihr zu widersprechen. Aber eigentlich wusste er, dass sie recht hatte. Er konnte es und stumpfes Weiterüben hatte keinen Sinn. Aber entspannen auf Kommando? Mal wieder schien Mutsu seine Gedanken zu lesen. Manchmal war sie ihm unheimlich. "Du solltest Hyakkimaru anrufen und dich ein wenig mit ihm unterhalten. Wie sieht es eigentlich mit dem Inhalt in der Kiste aus?" Tahomaru fühlte, wie seine Ohren warm wurden. "Ach Taho-tan, kein Grund sich zu schämen. Ich verrate dir jetzt etwas, quasi ein Geheimtipp. Ein guter Orgasmus sorgt für Tiefenentspannung und ist tatsächlich gerade vor Prüfungen nicht verkehrt, um unnötige Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Glaub mir, ich mache das seit Jahren so und meine Leistungen waren immer tadellos." ... Hatte seine ältere Cousine ihm gerade verraten, dass sie regelmäßig masturbierte und ihm dasselbe empfohlen? "Außerdem-" Ach, sie war noch nicht fertig?! "- ist es allgemein bekannt, dass gerade die Altersgruppe der fünfzehn- bis achtzehnjährigen ein besonders großes sexuelles Bedürfnis hat, das sie in vielen Fällen davon abhält, tatsächlich zur Ruhe zu kommen. Naja, genug für heute, ich gehe wieder zurück und sehe nach, ob Hyogo Hilfe braucht. Er hat große Probleme mit Analysis. Bis morgen und schlaf gut." Sie machte das doch mit Absicht. Die Frage war nur: Was hatte sie denn davon, dass sie ihn ständig zum Masturbieren überreden wollte? Wollte er das überhaupt wissen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Er nahm sein Handy und rief Hyakkimaru an. Hoffentlich hatte er gerade etwas Zeit. Und sei es auch nur, um ihn etwas abzulenken. </span></p><p> </p><p>Blut roch seltsam, irgendwie nach Metall und ihm wurde übel davon. War Ärzten auch den ganzen Tag schlecht? Dororo und er hatten gegessen und sie hatte keine Ruhe gegeben, bis er nicht alles aufgegessen hatte, was sie ihm vorgesetzt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er auch deswegen dieses unangenehme Gefühl im Magen. Er war sich nämlich sicher, noch nie in seinem Leben so viel auf einmal gegessen zu haben. Nicht das es ihm nicht geschmeckt hätte, es war einfach nur zu viel. Jetzt saßen sie zusammen in seinem Zimmer am Boden und schrubbten das Blut aus den Fugen. Genauer, er bearbeite die Dielen so lange mit dem Schwamm, bis Dororo ihm sagte, er müsse jetzt weiter nach links oder nach rechts. Sie hatte währenddessen alles was waschbar war in die Maschine gepackt und war jetzt dabei, seine Möbel abzuwischen. Durch das weit offene Fenster kam die warme Nachtluft herein und verdrängte langsam den drückenden Geruch des Blutes. Ihm war langweilig, Putzen war wirklich eine stumpfsinnige Sache. Er hätte ja gerne Musik gehört, aber zu viele Geräusche bereiteten ihm noch Kopfschmerzen. Es klang jetzt alles irgendwie anders, klarer, und er konnte mehr hören als zuvor. Da waren jetzt diese vielen leisen Geräusche, die ein stetiges Hintergrundrauschen ergaben. War es überhaupt jemals wirklich still? Zuvor hatte er, wenn er seine Ruhe wollte, einfach seine Hörgeräte abgenommen. Wie machten das andere Menschen? Ignorierten sie das einfach? Da hörte er sein Handy in der Küche klingeln und Dororo rannte los. "Warte, ich hol`s schon!" Es war bestimmt Tahomaru. Sein Herz schlug ein wenig schneller. Würde seine Stimme nun anders klingen? Der Klingelton war verstummt, als Dororo wieder ins Zimmer kam. "Das war Tahomaru. Und mir kommt gerade, wie willst du ihm das mit den Hörgeräten erklären?" ...Stimmte ja, Tahomaru wusste nicht, dass er von den Dämonen Teile seines Körpers bekam, wenn er sie tötete. Würde er es verstehen? Er hatte schon Probleme damit gehabt, überhaupt die Existenz von Dämonen zu akzeptieren. Denn auch wenn Tahomaru sich ruhig gab und wohl dachte, er hätte es nicht bemerkt: Hyakkimaru hatte durchaus die Unsicherheit und Verwirrung seines Freundes gespürt. Was ihn auf einen anderen Gedanken brachte: Als er letzte Nacht Tahomaru getroffen hatte, waren an dessen rechter Hand rote Spuren gewesen. Auch die Sache mit dem Rot von heute ging ihm durch den Kopf. Der Mensch war, nachdem er den Gegenstand zerstört hatte, frei von jedem Rot gewesen. Konnten Dämonen also von jedem beliebigen Menschen Besitz ergreifen und diesen auch spurlos wieder verlassen? Wie könnte er das überprüfen? Er würde wohl abwarten müssen, bis er Tahomaru wiedertraf, damit er sich dessen Hand näher ansehen konnte. Bis dahin würde er ihm nichts sagen, er musste das nicht wissen, es würde ihn nur wieder verunsichern. Dororo wartete noch immer auf seine Antwort. "Ich sage es ihm nicht. Ich will ihm auch nicht sagen, was heute passiert ist. Er macht sich sonst Sorgen." Das Mädchen schien nicht überzeugt. "Und warum ist Onkel Jukai dann im Krankenhaus?" Ja, da musste auch eine Erklärung her. "Schwächeanfall?" - "Du willst deinen Freund also belügen?" Lügen? "Ich erzähle nichts falsches. Ich sage nur nicht alles. Papa ist doch gerade schwach, oder nicht?" Nein, es war nichts daran gelogen. "Aniki, seit wann bist du so spitzfindig? Naja, du musst es wissen, ist schließlich dein Lover. Aber ganz ehrlich, ich finde das nicht in Ordnung. Ich an seiner Stelle würde das wissen wollen." - "Warum? Du kannst nichts ändern und wärst traurig." Warum wollten immer alle die Dinge unbedingt wissen, die sie unglücklich machten? "Ja, aber wenn du immer alles für dich behältst, macht mich das noch trauriger." Dororo schien nicht mehr darüber reden zu wollen, denn sie drehte sich weg und putzte sein Klavier. Das ergab für ihn keinen Sinn. War das noch so etwas, was er vielleicht irgendwann verstehen würde, wenn er vollständig war? Er blieb dabei, er würde ihm erst mal nichts davon sagen. Mit diesem Entschluss wählte er Tahomarus Nummer und wartete, das der andere ran ging.</p><p> </p><p>Hyakkimaru hatte heute keine Zeit. Er musste noch mit Dororo zusammen aufräumen, weil Jukai wohl die Nacht im Krankenhaus verbringen musste. Was auch immer das eine mit dem anderen zu tun hatte. Manchmal verstand er die Logik des anderen wirklich nicht. Tahomaru musste zugeben, dass ihn das etwas enttäuschte, aber er konnte nichts daran ändern und wünschte für den Mann eine Gute Besserung. Nachdem Hyakkimaru und er sich noch eine Weile jugendfrei unterhalten hatten folgte eine lange, eventuell etwas kitschige Verabschiedung. Dororo machte im Hintergrund schon würgende Geräusche, als Tahomaru auflegte und sich dann unschlüssig im Bett hin und her wälzte. Sollte er wirklich? Schließlich gab er es auf und holte die Kiste aus dem Schrank. Selbst wenn er jetzt stattdessen versuchen würde, noch für ein anderes Fach zu wiederholen, wäre es sinnlos. Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als an diese dumme Kiste. Zeit, es hinter sich zu bringen. Fast schon übermütig leerte er den gesamten Inhalt auf sein Bett und betrachtete das Wirrwarr aus quietschbunten Schachteln mit... Dingern... und... Teilen, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte, was das sein sollte. Er griff nach irgendeiner Verpackung, irgendwo musste er schließlich anfangen. Da stand "Prostata-Vibrator". So etwas gab es? …Wo war die Prostata nochmal und was machte die? Sein Blick wanderte über die anderen Gegenstände, die auf seinem Bett verteilt waren und tatsächlich schienen die meisten für den... internen Gebrauch bestimmt zu sein. Allerdings lagen zwischen den vielen phallusartigen Dingen auch solche, die er nie in einer Kiste mit Sexspielzeug vermutet hätte. Einweghandschuhe zum Beispiel. Aber ja, wenn er so darüber nachdachte, oder es zumindest versuchte, ergab das durchaus Sinn. Der eigentliche Zweck des Anus war schließlich ein anderer. Tahomaru war schon klar, dass männliche Homosexualität oft Analverkehr implizierte, er war ja nicht völlig ahnungslos. Und für was gab es schließlich das Internet? Aber woher wusste &gt;&gt;Mann&lt;&lt; überhaupt, ob es ihm Spaß machte? Nur durch ausprobieren, oder? Wie stand Hyakkimaru eigentlich dazu? Der hatte bestimmt überhaupt keine Ahnung davon, also würde in dieser Hinsicht die ganze Recherchearbeit an ihm hängen bleiben. Ah, da fiel ihm noch einer der Grundsätze, die Mutsu ihm eingebläut hatte ein: Pornografisches Material ist keine Gebrauchsanleitung! Er dachte kurz über die paar Filmchen nach, die er bislang unerlaubter Weise gesehen hatte und tat sein bestes zu ignorieren wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte. Es war immer sehr schnell zur Sache gegangen, oft wurde die Stellung schnell durchgewechselt und nie wurden Kondome benutzt, was ein absoluter Verstoß gegen Regel Nummer Eins war. Aber das interessierte Tahomaru gerade herzlich wenig, denn er spürte, wie die Hitze in ihm stieg und sich an einem bestimmten Punkt sammelte. Die Bilder aus den Pornoclips überlagerten sich mit seiner Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht. Hyakkimaru war unter ihm gelegen, die langen Haare umrahmten sein Gesicht wie das einer Puppe. Über die blasse Haut war an vielen Stellen ein roter Schimmer gekrochen und aus seinem Mund war immer wieder unkontrolliert ein Seufzen und Stöhnen zu hören. Sie hatten ihre Erektionen in Hyakkimarus festem Griff aneinander gerieben und sich dann dem Höhepunkt überlassen. Wie wäre es gewesen, hätten sie es anders getan? Hätte Hyakkimaru zugelassen, dass Tahomaru in ihn eindrang? Oder hätte er selbst sich auf dem steifen Glied seines Geliebten niedergelassen, ihn in sich gespürt? Wie funktionierte das überhaupt? Tahomarus Finger fuhren wie von selbst in seinen Schritt, spürten die Härte die sich von innen unangenehm gegen den Stoff drückte. Ihn durchfuhr ein Schauer und er leckte sich über die Lippen, als er seine Hose öffnete und langsam über seine Erektion fuhr, sie sanft massierte. Hmmm, vielleicht konnte er es ja einfach ausprobieren? Sein Atem beschleunigte sich bei dem Gedanken. Ja, er würde jetzt für sich herausfinden, ob er selbst Analverkehr mochte oder nicht. Und auch wenn er es nicht mochte, wusste er zumindest, worum er Hyakkimaru vielleicht bitten würde. Oder auch nicht. Denn da waren noch Regeln Nummer Vier: „Nur was sich für alle Beteiligten gut anfühlt, ist auch gut“ und Fünf: „Sex ist nicht nur Penetration.“ Während er sich auszog, versuchte er trotz lustumnebeltem Verstand alles an Erinnerung zusammenzukratzen, was er je irgendwie aufgeschnappt hatte und ihm jetzt hilfreich sein könnte. Uhm, irgendetwas mit Hygiene. Logisch. Er hatte nach dem Essen gebadet, reichte das? Besser ging er auf Nummer sicher und benutzte die Handschuhe. Irgendetwas würde seine Cousine sich dabei schon gedacht haben. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Tube. "Gleitmittel". Ja, er meinte sich zu erinnern, dass viel davon benutzt werden musste. Denn wie Mutsu es einmal mit ihrer sachlichen Art ausgedrückt hatte: Ein Anus funktioniert nicht wie eine Vulva. Vielleicht war es auch besser, wenn er sich etwas unterlegte? Wer wusste schon, wie flüssig Gleitmittel war? Als er seine Beine anwinkelte und leicht spreizte, kam er sich, obwohl er alleine war, irgendwie bloßgestellt vor. Während er sich ein paar Taschentücher unter den Hintern schob, spürte er auf seinen Wangen die Hitze und fast brachte ihn sein Schamgefühl dazu, es doch sein zu lassen. Konnte er das wirklich tun? Sich selbst so berühren? War das nicht irgendwie... unmännlich? …Hatte er sich diese Frage gerade wirklich gestellt? Ein gewisser Trotz machte sich ihn ihm breit. Er hatte sich das jetzt vorgenommen, also würde er es jetzt auch durchzuziehen, egal ob es ins männliche Selbstbild passte oder nicht! Und sei es auch nur um zu wissen, wie es sich für Hyakkimaru anfühlen könnte. Er zog einen der medizinischen Einweghandschuhe über seine linke Hand und drückte etwas Gel auf die Finger, ehe er sich vorsichtig unter seinen Hoden den Damm entlangtastete. Auch wenn sich das Material irgendwie seltsam anfühlte, die Berührung selbst fühlte sich zumindest nicht schlecht an und er begann, die Finger mit schwachem Druck über diese unerwartet sensible Stelle streichen zu lassen. Mutsus Regel Nummer Sieben: Immer schön langsam und sanft anfangen. Stürmisch würde es bei Gefallen von alleine. Seine rechte Hand wanderte über seinen Körper, manchmal ließen seine Fingernägel schwache Spuren auf seiner Haut zurück und obwohl es warm war, bildete sich auf seinem Körper Gänsehaut. Ihm entkam nun immer wieder ein wohliges Seufzen und er wünschte sich, Hyakkimaru wäre hier, um ihn zu küssen. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, bei den Göttern, wie sehr er den anderen jetzt bei sich wollte. Plötzlich sog er scharf die Luft ein und riss die Augen auf. Der Muskelring, den er bis eben massiert hatte, hatte plötzlich nachgegeben und sein Finger war ein gutes Stück eingedrungen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, wenn auch nicht unangenehm. Keuchend fing er an, seinen Finger vorsichtig zu bewegen. Allmählich wurde es immer besser und er wurde lockerer, weiter, sein Zeigefinger konnte tiefer vordringen. Er trug noch mehr von dem kühlen Gel auf, der Temperaturunterschied ließ einen Schauer durch seinen Körper laufen. Seine Augen hatten sich geschlossen, er wollte sich ganz auf diese Empfindung konzentrieren. Er wollte mehr. Sein Mittelfinger bewegte sich neben seinen Zeigefinger, vorsichtig bahnte er sich einen Weg ins Innere seines Körpers, zog sich zurück, nur um erneut einzudringen. Und als sich die Finger in ihm bewegten, trafen sie etwas. Ja, bei allem was heilig war, JA! Ihm entfuhr ein lautes Stöhnen und er verschloss schnell mit seiner rechten Hand seinen Mund. Hoffentlich hatte das niemand gehört. Er krümmte seine Finger erneut und ja, dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl durchflutete ihn erneut, besser als alles, was er bisher kennengelernt hatte. Das war dann wohl seine Prostata? Wenn sich schon sein bisschen streicheln so gut anfühlte, wie wäre es dann erst bei einem Vibrator mit seinen kurzen, schnellen kleinen Stößen? Oder wenn Hyakkimaru erst seine Finger in ihm bewegen und anschließend seinen harten Penis in ihn einführen würde? Tahomaru biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht wieder laut aufzustöhnen, während er sich weiter massierte, streichelte und seine Fantasie hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern wilde Blüten trieb. Würde er vorsichtig in ihn eindringen, sich langsam und zärtlich in seiner Enge bewegen und ihm ein heiseres Seufzen entlocken? Würde er über ihm lehnen, ihn währenddessen küssen, seine heiße Zunge über ihn fahren lassen, an seinen Nippeln lecken? Oder wie wäre es, wenn Hyakkimaru ihn von hinten nahm? Seinen Schwanz hart und schnell in ihn rammte, gegen diesen wunderbaren Punkt in ihm rieb, ihn zum Schreien und um den Verstand brachte? Oder wie würde es sich anfühlen, wenn er Hyakkimaru ritt? Spürte, wie er sich tief in ihn bewegte, während er selbst die Kontrolle hatte? Sein Penis zuckte und obwohl völlig unberührt ergoss sich aus ihm die milchige Flüssigkeit, die sich schon letzte Nacht vermischt mit Hyakkimarus auf seinem Körper verteilt hatte. Es war ein Orgasmus wie Tahomaru in seinem jungen Leben noch keinen hatte und als er langsam wieder zu Sinnen kam, hatte er das Gefühl tatsächlich ein Stück des Nirwana gespürt zu haben. Ja, das konnte er seinem Geliebten ohne Probleme empfehlen. Und ja, er selbst mochte es wohl auch...</p><p> </p><p>Dororos Finger wischten wild auf dem Tablet herum. Sie öffnete Internetseiten, schloss andere, gab Namen ein, strich unverdächtige Etablissements von ihrer Liste. Sie kam langsam dahinter, welche Stundenhotels vielversprechend waren. Erstens, keine großen Ketten, die waren häufig in Verwaltung von international tätigen Holder-Gesellschaften. Zweitens, es mussten Hotels sein, die auch "Begleitung" anboten, denn die Frau hatte von "ihren Mädchen" gesprochen. Drittens, Ungereimtheiten im Impressum. Das schränkte die Auswahl zwar nicht so sehr ein, wie sie gehofft hatte, aber es war trotzdem ein großer Fortschritt. Neben ihr in ihrem Bett lag Hyakkimaru und schlief wie ein Stein. Sie beneidete ihn irgendwie darum. Denn egal wie furchtbar die Monster waren, die er bekämpfte; gleich, wie schwer er sich verletzte und wie viel Blut floss; er hatte nie auch nur einen Albtraum. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, wusste sie nicht mal, ob er überhaupt Angst kannte. Ob es daran lag, dass er so lange von den meisten Sinneseindrücken isoliert war? Bis vor zwei Wochen hatte er nicht einmal Schmerz gespürt. Das klang irgendwie verkehrt. Jemand, der weder Angst noch Schmerzen kennt, setzt alles daran sie kennenlernen zu dürfen. Wie viele Menschen würden andersherum versuchen, beides für immer aus ihrem Dasein zu verbannen? Eine Existenz ohne Schmerz und Angst, das klang wie das Nirwana. Doch was war es für ein Paradies, wenn es auch kein Licht gab, keine Berührung, keinen Geschmack, keine Düfte, keine Wärme? War es dann nicht eher die Hölle? Wie immer, wenn sie sich so komplizierte Gedanken machte, wurde ihr klar, wie begrenzt ihre Vorstellungskraft war. Wie war es, nichts zu fühlen? Wollte sie das überhaupt wissen? &gt;&gt;Du kannst nichts ändern und wärst traurig.&lt;&lt; Ja, es machte sie traurig. Doch das bedeutete nicht, dass sie nichts tun konnte. Sie wandte ihren Blick von Hyakkimaru ab und machte sich weiter auf die Suche. Was ihr Aniki wohl als nächstes zurückgewinnen würde?</p><p> </p><p>Wenn man nicht alles selber machte! Waren heutzutage sogar Dämonen inkompetent?! Kagemitsu hätte im Zorn am liebsten irgendetwas zerschlagen. Mit jedem Dämon der fiel, stand es schlechter. Die Firmen, an denen er beteiligt war, fuhren nur Verluste ein. Seine Zustimmungswerte in der Partei und in der Öffentlichkeit sanken stetig. Seiner Frau ging es immer schlechter. Und nun auch noch dieses Untersuchungsverfahren wegen "steuerlichen Ungereimtheiten". Gerade noch so hatte er abwenden können, dass diese Information an die Öffentlichkeit gelangte, doch wie lange noch? Der einzige, der ihm momentan keine Probleme bereitete, war sein Sohn Tahomaru. Wobei auch das nur zur Hälfte stimmte. Die Nachrichten dieser Dämonin erinnerten ihn in aller Regelmäßigkeit daran, dass der Pakt, den er damals geschlossen hatte, mehr und mehr zerbrach und sie bereit stand, sich zu einem angemessenen Preis darum zu kümmern. Stellte sich der Rest denn tatsächlich so dumm an? Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, einen blinden Krüppel zu beseitigen? Sollte er selbst versuchen, etwas in die Wege zu leiten, um diese Gefahr für sich und seine Familie aus der Welt zu schaffen? Wie konnte er das bewerkstelligen? Seine Optionen waren derzeit begrenzt, er stand unter Beobachtung und wenn etwas schief ging, würde nichts und niemand seinen Niedergang aufhalten können. Dann wäre alles umsonst gewesen und sein Leben würde zusammenfallen wie ein Kartenhaus. Nein, er würde einen Weg finden. Eventuell konnte er versuchen, ein paar alte Kontakte zu nutzen. Ihm fiel ein Name ein, der vor über sechzehn Jahren in gewissen Kreisen für Ehrfurcht gesorgt hatte. Vielleicht war er noch im Geschäft? Der sogenannte "Internist".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo, liebe Leserschaft, alles klar?</p><p>Also spätestens jetzt dürfte allen aufgefallen sein, dass die gute Mutsu in diesem AU total Sex-Positiv ist. Und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach eine Fujoshi... Und Tahomaru... Ja... Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das passiert ist... Lalalalala~</p><p>Analverkehr ist übrigens eine etwas aufwändigere Geschichte, meine (sehr freie) Darstellung von Tahos kleiner Selbstfürsorge (und allem weiterem dieses Thema betreffend, ähem) ist stark vereinfacht. Bitte seht mir das nach. &lt;3 Oh, und bevor wir uns hier falsch verstehen: Ich sehe zwischen Hyakki und Taho keine klassische Dom/Sub-Dynamik, da beide charakterstarke Typen sind, wenn auch auf unterschiedliche Art. Für mich sind sie einfach nur zwei liebestolle hormongesteuerte Teenager, die miteinander die körperliche Liebe entdecken und dabei selbstbewusst und selbstbestimmt tun, was sich richtig und gut anfühlt. Und mal ehrlich, ich bin schon über mein halbes Leben eine Fujoshi (Gott, bin ich alt) und noch NIE ist mir ein Pärchen untergekommen, das dermaßen nach Riba schrie! Jeder Person steht es natürlich frei, da eine andere Meinung zu haben :) &lt;3 Friede Leute, bassd scho.</p><p>Diese ganze Fanfiction gleicht im Augenblick einer Achterbahn, es geht rauf und runter und hin und her. Ich hoffe, das verwirrt nicht zu sehr.</p><p>Bleibt gesund</p><p>Eure Otakuplant</p><p> </p><p>P.S.: Ich widme dieses Kapitel meinem Nachbarn, mit dem ich mich immer schon sehr gut über Fanfictions unterhalten habe und dem ich folgenden (sehr sarkastischen) Satz verdanke:</p><p>„Analsex ohne Gleitmittel funktioniert ja auch soooooooooo gut.“ *Augen verdreh*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Synthese - Vereinigung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Der Freitag kroch dahin und die Hitze wurde drückender. Hyakkimaru, der diese sommerlichen Temperaturen dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal spürte, fragte sich warum erstens, man auch bei so einer Hitze Kleidung tragen musste und zweitens, überhaupt jemand tagsüber das Haus verließ. Seine Angewohnheit, vorzugsweise nachts spazieren zu gehen, kam ihm jetzt sehr vernünftig vor. Und trotzdem war er mit Dororo unterwegs, um Jukai aus dem Krankenhaus abzuholen, zum Glück im klimatisierten Taxi. Er fand Klimaanlagen wirklich interessant, aber Dororo konnte ihm leider nicht erklären, wie sie funktionierten und so hoffte er, dass sein Papa es ihm sagen würde, wenn es ihm besser ging. Er sah auf den Mann neben sich, der noch kein Wort gesprochen hatte. Die Ärztin hatte gemeint, dass sie im Krankenhaus nichts mehr für ihn tun konnten, aber dass er bald wieder der Alte sein würde. Hyakkimaru und Dororo hatten versucht zu verstehen, was denn mit Jukai nicht in Ordnung war und die Ärztin bemühte sich, es so einfach wie möglich zu erklären. Laut ihr hing er in einer schlimmen Erinnerung fest und fand noch nicht wieder heraus. Aber er bräuchte nur viel Ruhe und etwas Zeit, doch wie lange konnte sie ihnen nicht sagen. Nachdem sie aus dem Fahrzeug ausgestiegen waren dauerte es ein wenig bis zur Tür, denn Jukai bewegte sich sehr langsam und als sie drinnen angekommen waren, wollte Dororo ihn dazu überreden, erst einmal was zu trinken. Doch der Mann beachtete sie gar nicht und ging im Schneckentempo den Flur hinauf zu Hyakkimarus Zimmer. Dort blieb er vor der offenen Tür stehen und starrte weiter ins Leere. Das Mädchen wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, also hielt sie sich an Hyakkimaru. Dieser tat erst nichts, er schien nachzudenken. Dann deutete er ihr, ihm zu folgen und zusammen gingen sie auf Jukai zu. Er führte ihre kleinen Hände an Jukais Seite, wo sie ihre Finger um dessen große Hand schloss und sie mit leichtem Druck festhielt. Sie spürte, dass er leicht zitterte, doch sie ließ nicht los. Sie würde ihn festhalten. Dann ging Hyakkimaru in sein Zimmer und wandte sich voll und ganz seinem Papa zu. "Papa." Jukai reagierte nicht, Hyakkimaru machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Papa, guck mal. Mir geht`s gut." Das Zittern wurde stärker. Noch ein Schritt. "Papa, schau was ich jetzt kann." Er nahm die nutzlos gewordenen Hörgeräte ab, die er heute nur der Gewohnheit wegen getragen hatte. Jukais Hände begannen zu zucken, kalter Schweiß hatte sich auf der Handfläche gebildet. Dororo ließ nicht los. Noch ein Schritt, er stand fast direkt vor ihm. "Ein Dämon war hier, aber er ist jetzt weg und ich kann jetzt richtig hören. Ich kann dich jetzt hören, Papa." Mit diesen Worten nahm er die andere Hand des Mannes in seine und schloss dessen Finger um die Hörgeräte, dann rieb er wieder ihre Stirnen aneinander. "Danke für deine Hilfe, Papa." Und das Zittern ebbte ab. "Hyakkimaru..."</p><p> </p><p>Er musste sich für Mutsu etwas wirklich Gutes zum Geburtstag überlegen. Und für Neujahr. Und Weihnachten. Und Valentinstag. Und jede weitere Feierlichkeit der Welt, an der jemand Geschenke bekam. Aber erst später. Im Augenblick war er noch genug damit beschäftigt, nicht zu schmelzen. Ja, es war Mitte Juli. Aber 40°C? Das war nicht normal! Unschlüssig stand er vor der Ausgangstür der Schule. Was sollte er mit dem restlichen Tag machen? Seine Mitschüler mieden ihn noch, Mutsu hatte Vorlesungen, Hyogo noch ein paar Stunden. Vielleicht hatte Hyakkimaru ja heute Zeit und... Lust... Verdammt, die Hitze machte seinen hormonellen Ausnahmezustand wirklich nicht besser. Es klingelte lange, bevor der andere abnahm. "Hallo Tahomaru." Er bekam eine Gänsehaut, so sehr hatte er Hyakkimaru vermisst. "Hey, wie geht`s euch? Geht es deinem Papa schon wieder besser?" - "Ja, er ist wieder daheim. Aber er muss viel schlafen... Ich will dich treffen, komm her, bitte." Ja, Smalltalk war wirklich nicht seine Stärke. Doch wen interessierte das? "Klar, ich bin so bald wie möglich da." - "Bis gleich." Und schon war die Verbindung wieder weg. Tahomaru hatte Mühe, entspannt zu bleiben. Hyakkimaru war nicht alleine zu Hause, das schmälerte die Chancen ihn überhaupt küssen zu können erheblich. Also, er musste nach Hause fahren, sich umziehen und dann zu Hyakkimaru zu kommen. War da noch Zeit für... Druckabbaumaßnahmen? Wobei, das war eigentlich keine Frage, die Zeit musste er sich eben nehmen, sonst würde er den Nachmittag bestimmt nicht ohne unangenehme Situationen überstehen. Außerdem wäre es in jedem Fall nicht verkehrt, wenn er nochmal unter die Dusche stiege. Hyakkimaru hatte sowieso kein Zeitgefühl, da machte eine halbe Stunde mehr auch keinen Unterschied. Er ging gerade zu den Fahrrädern als er meinte, aus den Augenwinkeln jemanden am Fenster stehen sehen. Eine Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren und einem Arztkittel, die ihn anstarrte. Doch als er hinsah, war da niemand. Trotz der Hitze lief ihm ein Schauer über seinen Rücken, denn das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, verschwand nicht. Seine rechte Handfläche juckte. Bildete er sich schon Dinge ein?</p><p> </p><p>Sie hatten gerade das Planschbecken im Garten aufgestellt, als es an der Tür läutete. Stimmt, Aniki hatte gesagt, dass Tahomaru vorbeikommen würde. Sie drückte Hyakkimaru den Gartenschlauch in die Hand und rannte los, um ihren Besucher hereinzulassen. "Hey Ahomaru, Aniki wartet schon seeeee~hnsüchtig auf dich!" Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste ihn einfach damit aufziehen. Der Junge verzog leicht das Gesicht wegen des ungeliebten Spitznamens, den sie ihm verpasst hatte und trat ein. "Dankeschön Dodoro. Wie gehst dir?" Das Mädchen war irritiert. Hatte er ihr gerade ebenfalls einen Spitznamen gegeben? "Eh, danke, gut... Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?" - "Dodoro, wie der Dodo." Sie blinzelte verdutzt. Dodo, was war das? Tahomaru schien ihre Verwirrung bemerkt zu haben und erklärte breit grinsend. "Der Dodo ist ein ausgestorbener Vogel mit ziemlich großem Schnabel. Ich halte das für sehr passend." Achso... Na gut, das war fair! Denn wer austeilte, musste schließlich auch einstecken können. Sie grinste jetzt zurück und packte ihn an der Hand. "Na von mir aus. Aber jetzt komm! Wir haben ein Planschbecken!" Und zog ihn hinter sich her durch den Flur, der das komplette Haus durchzog und in einer Verandatür endete. Im Garten saß Hyakkimaru schon im Becken, wohlgemerkt noch komplett angezogen, und ließ sich das Wasser aus dem Schlauch über den Kopf laufen. Ohje, hoffentlich hatte er nicht vergessen, dass er den Gehörlosen spielen musste, wenn er die Hörgeräte nicht angeklemmt hatte. Aber als sie Tahomaru noch einmal ansah weil dieser abrupt auf der Veranda stehen geblieben war, wurde ihr klar, dass er darauf wahrscheinlich kein bisschen achten würde. Der Idiot starrte ihren Aniki an, als wäre der was zu essen und er kurz vorm verhungern. Sie sah wieder zu Hyakkimaru und versuchte einen Augenblick zu verstehen, warum das wohl so war. Ja, er sah gut aus, soviel war auch ihr klar. Die nassen Klamotten klebten an ihm, genauso wie seine langen Haare... Nein, sie kapierte es wirklich nicht. Immer die Großen mit ihren komischen Trieben. Würde das bei ihr auch mal so werden? Sie hoffte nicht. Denn so wie Ahomaru gerade dastand und ihren Aniki begaffte sah er extrem peinlich aus. Sie beschloss, ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen und schnappte sich blitzschnell den Gartenschlauch. Und richtete ihn auf Tahomaru, der getroffen von dem kalten Wasser aus seiner Starre erwachte und erschrocken aufschrie. "WHOA!“ Er stolperte rückwärts zurück ins Haus und verschwand aus ihrem Sichtfeld. „DU MIESE KRÖTE! WAS SOLL DAS?!" Tja, das hatte er nun davon! Das Mädchen lachte sich ins Fäustchen, ehe sie Hyakkimarus Hand auf ihrem Kopf spürte. Sie musste nicht zu ihm aufsehen um zu wissen, welchen Blick er ihr zuwarf. Seine wortlose Art sie zurechtzuweisen kannte sie inzwischen zu gut. "Pah, er ist doch selbst schuld wenn er dich so anglotzt!" Er antwortete ihr nicht, sondern ging zur Glastür, wahrscheinlich zu Tahomaru. Sie zog eine Grimasse und ließ sich jetzt selbst das Wasser über den Kopf laufen. Blöder Aniki...</p><p> </p><p>Er fand Tahomaru direkt neben der Verandatür, wie er auf etwas in seiner Hand herumtippte, wahrscheinlich sein Handy. Stimmt, die durften ja nicht nass werden. "Ist es kaputt?" Der andere antwortete mit einem erleichtert klingenden Seufzen. "Nein, zum Glück nicht. Kann ich es irgendwo ablegen? Meine Kleidung ist klatschnass." - " Ja, leg es in mein Zimmer." Er deutete auf die Tür hinter sich. "Gut, danke." Er öffnete die Tür und deutete Tahomaru, ihm zu folgen. Dieser legte das Handy dann auf die nächstbeste freie Fläche und sah sich dann eine Weile in seinem Zimmer um. Was er wohl dachte? Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um die Hand des anderen zu betrachten. Die roten Spuren waren schwächer geworden, aber nicht verschwunden. Er sollte die Sache weiter beobachten. "Du hast ganz schön viele Pflanzen hier. Sieht ja fast aus wie im Gewächshaus." Tahomaru lachte. "Spielst du Klavier?" Ah, das interessierte ihn also? Wobei er die Frage sinnlos fand. Würde er denn ein Klavier im Zimmer haben, wenn er nicht spielte? Er nickte nur und überwand die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen, um Tahomaru zu umarmen. Er hatte ihn vermisst. Seinen Geruch. Seine Wärme. Seine Stimme. Seinen Geschmack. Tahomaru schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er lehnte sich ihm bereits entgegen und begann, ihn vorsichtig zu küssen. Dass er dabei so zurückhaltend war, irritierte Hyakkimaru etwas. Er wollte mehr. Seine Zunge strich über die Lippen seines Freundes, bat darum, dass er ihm entgegen kommen möge. Endlich öffnete dieser den Mund und die beiden heißen Muskel umspielten einander, im Wechsel drückend und zurückweichend, eindringend und Einlass gewährend. Hände streiften über und unter feuchte Kleidung, die an ihren Leibern allmählich trocknete, weil es so heiß war. Als Tahomaru dann ein leises Seufzen entwich, ließ Hyakkimaru doch schweren Herzens von ihm ab. Hier konnten sie heute nicht mehr tun, Papa und Dororo waren beide zu Hause. Nicht das ihn das störte, aber er wusste, dass es beiden unangenehm wäre, würden sie mitbekommen, wie er "mehr" mit Tahomaru tat. Der andere schien zwar enttäuscht, protestierte aber nicht. Natürlich wusste er, warum es jetzt nicht ging und war deswegen von Anfang an zurückhalten gewesen. "Ähem..." Er spürte, wie Tahomaru bei dem Klang von Dororos Stimme hochschreckte. Seine kleine Schwester stand im Türrahmen und wirkte irgendwie... unsicher? "Hey, also, sorry wegen vorhin. Wenn ihr mögt, könnt ihr ja ein bisschen weg gehen und ich bleibe da und passe auf Onkel Jukai auf... Und ja, ich steh hier schon ein paar Sekunden, spar dir also das Fragen, Ahomaru!" Angesprochener zitterte leicht in seiner Umarmung vor Anspannung. Es war ihm wohl sehr unangenehm. "Also wenn ihr gehen wollt, dann jetzt, bevor ich`s mir anders überlege! Aniki, vergiss dein Handy nicht! Bis später!" Und dann war sie weg. Gut, dann konnten sie ja einen anderen Platz finden um weiter zu machen. Wobei, vielleicht konnten sie ja noch etwas anderes machen? Es gab einen Ort, an den er schon länger wollte. "Tahomaru, fahren wir ans Meer." Der andere antwortete nicht, sondern drückte sein Gesicht in seine Schulter. Er spürte die Hitze, die von ihm ausging. "Wie kannst du eigentlich so entspannt bleiben, wenn deine kleine Schwester uns beim Küssen beobachtet hat? Schämst du dich denn für gar nichts?" Ach, das schon wieder. Was schämten sich den alle wegen jeder Kleinigkeit? Er war sich gar nicht sicher, ob er dieses Gefühl überhaupt genauer kennen wollte. "Scheint so. Papa meint auch immer, dass ich kein Schamgefühl habe." Tahomaru schien sich zu beruhigen, er murmelte nur "Was frag ich überhaupt?" ehe er sich von ihm löste und auf seine vorherige Frage antwortete. "Gut, fahren wir ans Meer."</p><p> </p><p>Es war erstaunlich unkompliziert, Hyakkimaru auf dem Fahrrad mitzunehmen. Wohl in erster Linie, weil er tatsächlich sehr leicht war. Tahomaru war sich nicht sicher, aber hätte er raten müssen, war sein Freund vielleicht sogar an der Grenze zum Untergewicht. Oder lag das an den Prothesen? Auf jeden Fall wog er weniger als er obwohl sie gleich groß waren. Sie hatten Glück, denn keiner der Polizisten, deren Weg sie kreuzten, hielt sie an. Die hatten bei der Hitze wohl auch keine Lust, mehr zu tun als notwendig. Ihm sollte es recht sein. Der Fahrtwind machte den Weg trotz der Anstrengung wesentlich angenehmer, als er mit dem Bus oder zu Fuß überhaupt hätte sein können und das sein Freund sich an ihm festhielt fühlte sich gut an. Als sie an der Küste ankamen, stand Hyakkimaru eine ganze Weile einfach nur da und lauschte, während Tahomaru sein Fahrrad parkte. Und da fiel es ihm auf. Wo waren die Hörprothesen? Er dachte, der andere wäre komplett gehörlos? Er wollte gerade nachfragen, da sah ihn Hyakkimaru direkt mit seinen blinden Glasaugen an und legte einen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen. Als hätte er gewusst, was er sagen wollte, lehnte er sich nah an sein Ohr und flüsterte ihm zu: "Nicht jetzt." Und es war in Ordnung, er akzeptierte es. Wie die Tatsache, dass er ohne Augen sah. Es war einfach so. Sie gingen danach eine ganze Weile langsam am Strand entlang, andere Menschen liefen an ihnen vorbei. Hyakkimaru hatte irgendwann seine Schuhe ausgezogen und grub die Zehen seines rechten Fußes tief in den Sand. Und Tahomaru fiel noch etwas auf: Wie sehr der andere die simpelsten Sachen genoss, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal erleben. Da war eine kindliche Leichtigkeit in den Bewegungen, eine einnehmende Neugier allem gegenüber, was ihn umgab. Ob es daran lag, dass Hyakkimaru die Dinge nicht so sah wie er? Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, die Bilder, die sich bei jedem Geräusch in seinem Kopf bilden wollten, auszublenden. Es waren so viele Möwen über ihnen und schrien gegeneinander an. Immer wieder kamen fremde Stimmen näher und entfernten sich wieder, ab und zu ein Kinderlachen. Von weiter draußen hörte er das Donnern des Meeres gegen die Wellenbrecher. Er konnte Salz in der Luft schmecken und spüren, wie es zum Wasser hin etwas kühler wurde. Da legten sich unvermittelt Hände auf seine Wangen und eine Stirn drückte sich an seine. "Danke, dass du bei mir bist." Tahomaru konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so glücklich war.</p><p> </p><p>Es war schon später Nachmittag, als sie sich auf den Rückweg machten. Doch Tahomaru steuerte ein etwas anderes Ziel an. Hyakkimaru hatte zuvor in seiner entwaffnenden Aufrichtigkeit gemeint, er wolle jetzt nicht nach Hause, sondern noch etwas mit ihm alleine sein. Während er ihm diese Worte zugeraunt hatte, waren seine Hände leicht an seinen Seiten entlang gewandert, hatten am Stoff seiner Kleidung gezogen als wolle er ihn ausziehen. Also fuhren sie Richtung Bahnhof, dort gab es bestimmt genug Stundenhotels. Und ja, sie wurden fündig. Schweigend checkte Tahomaru im erstbesten Hotel für sie ein, während Hyakkimaru anfing, sich nah an ihn zu drücken und seine Lippen verlockend dicht an sein Gesicht herankamen. Noch konnte der Jüngere widerstehen, zog den anderen hinter sich her ins gebuchte Zimmer. Als das Türschloss sich hinter ihnen verriegelte, gab es kein Halten mehr. Sie wollten einander so sehr, es schmerzte regelrecht. Sehr schnell rieb Haut an Haut, Finger fuhren Linien über sensible Stellen. Lippen, Zungen, Zähne tanzten zusammen und stießen aneinander, erforschten andere Körperpartien, nahmen besonders empfindsame Stellen in Beschlag. Saugten, leckten, bissen. Flecken wurden hinterlassen, die niemand anderes je zu Gesicht bekommen sollte. Es war ihr beider Geheimnis, besiegelt zwischen erwartungsvollen Seufzern und lustvollem Stöhnen. Sie mussten nicht leise sein, nichts zurückhalten. Und sie konnten neues ausprobieren. Tahomaru war irgendwann weit an Hyakkimarus Körper hinuntergeglitten, eine Spur aus Küssen hinterlassend. Die künstlichen Hände, die fast schon fragend über seine Kopfhaut strichen, bewegten sich immer fahriger, als deren Besitzer eine Idee davon bekam, was er tat. Tahomarus Finger und Lippen fuhren leicht an dem harten Schaft entlang und er atmete diesen seltsam schweren, bitteren Geruch ein. Und er begann, seinen geöffneten Mund an dem erhitzten Fleisch zu bewegen, seine Zunge wandern zu lassen. Hyakkimaru hatte Mühe, seine Hüfte ruhig zu halten. Es fühlte sich so gut an, der Atem, die Wärme. Und viel zu schnell fühlte er seinen Orgasmus herankommen und über ihn hereinbrechen. Er fiel und jeder Tropfen wurde von dieser schönen Hitze aufgenommen. Als er nach einer kurzen Ewigkeit endlich wieder seine Umgebung wahrnahm hörte er Tahomaru, der sein mittlerweile wieder weiches Glied noch immer im Mund hatte und daran leckte, genüsslich stöhnen. Doch gleichzeitig tat er noch etwas anderes, von dem Hyakkimaru nicht erkennen konnte, was es war. Da war ein Geräusch, das er nicht einordnen konnte, es klang irgendwie nass. Was tat Tahomaru jetzt schon wieder, dass er so genießen konnte? Er fasste an den Kopf des anderen, lotste ihn zu sich hoch und als er ihn küsste, konnte er sein Sperma aus Tahomarus Mund herausschmecken. Es war bitter und eigentlich mochte er nichts bitteres. Aber von Tahomarus Lippen, seiner Zunge war es seltsam... lecker? Er hatte kein Wort dafür, was es in ihm auslöste, es machte ihn... unruhig... wild... hungrig? Es war mehr als nur Erregung und sofort schoss wieder mehr Blut in seinen Penis welcher wieder begann, sich pochend zu verhärten. Wie viel mehr konnte er ertragen, ohne auseinander zu fallen? Da stellte Tahomaru in dem winzigen Raum zwischen ihren Lippen eine Frage.</p><p> </p><p>"Ich will etwas ausprobieren. Darf ich?" Er hoffe so sehr, dass Hyakkimaru Ja sagte. Seit er sich gestern mit seinen eigenen Fingern befriedigt hatte wollte er es wissen. Er wollte ihn in sich spüren, eins mit ihm werden, mit ihm verschmelzen. "Ja, mach. Ich vertraue dir." Ah, diese Worte! Sie entlockten ihm direkt ein heiseres Seufzen. Mittlerweile hatte er sich zwei Finger eingeführt und bewegte sie sachte vor und zurück, wagte aber nicht, seine Prostata zu berühren. Er wollte das auskosten so lange es möglich war. Sein hartes Glied pochte, verlangte nach Aufmerksamkeit, doch er riss sich zusammen. Er hatte andere Pläne. Seine Finger verließen kurz seine Öffnung und er trug mehr Gleitgel auf, Hyakkimaru beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, leckte sich die Lippen, sagte aber nichts während er seine Hände fast schon geistesabwesend über ihrer beiden Körper fahren ließ, ihn und sich selbst streichelte. Ob er wirklich verstand, was er da tat? Das goldene Licht der Abendsonne fiel durch das dünn verhangene Fenster und tauchte den Jungen unter ihm komplett in seine Farbe. Wie schön er doch war, alleine dieser Anblick jagte ein zusätzliches Kribbeln durch seinen Körper. Jetzt war auch sein dritter Finger in ihn eingedrungen, so weit war er zuvor noch nicht gegangen und das spürte er jetzt auch. Ihm entwich ein leiser Schmerzenslaut, doch Hyakkimaru reagierte sofort. Er richtete sich unter ihm auf und brachte sein Gesicht nah an sein eigenes. "Tahomaru... Wenn es dir wehtut, will ich das nicht..." Wie sehr er ihn liebte. Der Schmerz wich wieder der Lust und er antwortete keuchend: "Nein, es ist nicht schlimm, ich will das so." Der andere schien noch skeptisch, ließ sich aber wieder darauf ein und fiel zurück ins Kissen. Tahomaru konnte sehen, dass sich Hyakkimarus Glied bereits wieder zu seiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet hatte und er bewegte seine Finger etwas weiter. Hah, dieses Gefühl! Gleich würde er spüren, wie es tatsächlich war, den anderen in sich zu haben. Sein eigener Penis schmerzte fast schon, verlor unberührt einzelne Tropfen und Tahomarus Körper zitterte vor erregter Anspannung. Schließlich fühlte er sich bereit. Seine Hand fasste kurz an den Beistelltisch am Kopfende des Bettes und ja, dort waren Kondome. Er riss ein Päckchen auf und rollte das Gummi über den harten Penis seines Geliebten, dem kurz der Atem stockte. Tahomaru gab der überzogenen Spitze noch einen kurzen Kuss und trug Gleitmittel auf, Hyakkimaru zuckte leicht. Vermutlich wegen den Kühle des Gels, das an allen Seiten herunterlief. Er brachte sich über ihm in Position, sein Herz raste vor Aufregung. Und ließ sich langsam auf dem anderen nieder.</p><p> </p><p>Eng, oh Gott, war das ENG! Und heiß! Hyakkimaru hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so ein Gefühl überhaupt gab! Sie verschmolzen, verbanden sich an den sensibelsten Stellen ihrer Körper, er konnte nicht spüren wo er selbst endete und Tahomaru anfing. Genauso in seiner Sicht, er konnte keine trennende Linie, keine Unterschiede im Muster ihrer Seelen erkennen. Sie waren ein großes Wesen, das sich in Lust um sich selbst wand. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Seine Füße stemmten sich gegen die Matratze und seine Hüfte stieß nach oben, als er sein Wohlgefühl, sein Glück hinausschrie. Auch Tahomaru schrie. War das Schmerz? Er musste sich kurz zusammenreißen, musste wissen, ob er ihm wehgetan hatte! Denn niemals wollte er ihn verletzen. Sein Körper begann vor Anspannung zu zittern, als er sich zwang still zu halten und nach Tahomaru tastete. Er hörte sein Atmen, es klang angestrengt, als würde er etwas unterdrücken. Ein Wimmern? "Tahomaru?" Sein Geliebter lehnte sich ihm langsam entgegen, atmete noch immer gepresst. Hyakkimaru richtete sich wieder auf und spürte, wie die Verbindung zwischen ihnen wieder verschwand, ihre Vereinigung endete, als sein Penis aus Tahomaru herausrutschte. Ach so, er war also wirklich in ihm gewesen. Tahomaru ließ den Atemzug los, den er bis eben angespannt gehalten hatte. Er zitterte, als Hyakkimaru die Arme um ihn legte und ihn fest an sich drückte. "Habe ich dir wehgetan?" Der andere reagierte nicht, hielt sich nur fest und das machte ihm Angst. "Tahomaru, wenn es dir weh tut hören wir auf." - "Nein." Er hätte es fast nicht gehört, so leise hatte er gesprochen. "Ich will das. Ich will dich, so sehr." Hyakkimarus Gedanken standen kurz still, ehe sie sich überschlugen. Tahomaru wollte ihn so sehr, dass er dafür Schmerz in Kauf nahm. Ja, das kannte er. Jedes Mal, wenn er einen Teil seines Körpers zurückerhielt, litt er, ertrug die Qual, die es mit sich brachte. Nur so wurde er vollständig, konnte wirklich leben und nicht nur existieren. Und hatte keine Angst vor dem nächsten Dämon, dem nächsten Kampf, dem nächsten Schmerz. Denn was er im Austausch dafür erhielt, war es in jedem Fall wert. Auch wenn er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob diese beiden Situationen wirklich vergleichbar waren, verstand er das Prinzip. Und nur zu gerne würde er Tahomaru seinen Wunsch erfüllen, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass er litt. Schlagartig verstand er nun seine Familie besser, Papa und Dororo. Auch sie wollten nicht, dass er Schmerzen hatte, aber wussten auch, dass er seinen Körper wollte, brauchte. So fühlte sich das also an: Sich zu sorgen und trotzdem gewähren zu lassen. "Tahomaru. Sag mir, was ich tun soll."</p><p> </p><p>Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass es nicht klappen würde. Doch er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so schmerzhaft wäre. Wahrscheinlich, weil sich Hyakkimaru kurz nicht beherrschen konnte und zu schnell in ihn eingedrungen war. Ja, Pornos waren wirklich nicht realistisch. Ein Teil von ihm wollte aufhören, fürchtete sich. Sie mussten das nicht tun. Doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass er nicht davor fliehen würde. Denn der weitaus größere Teil seines Selbst wollte Hyakkimaru spüren, jetzt. Der Zugang zu seinem Körper pochte vor Schmerz und er fasste kurz dorthin. Nein, er war wohl nicht verletzt, aber er war vor Anspannung wieder enger geworden. Auch sein Glied hatte etwas an Festigkeit verloren. Am besten war es, nochmal von vorne anzufangen... Er atmete tief ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen, zu entspannen. "...Gib mir deine Hand" Gehorsam hob Hyakkimaru ihm seine rechte Hand entgegen. "Ich werde jetzt Gleitgel auf deine Hand auftragen. Du wirst dann... langsam... immer wenn ich es sage einen Finger in... mich.. einführen. Immer einen mehr... rein und... Hah... raus..." Bei den Göttern, das alles laut für Hyakkimaru auszusprechen war doch irgendwie peinlich. Und wie sehr es seine Erregung wieder steigerte. Er begann noch während er sprach lustvoll zu seufzen. Es war wie damals, als sie über das Telefon Sex hatten. Ist das wirklich erst vergangenen Montag gewesen? Er presste die Tube fest zusammen, sodass Hyakkimarus Hand komplett von dem Gel bedeckt war, ehe er sie zur Seite fallen lies. "Immer... ganz langsam. Und du darfst... Ah... deine Finger nicht krümmen, ja?" Hyakkimaru nickte, er war jetzt ganz nah an ihm, er konnte seinen heißen Atem auf den Lippen spüren. Er wich zurück, sodass er jetzt auf dem Rücken lag. Hyakkimaru folgte und lehnte jetzt über ihm, zwischen seinen Beinen. Seine langen Haare fielen ihm über die Schultern und kitzelten Tahomaru. "Wenn deine Finger... leicht rein und raus gehen... wirst du deinen... Hah... deinen Penis... Ahh... in mich einführen." Er konzentrierte sich, keine schmutzigen Wörter zu benutzen. Hyakkimaru senkte seinen Kopf und hauchte ihm ins Ohr: "Und dann?" Ach zur Hölle damit! "Und dann wirst du mich ficken! Und jetzt fang an!" Tahomaru schrie schon fast, als er seine Beine anwinkelte und weit öffnete, sodass der andere leichter an sein sensibles Loch kommen würde. Aus seinem harten Glied traten wieder Lusttropfen aus, die langsam den Schaft hinunterliefen. Er war wirklich nicht mehr zu retten, lag breitbeinig da wie eine Hure und bettelte darum, dass der andere ihn nahm. Hyakkimaru tastete ein wenig, doch dann fand er die Stelle. Dass er so behutsam vorging rührte Tahomaru im selben Maße wie es ihn frustrierte, doch er hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr ihn zur Eile zu treiben, denn schon war der erste Finger in ihm. Hah, JA! MEHR! Er war wohl doch nicht so eng wie er dachte, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte Hyakkimaru auf sein Flehen hin drei Finger eingeführt und Tahomaru stöhnte heftiger als je zuvor. Sein Penis pulsierte mit seinem eigenen rasenden Herzschlag. Dieses Gefühl, von einem geliebten Menschen so tief berührt zu werden. Wie sich seine Öffnung dehnte und er immer weiter wurde. Diese Reibung von Fingern, die nicht sein eigenen waren. Es tat so gut! Er wollte mehr! Er wollte endlich seinen Schwanz! Anscheinend hatte er das laut gesagt, denn die Finger verschwanden aus ihm und wurden wieder durch etwas einzelnes dickes ersetzt. Langsam, fast schon quälend, schob Hyakkimaru seine Länge hinein und Tahomaru spürte, wie er ihn ausfüllte. Sein Herz zog sich in seiner Brust zusammen, ihm war, als würde seine Seele selbst vibrieren, flatternd wie der Flügelschlag eines kleinen Vogels. Er brachte jetzt keinen Ton mehr heraus und klammerte sich zitternd an Hyakkimaru, der über ihm stockend atmete und sich wohl mit aller Kraft zurückhielt, sich nicht wieder zu hastig in ihm zu bewegen. Sein eigener Penis und seine Hoden rieben zwischen ihren Körpern, während er sich an diese fremde Härte in ihm gewöhnte. Er spürte es, er war so kurz davor zu kommen, doch er riss sich mit aller Kraft zusammen. Denn sie waren jetzt miteinander verbunden, waren einander so nah, wie es zwei Menschen überhaupt sein konnten. Und er wollte nicht, dass es schon endete. Er wollte überhaupt nicht, dass es endete. Mehr. Er wollte mehr, obwohl er es vielleicht gar nicht ertrug. Mit seinem Puls durchzog ihn eine bitter-süße Empfindung, für die er kein Wort hatte. Er war unfassbar glücklich und doch auch unendlich traurig zugleich. Aufgewühlt und verletzlich brachte er nur ein Flüstern zustande: "Beweg dich."</p><p> </p><p>Es war, als würden sie gemeinsam singen. Kehliges Atmen, Seufzen, Stöhnen, Summen und noch so viele Laute mehr, für die Hyakkimaru keine Worte kannte ergaben für ihn eine Melodie, die ihn tief in seinem Innersten berührte. Es war ein Lied über Verlangen, Liebe, Hingabe, Lust und ganz schwach auch ein wenig Traurigkeit. Es war so schön, Hyakkimaru war sich sicher das er weinte, auch wenn er es gerade nicht spürte. Denn er musste sich konzentrieren, dem anderen genau zuhören. Die verschiedenen Töne von Tahomaru leiteten ihn an, führten ihn durch diese wunderbare neue Empfindung. Und gleichzeitig tat er sein möglichstes, nicht selbst sofort zum Orgasmus zu kommen. Denn dieses Gefühl, wie sein Penis wieder und wieder von Tahomarus heißem Körper umfangen wurde, war absolut unvergleichlich und er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er das durchhalten würde. Es war einfach zu schön, himmlisch, überwältigend. Tahomarus Hände rieben über seinen Körper, streichelten fahrig über die jetzt schweißnasse Haut und er glaubte, vor Wohlgefühl zu schmelzen. Die Beine des unter ihm liegenden hatten sich um seinen Körper geschlungen, hielten sie nah beieinander. Sein Instinkt riet ihm, dem Glied des anderen etwas Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Davon hatte Tahomaru zwar nichts gesagt, aber wenn er das nicht wollte, würde er es bestimmt merken. Also verlagerte er sein Gewicht, stützte sich auf eine Hand neben dem Körper des unter ihm Liegenden, um ihn besser zu erreichen, aber durch den veränderten Winkel schien er irgendetwas in dem anderen zu treffen, denn dieser bog plötzlich seinen Rücken durch, krallte sich in seine Schultern, schrie in Wohlgefühl auf. Und mit einer unerwarteten Kraft kam er ihm entgegen, rollte sie beide herum, sodass er nun auf seiner Hüfte saß und Hyakkimarus Glied durch das Gewicht auf ihm tiefer in Tahomaru vordrang. "HYA-AAH-AAHHHH! DA! MEHR!" Tahomaru bewegte sich auf ihm, schnell, wild, unkontrolliert. Er griff nach dem Penis des anderen, massierte ihn so gut er konnte und hielt sich mit der anderen Hand an der Hüfte von Tahomaru fest. Seine eigene Stimme überschlug sich fast, als er voll Glück nach dem anderen schrie. "TAHO! AH! HAAAAAAHHH" Er konnte kaum atmen, so intensiv war dieses Gefühl. "JA! DA! AHHH!" Der jüngere lehnte sich nach hinten, spannte nun alle Muskeln seines Körpers an und sein Penis wurde regelrecht massiert. Und dann platzte der Knoten in seiner Brust, er ergoss sich zuckend in diese herrliche Tiefe während Tahomarus Sperma sich auf seinem Körper verteilte und hatte das Gefühl, gleich vor Glück das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Ihm war so heiß, sein Atem ging unfassbar schnell und sein Herzschlag raste, als wäre er gerannt. In seinen Hoden spürte er eine Art Ziehen, dass sich irgendwie nach &gt;&gt;leer&lt;&lt; anfühlte. Bevor er in der bleiernen, wohligen Schwärze versank, merkte er noch, wie Tahomaru sich schwer atmend auf ihn legte, sich mit ebenfalls rasendem Puls fest an ihn drückte. Sein Penis wurde weich, doch der andere dachte wohl gar nicht daran, sich von ihm zu erheben. Er legte seine Arme um ihn. Ja, so wollte er bleiben...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo liebe Leserschaft, schön, dass du es bis hierher geschafft hast. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat dir gefallen. Ja? Bitte sag Ja &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>Es ist übrigens Halbzeit, Mitte der Geschichte. Ich hoffe, euch bislang gut genug unterhalten zu haben, sodass auch Interesse an der zweiten Hälfte der Geschichte besteht. &lt;3</p><p>Liebe Grüße</p><p>Eure Otakuplant</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Reflectere - Zurückdrehen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger-Warnung: Gore, Depression, versuchter Suizid/erweiterter Suizid, Ableismus</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Er schreckte hoch und wusste erst nicht, wo er war. Irgendetwas machte einen ziemlichen Krach, doch es war ein Geräusch, das er nicht richtig zuordnen konnte. Wie ein großes Tuch, das hin und her geschlagen wurde. Außerdem eine erstickte Stimme, ein Hämmern wie gegen Holz. Und es wehte ein ziemlich kräftiger Wind im Raum. Was geschah hier? Durch das Fenster drang kein Tageslicht mehr, nur eine leichte Färbung des Himmels verriet, dass die Sonne wohl vor kurzem untergegangen war. Jemand röchelte durch diesen unfassbaren Lärm. Es war so dunkel, er brauchte Licht! Er fasste neben sich, irgendwo musste es doch Licht geben?! Seine Finger fanden einen Schalter und was er im gedimmten Licht erkennen konnte, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Da war eine riesige Motte und presste Hyakkimaru an die Wand! Er versuchte sich zu wehren, doch zwei Insektenarme drückten ihm die Kehle zu und er musste sich daran festhalten, um nicht zu ersticken. Sein rechtes Bein versuchte Halt zu finden, doch der Boden war zu weit weg und so schlug es nur gegen die Wand, wieder und wieder. Wo war das andere Bein? Tahomaru erwachte aus seiner Schockstarre. Er musste ihm helfen! Irgendwie! Sein Blick erfasste einen Stuhl an der anderen Seite des Raumes und er stürzte darauf zu, packte ihn und schlug damit von der Seite an das Mottending. Es war nicht besonders effektiv, aber genug, dass es Hyakkimaru fallen ließ, um sich ihm zuzuwenden. Oh Scheiße! Die Beine griffen nun nach ihm, spitzes Chitin bohrte sich in seine Haut wie Krallen und warfen ihn zu Boden. Dieses Monster thronte über ihm, führte sein seltsam menschliches Gesicht nah an ihn und eine verzerrte Stimme ertönte. "Duuuu, was tust duuuu hier?" Hatte das Ding gerade gesprochen?! Noch bevor er irgendeinen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, hörte er ein klirrendes, klackerndes Kreischen und ein Schwall von Blut regnete auf ihn nieder. Die Monstermotte wand sich und Tahomaru konnte sehen, dass Hyakkimaru sich an ihren Rücken klammerte und dort auf sie einstach. Mit einer Klinge, die direkt aus seiner Armprothese hervorstand. Die riesige Motte verstummte und kippte zur Seite, wo sie noch ein wenig zuckte, hilflos mit den überdimensionierten Flügeln zu flattern versuchte und dann bewegungslos liegen blieb. Die dickflüssige Substanz breitete sich in einer großen Lache aus, Tahomaru wurde schlecht. Und neben dem toten Insektenmonster saß schwer atmend Hyakkimaru mit nur einem Bein und einer langen Klinge an seiner rechten Hand. Sein ganzer Körper war mit dem Blut des toten Monsters beschmiert. Tahomaru hatte keine Ahnung, was hier gerade passiert war, seine Gedanken standen still. Er fühlte ein Stechen an verschiedenen Körperstellen und sah an sich herunter. Überall, wo die Beine des Rieseninsekts sich in seine Haut gebohrt hatten, trat sein eigenes Blut aus und er bemerkte, dass auch er über und über mit dem eigenartig zähen Blut des Monsters überzogen war. Als hätte er darin gebadet. Er hob seine Hand, weil er eine der Wunden befühlen wollte, doch sie zitterte so stark, dass er es bleiben lies. Der andere wirkte trotz seines schweren Atmens so seltsam ruhig und fuhr durch irgendeine Art versteckten Mechanismus die Klinge wieder in seinen Arm ein, als wäre sie nie da gewesen. Bei diesem Anblick begannen Tahomarus Gedanken langsam wieder zu arbeiten. Dann war das also ein Dämon? "Tahomaru, geh, schnell." Was? Wieso? War es etwa noch nicht vorbei? War das Ding nicht tot? Es konzentrierte sich auf die "Leiche" und bemerkte, dass sie langsam zu glänzendem Staub zerfiel, fein wie Puder. Auch das fremde Blut an ihm und Hyakkimaru wurde zu diesem Zeug und es sah aus, als hätte sie jemand mit Glitzer beworfen. Es war ein bemerkenswert verstörender Anblick. Fleisch, Blut und Glitzer. "Bitte vertrau mir, geh!" Hyakkimaru war ein Stück von ihm weggerutscht, die fehlende Beinprothese machte es ihm jedoch schwer. Warum entfernte er sich von ihm? Plötzlich hielt er in seinen Bewegungen inne und kippte einfach um, die Augen und den Mund weit aufgerissen, doch kein Ton drang hervor. Dieser Anblick befreite Tahomaru aus seiner Starre und er war so schnell er konnte bei ihm. War er verletzt? "Hey, was ist mit dir?! Hyakkimaru!" Zuckend lag er da, es sah fast aus wie ein epileptischer Anfall. Sollte er einen Krankenwagen rufen? Plötzlich wurde aus dem Zucken ein regelrechtes Schlagen und abgehackte Schreie verließen Hyakkimarus Mund. Sein Rücken bog sich in einem unmöglichen Winkel durch und er rollte auf die Seite, Tränen rannen aus den weit aufgerissenen blinden Augen. Eine Hand hatte Tahomarus Unterarm gepackt, hielt ihn mit unfassbarer Kraft fest. Mit seiner anderen Hand fasste er sich mit ungelenken Bewegungen ins Genick, als würde er versuchen, etwas zu packen. Doch er bekam nur Haut zu fassen und mit Entsetzen sah Tahomaru zu, wie er sich irgendetwas an Hyakkimarus Rücken verschob, verbog, verformte, die Haut darüber zum Spannen und schließlich zum Reißen brachte. Mittlerweile hatte sich der andere eingerollt, schrie in unfassbarer Qual, als etwas, das wie Knochen aussah, sich zwischen blutenden Hautfetzen von Sehnen und Muskeln löste und langsam herausschälte. Es war eine Wirbelsäule, die begleitet von Übelkeit erregenden, schmatzenden Geräuschen aus Hyakkimarus Rücken herausbrach. Mit dem Laut der reißenden Saite eines Musikinstruments sprangen die einzelnen Segmente plötzlich auseinander, verteilten sich im Raum wie die Perlen einer gerissenen Kette. Und in dem klaffenden, blutendem Riss, der jetzt in gesamter Länge seines Oberkörpers verlief, bildeten sich wie im Zeitraffer neue Knochen, verbanden sich mit den zugehörigen Sehnen und Muskeln, schlossen sich über schutzlos liegende Nervenbahnen. Zuletzt wuchs die Haut über dieser blutigen Masse zusammen. Bis auf rote Schlieren den ganzen Rücken entlang und von Blut verklebte Haare im Nacken deutete absolut nichts auf das verstörende Spektakel hin, dessen Zeuge Tahomaru hier eben war. Hyakkimarus Schreien war verstummt, doch sein Atem ging noch immer schnell und stoßweise. Die Hand, die sich die ganze Zeit eisern um Tahomarus Unterarm geklammert hatte, zitterte und ließ endlich locker. Bestimmt würde sich ein Bluterguss bilden. Was auch immer das eben war, es schien vorüber, denn Hyakkimaru entspannte sich und rollte auf den Rücken. Er war schweißnass und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich nach wie vor zu schnell. "Bein." Was? Bein? "Mein Bein, da..." Müde zeigte er mit seiner Hand in eine Ecke des Raumes, der mittlerweile voller Glitzerpuder war. Die Motte war restlos verschwunden. Ach so. Er wollte seine Beinprothese. Tahomaru stand auf und stakste unsicher wie ein frischgeborenes Rehkitz vorwärts. Ja, da lag es. Zwischen dem ganzem Glitzer. Es hob es auf und brachte es zurück zu seinem Besitzer, der es mit müden, langsamen Bewegungen wieder an seinen Platz anbrachte und sogar testweise das Fußgelenk kreisen ließ. Alles, aber auch wirklich alles an dieser Situation war absurd und Tahomaru hatte keine Ahnung, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Hier war er, blutend, nackt und glitzernd, neben seinem Freund, dem eben der Rücken aufgerissen war und jetzt hier saß, als wäre das alles völlig normal. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er davor eine riesige Monstermotte getötet hatte, die sich dann in Glitzerpuder aufgelöst hatte. Huh. Finden Sie den Fehler. "Hyakkimaru." Der Angesprochene sah ihn nur erschöpft an. "Was war das eben?" Fast wirkte der andere, als würde er nicht antworten wollen, doch er besann sich wohl eines besseren. "Das war ein Dämon... Und jetzt weißt du, warum ich sie töte... Sie haben mir meinen Körper gestohlen... Und wenn sie sterben, bekomme ich ihn zurück..." Na gut, alles klar. Schon bei seinem ersten Treffen mit Hyakkimaru waren alle Versuche, an die Sache mit Logik ranzugehen gescheitert. Das war definitiv übernatürlich, widersprach allen naturwissenschaftlichen Gesetzen von denen er glaubte, dass die Welt danach funktionierte. Wusste er überhaupt irgendetwas? Hyakkimaru hatte sich an ihn gelehnt und schien kurz davor, einzuschlafen. Und irgendwie half ihm das, wieder zu funktionieren, im Jetzt Fuß zu fassen. "Hey... nicht einschlafen. Komm, gehen wir erst mal ins Bad." Doch es half nichts. Der andere war schon nicht mehr ansprechbar. Tahomaru seufzte und hob ihn kurzerhand hoch. Ja, er war definitiv zu leicht. Die Wunden an seinem Oberkörper schmerzten, doch sie schienen nicht so schlimm zu sein wie er befürchtet hatte. Aber irgendwie... merkte er jetzt, dass sein Hintern wehtat und er tat sein Bestes, es zu ignorieren. Dafür hatte er jetzt WIRKLICH keine Zeit. Leicht schwankend trug den anderen ins Bad und lehnte ihn dort an die Wand, damit er sich selbst und ihn waschen konnte. Hyakkimaru schlief wie ein Toter, absolut nichts konnte ihn wecken, während das warme Wasser die Spuren von allem, was in dem Raum geschehen war mit sich nahm. Schweiß, Sperma, Glitzer, Blut. Sogar als er ihn danach abtrocknete und auf dem Bett wieder anzog, störte ihn das kein bisschen. War wohl echt anstrengend, wenn einem eine neue Wirbelsäule wuchs. Ah, Fehler gefunden.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mutsu, hol mich bitte am Hotel Paris ab. Stell keine Fragen.</em>
</p><p>Sie hatte sich schon den ganzen Abend gefragt, wo Tahomaru wohl abgeblieben war und jetzt sollte sie ihn aus einem Love-Hotel abholen. Also wirklich. Noch letzte Woche hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht, ob er wohl jemals überhaupt jemanden abbekommen würde. Nachdem sie ihre Autoschlüssel eingepackt hatte schrieb sie eine Nachricht an Hyogo der gerade im Bad war, dass er im Notfall bitte Onkel Kagemitsu und Tante Nui hinhalten sollte. Sie hatte Tahomarus schon für das Abendessen ein Alibi verpasst, jetzt war Hyogo dran. Wie er das anstellte, war seine Sache. Die Eltern des jüngeren mussten schließlich nicht wissen, dass ihr Sohn gerade seine Sexualität erforschte. Während der knapp zehnminütigen Fahrt gab sie sich wirklich Mühe sich keine Szenarien auszumalen was alles passiert sein könnte, dass er sich genötigt sah sie zu bitten keine Fragen zu stellen. Sie musste wohl oder übel abwarten. Als sie vor besagtem Hotel ankam, stand Tahomaru schon am Gehsteig davor und hatte... Hyakkimaru im Huckepack? Ja, tatsächlich, sie hatte nichts an den Augen. Er kam auf das Auto zu, leicht schwankend unter dem Gewicht des anderen. Sie beeilte sich, ihm die Tür zu öffnen und ihm mit seiner Last zu helfen. "Tahomaru, ich weiß, ich soll nichts fragen, aber... Wieso trägst du Hyakkimaru auf dem Rücken?" Angesprochener seufzte nur schwer, während er Benannten fast wie ein Gepäckstück auf der Rückbank verstaute und die Tür zufallen ließ. "Lange Geschichte. Können wir ihn bitte erst nach Hause fahren? Ich habe nämlich ehrlich gesagt auch mehr Fragen als Antworten... Hast du noch Platz für mein Fahrrad?"</p><p> </p><p>Dororo hatte mit dem Essen wirklich auf Hyakkimaru warten wollen. Doch er kam einfach nicht nach Hause, also hatte sie dann frustriert alleine ihr Fertigcurry mit Reis verputzt. Hatte er sie vergessen? Onkel Jukai war den ganzen Tag noch nicht aus seinem Zimmer gekommen. Ab und an hatte sie nach ihm gesehen und ihn aufgeweckt, damit er seine Tabletten nahm. Doch er war darauf immer gleich wieder eingeschlafen. Seitdem daddelte sie irgendein sinnloses Spiel auf Jukais Tablet und fuhr jetzt erschrocken hoch, als es an der Tür klingelte. Wer kam denn um diese Zeit zu Besuch? Als sie die Tür öffnete, folgte der nächste Schreck: Tahomaru stand da, trug ihren Aniki auf dem Rücken und hinter ihnen stand eine fremde Frau, die Hyakkimaru von hinten stützte. "Hey Dodoro. Entschuldige, dass wir so spät sind." Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten kam er herein und trug ihn in sein Zimmer. Sie folgte ihnen auf dem Fuße. "Hey, Aniki! Was ist passiert? Aniki!" Er reagierte nicht auf ihre Rufe und auch als Tahomaru ihn in sein Bett legte rührte er sich kein bisschen. Lediglich das leichte Heben und Senken seiner Brust verriet, dass er wohl nur schlief. Zum Glück. Doch so tief schlief er doch normalerweise nur, wenn... "Dororo, wir müssen uns unterhalten." Seit wann hatte Ahomaru denn so einen forschen Ton drauf? Sie schluckte schwer. Das würde wohl keine angenehme Unterhaltung werden. Da meldete sich die Frau zu Wort: "Entschuldige bitte, dass ich einfach so mit hereingekommen bin. Mein Name ist Kashima Mutsu und ich bin Tahomarus Cousine. Du bist die kleine Schwester von Hyakkimaru-Kun, oder?" - "Ja, ich bin Dororo. Sehr erfreut." Trotz dieser Förmlichkeit machte die Frau einen sympathischen Eindruck. Tahomaru war schon in die Küche vorgegangen und hatte sich einfach gesetzt als wäre er hier zu Hause. Er schien darauf zu warten das sie antrat, als hätte er sie einberufen wie ein Herrscher sein Fußvolk. Dieses Gehabe passte so gar nicht zu dem leicht trotteligen Eindruck, den sie von ihm hatte. War das etwa sein normales Auftreten, wenn ihr Aniki nicht im Spiel war? "Ehm... wollt ihr was zu trinken?" Erstmal etwas Zeit schinden. "Danke, nein." - "Ja, gerne. Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte Mutsu, aber sie verneinte. Ein paar Gläser mit Wasser bekam sie schon hin. Auch wenn Tahomaru verneint hatte, stellte sie ihm ebenfalls ein Glas hin, denn je nachdem, wie diese "Unterhaltung" verlaufen würde, könnte er wohl eines gebrauchen. "Also, du willst reden, Ahomaru?" Sie musste herausfinden, was er wusste und wie es ihm damit ging. Er sah sie nur scharf an. Ups, besser keinen Spitznamen benutzen. "Ich wüsste gerne, warum ich heute mitansehen durfte wie eine Motte von der Größe eines Transporters versucht Hyakkimaru umzubringen. Außerdem interessiert mich, warum ihm nachdem er das Biest mit einer in seinem Arm versteckten Waffe erstochen hat, der Rücken aufgebrochen ist und sich eine künstliche Wirbelsäule herausgeschält hat!" Oh fuck, das war übel! Hätte es nicht ein Arm sein können? Aber nein, natürlich musste es was innen liegendes sein wo erst mal das künstliche Zeug raus musste, weil es im Weg war. Kein Wunder, dass Tahomaru trotz seiner beherrschten Wortwahl immer lauter geworden war, bis er zuletzt fast geschrien hatte. Himmel, sie war wenn sie ehrlich war immer noch verstört wegen der Sache mit dem Tracheostoma... "Ehm, Tahomaru? Was redest du da?" fragte die Frau irritiert. Oh, sie hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung und er hatte sie trotzdem mitgebracht? Ganz toll gemacht, Ahomaru! Kriegst ein Sternchen ins Heft! "Er redet davon, dass Hyakkimaru Dämonen tötet, die ihm als Neugeborenes seinen Körper gestohlen haben" kam eine Stimme von der Tür. Da stand Jukai, sichtlich mitgenommen, aber immerhin war er wach. Dororo sprang auf und umarmte ihn. "Onkel Jukai, geht`s dir besser?" Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Kopf. "Ja, danke dir."</p><p> </p><p>Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er jemals außenstehenden Personen Hyakkimarus Geschichte erzählen würde. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Geständnis, eine Beichte. Er erinnerte sich, als wäre es gestern gewesen.</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>Vor 16 Jahren</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>Langsam kroch sein Bewusstsein wieder an die Oberfläche. Seine Beine lagen noch im Fluss, die Kleidung klebte ihm nass von Regen und Flusswasser auf der Haut. Es war kalt. Er lebte noch. Hielt ihn das Schicksal zum Narren, erlaubte sich einen grausamen Scherz mit ihm? Zahllose Leben hatte er über die Jahre zerstört oder genommen und bei seinem eigenen versagte er nun? Warum konnte er nicht einfach sterben, verschwinden? Damit er niemandem mehr ein Leid zufügen würde. Nicht Okowa. Nicht Kaname. Niemandem. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und fixierte die Brücke. Sollte er es direkt nochmal versuchen? Er richtete sich auf, zog sich aus dem Wasser. Ja, das Seil um sein Bein mit dem er den Stein befestigt hatte, war gerissen. Ein zweites Mal würde er ja wohl kaum so ein &gt;&gt;Glück&lt;&lt; haben. Sein Blick wanderte über das Ufer auf der Suche nach einem neuen Stein, als etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt lag eine Einkaufstasche. Und etwas darin bewegte sich. Hatte jemand ein unbeliebt gewordenes Haustier ausgesetzt? Einem Impuls folgend öffnete er sie. Und der Atem stockte ihm in der Kehle. In der Tasche lag ein Neugeborenes. Doch eines, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte. Im Grunde war es nur ein blutiger Torso mit Kopf, ihm fehlten die Haut, die Augen, die Nase, die Ohren, die Arme und Beine. Wie? Wie lebte es noch? Es war eiskalt! In ihm rührten sich väterliche Beschützerinstinkte, von denen er gedacht hatte, dass er sie schon lange verloren hätte. Er zog schnell seine nasse Jacke aus, nahm das Kind hoch und wickelte es notdürftig darin ein, denn alles war jetzt besser als nichts. Warum lag es hier im Regen? So ein Fall gehörte doch ins... Oh. Ihm ging ein Licht auf. In der Nähe lag ein Krankenhaus mit Entbindungsstation. Jemand hatte das Baby wohl so nicht gewollt, also war es entsorgt worden. Zurückgelassen, um zu sterben. Ja, es würde mit Sicherheit sterben. So war es nicht lebensfähig, war unter Garantie bereits unterkühlt, hatte sich bestimmt schon haufenweise bakterielle Infekte eingefangen und würde über kurz oder lang dahinsiechen. Er würde es mitnehmen, das würde sein Leiden verkürzen. Eine seltsame Leichtigkeit erfasste sein Herz als ihm klar wurde, dass er doch nicht alleine sterben würde. Ja, diesmal würde es funktionieren. Bestimmt war er beim ersten Mal nicht gestorben, weil das Schicksal wollte, dass er sich noch um dieses Kind kümmerte, es mit sich ins Dunkel nahm. Er lächelte, als er das kleine Bündel an sich drückte, es leicht schaukelte. "Na du? Keine Sorge, es ist bald vorbei." Eine obskure Neugier erfasste ihn. Wie fühlte sich das Kind an? Durchbluteter Muskel ohne Haut darüber? Er legte seinen Finger an die Wange des Babys und dieses drehte durch den Suchreflex seinen Kopf, nuckelte an seinem Finger. Und Jukais verzerrte Seele wurde in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert. Er spürte es. Dieser kleine Mensch klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an sein bedauernswertes Dasein. Warum? Es hatte doch keine Chance? Was wollte es in dieser Welt, die schon für gesunde Menschen oft genug die Hölle war? Leben. Es wollte leben. Jetzt wurde es dem Mann klar: Das Schicksal hatte ihn nicht verschont, der verantwortungslose, grausame Mann der sich von der Brücke gestürzt hatte war tot. Er war nun ein anderer, nur noch der Arzt Itou Jukai. Und dieser Mann würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, dass einem unschuldigen Kind das Überleben möglich wurde...</p><p> </p><p>Er nannte ihn Hyakkimaru. Die befürchteten Infektionen blieben aus. Irgendwie hatte er es dann auch durch das bürokratische Sorgerechtsprozedere geschafft. Wahrscheinlich nur deshalb weil keiner der Sachbearbeiter annahm, dass der Kleine lange genug leben würde um die Suche nach den leiblichen Eltern zum Abschluss zu bringen. Und so hätten sie zumindest jemanden für die Kosten die so ein intensivmedizinischer Pflegefall, oder wie ein älterer Beamte es ausdrückte "eine Missgeburt", ohne Zweifel verursachen würde. Das Jukai als Arzt anbot die medizinische Versorgung im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten selbst zu übernehmen kam dem ganzen entgegen und so war er ungewöhnlich schnell der offizielle Personensorgeberechtigte des Kindes. Der Kleine indes entwickelte sich den Umständen entsprechend gut, er reagierte sogar fast wie ein sehendes Kind auf Bewegungen obwohl ihm die Augen fehlten. Da beschlich Jukai die erste Ahnung, dass Hyakkimaru irgendwie speziell war. Neben den weiteren offensichtlichen Behinderungen würde er bei späteren Untersuchungen feststellen, dass ihm auch die Stimme, das Gehör und der Geruchssinn fehlten. Aber am schockierendsten war die fehlende Wirbelsäule und das nicht vorhandene Nervensystem. Er bewegte sich doch? Wie nur war das möglich? Er wälzte alle verfügbaren medizinischen Fachpublikationen zu denen er als Arzt Zugang hatte, doch kam zu keinem brauchbaren Ergebnis. Und schließlich akzeptierte er, dass es keine weltliche Erklärung gab. Es war der schiere Wille zu Überleben, die Stärke von Hyakkimarus Seele mit der er seinen Körper bewegte. Am Leben blieb. Und ihm kam ein Gedanke. Was, wenn er ihm Prothesen anlegen würde? Würde er sie bewegen können wie den Rest seines Körpers auch? Er ließ es auf einen Versuch ankommen und ja, er konnte, als wären sie sein eigen Fleisch. Als dem Kleinen dann auch noch Kopfhaar wuchs obwohl er keine Dermis hatte in der sich die Haarwurzeln überhaupt befinden konnten stellte er es nicht infrage, machte sich keine unnötigen Gedanken. Es war einfach so. Aber einen Teufel würde er tun, ihm die Haare je zu schneiden. Noch vor dem ersten Geburtstag hatte Jukai dem Jungen mehrfach im Alleingang operiert, ihm die Cochlea-Implantate eingesetzt, einen Wirbelsäulenersatz konstruiert, alle Prothesen gegeben, die möglich waren. Hyakkimaru holte seinen anfänglichen Entwicklungsrückstand der dem Fehlen von Gliedmaßen geschuldet war extrem schnell auf. Krabbeln, Gehen und die Bedeutung bestimmter Worte. Kurz nach seinem zweiten Geburtstag setzte ihm Jukai das Tracheostoma ein und Hyakkimaru beherrschte bald selbst die ersten einfachen Wörter. Nein, laut, leise, mehr, da, was. Mit jedem Wachstumsschub passte Jukai die Prothesen an, operierte so oft, dass es schon Routine wurde. Nur die fehlende Haut blieb ein Problem. Er konnte den Kleinen nicht einfach so mit nach draußen nehmen, denn auch wenn er sich aus irgendeinem Grund keine Infekte einfing setzten ihm Kälte, Hitze und starkes Sonnenlicht trotz Silikonmaske und Verbänden durchaus zu. Was zu Problem Nummer Zwei führte: Das fehlende Schmerzempfinden. Zwar erleichterte es ungemein die nötigen Operationen, doch ansonsten musste Jukai Hyakkimaru immer sehr genau im Auge behalten, damit er sich nicht verletzte. Mit jedem Tag, an dem der Junge dazulernte wurde er auch mobiler und entdeckungsfreudiger, entwickelte aber einen sehr eigenen Schlafrhythmus. Sprich, wenn er müde war, legte er sich einfach irgendwo hin. Eine Zeit lang schlief er sogar ausschließlich tagsüber und wanderte nachts durchs Haus, als würde er etwas oder jemanden suchen, auch wenn er nie sagen konnte, was oder wen er denn Nachts versuchte zu finden. Irgendwann gestand sich Jukai ein dass er Hilfe bei der Betreuung benötigte, denn er hatte sich wieder als praktizierender Arzt in einer neuen Nachbarschaft niedergelassen. Geld wuchs schließlich auch nicht auf Bäumen und seine Ersparnisse waren trotz staatlicher Unterstützungsgelder allmählich aufgebraucht. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er nach wie vor Geld für Kaname an Okowa überwies. Ein Kindergarten kam der Umstände wegen nicht in Frage, also stellte er Pflegehelferinnen ein. Keine blieb besonders lange, denn auch wenn sie zu professionell waren um es auszusprechen: Hyakkimaru war ihnen unheimlich. Die nächste Herausforderung war die Schulpflicht. Er kam in eine Einrichtung für Schwerst-Mehrfachbehinderte, da weder eine Regelschule noch eine Blindenschule in Frage kamen. Der Vorteil war, dass er so eine Schulbegleitung bekam und Rücksicht auf sein Schlafbedürfnis genommen wurde. Der Nachteil: Sehr langsames Lerntempo und extrem einfacher Stoff, der ihn schlicht unterforderte. Manchmal hatte Jukai sogar den Eindruck, die Schule wäre eine reine Verwahranstalt. Also saß er jeden Abend noch mit Hyakkimaru zusammen und ging mit ihm ein paar Themen aus einem regulären Schulbuch durch. Denn er war lernwillig und ziemlich intelligent, was sich vor allem darin zeigte, dass er am Ende der dritten Klasse schon problemlos mathematische Aufgabenstellungen aus der vierten bearbeitete, während manche seiner kognitiv eingeschränkten Mitschüler noch nicht über die Addition und Subtraktion bis 20 hinauskamen. Allerdings tat er sich schwer mit allem, was Sprache umfasste, da ihm mangels Sinneserfahrung viele Begriffe Probleme bereiteten. Wie erklärte man einem Blinden die Farben? Fühlen jemandem, der nichts spüren konnte? Damit fielen auch Textaufgaben in der Schule weg. Mehr als einmal musste Jukai den Sortier-Stempel "geistig behindert" abwenden. Spielen war wieder ein anderes Thema. Zwar hatte er Freude am toben, rennen und sogar klettern, doch so ohne Nervensystem war Hyakkimaru durchaus einfach mal umgekippt, weil er nicht spürte, wann er sich ausruhen musste. Musik machte ihm Spaß, also schaffte Jukai ein Klavier an und monatelang klimperte es im Haus bis spät in die Nacht. So verging die Zeit und gegen alle Widerstände wuchs und gedieh Hyakkimaru prächtiger, als es Jukai je hätte hoffen können. Manchmal vergaß er, wie sehr sein Sohn eigentlich eingeschränkt war. Ja, das war er mittlerweile: Sein Sohn. Dann kam jene Nacht, und das Schicksal mischte die Karten neu. Mio starb, Hyakkimaru hatte etwas verletzt das kein Mensch war und daraufhin war ihm Haut gewachsen. Einfach so. Lange wussten sie dieses Ereignis nicht einzuordnen, konnten nur akzeptieren, dass es so war. Hyakkimaru brauchte nun keine so intensive Pflege und Aufsicht mehr und es zog ihn nach draußen. Anfangs ging Jukai jedes Mal mit und Hyakkimaru war immer sehr ungehalten, wenn er wegen seiner Arbeit keine Zeit zum spazieren gehen hatte. Schließlich begann er, selbstständig das Haus verlassen. Das veranlasste wieder einen enormen Sprung in seiner Entwicklung, seine Welt wurde jedes Mal größer. Und obwohl Jukai anfangs vor Sorge fast umkam, wenn der Junge alleine loszog, ließ er ihn gewähren. Wer war er, dass er einen frisch Sechzehnjährigen einsperrte? Vor etwa einem halben Jahr dann kam er einmal extrem spät zurück. Etwas humpelnd, blutverschmiert, verletzt, mit einer Beinprothese in der einen und einem kleinen Mädchen an der anderen Hand. Ihm war ein Bein aus Fleisch und Blut gewachsen. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Dororo faktisch bei ihnen einzog und sie dahinter kamen, was es wahrscheinlich mit Hyakkimarus Zustand auf sich hatte. Er wurde nicht als Krüppel geboren. Sein Körper wurde ihm von diesen Nicht-Menschen, Dämonen, gestohlen. Und er konnte ihn sich tatsächlich zurückholen.</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>Jukai erzählte nicht alles. Alle Einzelheiten ihn selbst oder Dororo betreffend beispielsweise ließ er aus. Es ging um Hyakkimaru, nicht um ihn. Als er geendet hatte, herrschte Schweigen. Auch Dororo, die ja eigentlich alle Details kannte, sagte kein Wort. Was gab es zu so einer Geschichte auch groß zu sagen? Man glaubte sie oder man glaubte sie nicht. Tahomaru war es schließlich, der die Stille brach: "Warum? Warum haben die Dämonen das getan? So etwas passiert doch nicht einfach so?" Jukai hatte da schon lange eine Theorie. "Ich weiß es nicht... Aber wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, dass er vielleicht geopfert wurde?" - "Geopfert? Wie kommen Sie darauf?" Mutsus Stimme klang ungewöhnlich gepresst. "Ich habe einen Bekannten, der eine ähnliche Fähigkeit hat wie Hyakkimaru. Tahomaru, du dürftest ihn kennen." Angesprochener musste nicht lange nachdenken. "Biwamaru-Sensei..." Jukai nickte. "Er kann wie Hyakkimaru Dämonen sehen und kennt sich da etwas aus. Er meinte, dass Dämonen gerne Verträge mit Menschen schließen, da sie so ihre Existenz festigen können. Sie bieten alles mögliche an: Macht, Reichtum, Erfolg. Als Zahlung fordern sie natürlich etwas, sei es ein Leben, eine Seele oder ein Körper. Naja, in diesem Fall reichten wohl auch Körperteile..." Es herrschte wieder ein langes Schweigen. "Seine Eltern haben das getan, oder?" Tahomaru sah Jukai fest in die Augen, als er diese Frage stellte. Der Mann wich nicht aus. "Wahrscheinlich ja." Das Gesicht des Jungen verzerrte sich, ob Wut oder Verzweiflung war nicht ganz klar. Wahrscheinlich beides. "Wie kann jemand nur... dem eigenen Kind...?" Unerwartet stellte Dororo in nüchternem Tonfall fest: " Ach, das ist gar nicht so schwer... Ich habe schon viele Kinder getroffen, die gerade wegen ihren Eltern durch die Hölle gegangen sind und mehr als einmal habe ich gehofft, dass diese Erwachsenen mal genau dort landen." Sie wirkte, als sie diese Worte aussprach, seltsam teilnahmslos, wie jemand, der schon zu viel gesehen hatte und Jukai verkrampfte unmerklich. Da hörten sie Schritte auf dem Gang die in Richtung Küche kamen. Hyakkimaru war aufgewacht und betrat leicht schwankend den Raum. Tahomaru sprang auf und umfasste ihn, als wolle er ihn stützen. Der andere ließ ihn gewähren und legte einen Arm um ihn. Die andere Hand kam auf Dororos Kopf zum liegen, welche sich ebenfalls an Hyakkimaru klammerte. "Aniki, ist alles okay? Bist du verletzt?" Angesprochener schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, mir ist nur... komisch? Mein Körper reagiert nicht wie sonst..." - "Das wird daran liegen, dass echte Knochen und Bandscheiben sich grundlegend anders verhalten als ihr Ersatz. Deine gesamte Körpermuskulatur muss sich erst darauf einstellen. Mach dich auf einen ziemlichen Muskelkater gefasst, das kann dauern." Jukais Ton war noch etwas emotionslos, aber zumindest redete er wieder normal. Es wurde also schon besser und obwohl Hyakkimaru die Antwort nicht gefiel, war er erleichtert. Tahomaru zog leicht an ihm: "Komm, setz dich." - "Ja, du solltest auch was trinken!" fiel Dororo mit ein und beeilte sich, ihrem Aniki auch ein Glas Wasser einzuschenken. Mutsu war aufgestanden und bot ihren Stuhl Hyakkimaru an, da es im Raum nur vier Sitzgelegenheiten gab. Als er saß und in kleinen Schlücken aus dem Glas trank, war es wieder still im Raum. Wieder war es Tahomaru, der das Wort ergriff. "Hyakkimaru, warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?" Angesprochener stellte das Glas auf den Tisch und dachte kurz nach, ehe er sich ihm zuwandte um zu antworten. "Hättest du mir geglaubt? Du hattest Probleme, dass ich &gt;&gt;in Notwehr töte&lt;&lt;. Wenn es nicht gesehen hättest... Hättest du es verstanden?" Tahomaru antwortete nicht, sondern wandte nach kurzer Zeit den Blick ab, sah stur auf das Wasserglas vor ihm, das er noch nicht angerührt hatte. Mutsu legte ihre Hände an seine Schultern. "Komm." Sie wandte sich an die anderen Anwesenden. "Ich muss uns jetzt entschuldigen. Es war offensichtlich ein ereignisreicher Tag und es wird spät, wir müssen nach Hause. Vielen Dank für das Wasser." Ohne ein weiteres Wort erhob sich Tahomaru und ging zur Tür. Mutsu folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.</p><p> </p><p>Als beide im Auto saßen, sprachen sie kein Wort. In Tahomarus Kopf kreisten die beiden Fragen von Hyakkimaru. Hätte er ihm geglaubt? Hätte er es verstanden? So wenig es ihm auch gefiel, er wusste die Antwort auf beide Fragen, so blank und kalt wie eine gezogene Klinge bohrte sie sich in sein Herz. Denn manches musste man sehen, um es zu glauben. Man musste sehen, um es zu verstehen. Die Antwort war Nein.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo, liebe Leserschaft.<br/>Puh, dieses Kapitel hat mir persönlich sehr viel abverlangt. Hauptsächlich wegen Jukai. Es hat seinen Grund, dass ich mit ihm meine Probleme hab.<br/>Ich hoffe, ihr habt trotzdem noch weiter Interesse an der Geschichte und wir lesen uns nächste Woche.<br/>Bis dahin alles Gute und bleibt gesund<br/>Eure Otakuplant</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Analyse - Auflösung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es herrschte Stille im Haus, aber Hyakkimaru konnte nicht schlafen obwohl er müde war. Seine Gedanken standen still und drehten sich doch im Kreis. Er hatte es gewusst, Tahomaru hätte ihm nicht geglaubt. Die Sehenden glaubten immer nur ihren Augen, was ihnen die Worte anderer mitteilen wollten, zählte nicht. In gewisser Weise waren sie taub und blind, denn auch wenn sie es sich gerne einbildeten, sie sahen nicht alles. Meinten immer, er wäre der Blinde, nur weil sie unfähig waren, die Monster zu sehen, die sich zwischen ihnen versteckten. Es mussten nicht mal Dämonen sein. Dororo hatte ihm erzählt, was andere Menschen einander alles antun konnten. Gerade am Anfang, nachdem er sie einfach mit nach Hause genommen hatte, war sie oft zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen und hatte geweint. Und sehr schnell hatte sie ihm anvertraut, welche Erinnerungen sie quälten, welche Geschichten sich die Kinder erzählten, die sie über die Jahre kennengelernt hatte. Vielleicht vertraute sie es ihm an, weil er selbst so wenig redete und lieber zuhörte. Weil er ihre Worte einfach so annahm, wie sie sie aussprach. Ohne zu rechtfertigen, ohne zu leugnen, ohne kleinzureden, ohne wegzuhören. <em>Erwachsene waren grausam zu Kindern, nur weil sie schwächer waren. Männer waren kranke Schweine, die über alles herfielen, was ein Loch hatte. Viel zu viele Mütter liebten ihre Kinder nicht und gaben ihnen dafür auch noch die Schuld. Menschen waren egoistisch, warteten nur darauf, einander für den eigenen Vorteil in den Rücken zu fallen. </em>Alles ihre Worte, nicht seine. Und auch wenn er ihre Meinung nicht teilte, musste er nichts sehen um zu wissen, dass das eben ihre Erfahrungen waren. Ihre Schreie damals hatten ihm gereicht und er hatte gehandelt. Er hatte die Menschen getötet die ihr wehtun wollten und den Dämon, der sie dazu angestiftet hatte. Nichts davon bereute er. Er würde es jederzeit wieder tun, wenn er seine kleine Schwester damit beschützen würde. Aber es tat weh. Es tat weh zu wissen, dass seine Worte Tahomaru nicht gereicht hätten. Dass auch er eben nur ein Sehender war. Hatte er zu viel erwartet, weil die Muster ihrer Seelen einander so ähnlich waren? Zu viel gehofft, weil sie heute eins gewesen waren? In seinem Hals saß ein Knoten und er hatte das Gefühl langsam daran zu ersticken. Er liebte Tahomaru und um nichts in der Welt wollte er dieses Gefühl missen, aber dass es auch so wehtat war einfach nicht fair. "Hey..." Ah, Dororo war da. "Soll ich bei dir schlafen?" Er rückte wortlos zur Seite, um ihr Platz zu machen. Sie brauchte seine Worte nicht, um ihn zu verstehen und legte sich neben ihn. Ihre kleine Hand fuhr ihm über den Kopf, kämmte mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. Und da verließ seine Kehle das erste Schluchzen, Tränen flossen aus seinen Augenwinkeln. Er drückte sich an Dororos Brust und seine gefühllosen Finger krallten sich in ihr T-Shirt, als er seinen Frust und seine Traurigkeit einfach herausließ. "Ist okay, Aniki, ist okay. Es wird alles wieder gut..." Sie begann irgendeine Melodie zu summen, vielleicht von einem Kinderlied und es war so unglaublich tröstend zu wissen, dass sie einfach da war. Als seine Tränen langsam versiegten, merkte er, dass der Knoten in seiner Kehle weg war. Er konnte wieder atmen. Es war nicht mehr schlimm, dass Tahomaru ihm nicht geglaubt hätte. Etwas traurig vielleicht, aber nicht schlimm. Er konnte damit leben. Er konnte Tahomaru trotzdem lieben. Dororo war inzwischen selbst eingeschlafen, über ihr leises Atmen konnte er ein stetes Rauschen von draußen hören. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen. Und langsam glitt auch er in den Schlaf hinüber.</p><p> </p><p>Er lag wach. Die Müdigkeit wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen, zu viele Worte, Gedanken und Gefühle lagen in seinem Kopf in einem heillosen Durcheinander und nur mit Mühe schaffte er es, sie in eine sinnvolle Reihenfolge zu bringen. Hyakkimarus Leben... das harte Los das ihm für dieses Leben zugeteilt war... er hatte bis letztes Jahr keine Haut... bis vor kurzem konnte er absolut nichts spüren... nichts schmecken... nichts riechen... hatte keine Stimme... konnte auch streng genommen nichts hören... nichts. Nichts. Nichts. Nichts. Er versuchte es sich vorzustellen. Wie es war, nichts von alldem wahrzunehmen, was für ihn selbstverständlich war. Ob er Kleidung am Körper trug oder nicht. Wie sich das Bettzeug anfühlte. Ob die Luft warm oder kalt war, Wind wehte, die Sonne auf die eigene Haut schien oder Regen auf einen niederprasselte. Wasser. Ein warmes Bad oder eine erfrischende Dusche. Der Geschmack von Essen. Ihm fielen so viele Kleinigkeiten ein, die er in seinem bisherigen Leben nicht groß beachtet hatte und er erinnerte sich an den Nachmittag am Strand. Wie sehr Hyakkimaru absolut alles genossen hatte. Sand. Wind. Wie er sich immer an ihn gedrückt hatte um ihn zu spüren. Er drückte seine Handflächen auf seine brennenden Augen. Er kam sich so unfassbar dumm vor und bekam langsam das Gefühl, dass er Hyakkimaru heute nur benutzt hatte, um seine eigene Lust zu befriedigen. Mit welchem Recht hatte er eigentlich die ganze Zeit behauptet, Hyakkimaru zu lieben wo er doch keine Ahnung von irgendetwas hatte? Ihm in seinem Hochmut trotz der ganzen Unmöglichkeiten zu denen er fähig war nicht geglaubt hätte? Hyakkimaru...</p><p> </p><p>Der Schatten lag im Raum vor der Statue und rührte sich nicht. Sie selbst hatte sich nur unruhig im Bett gewälzt, während ihr Mann tief und fest schlief. Also wollte sie die Zeit nutzen um zu beten und als sie ihn sah, wurde ihr Herz leicht und schwer zugleich. Sie setzte sich hinter ihn und wollte gerade versuchen, ob sie ihn wieder berühren konnte, als sie es hörte. Ein Flüstern.</p><p>
  <em>Tahomaru...</em>
</p><p>Ihr Körper erstarrte. Der Schatten, ihr erstes Kind, hatte zum ersten Mal gesprochen. Und hatte ihr den Namen seines Bruders zugeflüstert. Was bedeutete das? Wollte er, dass sie sich ihm zuwandte, ihrem zweiten Sohn? Ja. Es musste so sein. Der ältere Bruder wollte, dass sie sich um den jüngeren kümmerte. Den Lebenden. Wie ein Schlag traf es sie und ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu. Sie hatte einen lebenden Sohn, der sie brauchte. Sogar ihr totes Kind wusste das und erinnerte sie an ihre mütterlichen Pflichten. Oh Kannon, du Barmherzige, war es das, wozu du mich Sterbliche die ganze Zeit ermahnen wolltest? Den Toten loszulassen und mich endlich um den Lebenden zu kümmern? Ihr Herz schmerzte, als sie sich leise erhob und dem Schatten einen letzten Blick zuwarf. Ja, sie hatte verstanden. Und das erste Mal seit langem war ihr, als wäre der graue Schleier über der Welt fort und sie konnte klar sehen. Tahomaru, ihr Sohn.</p><p> </p><p>Als Jukai aufwachte, fühlte er sich direkt fähig aufzustehen. Er hatte Hunger, was bestimmt ein gutes Zeichen war, aber als er die Beine auf den Boden setzte, merkte er einen leichten Schwindel. Also lieber schön langsam. Nachdem sein Kreislauf in Schwung kam machte er sich fertig und ging nach unten. Weder Dororo noch Hyakkimaru waren schon auf. Letztens war Hyakkimaru früh morgens wach und nun schlief Dororo bis in die Puppen? Verkehrte Welt. Als er den Kühlschrank öffnete, musste er feststellen, dass dieser fast leer war. Es war jedenfalls nichts darin, was für ein Frühstück zu gebrauchen war. Stimmt, es war niemand einkaufen gegangen, von alleine dachten die Kinder eher nicht daran. Draußen regnete es in Strömen, aber es half nichts, er würde wohl erst noch einkaufen müssen. Kurz überlegte er, ob er sich schon im Stande fühlte das Haus zu verlassen... Ja, es würde schon gehen. Er aß einen Keks zur Überbrückung, zog die Schuhe an und nahm einen Schirm. Der Regen prasselte gegen den Kunststoff und erzeugte so ein gleichmäßiges Klopfen, das allen Lärm der Welt dämpfte. Im Lebensmittelmarkt um die Ecke nahm er etwas Toastbrot, Milch, Eier und ein paar Fertigmahlzeiten mit. Sollten sich die Kinder beschweren, konnten sie gerne selbst nochmal gehen, er hatte heute noch nicht die Kraft, mehr zu tragen. Ah, Hyakkimaru würde auf jeden Fall noch was gegen den Muskelkater brauchen. Als er zuletzt noch kurz vor den Süßigkeiten stand und überlegte, ein paar Schokoriegel mitzunehmen, trat jemand zu dicht neben ihn. "Hallo Itou-Senpai. Lange nicht gesehen." Diese Stimme würde er immer und überall wiedererkennen. Und er war es Leid. Zwei Zusammenbrüche hatte er diese Woche schon gehabt, weil ihn seine Vergangenheit auf die eine oder andere Weise eingeholt hatte. Er wusste nicht, woher plötzlich diese Entschlossenheit in ihm kam, aber es reichte jetzt! Sein Sohn und Dororo hatten nichts zum Essen im Haus weil er es nicht schaffte, seinem früheren Leben ins Gesicht zu sehen, seiner Schuld gegenüber zu treten und das Ganze anzugehen wie ein Erwachsener! So sehr er sich wünschte es wäre anders: Seine Vergangenheit war ein Teil von ihm und würde niemals verschwinden. Er hatte es satt wegzulaufen und drehte sich zu der Person, die ihn eben angesprochen hatte. Er spürte sie in sich, die Kälte der Bestie und als er antwortete, war seine Stimme schneidend. "Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, mich damals klar ausgedrückt zu haben, Itachi. Ich wiederhole es gerne: Such mich nicht auf, ich bin raus." Der hagere Mann trat einen Schritt zurück und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Na na, nur die Ruhe Alter. Du weißt doch gar nicht, um was es geht." - "Wenn du bei mir ankommst, weiß ich genau worum es geht. Du bist der einzige, der davon weiß und noch lebt. Und die Antwort bleibt dieselbe: Nein." Der Mann verzog sein Gesicht zu einem abfälligen Grinsen. "Ach nun hab dich doch nicht so. Der Auftraggeber hat explizit nach dir gefragt und lässt eine enorme Summe rüberwachsen alleine dafür, dass ich dir das Angebot zustelle. Da ist die Belohnung für den Auftrag selbst bestimmt der Wahnsinn. Wenn er nicht ganz klar nach dir verlangt hätte, würde ich ja selbst sehen, dass ich die Kröten einstreichen kann. Kannst es dir ja immer noch überlegen, okay? Also dann, man sieht sich!" Damit verschwand der Mann so unvermittelt, wie er aufgetaucht war. Jukai wandte sich wieder den Süßigkeiten zu und warf wahllos einige Riegel in seinen Einkaufskorb. Und hielt inne. Im Korb lag neben seinen Einkäufen auch ein Briefumschlag. Dieser verdammte Scheißkerl! Am liebsten hätte er den Brief an Ort und Stelle zerrissen und weggeworfen. Doch er wusste nicht, was darin stand und wenn die Schnipsel jemand falschem in die Hände fielen, könnte es Probleme geben. Er hatte keine Wahl, er musste den Umschlag mit nach Hause nehmen und den Inhalt überprüfen, ehe er ihn vernichten konnte. So schnell er konnte bezahlte er und ging nach Hause. Denn wer wusste schon, ob er nicht wieder einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekam, wenn seine Wut nachließ? Doch noch hielt sie ihn auf den Beinen. Es war erschreckend und befreiend zugleich zu wissen, dass er sich nach all der Zeit immer noch darauf verlassen konnte. Auf diese Bestie in ihm, die er nicht geschafft hatte im Fluss zu ertränken und ihr grässliches Haupt aus den Wellen hob, um wieder zu atmen. Dieses verdammte Wiesel, wenn er ihn das nächste Mal sah, konnte er sich auf was gefasst machen! Er würde ihm jeden Knochen einzeln benennen, den er ihm brach! Sie hatten ihn nicht ohne Grund "Internist" genannt.</p><p> </p><p>Hyogo war, um es mild auszudrücken, genervt, denn weder Tahomaru noch seine Schwester wollten mit der Sprache rausrücken, warum beide seit gestern eine Laune hatten als wäre jemand gestorben. Er versuchte drauf zu vertrauen, dass sie sicher ihre Gründe hatten und ihn irgendwann einweihen würden. Denn sie hatten doch bisher immer alles zusammen durchgemacht. Jeden Kummer, jede Freude teilten sie. Warum sollte sich daran plötzlich etwas ändern? Trotzdem war es frustrierend zu sehen, wie beide sich nur trübsinnig durch den Tag schleppten, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Sogar Tante Nui hatte bemerkt, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Und sei es auch nur wegen diesem handabdruckförmigen Bluterguss auf Tahomarus Unterarm. Doch als sie versuchte, mit ihrem Sohn zu sprechen, ließ der sie abblitzen. Das brachte Hyogos Alarmglocken zum läuten. Wenn Tahomaru seine Mutter abwies, musste es richtig, RICHTIG übel sein. Na schön. Keiner wollte reden? Dann ließ er eben Taten sprechen! Gerade als Tahomaru sich wieder in seinem Zimmer verkriechen wollte, passte er ihn ab. "Hey, Taho!" Angesprochener sah ihn nur ausdruckslos an. "Schau nicht so blöd und komm mit. Wir trainieren jetzt!" Der Blick wechselte ins genervte. "Nein Hyogo, ich habe jetzt keine-!" Er ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sondern hob ihn einfach hoch und warf ihn sich über die Schulter wie einen Sack Reis. "HYOGO, BIST DU VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN?! LASS MICH SOFORT RUNTER!" Tahomaru brüllte zwar, doch seine Versuche, sich zu befreien waren höchstens halbherzig, also trug er ihn einfach ins große Tatamizimmer im Nebenhaus, in dem schon zwei Boken bereit lagen. Der Großteil des Gebäudes war eigentlich ungenutzt, nur Mutsus und sein Zimmer sowie die Küche und das Bad wurden regelmäßig betreten. In diesen großen, leeren Räumen hatten sie als Kinder immer gespielt, getobt und gerauft. Natürlich ohne Erlaubnis. Bei ihrer letzten Rangelei in diesen Räumen hatten sie vor Jahren ein paar der Schiebetüren kaputt gemacht, was ihnen allen einen Satz heiße Ohren von Onkel Kagemitsu eingebracht hatte. Taho und ihm, weil sie dafür verantwortlich waren und Mutsu, weil sie sie nicht aufgehalten hatte. Wie gesagt, sie teilten alles. Seitdem waren diese Räume für alles, was schneller als gehen war, im Grunde tabu. Aber dieses eine Mal nahm Hyogo auf seine Kappe. Er setzte Tahomaru, der mittlerweile keinen Widerstand mehr leistete, mitten im Raum ab und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. "Daigo Tahomaru, das ist jetzt ein Gespräch zwischen Senpai und Kouhai. Du hast das letzte offizielle Training vor den Sommerferien unentschuldigt versäumt und ich erwarte, dass du das hier und jetzt nachholst." Tahomaru seufzte schwer und fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. "Es ist unfair, dass du die Senpai-Karte spielst und das weißt du. Aber von mir aus, danach lässt du mich in Ruhe, verstanden?" Er verneigte sich halbherzig und erhob sich mit dem Holzschwert in der Hand. Hyogo hätte fast angefangen zu lachen. Sein Cousin wollte also den Bockigen spielen, gut, sollte er haben. "Also, was soll ich machen, Senpai?" Der Jüngere hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, da hatte Hyogo schon ausgeholt. Gerade so konnte Tahomaru die Trainingswaffe abfangen, bevor sie seinen Körper getroffen hätte, doch er ließ nicht locker und drückte weiter, sodass Tahomaru zurückweichen musste. Dieser machte einen großen Schritt zur Seite, damit Hyogos Energie an ihm vorbei ins Leere laufen konnte, doch dieses Standartmanöver hatte er erwartet und wich bereits selbst zurück, damit der Jüngere keinen Angriff starten konnte. "Tahomaru, es ist ganz einfach: Wer zuerst trifft hat gewonnen. Es gibt sonst keine Regeln." - "Ha, so einfach also..." Tahomarus Mund verzog sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen und er holte aus. Doch Hyogo blockte ohne Probleme ab und stieß ihn zurück. So ging es eine Weile und Hyogo sah seine Vermutungen bestätigt. Der andere kämpfte schwach und war durchschaubar wie Glas, er konnte ihn lesen wie ein offenes Buch. Irgendetwas hatte ihn erschüttert, aber er spielte den Coolen und setzte sich nicht mit dem Problem auseinander. Tahomarus Angriffe wurden allmählich verzweifelter, die Ausführung schlampiger, die Frustration war ihm anzumerken. Sollte er ihn schon damit konfrontieren oder noch etwas zermürben? Der Jüngere zitterte leicht vor Anspannung und Erschöpfung, sein Atem ging viel zu schnell für diesen kurzen Kampf. Ja, Zeit dieses Schauspiel zu beenden. Er schlug Tahomarus Boken mit einem kräftigen Hieb weit zur Seite, die Verteidigung war nun völlig offen und er bremste kurz vor der Stirn des anderen ab. "Treffer am Kopf. Ich habe gewonnen."</p><p> </p><p>Tahomaru ließ sich regelrecht auf den Boden fallen. Seine Leistung eben war miserabel, jeder Anfänger konnte das besser und das wusste er. Aber was sollte er tun? Er stand völlig neben sich. Bis gestern hatte er gedacht, Hyakkimaru zu lieben, doch war das wirklich wahr? Das er ihm nicht hätte glauben können, sprach doch wohl klar dafür, dass er ihm nicht vertraute, oder? Gab es denn Liebe ohne Vertrauen? Hyogo hatte sich schweigend neben ihn gesetzt und schien auf irgendetwas zu warten. Vielleicht sollte er ihn wirklich einfach fragen. "Du, Hyogo, du hast mir das mit Yakonari-Sensei einfach so geglaubt. Warum eigentlich? Warum vertraust du mir so sehr?" Der andere sah ihn an, als hätte er gerade eine unfassbar dumme Frage gestellt. Vielleicht war der Spitzname &gt;&gt;Ahomaru&lt;&lt; doch nicht so unpassend... "Na weil ich dich kenne. Falls du es vergessen hast, wir leben seit zehn Jahren quasi beieinander wie Brüder. Ich weiß wie du denkst, was dich nervt, was dich glücklich macht, was ich von dir erwarten kann und was nicht... Da es hier offensichtlich um Hyakkimaru geht, solltest du etwas bedenken: Du kennst ihn erst eine Woche. Natürlich ist da noch kein Vertrauen, woher auch?" Eine Woche. Stimmt, er hatte ihn erst letzten Sonntag kennengelernt. Er vergaß das immer wieder, denn ganz davon abgesehen was in diesen paar Tagen alles passiert war hatte er auch irgendwie manchmal das Gefühl, sie würden sich schon ihr ganzes Leben lang kennen. Ob es etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass sie sich laut Hyakkimaru „ähnlich“ waren? "Kann man jemanden lieben, auch wenn man ihm nicht vertraut?" Hyogo schwieg eine Weile, bevor er antwortete. "Ich denke schon. Liebe, beziehungsweise verliebt sein trifft einen oft plötzlich, von einem Moment auf den anderen. Vertrauen wächst erst mit der Zeit." Tahomaru sagte nichts mehr darauf und ließ sich gegen Hyogos Seite fallen. Es tat gut, sich anlehnen zu können. "Danke, Hyogo." - "Jederzeit, Taho. Jederzeit."</p><p> </p><p>Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, aber Mutsu konnte den Finger nicht darauf legen. Seit sie gestern Hyakkimarus Geschichte gehört hatte, nagte da etwas in ihrem Vorbewusstsein, als würde sie etwas offensichtliches übersehen. Es war nicht so, dass sie die Ereignisse anzweifelte. Tahomaru hatte bezeugt einen Dämon gesehen zu haben, also war es wohl so, auch wenn sich alles in ihr dagegen sträubte. Und Hyakkimaru hatte tatsächlich Fähigkeiten, die nicht "normal" waren. Nein, es war irgendetwas anderes. Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Bürostuhl im Kreis, so wie ihre Gedanken. Hoffentlich kam sie bald darauf, denn dieses Gefühl war überaus lästig. Dann war da noch etwas, das sie beschäftigte. Tahomaru war gestern in Gefahr geraten, weil er mit Hyakkimaru zusammen war. Sie hatte, als sie zuhause angekommen waren, seine Wunden behandelt. Stellte Hyakkimaru dann per se eine Bedrohung für Tahomaru dar? Wer konnte denn vorhersagen, wann der nächste Dämon ihn angriff? Was, wenn Tahomaru dann wieder verletzt wurde? Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie auch nur angedeutet hatte, dass Tahomaru sich von ihm trennen sollte. Er war vor ihr davongelaufen, als wäre sie ein Dämon. Wie sah das jetzt aus? Schließlich war er wohl Zeuge eines realen Splatter-Movies wie aus der Erwachsenenabteilung geworden, denn sie bezweifelte, dass eine herausbrechende Wirbelsäule irgendwie unblutig vonstatten gehen konnte. Musste sie sich nun Sorgen machen, dass er unter einer Posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung leiden würde? Da waren so viele Fragen und viel zu wenige Antworten. Das mit der Belastungsstörung musste sie nochmal nachlesen...</p><p> </p><p>Alles, wirklich alles tat ihm weh. Das war also der Muskelkater, vor dem Papa ihn gewarnt hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er heute überhaupt aufstehen wollte. Sogar ein zu tiefer Atemzug jagte dieses furchtbare Brennen durch jeden beteiligten Muskelstrang und Hyakkimaru fragte sich, wie lange er das wohl aushalten musste. Er wollte gerne irgendetwas machen, und sei es nur Musik hören, aber dafür musste er mindestens den Arm heben. Scheiße. Dororo war vor einer Weile aufgestanden und meinte, sie käme gleich wieder, aber wann war &gt;&gt;gleich&lt;&lt;? Genauso gut hätte sie &gt;&gt;morgen&lt;&lt; sagen können, es machte für ihn keinen Unterschied. Außerdem musste er aufs Klo. Verfluchte Scheiße nochmal. Er würde da jetzt wohl durch müssen, also biss er die Zähne zusammen und setzte sich unter schmerzerfülltem Stöhnen auf. Sein echtes Bein zitterte, als er langsam aus dem Zimmer in Richtung Toilette stakste. Aber ganz allmählich schaffte er es, das Brennen auszublenden. Als er fertig war und sich auf den Weg zurück machen wollte, stand plötzlich Dororo vor ihm und hielt ihm eines von zwei kleinen Gläsern, die sie in den Händen hielt, entgegen. "Hey Aniki, Onkel Jukai hat dir was aus dem Supermarkt mitgebracht! Soll wohl gut sein gegen Muskelkater, schmeckt aber wie Jauche. Trink es besser schnell, sonst kommt`s wieder hoch!" Er war sich nicht sicher, ob die letzte Information tatsächlich hilfreich war und nahm ihr mit schmerzenden Schultern das Glas ab, um probehalber daran zu schnuppern. Es roch nach Milch und Vanille. Konnte es also wirklich so schlimm schmecken? Hyakkimaru nahm einen kleinen Schluck und spuckte ihn sofort wieder ins Glas. Verfluchte Scheiße! Bisher hatte er noch nichts dermaßen ekelhaftes geschmeckt! Das sollte er trinken? Danke, nein, da hatte er lieber Schmerzen! Dororo schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, er hörte sie mitleidig seufzen, ehe sie sagte: "Tut mir Leid, Aniki." Und trat ihm gegen das rechte Schienbein! Mit einem Schmerzensschrei strauchelte er und ging auf die Knie, das Glas ließ er fallen. Verdammt, was sollte das? Blitzschnell fasste Dororo mit ihrer freien Hand an seine Nase und hielt sie zu, die andere Hand schob ihm den Rand des zweiten Glases zwischen die Lippen und kippte den Inhalt in seinen Mund. Am liebsten hätte er sie von sich gestoßen, doch sein Körper war dafür gerade zu kraftlos und die plötzlichen Bewegungen jagten neue Wellen von Schmerz hindurch. Im Reflex schluckte er das widerliche Zeug in einem Zug herunter und als er fertig war, musste er heftig husten und schüttelte er sich vor Ekel, was wiederum seine Muskeln brennen ließ. Das würde er sich merken, das bekam sie zurück! Dororo schien schon wieder seine Gedanken zu kennen, in mitleidigem Ton meinte sie: "Jetzt schau nicht so, morgen wirst du mir dankbar sein wenn wir wieder Training haben." Stimmt, morgen hatten sie wieder Training. Ob er sich krank melden konnte?</p><p> </p><p>Tahomaru fand seine Mutter auf der Veranda sitzend mit ihrem üblichen Teeservice neben sich, auf das sie aus irgendeinem Grund wert legte. Der Regen, der schon seit der Nacht ununterbrochen vom Himmel fiel, wirbelte die Oberfläche des Koi-Teiches auf und ertränkte alle Geräusche der Welt in seinem gleichmäßigem Rauschen. Er wollte sich bei ihr entschuldigen, dass er sie am Vormittag so grob abgewiesen hatte, obwohl sie sich nur Sorgen gemacht hatte. Denn das war es doch, was er sich von ihr wünschte: Zuwendung. Vielleicht konnte er ihr auch ein wenig von Hyakkimaru erzählen. Zwar nicht die Details ihrer Beziehung, er fühlte sich nicht bereit, sich ihr gegenüber zu outen. Aber er wollte auch kein Geheimnis daraus machen, dass der andere jetzt eine wichtige Rolle in seinem Leben spielte, als <em>Freund</em>. "Mutter... Kann ich mich zu dir setzten?" Sie sah kurz zu ihm auf, nickte und wandte den Blick wieder in den Regen. "Es tut mir Leid wegen heute morgen." Seine Mutter schüttelte zur Antwort den Kopf. "Nein, bitte, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Meine Aufdringlichkeit war unsensibel. Ich weiß doch, dass du es mir erzählen würdest, wenn es mich etwas anginge." Sie sah ihn an. Und Tahomaru hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn tatsächlich sah und nicht nur durch ihn hindurch blickte. Wehmut lag in ihren Augen und ihre Lippen umspielte ein zaghaftes Lächeln, als sie ihre Hand an seinen Arm legte, knapp über dem Bluterguss. "Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass du schon fünfzehn Jahre alt bist und mittlerweile ein eigenes Leben hast, zu dem ich als deine Mutter keinen Zugang habe. Himmel, zu anderen Zeiten zähltest du schon als erwachsener Mann und wärst du ein Mädchen könntest du schon nächstes Jahr heiraten." Es erklang ein leises Lachen, das irgendwie bitter klang. Warum sprach sie vom Heiraten? Ihre Finger fuhren vorsichtig seinen Arm hinab, über die handförmige Verfärbung hinweg und verließen seine Haut. "Ich würde sehr gerne mehr von dem blinden Kendoka von neulich hören." Wieder dieses Lächeln. Und es traf Tahomaru wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel. Sie wusste es. Sie wusste es und sagte nichts dazu, sondern ließ ihm die Wahl, was er ihr erzählte. Der erste Schreck ließ über diese Erkenntnis nach, doch die Verunsicherung blieb. Wie hatte sie es bemerkt? So selten wie sie ihn tatsächlich beachtete, musste es offensichtlich sein. Oder hatte sie zuletzt nicht so fest geschlafen, wie er gehofft hatte? "Tahomaru, bitte, du musst dir keine Gedanken machen. Ich weiß, ich bin keine gute Mutter. Ich kann dir oft nicht die Aufmerksamkeit schenken, die du dir wünscht und brauchst. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich dich unter meinem Herzen getragen habe und deswegen mehr über dich weiß als jeder andere Mensch dieser Welt." Sie sprach diese Worte mit klar hörbarer Zuneigung aus und hatte wieder ihre Hand auf seinem Arm. Und tatsächlich beruhigte ihn das. Es vertrieb nicht die Unsicherheit und die Frage nach dem &gt;&gt;Wie?&lt;&lt;, aber zumindest konnte er wieder vernünftig denken. Und eine Entscheidung treffen. "Er heißt Hyakkimaru. Ich... Ich bin in ihn verliebt." Sie lächelte.</p><p> </p><p>Jukai starrte das Papier auf seinem Schreibtisch an, als könnte er es mit seinem Blick alleine verbrennen. Auch wenn er nie wieder diese Form der Arbeit verrichten wollte, war es ein unfassbares Glück, dass dieser Auftrag bei ihm gelandet war. Alleine wenn er bedachte, dass es schon früher schwer war, ihn überhaupt zu kontaktieren, da man erst jemanden kennen musste, der jemanden kannte und so weiter. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass jemand anderes diesen Brief bekommen hätte. Es hätte in einer Katastrophe enden können. Direkt morgen würde er das Wiesel auftreiben und ihm den Namen des Auftraggebers aus der Nase ziehen. Wenn Itachi Glück hatte, würde sein Gehirn danach noch sein, wo es hingehörte. Die Bestie in ihm grollte.</p><p><em>Zielperson: Itou Hyakkimaru</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo liebe Leserschaft, ich hoffe du bist wohlauf.</p><p>Hachja, Jukai. Jukai, Jukai, was mach ich nur mit dir? Einerseits mag ich den fröhlichen, unter legalen Drogen stehenden Jukai recht gerne, nur andererseits glaube ich kaum, dass ein Mensch, gerade im reiferen Alter, wirklich alles hinter sich lassen kann. (Erfahrungswert)</p><p>Darum fand ich es irgendwie passend, dass Jukai jetzt dem Monster/Trauma in sich gegenübertritt. Aber nicht um es los zu werden (hat beim letzten Mal schon nicht geklappt), sondern um es zu kontrollieren. Mal sehen, was daraus wird. Denn mal ehrlich: Hat nicht jeder von uns ein Monster in sich, dass er Tag um Tag im Zaum hält? Denn in Anbetracht dessen, wohin sich diese Geschichte entwickelt bin ich mir fast sicher, dass es mein Monster ist, das diese Geschichte schreibt.</p><p>In dem Kontext ein Musiktipp: „Das zweite Gesicht“ von Peter Fox. Könnt ja mal reinhören.</p><p>Um dieses Nachwort positiv gestimmt abzuschließen: Ich mag Hyogo &lt;3 Er ist tatkräftig, aufrichtig und loyal. A gscheids Mannsbuid. &lt;3</p><p>Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und bleibt Gesund</p><p>Eure Otakuplant</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Dispergere - Zerstreuen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger-Warnung: Panik Attacke</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Hyakkimaru." Es hatte ihn frustriert, dass der andere sich gestern nicht gemeldet hatte, nachdem er vorgestern einfach gegangen war. Am liebsten hätte er selbst bei ihm angerufen, aber er hatte im Gefühl, dass es nur komisch geworden wäre, also hatte er es gelassen und sich in seinen wenigen Wachphasen anders beschäftigt. Er hatte festgestellt, dass manche seiner Hörbücher jetzt mehr Sinn für ihn ergaben. Was so ein paar Worte wie "Kummer", "bitter" oder "einsam" nicht alles ausmachten. "Hallo Tahomaru." Stille, dann ein schweres Seufzen. "Ehm, also, wegen letztens... Es tut mir Leid, dass ich einfach so gegangen bin... und... mich gestern auch nicht gemeldet habe. Ich musste etwas nachdenken." Ach, nachdenken? Und deswegen ließ er ihn links liegen? "Ist okay. Ich weiß ja, dass Sehende da etwas... eingeschränkt sind. Weil sie nur ihren Augen glauben." Da war ein neues Gefühl in ihm, das ihm diese Worte eingab. Irgendwie beißend, er wollte Tahomaru spüren lassen das er ihn verletzt hatte. "Autsch, das war jetzt gemein. Aber das habe ich wohl verdient, oder?" Da lag die Spur eines Lachens in seiner Stimme und das Verlangen gemein zu sein wurde schwächer. "Ja, hast du. Sogar ich weiß, dass es unhöflich ist, einfach wegzugehen." Jetzt war ihm auch ein wenig nach Lachen. Aber das musste Tahomaru nicht wissen. "Das will was heißen, was? Sag mal, hast du heute Zeit? Ich... ich vermisse dich." Oh. Jetzt war es ihm wieder egal, dass er eigentlich beleidigt war. Er vermisste den anderen auch und wollte ihn so schnell wie möglich treffen. "Ich gehe gleich mit Dororo zum Training. Willst du mitkommen?" Der Gedanke, dass er heute wieder mit Tahomaru trainieren könnte, ließ sein Herz vor Freude hüpfen. Hoffentlich sagte er ja. "Ah stimmt, ihr habt heute wieder Training... Gerne, wenn es für euren Sensei in Ordnung ist?" - "Bestimmt, wir durften ja letztes Mal bei euch Üben. Dann können wir beide wieder kämpfen." Darauf freute es sich. Und danach würde er ihn gerne wieder küssen. Mindestens.</p><p> </p><p>Die ganze Trainingsgruppe war ungewöhnlich, soviel hatte Tahomaru schon beim letzten Mal geahnt. Aber jetzt kam er dahinter, WIE ungewöhnlich! Der Sensei war tatsächlich ein Mönch, der quasi als Ehrenamt eine vom Jugendamt finanzierte Bildungsmaßnahme für benachteiligte Kinder betreute. Tahomarus erste Gedanke war: So etwas gibt es? Sein zweiter Gedanke: So viele Kinder! Denn ja, es waren bestimmt dreißig Kinder im Grundschulalter, die alle in Keikogi und Hakama bekleidet durch die eigentlich viel zu kleine Sporthalle liefen. Etwa zehn Kinder hatten eine erwachsene Begleitperson, er nahm an das es sich um die Eltern handelte. Und einige waren offensichtlich in irgendeiner Form eingeschränkt. Auf den ersten Blick hatte er schon drei Kinder mit Hörgeräten gesehen und mehrere, die etwas seltsam liefen oder sogar humpelten. Wieder andere wirkten hingegen völlig normal. Er spürte jemanden an seinem Ärmel ziehen. "Hey, Ahomaru, glotz nicht so, das ist unhöflich." Hatte er so offensichtlich gestarrt? "Ah, entschuldige. Sag mal... wie kommt es, dass hier auch so viele Erwachsene sind, die anscheinend nicht mittrainieren?" Dororo sah ihn nicht an, sondern ließ den Blick durch die Halle schweifen, als würde sie jemanden suchen. "Das sind die Betreuer von den geistig Behinderten oder denen mit Aggressionsproblem. Ach, und bevor du direkt ins nächste Fettnäpfchen steigst: Frag niemanden nach seinen Eltern, die Hälfte hier hat keine." ... Oh. Dororo schien nun die Person entdeckt zu haben, nach der sie suchte, denn sie lief plötzlich davon. "Sayo-Chan! Hey, Sayo-Chan!" Tahomaru blieb alleine stehen und wusste zwischen den ganzen Kindern nichts mit sich anzufangen, da trat Hyakkimaru neben ihn und drückte leicht seinen Arm an seine Seite. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber die Gegenwart des anderen entspannte ihn. "Sag mal, ist das wirklich deine normale Trainingsgruppe? Oder trainierst du immer mit dem Sensei?" Das interessierte ihn schon. Denn wie könnte der andere so gut sein, wenn er nur Kinder als Übungspartner hätte? "Beides. Die Gruppe übt eine Stunde die Grundlagen, dann übt der Sensei mit mir allein." Ja, das hätte er sich denken können. Da trat Biwamaru-Sensei ein und fast alle Kinder liefen direkt an die Seite, um sich aufzustellen. Er musste sagen, so viel Disziplin hätte er nicht erwartet, vor allem, da er von Dororo einen Überblick über die Gruppe bekommen hatte. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er so viele Vorurteile hatte. Er stellte sich neben Hyakkimaru, der sich ganz am Rand eingereiht hatte, er würde sich als Gast einfach an ihn halten. Die erste Stunde verlief tatsächlich bis auf wenige Ausnahmen genauso, wie er es gewohnt war. Begrüßung, Aufwärmen, Grundtechniken, Partnerübungen. Ab und an bekam er mit, wie manche der Kinder ermahnt wurden und tatsächlich verlor ein Kind die Selbstbeherrschung und griff seinen Betreuer an. Doch das schien alles Routine, denn ohne viel Aufhebens zu machen wurde das Kind von seiner Begleitperson abgewehrt und unter viel Geschrei aus der Halle bugsiert, ohne das es irgendwen weiter interessierte. Tahomaru fand das irritierend und spannend zugleich und ihm wurde wieder mal bewusst, wie wenig er eigentlich über die Welt außerhalb seiner Komfortzone wusste. Schneller als er es erwartet hätte, war die erste Stunde vorbei, es wurde sich verabschiedet. Doch entgegen seiner Erwartung verließen nicht alle Kinder die Halle, nur jene mit einem Betreuer gingen hinaus. Der Rest lief an eine Ecke, in der ein Bällewagen stand und jedes Kind nahm sich einen Ball. Ob Fußball, Basketball oder Volleyball schien völlig egal, manche hatten sogar Tennisbälle in den Händen. Dororo war wohl besonders motiviert und umklammerte drei Basketbälle. Dann bildeten alle einen großen Kreis und schienen gespannt auf irgendetwas zu warten, sie tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander und sehr viele sahen jetzt auffällig zu Hyakkimaru. Dieser wandte sich zu ihm: "Das ist mein Training. Schau zu." Er hatte ein undefinierbares Lächeln im Gesicht, als er sich zu den Kindern bewegte. Er hielt nun kein Shinai mehr, stattdessen lag jeder Hand nun ein hölzernes Tanto. Tahomaru versuchte gerade erraten, was nun kommen würde, als der Sensei sich neben ihn stellte. "Schön, dich wieder zu treffen, Daigo-kun." - "Danke, dass ich heute mittrainieren darf, Sensei." Der alte Mann nickte nur, dann rief er zu der Gruppe: "Also Kinder, ihr kennt die Regeln! Zeitlimit fünf Minuten. Der heutige Preis dafür dass ihr trefft ist Meloneneis. Sind alle bereit?" Die Meute reif einstimmig "JAA!", Hyakkimaru hatte sich in die Mitte des Kreises gestellt und Tahomaru dämmerte, was gleich passieren würde. Der Sensei gab das Kommando und alle Kinder versuchten nun, Hyakkimaru mit den Bällen abzuwerfen. Doch dieser wich geschickt aus, drehte sich, hüpfte über Bälle hinweg, die auf seine Beine zielten und duckte sich unter denen durch, die seinen Kopf treffen würden. Und immer wieder wehrte er mit den Tanto Bälle ab, die seinen Körper als Ziel hatten. Die Menge an Bällen wurde schnell kleiner, denn anscheinend durften nur Bälle noch einmal geworfen werden, die auch gefangen wurden. Bald waren nur noch vier Bälle im Spiel, doch diese wurden nun sehr gezielt geworfen und die Kinder feuerten sich gegenseitig an. Tahomaru konnte den Blick nicht von Hyakkimaru abwenden. Er war gefesselt wie das erste Mal, als er ihn kämpfen sah. Seine zielstrebigen Bewegungen. Schnelles, fast schon elegant anmutendes Ausweichen. Das kraftvolle Zurückschlagen der Bälle. Sein Mund wurde trocken und er leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen. Er wusste, in einem echten Kampf hätte er nie eine Chance gegen ihn. Und dann war es vorbei, der Sensei gab ein Schluss-Signal, die Kinder rebellierten enttäuscht, weil sie kein Eis bekommen würden. Doch Biwamaru-Sensei wusste seine Gruppe zur Ordnung zu rufen und stellte jedem, der sich jetzt ohne Murren umziehen ging, als Trostpreis ein Kaubonbon in Aussicht. Es zeigte Wirkung und nach nicht mal einer Minute waren die Bälle aufgeräumt und die Halle fast leer. Tatsächlich waren nur noch Dororo, der Junge Saru von letzter Woche und noch zwei weitere Kinder, ein Junge und ein Mädchen neben Hyakkimaru und Tahomaru selbst noch in der Halle. Hyakkimaru kam jetzt auf ihn zu, er war ziemlich außer Atem und hatte eine Hand quer über seine Rippen gelegt. "Tahomaru, komm. Ich will mit dir kämpfen." Die Kinder hatten sich schon zu Zweierteams zusammengefunden und begannen, miteinander zu üben, obwohl der Sensei noch immer nicht zurück war. War hier wohl auch normal. "Du solltest dich besser erst ausruhen. Die Kinder haben dich ganz schön in die Mangel genommen und du scheinst Schmerzen zu haben..." Er wollte nicht, dass sich der andere irgendwie übernahm. "Macht nichts. Ist nur Muskelkater." Muskelkater... Achja, Jukai hatte das angekündigt. Aber war das überhaupt sinnvoll, wenn er so trainierte? Wäre ein Kampf zwischen ihnen unter diesen Bedingungen überhaupt fair? Der andere schien seine Vorbehalte zu bemerken, ließ einen undefinierbaren Laut hören, der aber klar Genervtheit ausdrückte. Er kam ganz nah an ihn heran, ihre Nasen berührten sich fast und in einem eiskalten Ton stellte er klar: "Dämonen interessiert es nicht, wie es mir geht. Ich muss mich immer verteidigen können. Also mach Ernst." Er hielt kurz inne, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Tahomaru bemerkte, dass sich Hyakkimarus Hand jetzt fast schon in die Seite krallte. Wurde es schlimmer? "Und wenn ich dich verletze?" - "Wirst du nicht." Woher kam diese Gewissheit? Es war Tahomaru ja selbst klar, dass Hyakkimaru besser war, aber es könnte doch trotzdem etwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren. Was, wenn der andere vor Überanstrengung einfach umkippte? Da drückte Hyakkimaru einfach ihre Stirne aneinander. "Du bist kein Anfänger und du bist kein Dämon. Du wirst mich nicht verletzen. Wenn du mit mir kämpfst, hilfst du mir. Weil ich dann weiß, wie ich mich bewege, wenn ich Schmerzen beim Atmen habe. Bitte, Tahomaru."</p><p> </p><p>Er hatte nachgegeben. Zum Glück, es wäre frustrierend gewesen, wenn er nicht mit Tahomaru kämpfen könnte, wo er doch schon da war. Denn er hatte schon letzte Woche gemerkt, dass der andere eigentlich ziemlich gut war. Würde er weniger Wert auf starre Form legen könnte er es bestimmt mit ihm aufnehmen. So stand er sich aber selber im Weg und Hyakkimaru hätte leichtes Spiel mit ihm. Hätte. Denn jetzt bereitete es Hyakkimaru ehrlich gesagt Mühe, überhaupt aufrecht zu stehen. Verdammter Muskelkater, konnte sein Körper sich nicht schneller umgewöhnen? Seine Schultern zitterten leicht vor Anspannung, als er darauf wartete, dass Tahomaru einen Angriff startete. Aber er zögerte noch. Na schön, dann würde er eben zuerst angreifen. Er stürmte nach vorne, die Tanto in seinen Händen bereit zur Abwehr, denn Tahomaru hatte sich jetzt doch zu einem Angriff durchgerungen. Aber zu spät, Hyakkimaru gelang es dem Hieb mit dem Shinai zur Seite auszuweichen und gefährlich nah an den jüngeren heranzukommen. Dieser schien sich jetzt endlich auf seine regellose Art zu kämpfen einzulassen, er wehrte ihn seitlich mit dem Schwert ab und Hyakkimaru hielt beide Holzmesser schützend vor sich, um nicht von dem Shinai getroffen zu werden. Der Kontakt jagte eine Stoßwelle von Schmerz durch seine Schultern und seinen Oberkörper und er wich einige Schritte zurück. Bildete er sich das ein oder hatte er gerade ein komisches Geräusch von seinem Rücken in seinem Körper gehört? Als würde irgendetwas aneinander reiben wie Kieselsteine. Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer, seine Seiten schmerzten bei jedem Zug, als hätte er sich innen verbrannt. Tahomaru griff erneut an, ein Schwertstoß direkt auf ihn zu. Gerade so konnte er mit einem Tanto das Schwert zur Seite ablenken und seine andere Hand holte aus, um Tahomaru zu treffen. Doch der wich schnell zurück und hielt sein Shinai jetzt quer vor seine Brust, um ihn abzuwehren. Hyakkimaru ließ sich zu Boden fallen, rollte seitwärts an Tahomaru vorbei und drückte ihm den Griff eines Holzmessers in die Seite, noch bevor dieser Gelegenheit hatte, sich umzudrehen. Getroffen. Er ließ die Hand sinken und stützte sich jetzt am Boden ab. Zusätzlich zu jedem schmerzendem Atemzug tat jetzt sein Rücken weh und er hatte das Gefühl, sich nicht richtig bewegen zu können. Als hätte sich etwas in seinem Rücken... festgeklemmt? Er bekam kaum Luft. "Hyakkimaru?" Tahomaru hatte bemerkt, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte und kniete sich neben ihn. "Hey, Hyakkimaru, jetzt reicht es. Wenn du dich so überanstrengst, kannst du deinem Körper sehr viel Schaden zufügen." Tahomaru klang schon wie Papa. Gerne hätte er irgendetwas geantwortet, aber vor Schmerz und Atemlosigkeit bekam er keinen Ton heraus. "Ah, jetzt ist er doch noch zusammengebrochen." Biwamaru-Sensei. "Tahomaru-Kun, bitte bring ihn ins Erste-Hilfe-Zimmer, da soll er sich etwas hinlegen und dann nach Hause gehen. Es ist direkt neben den Umkleiden." - "Ja, Sensei. Hyakkimaru, kannst du aufstehen?" Konnte er? Er war sich nicht so sicher. Er hielt sich an Tahomarus Schulter fest, während dieser ihn mit beiden Händen abstützte. Als er aufstehen wollte, gaben seine Beine nach und hätte der andere ihn nicht gehalten, wäre er gestürzt. Nun drückte Tahomaru ihn fester an sich und murmelte irgendetwas, ehe er ihn auf beide Arme nahm und kurzerhand hochhob. Die plötzliche Bewegung ließ etwas wieder zurechtrücken, es machte ein seltsam befreiendes Knirschen und er konnte wieder atmen. "Hyakkimaru, halt dich bitte richtig an mir fest." Er legte seinen anderen Arm um Tahomarus Schultern und als dieser ihn zum Erste-Hilfe-Zimmer brachte, überlegte er wann er zuletzt getragen wurde wie ein kleines Kind. Wobei, eigentlich war es ihm egal. Die Nähe zu Tahomaru gefiel ihm. Er lehnte seinen Kopf näher an Tahomarus Halsbeuge, sein Geruch war jetzt mit Schweiß durchmischt und er roch fast so, wie wenn sie miteinander Sex hatten. Er mochte das, es ließ etwas in seinem Inneren flattern. Als sie an ihrem Ziel ankamen, setzte Tahomaru ihn auf der Liege ab und er versuchte irgendwie so schmerzfrei wie möglich, sich hinzulegen. Endlich konnte sein Atem sich beruhigen, die Schmerzen ließen nach. "Wird es besser? Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?" In der Stimme des anderen konnte er so viel Sorge hören, es tat ihm fast Leid, dass er auf den Kampf bestanden hatte. Aber nur fast.</p><p> </p><p>"Komm her." Er zögerte ein wenig, doch dann kam er nah an ihn und Hyakkimaru fasste mit den Händen nach seinem Gesicht, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Ihre Münder trafen sich zu einem leichten Kuss ehe Tahomaru schon wieder zurückwich und stattdessen einen Finger an seine Lippen legte. "Tut mir Leid, aber das geht jetzt wirklich nicht." Hyakkimaru war enttäuscht. Er wollte den anderen so gerne näher spüren. "Warum nicht?" Tahomaru entkam ein sanftes Lachen. "Das verstehst du leider nicht, weil du nichts siehst." Machte er sich über ihn lustig? "Oh, na dann erklär`s mir, Sehender." Er lachte wieder, nur diesmal klang es kehliger, tiefer. "Naja, so wie du gerade aussiehst, könnte ich mich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr beherrschen, wenn wir jetzt anfangen würden uns inniger zu küssen." Wie er aussah? Der Ton des anderen verursachte ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und sein Herz begann wieder schneller zu schlagen. Zum Glück tat ihm gerade nichts mehr weh, weil er ganz still lag. "Erklär`s mir..." Er konnte hören, wie Tahomarus Atem sich beschleunigte und er schwer schluckte. "Deine Haut... ist schweißnass und deine Wangen sind wegen der Anstrengung etwas gerötet." Tahomarus Finger, die die ganze Zeit auf seinen Lippen gelegen hatten, wanderten über sein Gesicht, streichelten über seine erhitzten Wangen und strichen das Haar, dass ihm auf der Stirn klebte, zur Seite. "Du atmest noch zu schnell, darum sind deine Lippen geöffnet und weil dein Keikogi verrutscht ist, kann ich gut sehen, wie sich deine Brust hebt und senkt." Die Finger glitten jetzt langsam über seinen Hals Richtung Schlüsselbein, wo sie nur kurz hielten, ehe sie sich vorsichtig unter den Stoff tasteten, der noch über seinen Schultern lag. Jede Stelle, die er berührte, kribbelte, wurde heiß. "Außerdem kann ich jetzt auch die Flecken und... Bisse, die ich vorgestern in deiner Halsbeuge und deinen Schultern hinterlassen habe, sehen." Er war immer näher gekommen und Hyakkimaru konnte jetzt seinen warmen Atem an seinem Hals spüren. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken in der Hoffnung, dass Tahomaru vielleicht seine Lippen an ihn legen würde. Doch er tat es nicht, stattdessen legte er nun seine zweite Hand an ihn und langsam strichen sie tiefer, öffneten den Keikogi immer noch etwas weiter. "Ich sehe jetzt auch, dass sich deine Nippel verhärtet haben. Nur zu gerne würde ich jetzt daran lecken, vielleicht auch ein bisschen beißen?" Gemein. Tahomaru genoss es ihn zu ärgern, das konnte er genau hören. Seine Lippen waren noch immer viel zu nah über seiner Haut, ohne sie zu berühren. Schauer liefen über seinen Körper als der Atem des anderen weiter über ihn wanderte, immer tiefer. Seine Finger strichen Zentimeter um Zentimeter seine Kleidung zur Seite, zogen an dem Stoff, um immer mehr von seiner Haut freizulegen. Als Tahomaru fast die komplette Vorderseite seines Keikogi geöffnet hatte, fuhren seine Hände federleicht über Hyakkimarus Seiten, es kitzelte ein wenig und ihm entkam ein Seufzen. "Es ist so schade, dass jetzt nicht mehr geht." Mit diesen Worten entfernte sich Tahomaru von ihm und Hyakkimaru wollte schon protestieren, doch dann spürte er, wie er sich auf ihn setzte. Ein Bein auf jeder Seite saß er knapp unter seiner Hüfte. "Denn sonst würde ich auch gerne nachsehen, ob deine Nippel gerade das einzige sind, was hart ist..." Und damit bewegte er sein Becken ein wenig nach vorne und Hyakkimaru spürte, wie sich ihre steifen Glieder unter den weiten Stoffen der Hakamas aneinander drückten. Seiner Kehle entkam ein kehliges Stöhnen und seine Hände, die er bisher regungslos neben sich gehalten hatte, packten nach Tahomarus Beinen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sehr Tahomarus Worte die Lust in ihm anfachten. Er wollte ihn spüren. Er wollte, dass Tahomaru weiter machte. Doch dieser erhob sich schwer atmend von seinem Schoß. "Naja, wie gesagt wir wären hier nicht ungestört und mir hat es schon gereicht, dass Dororo uns beim Küssen erwischt hat. Ich brauche davon weder eine Wiederholung noch eine Steigerung." Er konnte hören, dass es ihm schwer fiel, in seiner Stimme schwang neben der Lust auch Bedauern mit und sein Atem war genauso getrieben wie sein eigener. Diese blöde Sache mit dem Schamgefühl, deswegen sollte ihm jetzt etwas so Schönes entgehen? Nicht mit ihm! Er biss die Zähne zusammen und fasste nach Tahomarus Händen, um ihn wieder auf sich zu ziehen. Seine Schultermuskulatur brannte, aber es war erträglich. Der andere rief überrascht auf. "Hey, nein, wirklich, dass ist kein-" Er brachte ihn zum Schweigen, indem er ihm einen innigen Kuss gab. Seine Zunge drang tief in Tahomarus Mund vor, wartete nicht erst ob er ihm entgegenkam. Eine Hand lag am Hinterkopf des Jüngeren, ließ seine künstlichen Finger durch die kurzen Haare fahren. Die andere Hand umfasste ihn an der Taille, drückte ihn fest an sich. Tahomaru bog den Rücken durch, wollte verhindern, dass sich ihre Erektionen berührten, während er mit erstickter Stimme versuchte zu protestieren. Hyakkimaru ließ seine Hand weiter nach unten gleiten und kam auf seinem Hintern zum liegen, massierte ein wenig den festen Muskel. Da gab Tahomaru den Widerstand auf, legte sich stattdessen gänzlich auf ihn, stützte aber einen Teil seines Gewichts mit Ellenbogen und Knie ab. Hyakkimaru fühlte, wie ihre Penisse nun durch den Stoff aneinander rieben, als Tahomaru langsam seine Hüfte bewegte. Beiden entkamen erstickte Seufzer, denn er hatte seine Zunge noch immer tief in Tahomarus Mund, auch wenn sie langsam zurückgedrängt wurde. Der Stoff seiner Kleidung fühlte sich ungewohnt rau auf seiner Haut an, am Liebsten hätte er sich ausgezogen. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob Tahomaru es sich nicht anders überlegen würde, wenn er ihn jetzt losließ. Also würde er es einfach genießen so gut er konnte, denn der andere hatte jetzt offensichtlich alle Bedenken fallen gelassen und rieb sich immer heftiger an ihm. Und plötzlich schrie er auf, der Körper auf ihm zitterte und zuckte, schlug die Hüfte wild gegen seine. Ah, Tahomaru hatte einen Orgasmus. Wie gemein, dass er einfach ohne ihn kam.</p><p> </p><p>Es war zu viel. Hyakkimarus Hände, die ihm über Kopf und Hintern streichelten, ihn massierten, aber gleichzeitig fest genug hielten, dass er nicht auskam. Seine Zunge, die tief in ihm gegen seine eigene drückte. Und sein Glied, dass sich durch so viele Lagen Stoff hart an seines presste. Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren, sich an Hyakkimaru gerieben wie ein Tier und wurde von seinem Höhepunkt überrascht. Als sein orgasmusbenebelter Verstand wieder anfing zu arbeiten, bemerkte er zwei Dinge. Erstens klebte sein Sperma den Stoff seiner Kleidung an seine Haut. Zweitens war Hyakkimaru immer noch hart. Und jetzt hatte er den Salat. Er hatte nur seine eigene Lust befriedigt und seinen Freund unbefriedigt gelassen. Zu gerne würde er sich jetzt in einem Mauseloch verkriechen, aber Hyakkimaru hatte wohl andere Pläne. Er zog ihn wieder nah an sich und wollte ihn küssen, aber Tahomaru drückte sich nun entschieden von ihm und stand auf. Der Ältere versuchte vergeblich ihn festzuhalten, doch er entwischte ihm. Nachdenken, Tahomaru. "Warte mal kurz." Er ging schnell zur Tür und tatsächlich ließ sie sich abschließen. Hoffentlich kam jetzt niemand, um nach ihnen zu sehen, denn eine von innen verschlossene Tür warf durchaus Fragen auf. Dann zog er sich den Hakama aus und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sein Erguss den Stoff nicht erreicht hatte. Dafür war, neben seiner Unterwäsche, die innenliegende Seite seines Keikogi mit seiner Samenflüssigkeit befeuchtet. Er zog beides vorsichtig aus, darauf bedacht, nicht noch mehr Flecken zu verursachen und stand nun völlig nackt im Raum. "Tahomaru..." Hyakkimaru hatte ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet und nun eine Hand wieder nach ihm ausgestreckt. Er sah noch verführerischer aus als zuvor, seine Lippen waren mit ihrer beider Speichel benetzt, er atmete schwer. Sein Gesichtsausdruck schwebte zwischen entrückt und frustriert. Der Keikogi hing lose an seinem Oberkörper und gab seine gesamte Brust frei. Tahomaru schluckte hart. Welche Möglichkeiten hatte er jetzt, seinen Liebsten zu befriedigen? Hyakkimaru wurde ungeduldig und stützte sich jetzt unter schmerzgefärbtem Stöhnen auf seine Unterarme. Der Keikogi rutsche über seine Schultern herunter. "Hör auf zu denken und komm her." Er klang fast wie ein trotzendes Kleinkind und Tahomaru musste ein wenig Lachen. Dann überwand er die kurze Distanz, ihm war eine Idee gekommen. "Ist ja gut, ich kümmere mich schon um dich. Setzt dich kurz ganz auf." Hyakkimaru tat wie gehießen, Tahomaru setzte sich hinter ihn und zog ihn wieder zurück. Sie lehnten nun Rücken an Brust aneinander und Tahomaru, der nun seinen Kopf auf die Schulter vor ihm gelegt hatte, machte sich daran, den Älteren weiter auszuziehen während er begann, ihm etwas zuzuraunen. „Mir fällt auch gerade ein, dass ich dir ja noch gar nicht erzählt habe, wie es war dich in mir zu spüren...“ Er konnte hören, wie sich Hyakkimarus Atem beschleunigte. Spürte, wie er sich in seinen Armen wand. Sah, wie sich Gänsehaut ausbreitete, wo immer er Hyakkimaru berührte. „Erst hat es ja etwas weh getan, aber als du mich dann gefingert hast, konnte ich gar nicht genug bekommen...“ Während er die Bänder des Hakamas löste, ließ er seine Lippen langsam über Hyakkimarus Schulter zu seiner Halsbeuge wandern, was ihn heiser aufseufzen ließ. „Es gibt nichts, was damit vergleichbar ist.“ Endlich waren alle Stoffe gelöst und seine Finger machten sich daran, alles zur Seite oder nach unten zu streifen, was zwischen ihnen und dem heißen Fleisch lag. „Es war der beste Orgasmus meines Lebens.“ Seine Zunge hatte sich jetzt auf den Weg gemacht, Hyakkimarus Hals entlang zu fahren und wenn Tahomaru ab und an zärtlich zubiss, entkam diesem ein kehliges Stöhnen. „Willst du es auch mal spüren? Wie es ist, genommen zu werden?“ Die Hände hatten ihr Ziel jetzt gefunden, sanft legten sich die Finger der einen Hand um den harten Penis, während die andere Hand über Hyakkimarus Hoden strich, sie sanft massierte. Der Ältere zerging regelrecht vor Wohlgefühl, brachte nur ein kleines Nicken zustande, stöhnte in einem fort einen Namen wie im Gebet. "Ta-ahh-Tahomaru. Ja. Ahh. Tahomaru!" Genannter bewegte die Hand langsam vor und zurück, zugleich drückte er mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Spitze, umspielte die Öffnung dort. „Okay, dann werde ich dich das nächste Mal ficken...“ - "AHHH! TAHO!" Es war absehbar, dass Hyakkimaru jeden Augenblick kommen würde, also hielt Tahomaru schnell seine eigene bereits befleckte Unterwäsche vor und fing Hyakkimarus Erguss mit dem Stoff auf. Denn bei aller Liebe, er hatte keinerlei Interesse daran Jukai zu erklären, warum dessen Trainingskleidung mit Sperma befleckt war. Hyakkimarus Körper erzitterte, sein Kopf fiel vor Erschöpfung nach vorne und Tahomarus Hände bewegten sich an seinem Körper hoch um ihn zu stützen. Da sah er es. Wie sich die Haut in Hyakkimarus Nacken über die Wirbel spannte. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschienen Bilder, Szenen wie aus einem Horrorfilm. Reißende Haut, blanker Knochen, ein blutender Spalt, durchzogen von Adern, Sehnen, Nervenbahnen. Tahomaru wurde übel und er hielt sich fest, drückte sein Gesicht in Hyakkimarus Rücken, krallte sich ins Hier. Hyakkimaru saß vor ihm, erholte sich gerade von seinem Orgasmus, wimmerte ein wenig. Hatte er so starke Schmerzen? Er versuchte, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was tatsächlich vor seinen Augen lag. Blasse Haut, weich und warm, dünn und sensibel. Unverletzt, ganz. Es war nur eine unschöne Erinnerung, nur ein Tropfen Blut auf einem heißen Stein. "Tahomaru!" Ja, Hyakkimaru hatte definitiv Schmerzen. Tahomaru lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, legte seine Lippen in den Nacken des anderen, ließ seine Zunge über die Wirbel fahren. Ja, es war gut. Hyakkimaru schmeckte gut. "Tahomaru, du tust mir weh!" Er tat ihm weh? Diese Worte waren wie ein Schwall eiskaltes Wasser und Tahomaru fühlte sich, als wäre er plötzlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden. Er ließ von Hyakkimaru ab, rutschte von ihm weg und sein Blick fiel auf seine rechte Hand. An seinen Fingernägeln klebte frisches Blut.</p><p> </p><p>Tahomaru sprang auf, als hätte ihn etwas gebissen, packte hastig seine Kleidung und rannte ohne ein Wort zur Tür hinaus. "Tahomaru!" Auf seiner eigenen Brust brannte eine Wunde, Tahomaru hatte ihn gekratzt, er spürte Tropfen von Blut, die langsam seinen Körper hinabliefen. Es tat weh. Aber er konnte sich jetzt nicht dem Schmerz überlassen, er musste ihm hinterher. Seine Hand. Tahomarus Hand, deren Fingernägel sich in seine Haut gebohrt hatten wie Krallen, war Rot gewesen. Doch nicht nur eine leichte Spur wie zu Beginn ihres Trainings, nein. Grell, als wäre sie komplett in Farbe getaucht worden. Und nicht nur das. Es war auch größer geworden, zog sich in schwächer werdenden Linien den Arm des anderen entlang, fast bis zu dessen Ellenbogen. Es kroch in ihm hoch und nahm ihn in Besitz. Hyakkimaru spürte etwas, das ihm unvertraut war. In seinem Bauch formte sich ein Knoten. Eine Kälte legte sich auf ihn, drückte ihn nieder, drohte ihn zu lähmen. Angst. Das war das Wort. Er hatte Angst. Was, wenn Tahomaru jetzt ein Dämon wurde? Würde er versuchen, ihn zu töten? Würde er ihn töten müssen, um einen weiteren Teil von sich zu bekommen? Warum geschah das überhaupt? War es, weil die Dämonen mitbekommen hatten, dass er ihm nahe war? Sie hatten ihm Fallen gestellt, ihn verfolgt, einer war sogar in seinem Zimmer gewesen und hatte Papa verletzt. Wollten sie ihm jetzt wieder einen Menschen, den er über alles liebte nehmen? Die Kälte wich mit einem Schlag, der Knoten platzte. Stattdessen wand sich etwas in ihm, heiß, knurrend wie ein Tier. Dieses Gefühl kannte er gut. Zorn. "TAHOMARU!" Er hatte gesagt, die Ärztin an seiner Schule hatte ihn an der Hand verletzt, also war die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass sie ein Dämon war. Er erhob sich so schnell er konnte von der Liege, zog seine Kleidung im Laufen zurecht, sodass ihm nichts im Weg war. Er musste ihm sagen, dass er in Gefahr war, dass ein Dämon von ihm Besitz ergriff, dass er schnell diese Schulärztin finden und töten musste. In der Umkleide war er nicht, aber seine Tasche lag noch an ihrem Platz. War er zu den Toiletten? Ja, schon als er die Tür öffnete, hörte er ihn. Ein stockendes Atmen, unregelmäßig, unterdrückt. "Tahomaru..." Ein erschrockenes Keuchen, dann Stille. Er stellte sich vor die Tür der Kabine, in der er Tahomaru wahrnehmen konnte und drückte vorsichtig dagegen. Abgesperrt. "Tahomaru... Komm raus, bitte." Es kam keine Antwort, nur das gepresste Atmen von Tahomaru war zu hören. Hyakkimaru musste es wohl anders versuchen. "Warum bist du weggelaufen?" Das war ihm tatsächlich nicht ganz klar. Ja, er hatte ihn verletzt weil ein Dämon die Kontrolle über ihn übernahm, aber der Zusammenhang erschloss sich Hyakkimaru nicht. "... Ich... weiß nicht..." Zumindest redete er mit ihm. Hyakkimaru wartete. "Ich... da war plötzlich Blut und... dein Rücken... ich... ich hab..." Sein Rücken? Was hatte sein... Ja, stimmt. Da war was. Tahomaru war dabei gewesen, als er seine Wirbelsäule bekommen hatte. Zwar hatte er versucht, ihn wegzuschicken, aber er hatte nicht gehört und war jetzt wohl noch nicht darüber hinweg. Wenn der andere jetzt gerade kein Blut sehen konnte, musste er es sich schnell abwaschen. Er ging zum Waschbecken und wischte sich mit der nassen Hand mehrmals über die Wunde. Das würde reichen müssen. "Tahomaru... Es ist alles gut. Komm bitte raus." Erst kam keine Reaktion, dann hörte er, wie sich die Tür entriegelte. Als der andere vor ihm stand, war wieder nur die schwache rote Spur an seiner Hand zu sehen. Tahomaru hob langsam seine Hand, zitternd legten sich die Finger auf die tiefen Kratzer an seiner Brust. Hyakkimaru hätte ihn fast nicht gehört, als der Jüngere etwas flüsterte. "... Ich habe das getan." Er zog es vor, nicht mit Worten zu reagieren, stattdessen nahm er die Hand vorsichtig von seiner Brust und führte sie zu seinem Gesicht, an seine Lippen. Er küsste die Fingerspitzen und der Atem von Tahomaru stockte wieder, als Hyakkimaru die Fingerkuppen langsam ableckte. Ja, er schmeckte ein eigenes Blut, aber es war gar nicht so viel wie er vermutet hatte. Tahomaru reagierte nicht weiter, ließ ihn gewähren, doch Hyakkimaru spürte sein Zittern. Er schmeckte kein Blut mehr an den Fingern, also ließ er seine Lippen und Zunge weiter wandern, über den Handrücken und das Handgelenk. Mit der anderen Hand fasste er nach Tahomaru und zog ihn vorsichtig an sich. Da er seinen Keikogi nicht geschlossen hatte, als er auf der Suche nach dem anderen hastig aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Raum gerannt war, konnte er jetzt spüren, dass Tahomaru sich noch nicht wieder angezogen hatte. Es drückte sich Haut an Haut und Hyakkimaru ließ Tahomarus Hand los, packte jeweils ein loses Ende des Kleidungsstücks und schloss die Arme hinter Tahomarus Rücken. Es war fast, als hätte er eine Decke um sie beide geschlungen. Unter dem Stoff legte der Jüngere jetzt seinerseits die Hände um Hyakkimaru, drückte sich an ihn so nah es überhaupt ging. Und so blieben sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, in der keiner ein Wort sprach, nur dem Atem und Herzschlag des jeweils anderen lauschend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo liebe Leserschaft, ich hoffe, du bist wohlauf und dir hat das Kapitel gefallen. Ich weis leider nicht, ob es in Japan tatsächlich solche Bildungsmaßnahmen für benachteiligte Kinder gibt. Kann mir da jemand weiterhelfen? Ansonsten deklariere ich das hier mal wieder als künstlerische Freiheit.</p><p>Ansonsten... ja, da passierte schon wieder zu viel auf einmal. Das mutiert hier langsam wirklich zur Achterbahn... Huiiiii~</p><p>Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und bleibt gesund &lt;3</p><p>Eure Otakuplant</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Äquivalenz - Gleichwertigkeit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Itachi war genau da, wo er eigentlich immer schon zu finden war. Der ohrenbetäubende Lärm der Pachinkohalle dröhnte in seinem Schädel und Jukai war sich sicher, dass er nachher Kopfschmerzen haben würde. Er stand nur ein paar Sekunden hinter dem Mann, der völlig vertieft in sein Spiel zu sein schien, doch die Finger am Drehhebel deuteten unauffällig eine Zahl, Drei. Drei Minuten also. Er ging weiter und tat immer wieder kurz so, als würde er das eine oder andere Spiel einen Augenblick beobachten, gerade genug dass es nicht unhöflich wurde. Als er bei den Toiletten ankam, überprüfte er kurz, ob sich jemand darin befand. Niemand außer ihm war da. Er ging zu einem der Waschbecken und wusch sich gemächlich die Hände, als Itachi ebenfalls den Raum betrat und sich neben ihn an ein Waschbecken stellte. "Ich wusste doch, dass ich dich bald wiedersehe. Na, wie ist das Angebot?" Jukai sagte einen Moment lang nichts, schüttelte sich die Wassertropfen von den Händen. "Weißt du, was eine Lobotomie ist?" Itachi zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper, doch seine Haltung wurde angespannter. Er hatte verstanden, dass er nicht annehmen würde. "Nein und es interessiert mich auch nicht. Ich möchte jetzt eher wissen, warum du hier bist, obwohl du ablehnst." - "Ich interessiere mich dafür, wer der Absender des Briefes ist, den du mir zugesteckt hast." Der Mann begann überrascht zu lachen. "Das interessiert dich? Mal ehrlich, hast du vergessen dass es rufschädigend ist, wenn der Kurier seinen Auftraggeber nennt? Du wirst wohl wirklich langsam al-" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Jukai hatte ihn blitzschnell am Hals gepackt und drückte von unten seine Finger ins Kiefergelenk und die inneren Halsschlagadern. Itachi hob seine Arme, um sich zu verteidigen, doch der Griff des anderen war so gezielt ausgeführt, dass er keine Chance haben würde sich dem Griff zu entwinden, bevor er bewusstlos wurde. "Ich werde nur noch einmal fragen: Wer ist der Auftraggeber?" Itachi war zu klug um nicht zu antworten, denn die ehernsten Prinzipien nützten nichts, wenn man tot war. "D-Daigo... Kagemitsu." Sofort verschwand die Hand an seinem Hals, doch der Mann hatte keine Gelegenheit, sich zu erholen, denn jetzt packte ihn dieselbe Hand an der Stirn, Finger pressten in seine Schläfen doch er unterdrückte jeden Schmerzenslaut. "Meinen besten Dank für deine Kooperation. Keine Sorge, niemand wird mitbekommen, dass du gepetzt hast. Aber nur unter zwei Bedingungen. Erstens: Richte dem Auftraggeber aus, ich würde annehmen. Kriegst du das hin?" Itachi versuchte zu nicken und scheiterte kläglich. Nun begann er doch zu wimmern, weil Jukai den Druck erhöhte. "Zweitens: Wenn in Zukunft jemals wieder irgendjemand nach mir fragen sollte, sag doch einfach ich wäre tot, verstanden?" Wieder die Andeutung eines Nickens. Jukai ließ los, Itachi stolperte nach hinten und fiel zu Boden, die Hände an seinen Schädel gedrückt, noch immer kläglich vor Schmerz wimmernd. "Schön, dass wir uns verstehen, Kouhai. Und jetzt geh wieder schön spielen." Itachi ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, taumelnd verschwand er durch die Tür und Jukai war wieder allein. Daigo Kagemitsu also. Der Vater von Tahomaru, dem Jungen, in den sich Hyakkimaru verliebt hatte. Ihn würde ja schon interessieren, was ein so einflussreicher Mann für ein Problem hatte, dass er gleich einen Auftragsmörder auf den Freund seines eigenen Sohnes ansetzte. Jukai richtete seinen Blick auf die Hand, mit der er Itachi eben gepackt hatte. Sie zitterte nicht, er war völlig ruhig. Kontrolliert. Er wandte sich wieder zum Waschbecken und wusch sich ein weiteres Mal die Hände.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyakkimaru, du machst gerade Witze, oder?" Es musste so sein, er konnte das doch nicht wirklich ernst meinen. "Warum sollte ich Witze machen?" Doch, er meinte das ernst. Tahomaru wollte es nicht glauben, doch der andere fuhr schon fort: "Die Schulärztin ist ein Dämon. Über die Wunde an deiner Hand ergreift sie Besitz von dir. Gerade eben war es sehr stark, deine ganze Hand war Rot." Das musste er erst einmal verdauen. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand der Umkleide und betrachtete seine Handfläche. Die Wunden heilten gut, es waren nur noch vereinzelt dünne Krusten zu sehen und die Worte waren schon nicht mehr zu lesen. Sein Verstand sträubte sich gegen diese Informationen, doch sein Gefühl sagte etwas anderes. Er vertraute Hyakkimaru. Er hatte einen Dämon mit eigenen Augen gesehen und die Wunden an seinem Oberkörper, die ihm diese Monstermotte zugefügt hatte, waren noch nicht verheilt. Er wäre ein Idiot, Hyakkimarus Expertise auf diesem Gebiet weiterhin anzuzweifeln. Trotzdem verlangte sein Verstand nach einer Erklärung, auch wenn er sie im Grunde schon wusste. "Das passiert, weil wir zusammen sind." Der Ältere nickte. "Um über dich an mich ranzukommen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber die Angriffe passieren immer öfter." Mit diesen Worten rutschte Hyakkimaru, der sich jetzt neben ihn auf die Bank gesetzt hatte, näher an ihn, drückte ihre Schultern aneinander. "Dieser Dämon hat mitbekommen, dass wir uns nah sind. Er denkt, dass ich dich nicht töten würde. Aber da hat er sich verrechnet." Tahomaru riss die Augen auf und sah den Jungen neben sich entgeistert an. Gerade in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Saru kam mit dem anderen Jungen herein, um sich umzuziehen. Dieses Gespräch schien fürs erste beendet, doch dann hörte er Hyakkimaru noch flüstern: "Ich werde den Dämon töten, bevor er dich kriegt."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, super dass ihr gewartet habt. Aniki, geht`s dir wieder besser?" Dororo hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, aber da sie wusste dass er bei Tahomaru in guten Händen war hatte sie darauf verzichtet selbst nach ihm zu sehen. Hyakkimaru nickte nur, ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. Tahomaru hingegen wirkte ein wenig unruhig, er sah durch das Fenster hinaus in den Regen und tippte dann etwas auf seinem Handy. "Sagt mal, soll Mutsu euch mit dem Auto mitnehmen?" Für sie klang das nach einer großartigen Idee. Der Weg nach Hause war zwar nicht weit, aber der Regen der seit vorgestern Nacht ohne Pause fiel hatte schon manche Wege in kleine Seen verwandelt und es grenzte an ein Kunststück, dass sie überhaupt einigermaßen trocken zum Training gekommen waren. Doch Hyakkimaru war da wohl anderer Meinung. "Nein, ich will zu Fuß gehen." Tahomaru sah ihn leicht irritiert an und in seiner Stimme lag Sorge. "Denkst du nicht, dass es vielleicht noch zu viel für dich ist? Du bist vorhin doch erst umgekippt." Hyakkimaru schüttelte langsam den Kopf und Dororo konnte sich denken, warum er nicht mit dem Auto fahren wollte. Er wollte den Regen spüren, hören, riechen. Schon auf dem Weg hierher hatte sie ihn davon abhalten müssen, seinen Schirm einfach wegzuwerfen. Sie bezweifelte, dass ihr das auf dem Nachhauseweg wieder gelingen würde. Da kam ihr eine Idee. "Hey, wir können es ja so machen: Ihr beide geht zu Fuß und ich bringe mit Mutsu-Nesan die Taschen nach Hause! Dann kann Aniki ein bisschen im Regen spielen, hat einen Aufpasser und ich werde nicht nass!" Aus ihrer Sicht war das ein perfekter Plan. Tahomaru wirkte nicht überzeugt. "Ach, und wer sagt, dass ich Lust habe nass zu werden?" Da lehnte sich Hyakkimaru nah an ihn und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, das sie nicht verstand. Der Jüngere wirkte kurz verdutzt ehe er anfing breit zu grinsen. Hyakkimaru hatte ihn wohl überzeugt. Wie er das geschafft hatte, wollte sie gar nicht wissen.</p><p> </p><p>"Ja, das können wir so machen, allerdings muss ich dann noch zu einem Termin und kann dich nicht extra abholen. Du wirst alleine nach Hause kommen müssen." Sie hatte kein Problem damit, wenn Tahomaru seine Pläne änderte, allerdings stand sie auch nicht immer auf Abruf bereit. Sie war schließlich kein Taxi und hatte auch ein Privatleben, das niemanden etwas anging. Alle luden ihre Trainings- und Shinaitaschen in den Kofferraum und Dororo stieg auf dem Rücksitz ein. "Ja, ich komme dann schon irgendwie nach Hause, bis heute Abend." Als die Türen des Autos verschlossen und Mutsu angefahren war, warf sie einen Blick in den Rückspiegel. Das Kind auf der Rückbank fläzte sich in den Sitz, es wirkte leicht erschöpft. "Na, war das Training heute anstrengend?" Dororo wandte sich ihr nicht zu sondern sah weiter aus dem Fenster. "Ja schon, aber es ist immer anstrengend und der Regen macht mich müde. Danke, dass du mich mitnimmt, Mutsu-Nesan." Das Mädchen unterdrückte ein Gähnen. "Kein Problem, Dororo-Chan." Jetzt fixierte Dororo sie unerwartet durch den Rückspiegel, in den Augen des Mädchens lag Trotz. "Bitte einfach nur Dororo. Ich mag das -Chan nicht." Ach so? "In Ordnung, entschuldige bitte." Das Kind sah wieder aus dem Fenster und Mutsu beobachtete sie immer wieder, wenn der Straßenverkehr es zuließ. Die Körperhaltung, die Kleidung, die Art zu sprechen. Alles an Dororo wirkte burschikoser als es bei Durchschnittsmädchen üblich war. Sie lehnte das Suffix -Chan hinter ihrem Namen ab, wehrte sich aber nicht gegen die Betitelung &gt;&gt;Kleine Schwester&lt;&lt;. "Dororo, verzeih bitte meine Neugier, aber warum magst du das -Chan nicht?" Der Blick des Kindes blieb aus dem Fenster gerichtet. "Weil ich es einfach nicht mag. Das klingt dann immer so, als würde mein Gegenüber mich für schwächer halten, als ich bin." Schwäche also. "Denkst du denn, dass du schwach bist?" Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich bin ein Kind. Natürlich bin ich körperlich den Erwachsenen unterlegen. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich wehrlos bin... Weißt du, Mutsu-Nesan, ich habe einige Zeit auf der Straße gelebt. Denkst du, ich würde jetzt hier sitzen, wenn ich schwach wäre?" Ja, es wurde vorgestern angedeutet, dass Dororo nicht aus einem gewöhnlichen Elternhaus kam. Doch das dieses Mädchen tatsächlich ein Straßenkind war, wurde nicht angesprochen. Zu gerne wüsste sie, wie Dororos bisheriges Leben verlaufen war, doch sie bezweifelte, dass das Kind es ihr einfach so erzählen würde. "Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht." Den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen beide und als Mutsu vor der Praxis Itou hielt, war Dororo eingeschlafen.</p><p> </p><p>Tahomaru wusste jetzt was Dororo gemeint hatte als sie sagte, dass Hyakkimaru "im Regen spielen" könne. Anders war es nicht zu benennen wie der Ältere über die regennassen Straßen stapfte, seinen Schirm um sich herum schwenkte und in jede Pfütze stieg, die auf ihrem Weg lag. In den Gummistiefeln, die er trug, schwappte das Wasser über den Rand und Tahomaru war sich nicht sicher, wie der andere das überhaupt geschafft hatte. Sie waren noch nicht mal fünf Minuten unterwegs und Hyakkimaru war schon völlig durchnässt. Glücklicherweise hatte er auf das Mädchen gehört und Hyakkimarus Handy an sich genommen, denn sonst wäre es bestimmt schon ertränkt worden. Eigentlich war es ein sehr kurioser Anblick, wie da ein Sechzehnjähriger im Regen herumhüpfte wie ein Kleinkind, aber Tahomaru verstand jetzt den Grund dafür. Der Ältere hatte bis vor zwei Wochen noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, so etwas überhaupt zu spüren. Den Regen auf der Haut, der die Kleidung an einen klebte und einen ganz eigenen Geruch verströmte. Also sollte er doch, wenn es ihn glücklich machte. Es war sowieso niemand anderes unterwegs um ihm komische Blicke zuzuwerfen. Hyakkimaru schien auch kaum noch Schmerzen zu haben, zumindest danach zu urteilen, wie er durch das Wasser hüpfte. Er erholte sich wirklich absurd schnell. Plötzlich blieb er unvermittelt stehen, starrte in eine gesperrte Unterführung die neben ihnen abzweigte und unter den Bahngleisen verlief. Das Wasser darin stand mindestens knöcheltief, die Beleuchtung war ausgefallen. "Was ist los? Ist da irgendetwas?" Er konnte nichts darin erkennen außer dem dunklen Wasser, doch Hyakkimaru machte einige Schritte darauf zu, ging an der Absperrung vorbei und blieb direkt vor dem Wasser stehen. Tahomaru sah sich kurz um, es war noch immer niemand außer ihnen auf der Straße, nicht einmal ein Auto fuhr hier entlang. Selbst für so einen verregneten Sonntag kam ihm das jetzt seltsam vor. Er ging ebenfalls um die Absperrung und stellte sich neben Hyakkimaru. Dieser hatte sich hingekniet und eine Hand ins Wasser getaucht. Als er sie wieder herauszog, betrachtete er sie argwöhnisch. "Tahomaru. Sieht das Wasser komisch aus?" - "Nein, warum? Siehst du irgendetwas?" Hyakkimaru antwortete nicht sofort, sondern leckte die nassen Finger ab, schmeckte das Wasser, und spuckte es wieder aus. "Salzwasser. Und da ist irgendetwas Rotes drin." Salzwasser? Etwas Rotes? Er fasste Hyakkimaru an der Schulter. Wenn es etwas mit Dämonen zu tun hatte, sollten sie erst mal nicht zu nah herangehen. Es könnte ein Hinterhalt sein, denn Hyakkimaru hatte es selbst gesagt: Die Dämonen wurden aggressiver. Er kam gar nicht dazu, irgendetwas zu sagen, denn plötzlich fühlte er einen Stoß, kippte vornüber ins Wasser und alles wurde dunkel.</p><p> </p><p>Das Wasser war keine Pfütze, es war ein Meer. Er war mit Tahomaru hineingefallen wie in ein großes Becken. Wo war oben, wo unten? Er hörte Geräusche, aber keines davon konnte er benennen und alles war irgendwie dumpf. In einiger Entfernung sah er zwei große rote Dinger, sie bewegten sich im Kreis um ihn herum. Seine Lunge brannte, aber er durfte den Mund nicht aufmachen, sonst würde er Wasser einatmen. Ertrinken. Das war das Wort. Er würde ertrinken. Neben sich konnte er Tahomaru sehen, der anscheinend wusste, wo oben war. Er umfasste schnell einen seiner Arme, damit er ihn mitnahm. Er brauchte Luft! Tahomaru schien verstanden zu haben, er zog ihn an seiner Schulter mit. Hyakkimaru versuchte seine Bewegungen nachzuahmen, seine Beine traten im Wasser nach unten und tatsächlich tauchte sein Kopf auf, er konnte Luft holen. Neben sich hörte er Tahomaru husten und fluchen, er hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegt. "Atme gleichmäßig, wenn du Luft in den Lungen hast, gehst du nicht unter!" Er zog ihn mit sich an die Stelle wo die Meer-Pfütze endete und an der jetzt ein einarmiger Mensch stand. Hatte dieser Mensch sie in dieses seltsame Wasser gestoßen, das unten so viel größer war als oben?! Tahomaru wollte wieder an den Rand der Meer-Pfütze, aber der Fremde trat nach ihm und der Jüngere wich zurück. "Na na na. So geht das aber nicht. Ich kann euch nicht raus lassen, meine Brüder haben schließlich Hunger." Die Brüder haben Hunger. Hyakkimaru holte tief Luft und steckt den Kopf nochmal unter Wasser, gegen den Widerstand von Tahomaru, der ihn wieder nach oben ziehen wollte. Ja, er sah es. Die zwei großen roten Auren waren näher gekommen, sie sahen aus wie große Fische. Er tauchte wieder auf. "Dämonen im Wasser!" Tahomaru schien zu verstehen, er zog ihn wieder mit sich an den Rand und als der andere Mensch wieder nach ihm trat, packte er dessen Bein und zog ihn zu ihnen ins Wasser. Jetzt hatten sie ein paar Sekunden. Tahomaru wollte sich aus dem Wasser ziehen, aber Hyakkimaru hielt ihn ab. "Die Dämonen, ich werde sie töten!" - "Dir ist klar, dass du nicht schwimmen kannst?!" - "Ich brauche dich! Zieh mich hoch, wenn ich untergehe!" Und schon atmete er alle Luft aus und tauchte wieder unter. Auch wenn er nie schwimmen gelernt hatte, irgendwie würde er das schon hinbekommen. Er vertraute darauf, dass der andere ihn nicht ertrinken lassen würde. Der Einarmige war von ihnen weggeschwommen, er wollte den Dämonen beim Mittagessen nicht im Weg sein. Der erste kam jetzt direkt auf sie zu, Hyakkimaru entsicherte schnell die Klingen in seinen beiden Armen. Dieser Fisch war wirklich groß, das konnte er zu seinem Vorteil nutzen. Er machte sich so klein wie möglich und als der Fisch nach ihm schnappen wollte, stieß er die Schneiden oben und unten ins Maul des Dämonen. Er fühlte etwas spitzes in sein rechtes Bein drücken, doch darauf konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Seine Knie fanden halt auf etwas rauem und er stemmte sich mit aller Kraft dagegen, während sein Kopf und Rücken den oberen Teil des Maules offen hielten. Und dann stach er so schnell und oft er konnte nach oben, von innen in den Kopf des Dämons hinein. Nach ein paar Hieben merkte er, dass ihm schwindelig wurde, er musste schnell Luft holen. Er schälte sich aus dem Maul heraus, das jetzt von allein weit offen stand, das Rot verblasste, der erste starb. Jetzt musste er nach oben. Wo war oben? Da spürte er eine Hand an seinem Rücken, sie umfasste seine Kleidung und zog ihn zur Oberfläche. Sein Körper fühlte sich jetzt irgendwie schwer an und seine Sicht verblasste. Seine Gedanken wurden träge. Gerade noch so konnte er erkennen, dass sich der zweite Dämon jetzt auf den ersten stürzte und anfing, ihn aufzufressen. Huh, komisch. Dann war sein Kopf über Wasser, er schnappte nach Luft, verschluckte sich aber und fing an heftig zu husten. Er spürte, dass er gezogen wurde und saß nach kurzem auf festem Boden. Langsam wurde es wieder besser, seine Sicht kehrte zurück, der Schwindel ließ nach. Doch seine Seiten schmerzten wieder, das Salz aus dem Wasser brannte in seiner Kehle. Sein Bein war wieder verletzt, er spürte, wie die Wunde brannte. Aber es war noch nicht vorbei, da war noch ein Dämon im Wasser. Er wollte aufstehen, aber Tahomaru hielt ihn fest. "Nein, vergiss es! Du wärst gerade fast gestorben! Ertrunken oder von einem Monster gefressen! Du bist jetzt nicht in der Verfassung zu-" Tahomaru brach seinen Satz ab, denn sie hörten etwas. Es war ein Grollen, wie Donner, der aus dem Wasser kam. Hyakkimaru sah, dass sich etwas unter der Oberfläche bewegte, näher kam. Es war größer als das erste.</p><p> </p><p>Tahomaru musste nie wieder in seinem Leben einen Horrorfilm sehen. Er war bedient, danke der Nachfrage. Seine Hoffnung, dass Hyakkimaru außer Gefahr war, nur weil er ihn aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte, platzte wie eine Seifenblase. Denn das Monster, das sich jetzt aus dem Wasser erhob, hatte Beine. Groteske, flossenartige Knochengestelle zwar, aber es waren Beine. Er zog Hyakkimaru hoch, sie mussten von diesem Ding weg! Doch der andere dachte gar nicht daran, wegzulaufen. "Hör zu! Entweder du hilfst mir oder du gehst aus dem Weg! Wenn du mich behinderst sterben wir! Entscheide dich!" Und damit stellte er sich dem Monster entgegen, dessen vordere Körperhälfte nun komplett aus dem Wasser ragte. Hyakkimaru konnte so ein Arsch sein! Natürlich würde er ihm helfen, er tat es doch schon die ganze Zeit! Aber was war denn so falsch daran, sich zurückzuziehen um ein paar Sekunden zum Denken zu gewinnen? Hastig sah er sich um. Konnte er nicht irgendetwas hier als Waffe nutzen? Und seien es nur Steine zum Werfen, er brauchte etwas um das Biest abzulenken. Sein Blick blieb an den Absperrungen hängen, große aneinander genagelte Holzlatten. Besser als nichts! Er trat dagegen und tatsächlich lösten sich die Bretter voneinander, Tahomaru konnte eines packen und wandte sich wieder dem Ungeheuer zu. Hyakkimaru unterdessen wich so gut er konnte dem Dämon aus, doch die Unterführung begrenzte beide in ihrem Bewegungsspielraum. Der Dämon schien nicht aus dem Wasser zu kommen, er war zu groß um komplett aufgerichtet in die Unterführung zu passen. Immer wieder stieß es mit dem Kopf an die Decke, kleine Steine lösten sich und fielen herunter. Er würde doch wohl nicht die Überführung zerstören? Hyakkimaru versuchte immer wieder, das Monster zu verletzen, doch er kam nicht an dem gigantischen Maul mit den riesigen Zähnen vorbei und er bezweifelte, dass er bei dieser Größe vom Rachen aus so viel ausrichten könnte wie bei dem ersten. Tahomaru stieß das Holz von sich wie einen Speer und traf genau in den Rachen des Ungeheuers. Dieses schloss nun kurz sein Maul und Hyakkimaru nutzte die Chance, blitzschnell sprang er an der Seite des Kopfes hinauf und stach in ein Auge. Dann schwang er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig nach vorne auf die Nase, bevor das Monster brüllend seinen Kopf zur Seite rammte. Wäre er noch vor dem Auge gewesen, wäre er wohl zerquetscht worden. Tahomaru wollte dem Biest keine Möglichkeit geben, sich neu zu orientieren und warf das nächste Brett in den weit aufgerissenen Schlund. Es funktionierte und der andere nutzte die Gelegenheit, seine Klingen weit in den Schädel des Monsters zu stechen. Noch einmal warf sich der Dämon gegen alle Wände der Unterführung, der Boden zitterte unter Tahomarus Füßen und schließlich fiel das Monster zurück ins Wasser. Und es zog Hyakkimaru mit sich, dessen Klingen noch immer in seinem Kopf steckten. "Hyakkimaru!" So schnell er konnte sprang er hinterher, doch in der Dunkelheit konnte er nur schwer etwas erkennen, das Salzwasser brannte in seinen Augen, doch er zwang sich, sie nicht zu schließen. Da, er konnte Hyakkimaru ein kleines Stückchen unter sich sehen, wie er mit den Beinen wild trat und versuchte hoch zu kommen. Doch seine Arme waren weg, er musste sie irgendwie gelöst haben um nicht noch weiter nach unten zu sinken. Tahomaru tauchte nach ihm und schaffte es, ihn nach oben zu ziehen. Endlich aus dem Wasser schnappten beide gierig nach Luft während der Regen weithin in Strömen auf sie niederfiel. Sie lebten, bei den Göttern, sie lebten! Er sah Hyakkimaru an, der noch immer heftig atmend auf dem Boden lag. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihn ohne die Armprothesen sah. Die beiden Stümpfe, in denen seine Oberarme etwa in der Mitte endeten, waren am Ende eigenartig rund und knapp unter den Schultergelenken konnte er verfärbte Druckstellen sehen, die einmal rundherum gingen. Er wirkte regelrecht zerbrechlich, wie eine Puppe, der die Gliedmaßen abgerissen waren. Seine Gedanken wurden jäh gestört, als aus der Unterführung ein lautes Gurgeln hörte. Das Wasser dort blubberte, sprudelte als würde es kochen. Und Hyakkimaru fing an zu schreien, wand sich und schlug die Beine wild in die Luft und auf den Boden. Was kam jetzt? "TA-TAHO!" Er streckte ihm mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Armstümpfe entgegen und Tahomaru verstand. Seine eignen Arme schlangen sich um den dünnen Körper, hielten ihn fest, während er seine Qual hinausschrie. Und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war es wieder vorbei, Hyakkimarus Schreie verstummten, nur sein Keuchen verriet, was er eben durchlebt hatte. Tahomaru wagte nun, ihn anzusehen. Was war anders? Die Augenlider lagen noch immer halb geschlossen über gläsernen Augen, die Armstümpfe hingen kraftlos an den Seiten herunter. Blieb also nur das Bein. Und ja, da lag die Prothese neben zwei menschlichen Beinen aus Fleisch und Blut. Gummistiefel, barfuß, Gummistiefel. Hätte der Stress des Kampfes Tahomaru nicht noch so sehr im Griff, würde er den Anblick wahrscheinlich zum Lachen finden. Seine Finger bewegten sich wie von selbst zu dem neu gewonnen Körperteil, fuhren ab dem Saum der kurzen Hose den Oberschenkel entlang zum Knie. Warm. Weich. Echte Haut. Verletzlich. Hyakkimaru zitterte, weinte. Er richtete sich mühevoll in seiner Umarmung auf, keuchte schwer. "Arme. Bitte." Ja, er brauchte seine Arme. Ohne sie war er völlig hilflos. Tahomaru hatte allerdings kaum Hoffnung sie zu finden, sie waren mit dem Monster in die Tiefe gesunken. Nichtsdestotrotz half er dem anderen kurz, sich stabil hinzusetzen und ging nochmal zu der Unterführung. Das Wasser war noch da, aber es sah jetzt anders aus. Weniger dunkel, er konnte klar den Boden erkennen und tatsächlich lagen dort auch Hyakkimarus Arme zwischen einer ziemlichen Menge Geröll. Vorsichtig stieg er durch das Wasser und nahm die Prothesen an sich. Es war nur noch knöcheltief. Er sah sich kurz um. Der wütende Dämon hatte einen ziemlichen Schaden angerichtet, an vielen Stellen waren große Stücke aus der Überführung gebrochen. Sie sollten schnell irgendwo Bescheid geben, dass diese Bahnbrücke jetzt unpassierbar war. Aber wie sollten sie es erklären? Da sah er noch etwas im Wasser liegen. Der junge Einarmige, der sie zuvor gestoßen hatte, lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten in der Lache, umspült von roten Schlieren, direkt neben seinem Kopf lag ein besonders großes Trümmerstück. Er rührte sich nicht und Tahomaru verspürte keine Lust nachzusehen, ob er noch lebte, also wandte er sich einfach um und ging. War er nun ein Mörder? Vermutlich hätte er von anderen Leuten eine anderslautende Antwort erhalten, doch in seinem Kopf war die Antwort klar. Nein. Er war kein Mörder. Und Hyakkimaru auch nicht.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo liebe Leserschaft, ich hoffe, du bist wohlauf.</p><p>Hachja, Jukai lässt tatsächlich das Monster in ihm raus zum spielen.</p><p>Tahomaru scheint derweil mit dem ganzen Wahnsinn allmählich klarzukommen. Guter Junge :)</p><p>Ich hoffe, meine Umschreibung der Kampfszene war in Ordnung, ich bin da immer etwas unsicher. Außerdem werdet ihr spätestens jetzt gemerkt haben, dass Hyakkimaru nicht ganz so OP ist wie im Anime (oder den ganzen anderen Adaptionen). Er ist schließlich auch nur ein Mensch und je mehr von sich er zurückbekommt, desto verletzlicher wird er. Auch wenn er es nicht selbst merkt, alleine würde er es nicht schaffen. Er braucht andere.</p><p>Bis zum nächsten Kapitel und vielen Dank fürs Lesen</p><p>Eure Otakuplant</p><p> </p><p>P.S.: Manche haben es vielleicht bemerkt: Ich habe angefangen, Bildchen zu dieser FF zu... malen... Ja, so besessen bin ich davon. Jedenfalls werde ich nach und nach die Bilder einfügen so weit ich sie dann eben fertig habe (Update-Zeit ist bei mir meist in der Nacht von Donnerstag auf Freitag UTC 0 +/- ein oder zwei Stunden...). Wird also etwas dauern, bis die Bildchen mit der Story aufgeholt haben...</p><p>Aber für alle die es interesiert gibt es (bald) mehr (meistens Taho und Hyakki fluff und... ja...auch smut sofern ich es bei DA durchbekomme...). Also, wer möchte: Bitteschön &lt;3</p><p>https://www.deviantart.com/otakuplant/gallery/77199659/sonolumineszenz-fanfiction-art</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Refraktion - Brechung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger-Warnung: Selbstverletzung, versuchter Selbstmord</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Rechtes Bein, linkes Bein, rechtes Bein, linkes Bein. Der Regen prasselte noch immer vom Himmel, er hörte fast nichts außer diesem durchgehenden Rauschen. Rechts, links, rechts, links. Tahomaru hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegt, stützte ihn, führte ihn. Schritt, Schritt, Schritt, Schritt. Seine Beine taten weh, eines wegen der Verletzung, das andere wegen der vielen Reize, welche die neuen Nervenenden überforderten. Er war so müde... Seit wann lief er nicht mehr? "Hyakkimaru, hey, Hyakkimaru." Tahomarus Stimme drang kaum zu ihm durch, es klang, als wäre er noch unter Wasser. Weit weg. Leise. "Nicht einschlafen, wir sind bald da." Schlafen. Schlafen klang gut. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren. Ihm war irgendwie heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. "Hyakkimaru... Du hast ja Fieber." Schlafen.</p><p> </p><p>"Bring ihn ins Behandlungszimmer Zwei und zieh ihn aus. Ich hole ihm schnell neue Sachen zum anziehen." Tahomaru trug Hyakkimaru in den Raum, setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl und tat wie gehießen, während Jukai kurz in Hyakkimarus Zimmer verschwand. Der nasse Stoff löste sich nur schwer vom Körper des anderen und Tahomaru musste aufpassen, dass Hyakkimaru ihm nicht vom Stuhl fiel. Sollte er ihm auch die Unterwäsche ausziehen? Endlich kam Jukai mit einem großen Stapel Kleidung und Handtüchern zurück und beantwortete seine ungestellte Frage, indem er sich selbst daran machte, das letzte Kleidungsstück von Hyakkimarus Körper zu streifen und Tahomaru ein Handtuch gab. "Trockne ihn schon mal ab." Auch wenn Jukai Hyakkimarus Vater und Arzt war, fühlte sich die Situation für ihn seltsam an. Nicht nur, weil Hyakkimaru kurzzeitig komplett nackt war, während sie beide ihn abtrockneten. Nein, auch die Tatsache, dass der Mann jetzt alle Spuren ihrer sexuellen Aktivitäten sehen konnte, ging ihm näher als ihm lieb war. Dieses ungute Gefühl flaute glücklicherweise schnell ab, als sie ihn wieder angezogen, auf die Behandlungsliege gelegt hatten und Jukai ihm die restliche Kleidung samt Handtüchern die er mitgebracht hatte in die Hand drückte. "Geh dich umziehen. Du bist auch noch klatschnass." Er nahm die Sachen dankbar an und warf Hyakkimaru noch einen besorgten Blick zu, ehe er durch die Verbindungstüren ging. In Hyakkimarus Zimmer angekommen zog er sich aus und trocknete sich ab. Währenddessen ließ er wieder den Blick durch den Raum wandern. Alles war sehr zweckmäßig organisiert. Im Grunde waren im Raum nur ein Bett, eine Kommode, ein Sofa neben der Tür und das Klavier. Das Zimmer hätte leblos gewirkt, wären da nicht die vielen Topfpflanzen auf sämtlichen Oberflächen. Alle Pflanzen wirkten gesund und blühten in voller Pracht, keine hatte auch nur ein welkes Blatt. Ob er sich alleine um sie kümmerte? Als er endlich ganz trocken war, wickelte er seine nassen Sachen in das Handtuch und besah sich die Kleidung, die Jukai ihm gegeben hatte. Sie gehörte Hyakkimaru. Klar, wem denn sonst. Tahomaru hoffte inständig, dass sie ihm passten ehe er seufzte und sich anzog.</p><p> </p><p>Hyakkimaru war blass und atmete zu flach, Puls und Temperatur waren erhöht. Er wartete zwar noch auf die Blutwerte, aber schon ein Blick auf die frischen Wunden hatte ihm genügt, da sie klare Entzündungszeichen zeigten. Wahrscheinlich eine bakterielle Infektion. Er würde wohl Antibiotika geben müssen. Wichtiger war die Tatsache, dass er jetzt beide Beine hatte. Also waren die Wunden beim Kampf mit einem Dämon entstanden. Hatten sie sich deswegen infiziert? Denn wenn Jukai sich recht erinnerte, war Hyakkimaru eigentlich noch nie krank. Zwar war er oft müde, aß zu wenig, hatte einen miesen Schlafrhythmus und kippte ab und an mal vor Erschöpfung um. Das ja. Aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, das Hyakkimaru jemals Fieber hatte. Er musste Tahomaru dann nach den Details fragen und die Wunden sehr genau beobachten. Als er die Verletzungen gereinigt und verbunden hatte, untersuchte er kurz Hyakkimarus linkes Bein. Ja, es war alles, wie es sein sollte. Damit fehlten ihm nur noch die Arme und die Augen. Dann wäre er vollständig... Dieser Gedanke war seltsam. Er war es so sehr gewohnt, dass Hyakkimaru mit Einschränkungen lebte und in vielen Alltäglichkeiten Hilfe benötigte, dass er sich gar nicht vorstellen konnte, wie er ein ganz normales Leben führte. Was würde er dann machen?</p><p> </p><p>Nachdem sie Hyakkimaru in sein Bett gelegt hatten, erzählte Tahomaru alles von dem Angriff der Dämonen, an das er sich erinnern konnte. Jukai hörte ohne ein Wort zu und als er geendet hatte, seufzte der Mann schwer. "Danke, dass du ihn begleitet hast. Wärst du nicht dabei gewesen, hätte das Böse enden können. Hast du schon irgendwem wegen der Unterführung Bescheid geben können?" Tahomaru nickte. "Ja, auf dem Weg hierher sind wir an einer Koban vorbeigekommen." - "Gut, dann müssen wir uns darum keine Sorgen machen... Weist du, weil er erst seit kurzem Schmerzen spürt, neigt Hyakkimaru zu unvorsichtigem Handeln. Ich habe ihm deswegen schon öfter ins Gewissen geredet, aber offensichtlich ist das einfach Teil seiner Natur." Ja, das hatte er bemerkt. Er hatte trainiert bis zum Zusammenbruch und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste die Dämonen bekämpft. "Tahomaru, wie geht es dir damit?" Er sah Jukai etwas verständnislos an, ehe er die Frage verstand. Wie ging es ihm damit, dass er jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal einem Monster gegenüber gestanden hatte? Wie ging es ihm damit, dass Hyakkimaru sein Leben riskierte? Tahomaru überlegte eine Weile und seine Antwort überraschte ihn selbst. Es ging ihm erstaunlich gut damit. Ja, die Dämonen jagten ihm Angst ein, nur ein Dummkopf hätte das geleugnet, aber sie waren nicht unbesiegbar. Ja, er hatte Angst um Hyakkimaru, aber bei aller Waghalsigkeit die dieser an den Tag legte hatte Tahomaru auch das Gefühl, dass er die Situationen durchaus realistisch einschätzte. Er hatte sich auf ihn verlassen, ihn in seinen Kampf miteinbezogen. Der Gedanke, dass ein so beeindruckend starker Kämpfer wie Hyakkimaru ihn wie selbstverständlich damit betraute, ihm den Rücken frei zu halten, erfüllte ihn plötzlich mit Stolz. Er vertraute ihm. "Ich denke, es ist in Ordnung. Ja, es geht mir gut damit." Jukai wirkte einen Augenblick überrascht, dann lächelte er. Allerdings hatte sich Tahomaru nach diesem Kampf eine Frage aufgetan. "Jukai-San, der Mann, der uns in das Wasser gestoßen hat... Er hat die Dämonen als seine Brüder bezeichnet... Warum bindet sich ein Menschen so emotional an einen Dämon?" Kaum hatte er die Frage ausgesprochen, kam sie ihm naiv vor, doch Jukai schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken. "Vielleicht bedienen sie nicht nur materielle Begierden, sondern auch seelische? Auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass diese Bedürfnisbefriedigung von Dauer sein kann..." Seelische Bedürfnisse... Tahomaru spürte allmählich die Erschöpfung der heutigen Strapazen, er wollte nach Hause. Jukai bot an, ihn nach Hause zu fahren, aber er lehnte dankend ab. Ein Spaziergang würde ihm trotz allem gut tun, ihm helfen, den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Da sein eigenes Handy wegen dem unfreiwilligen Bad in der Meerespfütze nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war, lieh sich Jukais Handy um seiner Mutter eine Nachricht zu schreiben. Als sie sich verabschiedeten, versprach Jukai noch, das Hyakkimaru ihn kontaktieren würde, wenn es ihm wieder besser ging und Tahomaru machte sich auf den Weg. Der Regen fiel immer noch in Strömen auf den Schirm und in seinen nassen Schuhen machte das Wasser bei jedem Schritt ein leise schmatzendes Geräusch, immer wieder übertönt durch das Platschen von Auto- und Fahrradreifen auf der Straße. Nach einer Weile kam ihm irgendetwas an den Geräuschen seltsam vor und er blieb stehen. Da. Bildete er sich das ein? Er ging wieder einige Schritte, nur um nochmal abrupt stehen zu bleiben. Nein, er bildete es sich nicht ein. Da war ein Schritt zu viel. Genau hinter ihm. Tahomaru sah sich um, doch keiner der wenigen anderen Passanten, die bei diesem Wetter zu Fuß unterwegs waren befand sich überhaupt in seiner Nähe. Na schön, wenn es Riesenmotten und Monsterhaie gab, warum sollte er dann nicht auch die ganz klassischen Yokai ernst nehmen? Es hieß zwar, dass Betobeto-san nur Nachts auftrat, aber was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Viel mehr als sich vor sich selbst zum Idioten machen konnte er nicht, also trat er einen Schritt zur Seite und verbeugte sich. "Bitte nach dir, Betobeto-san." Er hoffte, dass niemand das gesehen hatte und ging nach einigen Augenblicken weiter. Erst dachte er das Problem tatsächlich gelöst zu haben, doch als er an einer Ampel stehen bleiben musste, war er wieder da. Der zusätzliche Schritt direkt hinter ihm. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich und er musste schwer schlucken. Wenn es nicht Betobeto-san war, was dann? Ihm fiel keine vergleichbare Geschichte ein, doch noch während er sich das Hirn zermarterte, fiel sein Blick auf die verzerrte Spiegelung eines gegenüberliegenden Schaufensters. Eiskalt lief es ihm den Rücken hinunter, denn im Spiegelbild stand ein Schatten hinter ihm. Yakonari-Sensei. Yako... Seine rechte Handfläche begann schon wieder zu brennen und er ballte sie zur Faust, hoffte so das Zittern zu unterdrücken, dass jetzt von ihr Besitz ergriff. Er hörte sich selbst flüstern: "Du bekommst mich nicht." Sie grinste, ihr Spiegelbild umfasste seine rechte Hand und hob sie vor sein Gesicht. Als hätte er keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper, folgte seine echte Hand ihrer Spiegelung. Er sah Blut, dachte erst seine Wunden wären wieder aufgerissen. Doch dort standen neue Worte. &gt;&gt;DU BIST SÜß, WENN DU ANGST HAST&lt;&lt; Die Fußgängerampel sprang auf grün und der Schatten war verschwunden. Den restlichen Weg legte Tahomaru zurück wie in Trance, während in seinem Kopf alle möglichen Gedanken wild durcheinander sprangen wie Gummibälle.</p><p>Besessen.</p><p>Was hatte sie davon, dass sie ihm Angst machte?</p><p>Kontrolle.</p><p>Seine Hand hatte sich bewegt, obwohl er es nicht wollte.</p><p>Yako.</p><p>Sie tat das, weil sie an Hyakkimaru heranwollte.</p><p>Angst.</p><p>Sie ergriff Besitz von ihm.</p><p>Dämon.</p><p>War er jetzt eine Gefahr für Hyakkimaru?</p><p>Fuchs.</p><p>Er konnte nicht vor ihr davonlaufen.</p><p>Verflucht.</p><p>Wie viel von ihm konnte sie unter ihre Kontrolle bringen, ohne dass er es bemerkte?</p><p>Hyakkimaru.</p><p>Er musste sie so schnell wie möglich loswerden.</p><p>Hand.</p><p>Seine Hand.</p><p>Er blinzelte. Seit wann war er zu Hause? Warum drückte seine linke Hand ein Küchenmesser an seinen rechten Unterarm? Er ließ das Messer fallen, klappernd kam es auf den Holzdielen zum liegen. Aus einer Schnittwunde an seinem Arm tropfte Blut auf den Boden. Tahomarus Kehle entkam ein trockenes Lachen. Besessen. Seine Beine gaben nach und er sank zu Boden. Merkte man es eigentlich, wenn man den Verstand verlor? Langsam kroch die Realität zurück in seine Wahrnehmung und was er sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. "Mutter?" Sie lag nur einen Meter neben ihm am Küchenboden. "Mutter, was ist mit dir?! Mama!" Er schüttelte sie, doch sie reagierte nicht, war leichenblass, ihre Haut eiskalt. Panik machte sich in ihm breit, sein Kopf war wie leergefegt und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Was? Was? Was? Notruf. Notruf! Die Stimme am Telefon redete mit ihm, fragte Dinge, er gab Antworten, tat, was ihm gesagt wurde. War sie verletzt? Nein, er glaubte nicht. Atmete sie? Ja, sie atmete. Es würde gleich ein Krankenwagen kommen. Wusste er, wie die stabile Seitenlage funktionierte? Ja, ja, die kannte er. Konnte er sie in die Seitenlage bringen? Er versuchte es, ja, es ging. Wusste er, warum sie Bewusstlos war? Nein, er hatte sie eben so gefunden. Tahomaru hörte von draußen die Sirenen näher kommen. Er musste die Tür öffnen. Gleich würde sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Er ließ die Sanitäter ein, sie untersuchten sie kurz, spritzten ihr etwas und legten sie schnell auf eine Trage. Er sollte mitkommen und ihren Ausweis mitnehmen. Er suchte kurz, ob ihre Geldbörse irgendwo in der Küche lag. Ja, auf der Küchentheke. Neben einer leeren Packung Schlaftabletten.</p><p> </p><p>Eilmeldung: Daigo Nui, die Frau des Abgeordneten Daigo Kagemitsu, wurde heute Nachmittag ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Einer nicht näher genannten Quelle nach schwebt sie in Lebensgefahr. Der Grund wurde noch nicht öffentlich gemacht, doch laut einem Zeugenbericht wurde am Auffindungsort ein Messer sowie Blutspuren gesichert. Auch der Sohn des Ehepaares soll sich in ärztlicher Behandlung befinden. Der Zeuge gab an, dass der Junge ebenfalls verletzt sei. Nach bisherigem Ermittlungsstand befand sich keine außenstehende Person im Haus. Die Untersuchungen dauern an.</p><p> </p><p>Er musste etwas tun, irgendetwas. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen schränkte seinen Bewegungsspielraum weiter ein, er stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis der &gt;&gt;Internist&lt;&lt; handelte? Der Auftrag wurde laut dem Kurier angenommen und in dem Schreiben hatte er deutlich gemacht, dass die Sache so schnell wie möglich erledigt werden musste. Doch nun war schon wieder einer der Dämonen gefallen und es hatte nun direkte Auswirkungen auf seine Frau. Er hatte die Schachtel gesehen. Sie hatte versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Und dann auch noch Tahomaru. Hatte er ebenfalls versucht, sich umzubringen, indem er sich den Arm aufschnitt? Er raufte sich die Haare, da ging auf seinem Handy eine Nachricht ein. Das wäre an und für sich nichts außergewöhnliches, alle seine Parteikollegen wollten gerade von ihm wissen, was los war und wie er gedachte, den Schaden gering zu halten. Nein, der Punkt war, dass er das Gerät eigentlich ausgeschaltet hatte! Doch da erschienen die Worte schon auf dem Bildschirm.</p><p>
  <em>Ich habe es dir gesagt, aber du törichter alter Mann wolltest ja nicht hören. Wie lange willst du noch warten? X X X</em>
</p><p>Diese verdammte Füchsin. Noch war es nicht so weit, noch hatte er ein paar Trümpfe im Ärmel. Zum einen den menschlichen Auftragnehmer, zum anderen waren da noch die Nue-Geschwister. Sie hatten ihm bereits versichert, dass das Problem heute Nacht gelöst sein würde. Auch wenn beide Optionen ihren Preis hatten, war es das wert und noch wesentlich besser als Tahomaru zu opfern. Dieser verfluchte Junge, Itou Hyakkimaru, musste endlich sterben.</p><p> </p><p>Exklusiv: Familiendrama! Was wissen wir über den Vorfall im Hause Daigo? Das sind die Fakten: Heute Nachmittag kam es Medienberichten zufolge zu einem Notarzt- und Polizeieinsatz auf dem Anwesen des Politikers Daigo Kagemitsu (49), in dessen Folge seine Frau Nui (34), sowie sein Sohn Tahomaru (15) verletzt ins Krankenhaus eingewiesen wurden. Über den Gesundheitszustand der beiden ist nichts näheres bekannt, doch die Umstände lassen vermuten, dass es sich um ein innerfamiliäres Gewaltdelikt handeln könnte, da in der Küche ein blutbeschmiertes Messer sowie eine gewisse Menge Blut vorgefunden wurde. Langjährige Bekannte und Nachbarn der Familie sagen aus, dass es häufig zu lautstarken Auseinandersetzungen in der Familie kam und der Sohn in jüngster Zeit ungewöhnliche Verletzungen gehabt haben soll. Dies fügt sich ins Bild der zerrütteten Verhältnisse hinter der Fassade einer normalen Familie (wir berichteten). Der Politiker, der momentan um sein Mandat bangen muss, war für eine Stellungnahme nicht zu erreichen. Laut internen polizeilichen Information gab er an, zum Zeitpunkt des Geschehens zwar auf dem Gelände, aber nicht im Haus gewesen zu sein. Unsere Reporter halten Sie auf dem Laufenden.</p><p> </p><p>Es war ein neuer Ort. Menschen liefen herum, an ihm vorbei, durch ihn hindurch. Er wollte hier nicht sein, suchte einen Weg nach draußen. An irgendeiner Seite öffnete sich eine Tür, ein Mensch kam heraus und Hyakkimaru ging einfach durch. Dort war auch diese Seele, die er bei dem kleinen Leuchten schon so oft gesehen hatte. Aber sie war blass, schwach. Warum? Und neben ihr saß... Tahomaru? Ja, er hielt sich an der anderen Seele fest. Das war auch neu. Tahomaru war in dieser Art von Träumen noch nie vorgekommen. Seine Beine trugen ihn wie von alleine an die Seite der beiden. Er hörte wieder etwas und konzentrierte sich.</p><p><em>Mama</em>.</p><p>Tahomarus Stimme.</p><p><em>Mama, bitte</em>.</p><p>Seine Stimme klang gepresst. Irgendetwas piepte.</p><p>
  <em>Bleib bei mir. </em>
</p><p>Dann war das also Tahomarus Mama.</p><p>
  <em>Ich hab dir noch gar nicht alles erzählt. Weißt du, ich bin nicht nur in Hyakkimaru verliebt. Ich gehe auch schon mit ihm. </em>
</p><p>Er ließ ein seltsames Lachen hören.</p><p>
  <em>Ja, ich weiß, Vater würde das gar nicht gefallen. Er muss das ja auch nicht wissen. Aber für dich ist das in Ordnung, oder? Mama.</em>
</p><p>Er klang so unglaublich verzweifelt.</p><p>
  <em>Ich will ihn dir bald vorstellen, du würdest ihn sicher mögen. Also bitte... bitte... stirb nicht.</em>
</p><p>Sterben. Tahomarus Mama starb? Er sah sie sich genau an. Ihre Seele blieb unverändert, wurde nicht dunkler, aber auch nicht heller. Sie lag genau dazwischen. Er wollte das nicht, er mochte sie, kannte sie schon so lange ohne zu wissen, wer sie war. War das hier tatsächlich ein Traum? Wie von selbst beugte sich sein Körper an Tahomaru vorbei und er drückte seine Stirn an ihre, rieb sie aneinander. "Tahomarus Mama, du darfst nicht sterben." Ihre Seele reagierte nicht, doch Tahomaru hielt die Luft an, drehte sich in seine Richtung. Seine Hand erhob sich, als würde er sie an ihn legen wollen. Und berührte ihn und gleichzeitig auch nicht, ehe er schlagartig die Finger zurückzog als hätte er sich wehgetan. Konnte das hier wirklich sein? Er umfasste Tahomarus Wangen. Der andere hielt jetzt ganz still und langsam legte Hyakkimaru seine Lippen auf Tahomarus, gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. Konnte er ihn spüren? Als er sich wieder von ihm löste, hörte er ein Flüstern.</p><p>
  <em>Hyakkimaru? </em>
</p><p>Im nächsten Augenblick lag er in seinem eigenen Bett. Er war aufgewacht. Und fühlte sich elend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo liebe Leserschaft, schön dass ihr noch dran seid. Die Ereignisse werfen ihre Schatten voraus, drei Viertel der Geschichte sind durch, wir bewegen uns unaufhaltsam auf das Finale zu. Aber noch ist es nicht vorbei. :)</p><p>Ihr werdet es schon gemerkt haben, die Lage spitzt sich allmählich zu. Ich hoffe, ihr habt trotz der mittlerweile härteren Kost noch Spaß am Lesen und bleibt weiter dabei.</p><p>Vielen Dank und bleibt gesund</p><p>Eure Otakuplant</p><p> </p><p>P.S.: Wer Betobeto-San nicht kennt, sollte es mal googeln. Ist lustig.</p><p>P.S.S.: Ich finde es „interessant“, dass Frauen in Japan ab 16 heiraten können, während Männer mindestens 18 sein müssen... Volljährig wird man in Japan übrigens erst mit 20.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Implicare - Verwickeln</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Live-Ticker: + + + Familiendrama löst politisches Beben aus! Der Vorfall um die Familie des Abgeordneten Daigo Kagemitsu hat eine schwere Vertrauenskrise im Parlament ausgelöst. Vereinzelte Politiker fordern seinen sofortigen Rücktritt von sämtlichen Ämtern, da "jemand, der seine eigene Familie so misshandle, niemals die Verantwortung für so viele Bürger tragen dürfe." + + +</p><p> </p><p>Er war es. Hyakkimaru. Irgendwie war er bis eben an seiner Seite gewesen. Er hatte ihn nicht sehen können, aber er hatte ihn gespürt, geküsst. War er... ein Geist? Panik machte sich wieder in ihm breit. War Hyakkimaru etwas zugestoßen? Er durchsuchte schnell die Sachen seiner Mutter, ja, ihr Handy war da, und als er es mit ihrem Fingerabdruck entsperrte, zeigte es ihm als erstes eine ungelesene Nachricht von einer unbekannten Nummer an.</p><p>
  <em>Hallo Mutter, hier ist Tahomaru. Ich schreibe dir vom Handy von Hyakkimarus Vater, Itou-Sensei. Mein Handy funktioniert nicht und ich werde mich wegen dem Regen verspäten, mach dir bitte keine Sorgen. Bis nachher.</em>
</p><p>Als er die Nachricht las, fühlte er den Knoten in seinem Hals deutlich und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Er umfasste die Hand seiner Mutter fester, hatte Angst sie loszulassen. Wie konnte sich der Tag nur so entwickeln? Wobei, die Frage war falsch gestellt. Wie konnte sein ganzes Leben in nur einer Woche zu einer solchen Katastrophe werden? Als er das Benachrichtigungsfenster schloss, sah er auch, dass dieselbe Nummer ein paar Mal versuchte hatte anzurufen. Er drückte die Rückruftaste und wartete, das Jukai ranging. "Tahomaru?" - "Hallo Jukai-San." Hatte er seinen Anruf so dringend erwartet? "Bist du gut zu Hause angekommen?" Was sollte er auf diese Frage antworten? Ja, er war trotz einer dämonischen Erscheinung mit anschließendem Blackout zu Hause angekommen, wo er sich selbst erst den Arm abschneiden wollte und dann seine Mutter nach einem missglückten Selbstmordversuch am Boden gefunden hatte? "….Ja... Ist... Ist etwas mit Hyakkimaru?" Wenn Jukai sein ausweichendes Verhalten bemerkte, sagte er nichts dazu. "Er liegt im Bett und schläft. Tahomaru, ich muss noch etwas wissen. Als ihr heute Mittag den Dämon bekämpft habt, hast du da auch irgendwo eine Schlange gesehen?" Eine Schlange? Er dachte nach. Nein, er hatte keine gesehen. Wie denn auch, sie waren mitten in der Stadt. Diese Antwort schien Jukai Sorgen zu bereiten, seinem Schweigen nach zu urteilen dachte er nach. Tahomaru war erleichtert, dass es dem anderen wohl den Umständen entsprechend gut ging, aber jetzt beschäftigte ihn etwas anderes. "Wäre es möglich, dass ich Hyakkimaru kurz spreche?" - "... Ich sehe nach, ob er wach ist. Warte bitte kurz." Eine Weile hörte Tahomaru nichts mehr, nur dumpfes Rauschen, dann war wieder jemand am Handy. "Taho... maru..." Hyakkimaru. Er klang schwach, müde. Er lebte. Er war kein Geist. Doch was war das dann? "Hyakkimaru... Warst du eben bei mir?" Kurzes Schweigen. "Du hast... mich gespürt..." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. "Ja. Wie...?" Hyakkimaru antwortete nicht mehr, stattdessen hörte er wieder Jukais leise Stimme. "Tut mir Leid, er ist wieder eingeschlafen. Sein Fieber ist ziemlich hoch und-" In diesem Augenblick hörte er Dororo rufen. Sie klang sehr aufgeregt und er verstand ihre Worte nicht, doch allem Anschein nach nahm sie Jukai gerade das Handy ab. "Tahomaru! Oh Gott, geht es dir gut? In den Nachrichten heißt es, du und deine Mama wären verletzt und im Krankenhaus!" Nachrichten? Was für Nachrichten? Er hatte keine Ahnung, war die ganze Zeit nur bei seiner Mutter. Die Welt außerhalb des Krankenzimmers hatte für ihn gar nicht mehr existiert. Er hörte Jukai und Dororo reden, sie schien ihm etwas zu erklären. Er nahm das Handy vom Ohr und öffnete kurz eine Nachrichtenseite. Tatsächlich, sie waren die aktuelle Top-Meldung. Aber... Das stimmte doch alles gar nicht! Seine Mutter litt schon seit Jahren unter Depressionen, warum war das jetzt eine Meldung wert? Das ging doch gar niemanden etwas an! Er wurde nicht vernachlässigt! Familiendrama? Natürlich stritten sie manchmal, er war ein Teenager, verdammt! Das bedeutete doch nicht automatisch, dass er misshandelt wurde! Was? Sein Vater hatte damit nichts zu tun! "-MARU! TAHOMARU, BIST DU NOCH DA?" Er schloss den Browser und hielt sich das Handy ans Ohr. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, war schlicht fassungslos. "... Ja... ich bin da..." - "Du hast das gar nicht gewusst, oder? Dann lies besser nichts mehr, es überschlagen sich gerade alle auf sämtlichen Kanälen deswegen. Und die Kommentarspalten quellen über vor lauter Experten. Jetzt sag endlich, wie gehts dir? Bist du wirklich im Krankenhaus?" Die Stimme des Mädchen war voller Sorge. "Ja, ich hab mich mit dem Küchenmesser geschnitten. War aber nicht so schlimm. Meine Mutter..." Was sollte er sagen? Die beiden sorgten sich aufrichtig um ihn, er wollte sie nicht anlügen. "Meine Mutter hat versucht, sich umzubringen. Sie hat die Schlaftabletten meines Vaters genommen, alle auf einmal." Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte Stille, er hörte nur sein eigenes angestrengtes Atmen. Da sprach wieder das Mädchen. "Tahomaru, das... das tut mir Leid. Wie geht es ihr?" Er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Kontrolle, Tahomaru. "Sie liegt im Koma. Die Ärzte sagen, sie wäre stabil, aber keiner kann sagen, wann sie wieder aufwacht." Ob sie überhaupt wieder aufwachen würde. "...Mutsu und Hyogo müssten bald hier sein. Ich... ich lege jetzt auf, in Ordnung?" - "Warte einen Moment, Onkel Jukai will noch etwas von dir... Es wird alles gut, Tahomaru." Das Handy wurde weitergereicht. "Tahomaru, das mit deiner Mutter... Das tut mir Leid. Und ich würde dich jetzt nicht damit belasten wenn es nicht wichtig wäre. Ich habe Hyakkimaru nochmal untersucht und dabei einen Schlangenbiss gefunden." Schlangenbiss? "Ich kann nicht ausschließen, dass das auch wieder ein Dämonenangriff ist." Eine Schlange... klar, wenn schon eine Motte, ein Fuchs und ein Hai auftauchten, warum dann nicht auch eine Schlange? "Jedenfalls, pass bitte gut auf dich auf. Sie gehen jetzt so aggressiv gegen Hyakkimaru vor, es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass auch du zum Ziel wirst. Hast du das verstanden?" So absurd es auch war, er musste fast Lachen. Denn er war schon längst ein Ziel. "Ja, ich weiß, danke. Bis bald." Und damit war es wieder still. Er legte das Handy zur Seite und merkte, dass etwas seine Hand festhielt. Seine Mutter. Sie hatte ihre Hand um seine geschlossen und ließ nicht los. Und auch er würde sie nicht loslassen.</p><p> </p><p>Onkel Jukai war unruhig, telefonierte viel, lief ständig in die Praxis und zurück, kontrollierte laufend Hyakkimarus Zustand, nahm ihm Blut ab, überprüfte Werte. Irgendwann kam ein Kurierdienst, brachte einen Haufen Zeug, medizinische Geräte, Medikamente die sie nicht kannte. Und da weihte Jukai sie ein, während er ihrem Aniki eine Kanüle legte und eine riesige Spritze in eine Art Pumpe steckte. Hyakkimaru war von einer Giftschlange gebissen worden. Der Biss war zwar ungewöhnlich groß aber so genau auf der bereits vorhandenen Wunde an Anikis Bein platziert, dass er ihn bei der ersten Untersuchung übersehen hatte, also vermutete er einen weiteren Dämonenangriff. Und er würde jetzt ihre Hilfe brauchen. Normalerweise musste ein Schlangenbiss im Krankenhaus behandelt werden, doch Jukai hatte Bedenken. In einer Klinik hätte er nur begrenzt Kontrolle darüber, wer zu Hyakkimaru ins Zimmer kommen würde. Er wäre in seinem Zustand ein leichtes Ziel. Außerdem, was würde einen Dämon daran hindern, auch Unbeteiligte in Gefahr zu bringen? Auch wenn er hier improvisieren musste, um Hyakkimaru selbst zu behandeln, hatten sie hier einen Vorteil. Die Kontrolle über die Umgebung. Denn er fürchtete, dass die Dämonen nicht aufgeben würden, bis Hyakkimaru tot wäre. Ihre größte Angst war Realität geworden, er war vom Jäger zum Gejagten geworden. Onkel Jukai würde alle Hände voll zu tun haben, Hyakkimaru zu behandeln. Denn auch, wenn er über unfassbare Selbstheilungskräfte verfügte, war der Biss einer Giftschlange womöglich zu viel für ihn. Und da Tahomaru die Schlange nicht gesehen hatte, konnte der Arzt auch leider nicht genau sagen, wie das Gift wirken würde. Er konnte nur abwarten und reagieren. Und da kam sie ins Spiel. Sie musste das Haus sichern, die Umgebung im Auge behalten und bereit sein, falls es zum Äußersten kommen würde. Ihr Blick blieb noch kurz auf Hyakkimaru gerichtet. Er war fast kreideweiß, wirkte zerbrechlich als wäre er aus Glas. Als würde er verschwinden. Er war nicht ansprechbar, atmete zu schnell und immer wieder stöhnte er vor Schmerz kurz auf. Onkel Jukai untersuchte schon wieder das Bein, das mittlerweile geschwollen und rot angelaufen war. Die Wunden, die Arijigoku letzte Woche hinterlassen hatte, waren zwar gut verheilt, aber nun zeichneten sich durch die Schwellung die vernarbenden Stellen deutlich ab. Es hatte sich um die frische Wunde eine große Blase gebildet. Doch nicht so eine, wie sie von zu engen Schuhe oder einer Verbrennung kam, nein. Sie war unförmig, blau, verbeult, gefüllt mit Blut. Der Anblick verstörte sie aber irgendwie nicht. Stattdessen wandte sie sich ab und ging einmal durch das Haus um zu prüfen, ob alle Fenster und Türen fest verschlossen waren. Aus Onkel Jukais Zimmer brachte sie ihm noch seine restliche Tagesdosis Tabletten, damit er sie nicht vergessen würde, ehe sie jeden nicht nötigen Raum absperrte oder schwere Dinge vor die Türen schob. Dann ging sie in die Küche und breitete alle Messer auf dem Küchentisch aus, die sie finden konnte. Es waren genug, dass sie mehrere verstecken und sie und Onkel Jukai je eines mitführen konnten. Es würde alles wieder gut werden. Sie würde ihren Aniki beschützen.</p><p> </p><p>Die Zeit lief. Es war jetzt spät in der Nacht und allmählich beruhigte sich die Lage. Es gab keine neuen "Exklusivberichte", der "Live-Ticker" stand still und auch der letzte Parteikollege hatte jetzt aufgehört, ihn mit Nachfragen zu bombardieren. Er hatte eine Verschnaufpause. Vorerst. Er würde eigentlich gerne nach seiner Frau und seinem Sohn sehen. Aber er wusste, sobald er in der gegenwärtigen Lage auch nur einen Fuß vor die Tür setzte, hätte er bestimmt einen Haufen Paparazzi am Hals. Er sollte sich schlafen legen. Oder es zumindest versuchen, denn seine Frau hatte ja alle Tabletten aufgebraucht. Und wenn er am Morgen aufwachte, war sein Problem hoffentlich aus der Welt.</p><p> </p><p>"Taho, komm, geh mit Mutsu nach Hause. Ich bleibe bei Tante Nui." Nein, er wollte nicht gehen. Er musste sie festhalten. Er spürte Hände auf seinem Rücken. "Nur zum schlafen, in Ordnung, Tahomaru? Wenn du etwas geschlafen hast, bringe ich dich sofort wieder zu ihr, versprochen." Konnte er nicht hier schlafen? Er wollte doch nur die Hand seiner Mutter nicht loslassen. War das so schwer zu verstehen? "Soll ich währenddessen ihre Hand halten?" ... Konnte er ihm das überlassen? Er vertraute Hyogo, er war wie ein Bruder für ihn. "Nur zum schlafen, Taho-tan" Und Mutsu war ihm eine große Schwester. Wenn die beiden etwas versprachen, dann hielten sie es. Und so ließ er los.</p><p> </p><p>Da war es. Das kleine Leuchten. Es tat so gut, wärmte ihn, nahm ihm die Schmerzen. Leben tat manchmal so weh, da war es schön, eine Pause zu haben. Nichts anderes wollte er als vor diesem schönen Ding zu liegen und an nichts zu denken. Manchmal war ihm, als würde ihn jemand rufen, mit ihm sprechen. Aber er wollte jetzt nicht antworten. Er war müde. Also schlief er. Und ließ sich von dem kleinen Leuchten trösten.</p><p> </p><p>Ihr Kopf kippte zur Seite und sie riss wieder die Augen auf. Jetzt war sie wirklich fast eingeschlafen. Onkel Jukai hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle sich endlich hinlegen, auch wenn sie nicht wollte. Noch konnte er durchhalten, aber auch er würde sich irgendwann ausruhen müssen. Und dann musste sie fit sein. Sie gab es nicht gerne zu, aber er hatte recht. Also legte sie sich auf das Sofa in Hyakkimarus Zimmer und deckte sich zu. Auch, wenn es eigentlich warm war lies sie der Regen, der immer noch fiel, frösteln. Sie dachte sich noch, dass sie besser ihren Handywecker stellen sollte, aber dann war sie schon eingeschlafen.</p><p> </p><p>Sie hätte sich gerne in ihr eigenes Bett gelegt, aber Tahomaru ließ ihre Hand einfach nicht los. Darum lag sie nun hier neben ihm in seinem Bett und streichelte ihm den Kopf wie einem kleinen Kind. Sie war müde, doch der Schlaf wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten durch ihren Kopf, drehten beständig ihre Kreise umeinander als würden sie tanzen. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass Tante Nuis Zustand tatsächlich so instabil war, dass sie versuchen würde sich umzubringen. Und dann war es auch noch der gerade sowieso ziemlich gebeutelte Tahomaru, der seine Mutter fand, während sein Vater die ganze Zeit im Arbeitszimmer festsaß. So viel Unglück war nicht normal, irgendetwas lief gerade gehörig schief in dieser Familie. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit einiges mitbekommen, ihr Onkel Kagemitsu war nicht so subtil wie er vielleicht dachte und sie hatte ziemlich gute Ohren. Er führte eigenartige Selbstgespräche über Geld und Blut. Opfer. Und ein verfluchtes Kind, das sterben musste. Nichts davon ergab einen Sinn, klang wie Zitate aus einem schlechten Horrorfilm, aber es ließ sie nicht los. Und so lag sie weiter wach.</p><p> </p><p>Hyakkimarus Zustand war stabil. Die Vergiftung breitete sich nicht weiter aus, das Antivenin schlug an. Sogar die Blutwerte fingen langsam an, sich zu bessern. Wie viel davon an Hyakkimaru selbst lag, vermochte Jukai aber nicht abzuschätzen. Auch, wenn er jetzt eine gewisse Erleichterung verspürte, ließ ihm etwas keine Ruhe. Die Dämonen gingen offensiv gegen Hyakkimaru vor, gleichzeitig bekam er den Auftrag, den Jungen zu töten. Der Zeitpunkt, er war zu passend. Jukai glaubte nicht an einen Zufall. Es musste einen Zusammenhang geben. Allmählich fügten sich alle Details zusammen, ergaben ein Bild wie ein Puzzle. Und plötzlich graute es Jukai davor, diese Zusammenhänge weiterzuverfolgen. Denn wenn man etwas einmal wusste, konnte man es nicht wieder vergessen. Und zog Konsequenzen daraus. Manche Geheimnisse blieben besser ungelüftet. Er beschloss, nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken und schloss eine neue Infusion an. Er würde bald schlafen müssen.</p><p> </p><p>Tante Nui rührte sich nicht, aber das hatte er auch nicht erwartet. Manch einer mochte es vielleicht dumm finden, dass er hier schon die ganze Nacht still im dunkeln saß und die Hand seiner Tante hielt, die es doch sowieso nicht spürte. Doch er hatte es Tahomaru versprochen. Er würde sie an seiner Stelle festhalten, bis er wiederkam. Vor dem Fenster wandelte sich das Schwarz der Nacht langsam zurück in trübes Grau. Wie lange es wohl noch regnen würde?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sie hatte sich gerade ohne Ton ein Video über Giftschlangen angesehen, während sich Onkel Jukai auf der Couch ausruhte, als sie es hörte. So etwas wie ein Kratzen, Scharren, Knarzen die ganze Wand entlang. Irgendetwas war direkt vor dem Haus, machte sich an der Wand zu schaffen. Sie rüttelte an der Schulter des Mannes, um ihn aufzuwecken. Er schien erst etwas verwirrt, weil sie ihm gestikulierte, leise zu sein und zu lauschen. Dann hörte er es auch. Es war jetzt auch ein Grollen zu hören, fast wie Donner. Er deutete ihr weiterhin ruhig zu sein und so still wie möglich bewegten sich beide auf die Wand zu, von der dieses Geräusch kam. Am Fenster angekommen, spähten sie vorsichtig hinaus. Das Tageslicht war so früh noch schwach zumal noch immer eine dichte Wolkendecke am Himmel hing, aus der es beständig regnete. Doch sie konnten erkennen, was für ein Wesen draußen durch den Garten schlich. Ein Tiger. Ein ziemlich großer, hässlicher, definitiv dämonischer Tiger. Ach. Du. Scheiße. Das Untier streifte immer wieder am Haus entlang, kratzte an der Wand, zog sich wieder zurück. Was genau hatte er vor? Und vor allem wie sollten sie ihn besiegen? Noch während sie grübelte, hörte sie etwas anderes. Jemand versuchte, leise die verschlossene Haustür zu öffnen. Der Tiger war noch in ihrem Blickfeld, stapfte auffällig durch das nasse Gras. Also waren es mehrere und der hier war nur die Ablenkung. Ganz toll. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, blickte hoffnungsvoll zu Jukai. Hatte er eine Idee? Auch er schien nachzudenken, ehe er ihr deutete, den Tiger im Auge zu behalten und zu Hyakkimarus Bett schlich. In dem dämmrigen Licht, dass vom Fenster aus hereinfiel, sah sie, wie er ihn von den medizinischen Geräten abstöpselte und notdürftig in die dünne Decke vom Sofa einwickelte. Dann hob er ihn aus dem Bett und setzte ihn in einer Ecke des Zimmers auf den Boden. Sie hörte ein leises Murmeln, Hyakkimaru schien mitzubekommen, dass etwas los war, war aber nicht genug bei Bewusstsein, um die Situation zu begreifen. Dann schichtete Onkel Jukai schnell ein paar Klamotten von Hyakkimaru im Bett auf und breitete die Decke darüber aus. Falls die Dämonen direkt auf ihren Aniki losgehen wollten, könnte sie das ein paar Sekunden ablenken. Währenddessen war, wer auch immer versuchte durch die Türen einzudringen, weitergewandert, versuchte es an der Nebentür, an den Fenstern. Dann hörten sie ein Klirren, eine Scheibe ging zu Bruch. Jukai verschloss schnell die Zimmertür und stellte sich daneben auf wie ein Wachmann, das spitz zulaufende Yanagiba-Messer in der Hand. Sie selbst hatte die Finger fest um den Griff des Santoku geschlossen. Der Türgriff bewegte sich. Und dann brach die Hölle los.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo liebe Leserschaft,</p><p>bei diesem Kapitel musste ich wieder sehr viel medizinischen Kram recherchieren. Giftschlangenbisse können ja echt fies sein... Warum quäle ich die Jungs eigentlich so? Achja, weil das hier ein Drama ist.</p><p>Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und bleibt gesund</p><p>Eure Otakuplant</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Nekropsie - Sektion von Tieren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warnungen: Blut, Mord, Gore</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Hyakkimaru schwebte zwischen wach sein und weiterschlafen. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer an, er hatte Schmerzen, konnte aber nicht sagen wo. Denn es war, als würde alles wehtun. Am schlimmsten war es an seinem rechten Bein, das sich anfühlte, als würde es von innen heraus verbrennen. Wirklich, er hätte gerne weitergeschlafen, wäre weiter bei dem kleinen Leuchten geblieben. Aber er hörte es, sah es, und langsam erreichte es ihn, sein Verstand begann zu arbeiten. Um ihn herum fand ein Kampf statt. Es herrschte ein unfassbarer Lärm, Gebrüll, Geschrei. Rot. Da war so viel Rot. Dororo. DORORO! Er versuchte aufzustehen, sein rechtes Bein reagierte nicht. Er zog sich hoch, stand wacklig auf das Klavier gestützt. Da war ein riesiger Dämon, direkt vor ihm. Und Dororo lag darunter. Seine Hände entsicherten auf beiden Seiten die Klingen, ohne dass er darüber nachdenken musste und er stieß sich ab, fiel mehr auf das Rot zu als das er lief. Und rammte seine Klingen dem Rot seitlich in den Kopf. Der Dämon zappelte, schrie, stieß ihn mit einer Bewegung zur Seite. Er stürzte, der Schmerz presste ihm die Luft aus dem Lungen und er konnte sich einen Augenblick nicht bewegen. Doch Dororo lag nicht mehr am Boden, sie hatte sich unter dem Monster herausgerollt und zog etwas unter der Kommode hervor, ehe sie sich wieder auf den Dämon stürzte. Langsam wurde seine Wahrnehmung klarer, er konnte die Situation allmählich erfassen. Da war auch Papa, auch er hielt ein Messer in der Hand und stach von der anderen Seite aus immer wieder auf den Dämon ein. Der Dämon hieb nach ihnen, warf sich gegen sie, doch beide hielten sich auf den Beinen, wichen aus und stießen vor. Sie kämpften abwechselnd, gemeinsam, koordiniert. Sobald das Rot sich dem einen zuwandte, hatte der andere schon den nächsten Stich gesetzt. Und allmählich wurde der Dämon langsamer, fiel schließlich zu Boden. Eine Sekunde war es still, dann schrie Papa nach ihm und warf das Messer in seiner Hand in seine Richtung. Es blieb ein Stück neben ihm in der Wand stecken, hatte etwas aufgespießt. Da hing jetzt neben ihm ein zweites, langes Rot, wand sich, versuchte zu entkommen. Er stieß schnell mit seiner Waffe danach, traf es im Kopf. Und es hörte auf, sich zu bewegen, wurde blass. Es war tot. Das andere Rot aber rührte sich noch, zuckte. Papa ging um es herum, auf ihn zu und half ihm auf. Ohne ein Wort führte er ihn zu dem noch atmenden Rot, stützte ihn, damit er nicht fiel. Unter Papas Schuhen knirschte es und immer wieder stieß er mit dem Fuß etwas zur Seite. Und als sie davor standen, hieb Hyakkimaru seine Klinge ein letztes Mal in den Kopf des Dämons. Er verblasste.</p><p> </p><p>Jukai trug Hyakkimaru zu seinem Bett um ihn wieder hineinzulegen. Und gerade als sein Rücken die Matratze berührte, geschah es. Hyakkimarus Körper begann zu zittern, zu beben. Dororo und Jukai setzten sich neben ihn ins Bett, versuchten zu deuten, was als nächstes kommen würde, um ihn dabei zu unterstützen, die künstlichen Körperteile schneller loszuwerden. Arme oder Augen? Da, Hyakkimaru umfasste sich selbst an den Schultern, schrie. Die Arme. Sie brauchten keine Worte, jeder packte einen künstlichen Arm und zog ihn schnell von dem jeweiligen Stumpf. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Da, langsam, begann jeder Stumpf länger zu werden, zu wachsen, Ellenbogen formten sich heraus und Hände begannen sich aus je einem formlosen Klumpen Fleisch zu bilden. Schmale Handgelenke, dünne Fingerglieder. Fingernägel schoben sich über dünne, sich bildende Haut. Letztendlich war es auch wieder vorbei, Hyakkimaru lag vor ihnen, erschöpft, verschwitzt, weinend. Dororo schloss die Arme um Hyakkimaru und Jukai nahm beide in den Arm. "Pa... Papa... Dororo..." Er zuckte ein wenig, schluchzte, als er versuchte, sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien. Jukai ließ seine Arme sinken und auch Dororo löste sich von dem Jungen. Langsam hob Hyakkimaru seine Hände, hielt sie erst vor seine eigenen blinden Augen, bewegte die Finger, um sie anschließend vorsichtig auf die Gesichter der Menschen zu legen, die ihm geholfen hatten, sie zurückzubekommen. Er drückte nicht, sondern ließ die Fingerkuppen sachte über ihre Gesichter fahren. Fühlte. Wasser. Tränen. Alle Anspannung fiel von ihnen ab. Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie hatten einen, nein, zwei weitere Dämonen vernichtet. Hyakkimaru hatte seine Arme bekommen. Sie lebten.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bei aller Euphorie, sie hatten zu tun. Hyakkimaru war vor Erschöpfung wieder eingeschlafen. Auch war er ja eigentlich noch immer verletzt, vergiftet. Die letzten Blutwerte, die Jukai genommen hatte bevor er sich ausruhen musste, waren zwar besser aber der Biss selbst war nach wie vor ein Problem. Und in diesem Zimmer konnte er nicht bleiben, der Dämon hatte das Fenster komplett zerstört als er einfach durchgebrochen war. "Dororo, hilfst du mir bitte? Ich bringe Hyakkimaru nach oben, du nimmst die Infusionspumpe mit." - "Geht klar, Onkel Jukai." Er nahm seinen Sohn auf die Arme und drehte sich zur Tür, als es ihm einfiel. Da lag der Mensch, der zu den Dämonen gehört hatte. Jukai hatte ihn im Reflex mit dem Messer erstochen, bevor er sich dem Tiger zugewandt hatte. Er überlegte kurz, dann stieg einfach er über die Leiche hinweg. Er würde sich nachher darum kümmern, sie mussten sowieso aufräumen.</p><p> </p><p>Breaking News: + + + + Gegen den Abgeordneten Daigo Kagemitsu wurde ein Parteiausschlussverfahren eingeleitet. Ihm werden sämtliche Mandate entzogen und er verliert seine politische Immunität. Polizeiliche Ermittlungen laufen. + + + +</p><p> </p><p>Mutsu schlief tief und fest, als er die Augen aufschlug. Das Licht, das schwach durch sein Fenster hereinfiel wirkte weniger trüb als die letzten Tage. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen und womöglich würde sich die Wolkendecke heute verziehen. Er genoss noch einen Augenblick die Ruhe, ehe allmählich seine Sorgen wieder in ihn zurückkrochen. Wie ging es seiner Mutter und Hyakkimaru? Er konnte nicht mehr liegen bleiben, musste aufstehen. Doch der Schlaf hatte geholfen, die Panik die er gestern verspürt hatte war weg, er konnte klarer denken. Sollte er Mutsu wecken? Nach kurzer Überlegung entschied er sich dagegen. Es war erst kurz nach sechs Uhr und sie hatte gestern so viel Rücksicht auf ihn genommen, sie verdiente ihren Schlaf. So langsam und leise er konnte stand er auf, nahm sich frische Kleidung aus dem Schrank und verließ das Zimmer. Als erstes machte er einen Umweg in die Küche und fand die Tüte, die er gestern wohl achtlos hatte fallen lassen, als er das Haus betrat. Darin waren seine immer noch nasse Kleidung und sein Handy. Da es immer noch nass war versuchte er gar nicht erst ob es noch funktionierte, sondern benutzte wieder das Handy seiner Mutter um Hyogo anzurufen. "Guten Morgen Taho, gut geschlafen?" Er klang müde. "Wie ein Stein. Wie geht es Mutter?" - "Es war eben ein Arzt da. Er meinte, dass wir uns keine Sorgen machen müssten und sie bestimmt bald wieder aufwacht." Es ging ihr gut. Sie würde nicht sterben. Tahomaru schluckte schwer, er war erleichtert. "... Danke Hyogo." - "Jederzeit, Taho. Weißt du schon, wann ihr herkommt? Ich schlafe ehrlich gesagt fast ein." Er ließ ein unterdrücktes Gähnen hören und Tahomaru musste grinsen. "Tut mir Leid für dich, aber deine Schwester schläft noch. Wir kommen, sobald sie aufwacht." Er hörte nur ein undeutliches Grummeln als Antwort. "Bringt mir was zu Essen mit." - "Ja, machen wir. Bis dann." Direkt im Anschluss wählte er die Nummer von Jukai aus. Es klingelte recht lange, ehe jemand ranging. "Hallo?" Ah, es war Dororo. "Hallo Dororo." - "Ah, Tahomaru! Wie geht es deiner Mutter?" Obwohl das Mädchen aufmerksam klang, konnte er hören, dass auch sie müde war. Hatte sie nicht geschlafen? "Den Umständen entsprechend. Ich bin später wieder bei ihr. Wie geht es Hyakkimaru?" Das Mädchen antwortete nicht sofort. "Es... naja, es geht ihm nicht gut, aber schlimm ist es jetzt auch nicht mehr. Er schläft und die Nacht war... turbulent, ja, so kann man das sagen." Turbulent? "Wie meinst du das?" Als sie antwortete, druckste sie weiter herum. "Naja, so ein Schlangenbiss ist nicht ohne, weißt du... also... ach, du siehst es dann, wenn ihr euch mal wieder trefft. Ich muss jetzt aufhören, Hyakkimaru ruft dich an wenn er wach ist, ja? Bis dann!" Sie hatte aufgelegt und Tahomaru kam das sehr seltsam vor. Die Nacht war turbulent? Er konnte nicht umhin, sich Sorgen zu machen, aber er konnte jetzt nichts für seinen Freund tun. Also sollte er wohl tatsächlich warten, bis dieser sich bei ihm meldete. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Uhr. 06:21 Uhr. Und jetzt bemerkte er es. Die Haushaltshilfe, Kumasawa-San, die immer das Essen vorbereitete war noch gar nicht da. Sie fing normalerweise um 06:00 Uhr an. Warum war sie noch nicht hier? Da hörte er Schritte, sein Vater betrat die Küche. "Guten Morgen, Vater." Er sah furchtbar aus, als hätte er nicht geschlafen. Und da kam es Tahomaru wieder in den Sinn. Der Medienaufruhr gestern, er hatte ihn völlig verdrängt. Wie sollte er damit umgehen, dass jetzt alle dachten, sein Vater würde ihn misshandeln? Der sah ihn nur kurz an, wandte den Blick dann wieder von ihm ab. "Guten Morgen... Tahomaru... Die Klinik hat mich vorhin angerufen, deiner Mutter geht es soweit gut, sie dürfte in absehbarer Zeit wieder zu sich kommen..." Er wirkte abgekämpft, erschöpft, schien um Worte zu ringen. "Kumasawa-San kommt nicht mehr. Alle Angestellten haben nach der Sache gestern gekündigt." Die Sache gestern. So würden sie das also in Zukunft nennen. "Du gehst diese Woche nicht mehr zur Schule. Ich habe das schon geklärt." Stimmt, es war Montag. Er hätte eigentlich Schule, es war Prüfungswoche, danach waren Sommerferien. Es fühlte sich alles unwirklich an. Seine Hand juckte. Sein Vater sah ihn noch einmal an, schien etwas sagen zu wollen. Doch dann senkte er den Blick wieder, drehte sich um. "Ich muss zurück an die Arbeit. Sag Bescheid, wenn du etwas brauchst." Und Tahomaru stand wieder alleine im Raum. So hatte er seinen Vater noch nie gesehen. Fast erlag er der Versuchung nachzusehen, wie die Nachrichtenlage war, doch er widerstand. Es würde nichts bringen und er würde sich nur aufregen. Er nahm die Tüte, seine frische Kleidung und ging ins Bad. Erst als er sich auszog fiel ihm auf, dass er immer noch die Sachen trug, die Jukai ihm gestern gegeben hatte. Hyakkimarus Sachen.</p><p> </p><p>Onkel Jukai hatte die Leiche mit ins Bad genommen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er vorhatte und wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Ihr war nur klar, dass dieses Mal nicht die Polizei kommen würde. Sie hatten erst etwas abgewartet ob einer der Nachbarn vielleicht wegen dem Lärm die Polizei verständigt hatte, doch als nach einer halben Stunde noch niemand aufgetaucht war, hatten sie sich einfach ans aufräumen gemacht. Wie sollten sie schon dieses ganze Chaos erklären? Schon wieder? Also saß sie nun hier und wischte zum zweiten Mal in dieser Woche Blut vom Boden, wobei es dieses Mal wesentlich weniger war. Zum Glück. Ärgerlicher war das ganze Stroh! Warum hatte sich das Tigerviech in Stroh aufgelöst? Anikis Zimmer war doch kein Tierstall! Und die Schlange hatte ihnen einen Haufen feinen Kies zurückgelassen, der furchtbar staubte, als sie vorhin drauf getreten war. Es sah fast aus wie Katzenstreu. Hinzu kamen die Glasscherben und Holzsplitter des Fensters, das der Dämon durchbrochen hatte. Außerdem waren ein paar von Hyakkimarus Topfpflanzen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Sie wusste gar nicht, wie sie das Zeug entsorgen sollte. War das jetzt brennbarer oder nicht-brennbarer Müll? Musste sie das etwa sortieren? Konnte sie das Ganze nicht einfach in den Garten kippen? Frustriert warf sie den Lappen in das trübe Wasser des Putzeimers, als sie das letzte bisschen Blut aufgewischt hatte. Sie brauchte eine Pause, war müde und hatte Hunger. In der Küche nahm sie sich einen Pudding aus dem Kühlschrank und Kekse aus dem Regal. Das würde fürs erste reichen. Als sie alles nach nicht mal zwei Minuten verputzt hatte, beschloss sie, kurz nach Hyakkimaru zu sehen.</p><p> </p><p>Exklusivmeldung: Der Fall des Daigo Kagemitsu. Wie bereits von vielen Medien berichtet, hat sich im Hause des Politikers ein Familiendrama abgespielt. Auch wenn die Polizei Berichte dementiert, nach denen es Beweise für die Misshandlung des Sohnes Tahomaru geben soll, ist damit noch lange nicht alles in Ordnung. Denn es ziehen noch mehr dunkle Wolken am Himmel über dem Familiensitz der Familie Daigo auf. Es wurde bekannt, dass gegen den Abgeordneten Ermittlungen wegen des Verdachts auf Steuerhinterziehung, Veruntreuung und Bestechlichkeit aufgenommen wurden. Diese Taten sollen teilweise schon Jahre zurückliegen, doch nähren sie Gerüchte daran, wie dem ehemals unbedeutenden Mann ein solcher Aufstieg in doch verhältnismäßig kurzer Zeit gelingen konnte. Also alles nur Betrug? Wir halten Sie auf dem Laufenden.</p><p> </p><p>„Daigo-San, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich möchte nur wissen, wie du dir diese Verletzungen zugezogen hast.“ Was wollte diese Frau eigentlich von ihm? Er hatte es doch schon den Ärzten gestern erklärt, die ihn behandelt hatten. Die blauen Flecke hatte er vom Kendo-Training. An der Hand und dem Arm hatte er sich mit dem Küchenmesser beim Gemüseschälen verletzt, ja, er war da etwas ungeschickt. Der handförmige Bluterguss? Was sollte damit sein? Ein Freund hatte kürzlich einen epileptischen Anfall und ihn am Arm gepackt, er konnte nichts dafür. Die runden Wunden an der Brust hatte er sich zugezogen, als er von Fahrrad gefallen war. Ja, vom Fahrrad, über die Lenkstange. Er hatte doch gerade gesagt, dass er manchmal etwas ungeschickt war. Nein, das an seiner Halsbeuge und Schultern ging niemanden etwas an! „Daigo-San, du weißt, dass es Möglichkeiten gibt-“ Er ließ sie nicht ausreden. „Nein, gibt es nicht. Denn mein Vater hat mit nichts davon etwas zu tun! Wenn das alles war gehe ich jetzt, ich möchte zu meiner Mutter.“ Und damit ließ er die Frau vom Jugendamt sitzen.</p><p> </p><p>Alles in allem waren seine Hände weich, nur die Fingerkuppen waren seltsam. Die Haut dort war dicker, aber genauso empfindsam wie der Handrücken auf dem es ziemlich kitzelte, wenn er sich dort berührte. Er legt die Fingerspitzen immer wieder aneinander. Daumen, Zeigefinger, Mittelfinger, Ringfinger, kleiner Finger. Ließ eine Hand über die andere fahren, sie einander umfassen. Er hätte sich gerne ganz aufgesetzt, aber Papa hatte gesagt, er musste noch etwas liegen bleiben. Er durfte sich auf keinen Fall anstrengen, auch wenn er sich gut fühlte. In jedem seiner Oberschenkel steckte eine Nadel, durch die irgendetwas in seinen Körper floss. Medizin hatte Papa gesagt. Darum durfte er nicht aufstehen. Nur die Medizin sorgte dafür, dass es ihm gerade gut ging. Ihm war langweilig, er hatte schon die Dinge in Reichweite mit seinen Händen abgetastet. Die Wand, kalt und hart, ein bisschen rau. Das Holz von Papas Bettgestell, seltsam glatt, aber es wurde unter seiner Hand schnell warm. Das Bettzeug, weich, nachgebend, sich um ihn legend. Sein eigenes Gesicht. Ob es wohl überall so kitzelte, wenn er sich berührte? Er begann sein Fingerspiel von vorne, als sich die Tür öffnete und seine kleine Schwester den Kopf zur Tür reinstreckte. "Aniki." Bevor er reagieren konnte, war sie schon bei ihm und hatte ihre Arme um ihn gelegt. "Wie geht es dir?" Er ließ eine Hand über ihren Kopf fahren, kämmte mit seinen Fingern durch die losen Haarsträhnen, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatten. Weich. "Mir ist langweilig." Sie lachte. "Ja, das denke ich mir. Mir wäre auch langweilig, wenn ich die ganze Zeit rumliegen müsste. Aber Onkel Jukai sagt du bist so voller Betäubungsmittel, du würdest es nicht mal merken, wenn dir das Bein abfallen würde. Also, nichts mit aufstehen." Das Bein abfallen? Er zog die Decke, die über seinen Beinen lag zur Seite. Das linke spürte er, er konnte seine Zehen bewegen, damit den weichen Stoff der Decke greifen. Es kitzelte. Doch das rechte war noch immer taub. Ab dem Punkt, in dem die Nadel in seine Haut stach spürte er nichts mehr, konnte es nicht bewegen. Und jetzt, wo er sich darauf konzentrierte, sah er etwas seltsames. Da war ein blasser Fleck an seinem Bein. Grau. Die Farbe von Dingen. Wie konnte sein echtes Bein die Farbe von Dingen annehmen? "Dororo... Wie sieht mein Bein aus?" - "... Was genau meinst du?" Er hörte es an ihrem Ton, sie wollte es ihm nicht sagen. "Da ist etwas Graues... Wie sieht es aus?" Da war ein Zittern in seiner Stimme, das er so noch nicht kannte. Seine Schwester atmete hörbar ein, schien zu überlegen, dann deutete sie auf die Stelle, hielt den Finger knapp darüber. "Da... Dort hat dich ein Dämon gebissen und vergiftet. Darum geht`s dir so schlecht und du bekommst so viele Infusionen. Das Gift... hätte dich töten können, aber Onkel Jukai hat dir schnell genug ein Gegengift gegeben." Das hatte er nicht gefragt und das wusste sie. Seine Finger krallten sich in den Stoff des Lakens. "Wie?!" Warum sagte sie es ihm nicht? "Aniki... Es... es sieht furchtbar aus. Die Stelle, da ist eine schwarzblaue Blutblase, drumherum ist alles rot und angeschwollen. Die Haut dort... ist tot und... wahrscheinlich auch etwas vom Fleisch darunter." Etwas von seinem Körper war tot. Er war noch nicht mal vollständig und schon war etwas von ihm gestorben. Seine Brust zog sich zusammen, er hatte das Gefühl keine Luft zu bekommen. Er hatte Angst. Was wenn es größer wurde? Könnte er das Bein sogar wieder verlieren? Zur Angst kam Zorn hinzu, wie er ihn noch nie gespürt hatte. Seine Hände zitterten, taten weh, die Fingernägel gruben sich in die Handflächen. Sie hatten ihn in Stücke gerissen, kaum dass er geboren war. Hatten ihm alle Sinne genommen, sodass er stumm und empfindungslos in einer stillen dunklen Welt auf den Tod hätte warten müssen. Sie haben Mio getötet. Sie haben versucht, Dororo zu töten. Sie haben versucht ihm Papa zu nehmen. Und sie wollten ihm Tahomaru nehmen. Er hasste sie! Er hasste sie so sehr! Und am meisten hasste er diejenigen, die ihn dazu verdammt hatten! Ja, er wusste es! Seine leiblichen Eltern hatten das getan, hatten ihn in diese Welt gesetzt und dann an die Dämonen verfüttert als wäre er nur ein Stück Fleisch! Was auch immer sie sich mit seinem Opfer erkauft hatten, sie sollten daran verrecken! "-NIKI! ANIKI! BITTE, HÖR AUF!" Da war ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust, hielt ihn fest, drückte ihn in das Kissen unter seinem Oberkörper. Kleine Hände, die sich in den Stoff seines T-Shirts klammerten. Haare, die ihm über das Gesicht streiften. Dororo. Das Schreien aus seiner Kehle verstummte. Seine Hände ließen locker, die Anspannung verließ ihn. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, aus seinen Augenhöhlen flossen Tränen, er schluchzte. Er hatte so furchtbare Angst. Dororo hatte jetzt ihre Hand auf seinem Kopf, streichelte ihn wieder. "Ist ja gut, Aniki. Ist ja gut. Onkel Jukai meinte vorhin er operiert es dir raus, sobald es dir besser geht. Dann ist es weg." Dann wäre ein Stück von ihm weg. Wobei, eigentlich war es schon weg. Tot. Es war unfair. So, so unfair.</p><p> </p><p>Ihre Hand war warm. Tahomaru ließ seine Finger über ihre Haut fahren, strich die einzelnen Fingerglieder entlang. Diese Hände, sie hatten ihn gehalten, getragen, gestreichelt. Wenn auch nicht so oft, wie er es sich vielleicht gewünscht hätte, aber sie haben es getan. Das war es, was zählte. Mutsu brachte gerade Hyogo nach Hause und Tahomaru war sich sicher, dass er schon im Auto einschlafen würde. Er musste etwas lachen. Das Handy seiner Mutter klingelte, die Nummer war die von Jukai. "Hallo?" - "Tahomaru." Es war Hyakkimaru. Es ging ihm gut. Tahomaru spürte eine enorme Erleichterung, als er die Stimme seines Freundes hörte. Die Zurückhaltung des Mädchens heute morgen hatte ihm Angst gemacht. "Wie geht es dir?" - "Nicht gut. Mir ist langweilig. Ich darf nicht aufstehen und Papa muss mich später operieren." Es war also doch schlimmer. Die Angst kroch langsam zurück in seinen Körper und unwillkürlich umfasste er die Hand seiner Mutter fester. "Warum musst du operiert werden?" Hyakkimaru zögerte. Warum zögerte er? "Bei dem Dämon gestern hat mich auch eine Giftschlange gebissen. Dororo sagt ich wäre fast gestorben. Papa muss noch was von... meinem Bein rausschneiden, sonst muss es vielleicht ganz ab." Die Informationen sickerten nur langsam in Tahomarus Verstand. Eine Giftschlange. Hyakkimaru wäre fast gestorben. Operieren. Bein. Ihm wurde wieder schlecht, seine rechte Handfläche begann wieder unter dem frischen Verband zu jucken. Hatte sein Freund denn nie Ruhe? Konnten die Dämonen ihn nicht einfach in Frieden lassen? Was hatten sie davon, dass sie nach all den Jahren versuchten ihn zu töten? War er für sie zur Bedrohung geworden? Warum? "... Tahomaru, bist du noch da?" - "... Ja, ich bin noch da... Sag mal, wie finden sie dich eigentlich?" - "Weiß ich nicht. Ist ja erst seit kurzem so." Sie schwiegen eine Weile, jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken alleine. Da fiel Tahomaru noch etwas ein. "Was war das gestern? Als du hier warst, meine ich." Hyakkimaru antwortete nicht gleich und Tahomaru dachte, er wäre vielleicht wieder eingeschlafen, als der andere doch zu sprechen anfing. "Manchmal wenn ich schlafe bin ich woanders. Das passiert schon immer. Meistens bin ich am selben Ort. Da ist etwas kleines Leuchtendes. Ich mag es. Und sehr oft... ist da auch deine Mama." Seine Mutter? Hyakkimaru kannte seine Mutter? "Ich dachte immer, ich würde träumen. Aber gestern habe ich deine Mama und dich erkannt und gemerkt, dass es wohl doch keine Träume sind. Ich weiß nicht, warum das passiert. Bisher hat mich auch noch nie jemand bemerkt. Nur du." Nur er. Ja, er hatte ihn gestern gespürt. Nicht als Berührung, eher als Wärme, wie Sonnenlicht auf der Haut. "Hyakkimaru... Ich liebe dich." - "Ich dich auch, Tahomaru."</p><p> </p><p>Es war eine ekelhafte Angelegenheit einen Körper zu zerlegen. Das Töten selbst war ihm weniger zuwider als das hier. Er hatte es immer schon gehasst, schon während seines Medizinstudiums, als sie an Spenderkörpern geübt hatten. Operieren. Obduzieren. Amputieren. Er hasste es, als er den Kopf abtrennte und die Leiche über der Wanne ausbluten ließ. Er hasste es, als er die Gliedmaßen eines nach dem anderen an den Gelenken abtrennte. Er hasste es, als er den Körper öffnete und die Eingeweide herausnahm, sie im Wasser grob auswusch, damit der Gestank nicht so unerträglich war und sie dann kleinhackte. Er hasste es, als er alle Teile so platzsparend wie möglich an- und ineinander legte und in einem großen Müllsack verpackte. Er hasste es, als er die Innereien mit dem Tongranulat, das der Schlangendämon zurückgelassen hatte ebenfalls in einem Müllsack vermischte. Er hasste es, dass ein Mensch in ein paar Müllsäcke passte. Er hasste es und würde es immer hassen. Doch der Gedanke daran, dass er es für Hyakkimaru tat, ließ ihn durchhalten. Nicht wieder daran verzweifeln und zerbrechen, dass das Biest in ihm zufrieden grollte weil jeder Handgriff auch nach Jahren noch saß. Wenn er akzeptierte das es ein Teil von ihm war, gab es ihm die Möglichkeit seinen Sohn zu beschützen. Mit seinen eigenen, blutverschmierten Händen.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Es wurde nicht besser. Die Berichterstattung, seine Anteile, seine Reputation. Alles. Es ging alles den Bach runter, war so gut wie verloren. Er hatte nachgesehen. Von einstmals zwölf waren nur noch zwei Statuen übrig. Nue hatte versagt. Und er hörte sie. Die Füchsin. Sie lachte, verhöhnte ihn, spottete über ihn törichten Menschen der gedacht hatte, alles haben zu können, ohne selbst dafür zahlen zu müssen. Er hatte keine Wahl mehr, so sehr es ihm auch widerstrebte. Er hätte früher darauf eingehen sollen, dann wäre der Preis vielleicht nicht so hoch gewesen, er hätte noch verhandeln können. Doch so war er nun im Grunde ihrer Laune ausgeliefert, ihrer Gnade. Als würden Dämonen so etwas kennen. Da war es wieder, das Lachen.</p><p>
  <em>Keine Angst, du dummer alter Mann. Ich bin kein Menschenfresser. Du bekommst ihn lebend zurück. Wenn auch vielleicht nicht am Stück... Aber es kommt ganz darauf an, was ich alles für dich erledigen soll. Ich kann dir alles zurückbringen und noch mehr. Du könntest endlich dein Ziel erreichen, der mächtigste Mann im Land werden. Sag, ist es das nicht wert? </em>
</p><p>War es das? Sein Sohn, der ihm nie Kummer oder Schande bereitet hatte, ihn immer mit Stolz erfüllt hatte. Was war ihm Tahomaru wert?</p><p> </p><p>Papa roch komisch, ihm wurde schlecht davon. Oder kam der Geruch von der Wunde? Von dem Loch, das Papa gerade in sein Bein schnitt? Dem, was er da herausholte? Er wollte es sehen, hatte Papa überredet dass er wach bleiben durfte. Jetzt lag da Ding-grau sein eigenes Fleisch in einer Schale. Tot. "Es ging nicht so tief wie ich befürchtet habe. Die Verletzung dürfte jetzt gut heilen. Ich muss dir aber weiter Antibiotika geben." Er hörte nur halbherzig zu, starrte weiterhin das Zeug in der Schale an. "Ich will es anfassen." Papa, der gerade die Wunde nähte, hielt inne. "... Bist du dir da sicher?" Er nickte und Papa reichte ihm ohne ein Wort das Gefäß. Nein, es roch anders. Zwar auch Übelkeit erregend, aber anders. Der Geruch kam also doch von Papa. Er führte vorsichtig seine Finger hin, lies sie über die Oberfläche fahren. Matschig, kalt, klebrig. Er hatte jetzt irgendetwas an den Fingern. Es roch nach Eisen. Blut. Er hatte sein eigenes Blut an den Händen, es lag wie eine dünne Schicht über seiner Haut. Verkrustete. Bröselte. Er stellte die Schale zur Seite, war fertig damit. Es gehörte nicht mehr zu ihm. Seine Finger rieben aneinander, er spürte den Unterschied an seinen Händen. Die eine Hand ohne Blut, die andere mit. So fühlte sich Blut an den Händen an. Das musste er sich merken.</p><p> </p><p>Als sie aufwachte, lag ihr Sohn neben ihr. Genauer, er saß auf einem Stuhl neben ihr und sein Oberkörper war nach vorne auf ihr Bett gesunken. Er hielt im Schlaf ihre Hand. Tahomaru. Sie sah sich um. Ein Krankenzimmer. Durch das Fenster fiel Sonnenlicht herein, es musste schon nach Mittag sein. Stück für Stück kam ihre Erinnerung zurück. Eine fremde Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Ein tiefschwarzer Abgrund in ihren Gedanken. Die Tabletten. Was hatte sie getan? Ihre Finger strichen über Tahomarus Haare. Warum hatte sie versucht, ihren Sohn alleine zu lassen? Hatten die barmherzige Kannon und ihr totes Kind sie nicht ermahnt, daran erinnert dass er sie brauchte? Eine weitere Erinnerung kam ihr ins Gedächtnis. Zwei Stimmen, die in dieser ewigen Dämmerung flüsterten.</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
  <em>..Mama ...nicht sterben. </em>
</p><p>Dieses Flüstern. Sie beide hatten sie gerufen und durch das Zwielicht geführt. Zurück an den Tag. Der Himmel war blau. Unter ihrer Hand bewegte sich Tahomaru, wachte auf. "Mama?" Nicht Mutter. Mama. Wann hatte er sie zuletzt Mama genannt? "Ich bin hier, mein Schatz. Ich bin bei dir."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo liebe Leserschaft. Na, alles klar? :)</p><p>Ich muss ja sagen, dass mir dieses Kapitel richtig gefällt. Jukai und Dororo sind... kompetent. Ich mag es, wenn Charaktere kompetent sind &lt;3 UND: Jukai kriegt sich endlich mal in den Griff. Danke Mann.</p><p>Außerdem finde ich es spannend, dass Hyakkimaru jetzt tatsächlich auch mal richtig Panik bekommt. Es macht ihn menschlicher finde ich. Das ist etwas, was mir im Anime irgendwie zu kurz kam: dass er auch mal Angst um sich selbst hat. Denn er kämpft so dermaßen rücksichtslos sich selbst gegenüber dass es im Grunde an Dummheit grenzt. Aber naja. So isser halt. Aber jetzt wird denke ich langsam allen klar, als was für einen Mann ich Kagemitsu hier porträtiert habe. Armer Taho, jetzt wird er auch noch Verhandlungsmasse :(</p><p>Hier kommt auch sehr gut der grundlegende Unterschied zwischen Jukai und Kagemitsu zum tragen: Jukai macht sich selbst die Hände schmutzig, während Kagemitsu auch gerne mal andere in die Bresche springen lässt.</p><p>Die Anleitung zum Zerlegen einer Leiche habe ich mir übrigens aus einem Manga geborgt. Wer ihn kennt, darf sich was wünschen :)</p><p>Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und bleibt gesund</p><p>Eure Otakuplant</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Tama - Seele</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger-Warnunung: Homophobie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyogo, ist dir an Onkel Kagemitsu etwas aufgefallen? </em>
</p><p>Drei Punkte.</p><p>
  <em>? </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ihre Finger flogen regelrecht über den Bildschirm.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Kommt er dir anders vor als sonst?</em>
</p><p>Er tippte.</p><p>
  <em>Du meinst außer das er gruselige Selbstgespräche führt und langsam durchdreht? ... Er trinkt keinen Kaffee mehr?</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hach, ihr lieber kleiner großer Bruder. Der trockene Humor den sie teilten bewies definitiv, dass sie miteinander verwandt waren.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Also ist es dir aufgefallen. Was denkst du darüber?</em>
</p><p>Diesmal brauchte er länger um zu antworten. Während sie wartete, studierte sie die Decke über der Toilettenkabine, in der sie sich eingeschlossen hatte. Was dachte sie selbst darüber?</p><p>
  <em>... Es ist beunruhigend. Aber was weiß ich, vielleicht ist es nur der Stress.</em>
</p><p>Das konnte natürlich sein. Ihr aller Leben befand sich gerade im Ausnahmezustand. Seit gestern musste sie sich jedes Mal wenn sie mit dem Auto vom Grundstück fuhr durch eine Traube von Reportern und Schaulustigen steuern. Sie würde noch jemanden überfahren. Da wollte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ihrem Onkel damit ging. Aber andererseits wusste sie etwas, was Hyogo nicht wusste.</p><p>
  <em>Würdest du vor Stress anfangen davon zu reden, dass Tahomaru ein angemessener Preis ist?</em>
</p><p>Diese Wortwahl. Ein Mensch als Preis. Sie dachte an Hyakkimaru.</p><p>
  <em>Ein Preis? Für was?</em>
</p><p>Ja, für was? Da klopfte es an ihrer Toilettenkabine. "Kashima-San, sind Sie da drinnen? Ich bin Katsugi Ayaka vom Abendblatt und möchte Ihnen bitte ein paar Fragen stellen." Was. Bei. Den. Göttern?! Stand jetzt wirklich eine Reporterin vor der Tür? Einer Toilettentür ihrer Uni? Sie war doch bereits auf die Toilette geflüchtet, weil diese Aasgeier auf den Fluren ihre Kreise zogen. Zählte das schon als Belästigung? Sie würde wohl die nächsten Tage doch pausieren müssen wie Hyogo und Tahomaru. "Nein, verschwinden Sie oder ich rufe die Polizei." - "Kashima-San, die Öffentlichkeit hat ein Recht zu erfahren-" - "Dass ich ihr nichts zu sagen habe, vielen Dank." Die Öffentlichkeit, bestimmt. Sie straffte ihre Schultern, richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und öffnete die Tür. Eine kleine unauffällige Frau stand vor ihr, ein Handy zur Aufnahme gezückt. Sie ignorierte sie und ging an ihr vorbei. "Kashima-San! Wie stehen sie zu den Gerüchten, dass sich ihr Onkel an dubiosen Geschäften beteiligt haben soll? Was ist mit der angeblichen Steuerhinterziehung? Ist es wahr, dass er Kontakte zu hochrangigen Yakuza hat? Kashima-San!" So ging das den ganzen Weg bis zu ihrem Auto und erst als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, herrschte Ruhe. Ja, sie würde definitiv zu Hause bleiben. Aber erst musste sie Tahomaru abholen. Hoffentlich lauerten ihr dort keine Reporter auf. Der nächste hätte nämlich womöglich das Pech, ihre Faust näher kennenzulernen.</p><p> </p><p>Er war wieder hier. Bei Tahomaru und dessen Mama. Die beiden unterhielten sich, aber er konnte nicht verstehen worüber. Er ging näher auf die beiden zu und ihre Stimmen wurden klarer. "-und er hat überhaupt kein Zeitgefühl. Letztens hat er mich mitten in der Nacht angerufen und wir haben bis ein Uhr geredet. An einem Schultag, stell dir das mal vor." Tahomaru lachte, während er sprach. Ihr Lachen war stiller, zurückhaltender. "Ah, und in seinem Zimmer sieht es aus wie in einem Gewächshaus, er hat da extrem viele Pflanzen stehen. Die meisten davon kenne ich gar nicht." Ja, stimmt, Dororo hatte ihn anfangs deswegen versucht zu ärgern. Es war ihm aber egal gewesen, er mochte die Pflanzen einfach. "Dann scheint er sehr feinfühlig zu sein, wenn er sich in seinem Zustand um Pflanzen kümmern kann." Feinfühlig? Seltsames Wort. "Naja, das trifft es nicht so ganz. Er ist eher... sehr aufmerksam? Wobei nein, das stimmt so auch nicht..." Es war seltsam, Tahomaru so über ihn reden zu hören. Einerseits interessierte es ihn wie sein Freund über ihn dachte. Andererseits hatte er das Gefühl, dass er nicht zuhören sollte. "Es ist irgendwie schwierig zu benennen. Er ist zwar wirklich aufmerksam und auch rücksichtsvoll, aber gleichzeitig sehr eigensinnig und macht nur was er will." Was meinte er mit eigensinnig? Irgendwie störte ihn dieser Begriff und er trat hinter Tahomaru. Er hatte das Bedürfnis ihn jetzt irgendwie zu ärgern. "Also wie ein Kind." Hyakkimaru hielt inne und Tahomaru schien zu überlegen. Er war wie ein Kind? "Ja, stimmt, das passt ziemlich gut. Hyakkimaru ist wie ein Kind. Als es gestern so geregnet hat, habe ich ihn nach Hause begleitet und er ist wirklich in den Pfützen herumgesprungen." Die beiden lachten wieder. Jetzt reichte es ihm. Er war kein Kind! Er legte seine Hand auf Tahomarus Kopf, so wie er es bei Dororo immer tat und dieser erstarrte einen Augenblick. Auch Tahomarus Mama war plötzlich still. Gleichzeitig klopfte es an der Tür und ein fremder Mensch trat ein. "Verzeihung, Daigo-San? Ich möchte bitte die Visite durchführen." Tahomaru stand schnell auf. "Ich bin dann kurz draußen. Bis gleich Mutter." Als er sich umdrehte flüsterte er: "Komm mit." Tahomaru ging um ein paar Kurven und deutete ihm irgendwann voraus zu gehen, ehe er hinter sich eine Tür abschloss. Ah, sie waren in einer Toilettenkabine. "Weißt du, es gehört sich nicht zu lauschen." Er hatte nicht gelauscht, er konnte nichts dafür. Aber dann lachte Tahomaru wieder, lehnte sich gegen die Tür an seinem Rücken. "Das du hier bist heißt wohl du schläfst, sonst hätte ich dich jetzt angerufen... Bist du noch da?" Er konnte ihn weder sehen noch hören, also tat er das für ihn einzig logische. Er legte seine Hand auf Tahomarus Wange, streichelte mit den Fingern über die Haut. Er spürte ihn, so als würde er Tahomaru gerade tatsächlich berühren. Weiche, warme Haut. Und ihm kam eine Idee. Er wollte Tahomaru noch immer ärgern. Warum also nicht so?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Er spürte ihn. Er berührte ihn im Gesicht, ließ die Finger über seine Wange fahren. Es kitzelte ein wenig und seine Haut erwärmte sich an den Stellen. Ja, wie die Sonne. Zu gerne würde er den anderen auch berühren. Testweise hob er eine Hand und legte sie dahin, wo er Hyakkimarus Hand vermutete. Es war kein Widerstand in Form von Druck, seine Finger stoppten einfach kurz vor seiner eigenen Haut und er fühlte die Wärme. Da wanderte sie weiter, weg von seiner Wange, hin zu seinem Mund. Waren das noch Hyakkimarus Finger oder seine Lippen, die ihn berührten? Vielleicht war es auch die Zunge? Tahomarus Atem beschleunigte sich bei dem Gedanken, die Wärme lag auf seinen Lippen und entfachte ein Feuer in ihm. Er wollte Hyakkimaru küssen, berühren, festhalten. Seine Sinne kamen durcheinander, das Spüren und das Sehen widersprachen sich. Als wolle sein Körper selbst diese Diskrepanz überbrücken, begann Tahomaru unwillkürlich, sich über die Lippen zu lecken. Ein leises Seufzen entkam seiner Kehle und er schloss die Augen. Ja, so war es besser, seine Vorstellung füllte nun die Lücken mit Erinnerungen auf. Es war Hyakkimarus Zunge, die sich nun in seinen Mund schob, an seiner entlangfuhr. Ein Schauer durchlief ihn, wanderte durch seinen Körper und versetzte seine Nervenenden in erwartungsvolle Bereitschaft. Jetzt spürte er auch mehr, Hyakkimaru schien sich gegen ihn zu lehnen, die Hände langsam über seinen Körper fahren zu lassen. Was hatte er vor? Es fühlte sich an, als würde er ihn ausziehen wollen. Er merkte, wie sein Glied darauf reagierte, hart wurde, von innen gegen seine Kleidung drückte. Es war unangenehm, er hätte am liebsten den Reißverschluss seiner Hose geöffnet, die Erektion aus ihrem Gefängnis befreit. Aber er war hier auf einer Krankenhaustoilette, verdammt! Er konnte doch hier nicht- Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die Wärme von seinen Lippen weiterwanderte, seinen Hals entlangfuhr. Ah, das fühlte sich an, als würde Hyakkimaru ihn sanft beißen. Es kostetet ihn alle verfügbare Willenskraft, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Ihm war schwindelig und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es vielleicht nur Hyakkimarus Präsenz war, die ihn aufrecht hielt, gegen die Toilettentür drückte. "Hmm, Hyakkimaru... nicht hier." Und plötzlich war die Wärme weg, Tahomarus Beine gaben nach, er sank zu Boden und konnte ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern nicht unterdrücken. Er musste den Reißverschluss öffnen, er hatte keine Wahl. Mit Mühe erhob er sich, öffnete seine Hose. Ihm entkam ein erleichtertes Keuchen, als er das harte Glied von den Lagen Stoff befreite, die es auf so unbequeme Weise eingeengt hatten. "Hya... Hyakkimaru?" Er schien wieder weg zu sein, vielleicht war er ja aufgewacht. Tahomaru schwebte zwischen Erleichterung und Frustration. Natürlich konnte er das nicht an so einem Ort tun, das war absolut unangemessen. Aber gleichzeitig jagte jetzt die Lust mit seinem Herzschlag durch seinen Körper... Naja, wenn er jetzt nichts gegen die Erregung unternahm, würde sie ihn noch den ganzen Nachmittag auf Trab halten. Also sollte er wohl in diesen verlockend süß-sauren Apfel beißen und sich schnell darum kümmern. Er zog seine Hosen ein Stück nach unten, sodass sein gesamtes Geschlecht von der kühlen Luft umgeben war und begann langsam mit einer Hand seinen harten Penis zu massieren. Seine andere Hand fuhr unter sein Hemd, strich die Haut über seinem Bauch entlang nach oben bis zu seinem aufgerichteten Nippel und begann auch dort die dünne Haut zu liebkosen, zu reizen. Tahomaru bemühte sich so leise wie möglich zu sein. Jederzeit könnte ein anderer Besucher hereinkommen und er wollte sich nicht durch Geräusche verraten. Und auf einmal war sie wieder da, die Wärme. Diesmal direkt an den Stellen, an denen er sie am meisten brauchte. Finger an seinen Nippeln, dann an seiner Taille. Und ein Gefühl wie von einem heißem Atem an seiner pochenden Erektion. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl! Er hatte nur so getan als wäre er verschwunden und darauf gewartet das er sich auszog! Wenn er ihn die Finger bekam, dann würde er- würde er- Weiter kam Tahomaru nicht, er musste alle Konzentration aufbringen nicht vor Lust laut aufzustöhnen. Er spürte es, Hyakkimaru, er leckte an ihm, knabberte an seinem harten Fleisch, umfing ihn mit seinen weichen Lippen und massierte seine Hoden. Tahomarus linke Hand wanderte an den Kabinenwänden entlang, versuchte irgendwo Halt zu finden. Die rechte hielt seinen Mund zu, versuchte das Geräusch des viel zu lauten Atmens und die nur mit Mühe leise gehaltenen Lustlaute irgendwie zu dämpfen. Es dauerte nicht lange und er kam, verteilte seinen Samen über den Toilettensitz, während er sich in den Finger biss um nicht aufzuschreien. Noch immer zuckend ging er wieder in die Knie, sein Herz schlug wie nach einem Ausdauerlauf. "Hyakki- hmm. Hyakkimaru, das- das kriegst du zurück." Die Wärme legte sich wieder um ihn und fast meinte er, ein leises Lachen zu hören. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Ich freue mich schon darauf.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Die Ärztin war schon wieder gegangen, aber Tahomaru war noch nicht wieder zurück. Der Schatten war erschienen und hatte Tahomaru berührt. Und er hatte es gespürt, das hatte sie deutlich gesehen. Aber er hatte versucht es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen und der Schatten war mit ihm aus dem Raum gegangen. War es möglich, dass er ihn auch wahrnahm? Seinen älteren Bruder? Sie erinnerte sich dunkel das er es früher gekonnt hatte, noch vor seiner Einschulung. Dann hatte es schlagartig aufgehört. Warum hatte es aufgehört? Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern...</p><p>"Ich krieg dich! Ich krieg dich!" Tahomaru rannte wild schreiend durchs Haus, als würde er etwas jagen. Eine der Angestellten hielt sich die Hand vor und flüsterte ihr zu. "Nui-Sama, bei allem Respekt. Ist es denn angemessen für den Jungen, in dem Alter noch ein solches Benehmen an den Tag zu legen?" Ein solches Benehmen. Sie wusste was sie meinte, aber sie sah das anders. Denn sie sah ihn. Und sie wusste wer er war. Ihr ältester Sohn, Tahomarus großer Bruder war wieder gekommen um mit seinem kleinen Bruder zu spielen. Er tat das schon seit Tahomaru geboren war. Anfangs war er nur um ihn herumgekrabbelt, doch Tahomaru hatte immer auf ihn reagiert. Später waren sie zusammen gelaufen und hatten tatsächlich angefangen gemeinsam zu spielen. Wenn auch auf ihre eigene Art und Weise. Denn der Schatten sprach nicht, berührte nichts. Und doch spielten sie irgendwie. Und Tahomaru gab ihm einen Namen: Seishi. Sie schaffte es bei solchen Gelegenheiten kaum, überhaupt in die Richtung der beiden zu blicken. Es berührte sie und brach ihr das Herz. Sie wandte sich ab. "Er wird schon damit aufhören, wenn es ihm langweilig wird." In Wirklichkeit wurde es ihm nie langweilig, sondern der Schatten verschwand einfach irgendwann. Früher war Tahomaru dann immer sehr wütend geworden weil er nicht wollte, dass sein Freund einfach verschwand. Ja, für ihn war er ein Freund. "Tante Nui." Mutsu und Hyogo kamen in den Raum. "Tante Nui. Wir beiden möchten bitte zum Spielplatz. Dürfen wir?" Die beiden waren wirklich gut erzogene, höfliche Kinder. "Natürlich, geht nur." Beide verbeugten sich und wandten sich an Tahomaru. "Hey, Taho-Chan, wir wollen zum Spielplatz. Kommst du mit?" - "Nein, weil ich spiel doch noch fangen mit Seishi!" - "He, schon wieder mit dem einge-" Mutsu schlug ihren jüngeren Bruder in die Seite und er schwieg. "Taho-Chan, wollt ihr nicht beide mitkommen, du und Seishi-Chan?" Ja, Mutsu ging immer darauf ein, auch wenn sie den Schatten nicht sehen konnte. Sie war sehr vernünftig für ihr Alter. Aber Tahomaru begann es langsam zu durchschauen, wusste, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte. "Nein, Seishi mag nicht mit euch spielen, weil ihr seht ihn nämlich gar nicht! Er ist nur mein Freund! MEINER!" So war er immer, wenn der Schatten da war. Aufbrausend, besitzergreifend, angriffslustig. Als würde er ihn beschützen wollen. Seine Wahrheit beschützen. Denn sein Freund war da, war real. Wer das nicht akzeptierte, wurde abgelehnt. Doch sobald er verschwand, würde Tahomaru sich erst eine Weile aufregen und dann wieder mit Hyogo und Mutsu spielen. Kinder... Sie wandte sich ab und wollte den Raum verlassen um endlich beten zu gehen. "Tse, als würde ich mit einem Geist befreundet sein wollen." Einem Geist. "Hyogo!", wies seine Schwester ihn empört zurecht und Tahomaru begann zu schreien. "Nein! Nein, NEIN! Seishi ist kein Geist! Weil Seishi ist nämlich warm und Geister sind nicht warm! Geister sind kalt! DU BLÖDI!" - "Tahomaru! Was schreist du so herum?" Sie erstarrte in ihren Bewegungen. Ihr Mann. Er sah ihn nicht, glaubte nicht daran. Im Gegenteil. Ein einziges Mal hatte sie ihm davon erzählt. Und er hatte sie zurechtgewiesen als wäre sie ein kleines Kind und sie zu einem Arzt geschickt, damit der ihr mit ihren &gt;&gt;Halluzinationen&lt;&lt; helfen würde. Die Tabletten änderten nichts daran, dass der Schatten zurückkam, aber sie hatte geschwiegen. Es war egal was sie sagte, er würde ihr nicht glauben. "Hyogo sagt, mein Freund Seishi ist ein Geist. Er ist aber kein Geist!" Ihr Mann sagte einen Augenblick nichts, dann wandte er sich zu ihr. "Weib! Hast du ihm diese Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt?"</p><p>
  <em>Weib.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sie konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn er sie so nannte. Als hätte sie keinen Namen. "Ich weis, wie du darüber denkst, Schatz, aber nein. Ich habe damit nichts zu tun." Sie wollte weg, sie wollte beten gehen. Ihr Mann wandte sich wieder seinem Sohn zu. "Tahomaru, wie viele Personen sind gerade im Raum?" Sein Ton machte deutlich, dass er eine bestimmte Antwort erwartete. Doch Tahomaru war noch zu klein, er verstand das noch nicht. Er begann an den Fingern abzuzählen. "Uhm, Ich, Mama, Vater, Mutsu, Hyogo, Sei-" - "Nein Tahomaru. Es gibt hier keinen Seishi. Hör endlich auf mit diesem Blödsinn." Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber bestimmt. Tahomaru sah seinen Vater unsicher an, bewegte seine rechte Hand, als würde er etwas suchen. Seishi. Der Schatten hatte sich neben ihn gestellt, hielt seine Hand. Sie ertrug es nicht und wollte endlich den Raum verlassen, als sie noch einmal Tahomarus Stimme hörte. "Aber... aber Seishi ist doch-" - "Tahomaru, du enttäuscht mich. Ich habe gerade gesagt, dass es hier keinen Seishi gibt und ich dulde keine Widerrede. Hast du mich verstanden?" Tahomaru sagte nichts, sondern fing leise an zu schluchzen. "Und hör auf zu weinen, du bist doch kein Mädchen!" Er nickte mit gesenktem Kopf. Und ließ den Schatten los.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Ja, das war das letzte Mal, dass er von Seishi gesprochen hatte. Sie selbst hatte den Schatten zwar weiterhin gesehen, aber niemals in der Nähe von Tahomaru. Doch dies war nur eine von vielen Erinnerungen, die sie am liebsten verdrängte. Wie sehr sie doch als Mutter versagt hatte. Und trotzdem war ihr geliebter Sohn so prächtig herangewachsen. Es klopfte an der Tür und Tahomaru kam wieder herein. Er war allein. "Und, was sagt die Ärztin? ...Mutter, was hast du?" Er war besorgt um sie. Womit hatte sie diese Gnade nur verdient? "Mama?" Er stand nun wieder bei ihr, hielt ihre Hand. Und als sie nicht antwortete, nahm er sie in den Arm.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hyakkimaru hatte sich großartig amüsiert, aber jetzt hatte er ein Problem. Ein großes. Sein Glied war hart, verlangte nach Aufmerksamkeit. Und nur zu gerne hätte er nachgegeben, seine eigenen Hände um seine Erektion gelegt und gespürt, wie sie sich zwischen seinen Fingern anfühlte. Allerdings waren die Umstände etwas hinderlich. Denn er lag wieder in Papas Bett und sollte erstmal nicht aufstehen. Oder zumindest nicht alleine. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Klar, er hätte einfach anfangen können zu masturbieren, aber ihm kam der Gedanke es im Bett seines Papas zu tun irgendwie... komisch vor. Und er wollte auch nicht, dass ihm jemand zur Toilette half. Denn dieser Jemand hätte garantiert gesehen das er erregt war und hätte dann gewusst, was er auf der Toilette wollte. Was auch irgendwie komisch war. Er steckte in einer Sackgasse und wusste nicht, wie er da wieder rauskommen sollte. Vielleicht verschwand es einfach, wenn er es nur lange genug ignorierte. Hatte ja früher auch funktioniert. Aber früher kannte er Tahomaru noch nicht. Hatte ihn nie berührt, geküsst, geschmeckt. Wusste nicht, wie sich dessen Körper unter seinen Fingern anfühlte. Festes Fleisch überzogen von samtiger, heißer Haut. Er hatte gesagt, er bekäme das zurück. Wie würde er das wohl tun? Würde Tahomaru dann seinen Penis wieder in den Mund nehmen? An ihm lecken so wie er eben? Oder würde er etwas anderes tun? Er hatte nach dem Training gestern gemeint, dass er das nächste Mal ihn „nehmen“ würde. Ihn „ficken“ würde. Wie fühlte es sich wohl an? Den anderen tief in sich zu spüren? Tahomaru hatte gesagt es wäre mit nichts vergleichbar. Er erinnerte sich daran wie schön der andere gestöhnt hatte als sie eins waren, er sich schnell auf ihm bewegt hatte. Der beste Orgasmus seines Lebens. Halt, Stopp! Das half gerade nicht. Er hatte unwillkürlich auf seiner Unterlippe herumgekaut, seine sensiblen Hände gedankenverloren über seinen Körper fahren lassen, sein Puls sich beschleunigt. Das war nicht gut. Oder doch, je nach Sichtweise. Das Problem wurde drängender, doch eine Lösung war ihm noch nicht eingefallen. Er würde wohl doch alleine aufstehen müssen. Was hatte sein Papa gesagt, warum er das nicht tun sollte? Er sollte sich nicht anstrengen, sonst musste das Bein ab. Er brauchte noch die Infusion, die jetzt durch eine Nadel in seinem Arm in seinen Körper floss, sonst musste das Bein ab. Er sollte sein Bein nicht belasten, sonst musste es ab. Und es musste hoch liegen, sonst... So eine Scheiße. Er stöhnte frustriert auf. Es half nichts, er musste liegen bleiben und warten, bis es vorbeiging und versuchen, nicht an die ganzen schönen Sachen zu denken die er und Tahomaru schon getan hatten und hoffentlich noch tun würde. Nannte man das Karma?</p><p> </p><p>Mutsu ließ sich von der Ärztin alles erklären. Ihre Tante musste noch eine Nacht zur Beobachtung bleiben, dann könnte sie gerne wieder nach Hause. Allerdings sollte sie unbedingt ihre Medikation überprüfen lassen. Die Mittel waren ihrem Zustand offensichtlich nicht angepasst, die Dosis teilweise völlig falsch. Noch dazu gab es mittlerweile viel bessere Präparate. Irgendwann verstieg sich die Ärztin in eine regelrechte Schimpftriade, weil ihr diese Behandlung so unglaublich rückständig erschien. Und Mutsu fand es interessant. Auch wenn ihr Gebiet Psychologie war, überschnitt sich vieles mit dem, was sie in dem Exkurs über die medikamentöse Behandlung schwerer psychischer Störungen gehört hatte. Sie hatte schon länger das Gefühl, dass mit den Medikamenten ihrer Tante etwas nicht stimmte, es aber nie gewagt, Zweifel an der Entscheidung des Arztes zu äußern. Doch endlich bestätigte eine weitere Fachperson ihre Einschätzung. Sie würde ihrer Tante die Empfehlungen der Ärztin nahelegen. Und vielleicht mit ihr zusammen einen neuen Hausarzt suchen. Vielleicht war das ja die Gelegenheit, ihr ihren Freund vorzustellen? Schließlich endete aber auch diese interessante Unterhaltung und Mutsu ging, um sich von ihrer Tante zu verabschieden und Tahomaru mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Aber schon als sie auf den Ausgang zugingen sahen sie ihn. Den Haufen an Reportern, die sich vor der Tür fast schon stapelten. Verdammt. Als sie vorhin herkam, waren es nur drei gewesen. Ob sie den Notausgang benutzen durften? Aber dieses Pack war mit allen Wassern gewaschen. Bestimmt lagen sie dort auch auf der Lauer. Und wenn sie durch den Notausgang auswichen, würden sie wirken, als hätten sie etwas zu verbergen. Also führte kein Weg daran vorbei. Sie mussten durch die Meute. "Tahomaru... Was auch immer die da draußen fragen oder sagen, ignoriere es. Reagiere auf nichts, denn schon das kleinste Zucken könnte zu einer riesigen Geschichte aufgebauscht werden. Verstanden?" Ihr Cousin seufzte schwer, doch er nickte. Er kannte das Procedere. Und so traten sie dicht hintereinander durch die Tür. Die Fragen prasselten auf sie ein und Tahomaru hatte sichtlich Mühe, wirklich bei keiner die Miene zu verziehen. "Daigo-San, was sind das für Verletzungen an ihrer Hand und ihrem Arm?" - "Kashima-San, wie geht es Ihrer Tante? Ist sie schon wieder bei Bewusstsein?" - "Daigo-San, was sind die Gründe für die Handgreiflichkeiten in ihrer Familie?" - "Warum wollte ihre Mutter sich das Leben nehmen?" - "Wissen Sie etwas über die Haftanträge gegen ihren Vater?" - "Was ist dran an den Gerüchten, dass sie einen Liebhaber haben?" Gerade in diesem Augenblick fiel die Autotür hinter Tahomaru zu. Und er lehnte seinen Kopf nach vorne, zog die Knie an soweit der Autositz es zuließ, machte sich so klein wie nur irgendwie möglich. Und Mutsu war froh um die abgedunkelten Fensterscheiben.</p><p> </p><p>Exklusive Enthüllungen: Die wahren Gründe für die Misshandlung von Daigo Tahomaru? Seit gestern Abend ranken sich viele Gerüchte um die teils schweren Verletzungen des jungen Tahomaru (15), Sohn des Noch-Abgeordneten Daigo Kagemitsu (49). Doch nun scheint langsam Licht ins Dunkel dieses Dramas zu kommen. Es scheint der Fall zu sein, dass der junge Mann tatsächlich eine anders geartete Sexualität zu leben scheint. Quellen zufolge wurde der bislang als zurückhaltend beschriebene Teenager seit kurzem vermehrt mit einem anderen Jungen gesehen, mit welchem er auf besondere Art vertraulich umging. Dies könnte seinem Vater, der als sehr konservativer Mann gilt, ein Dorn im Auge gewesen sein. Wer der Fremde ist, der anscheinend das Herz des jungen Tahomaru gestohlen hat, ist bislang nicht bekannt. Wir halten Sie auf dem Laufenden.</p><p> </p><p>Die Operationswunde an Hyakkimarus Bein heilte. Das wäre an und für sich nichts neues. Doch die Geschwindigkeit war selbst für Hyakkimarus Verhältnisse sehr hoch. Er hatte ihn vor ein paar Stunden behandelt und die Wunde wirkte, als wäre sie schon eine Woche alt. Woher nahm sein Körper überhaupt die Energie, die für so eine schnelle Heilung ohne Zweifel notwendig war? Es konnte doch nicht nur am Schlaf liegen? Jukai verband das Bein neu und zog die Infusionsnadel aus Hyakkimarus Arm, was diesen in seinem tiefen Schlummer kein bisschen störte. Die Abendsonne warf ihr Licht durch das Fenster. Es war ein langer Tag. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte, wollte heute gar nichts mehr außer schlafen. Aber sein Bett war belegt und in Hyakkimarus Zimmer fehlte das Fenster. Vielleicht konnte er Hyakkimaru einfach in Dororos Zimmer tragen? Sie hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ihr Aniki bei ihr schlief. Wo war sie überhaupt? Seit sie in Hyakkimarus Zimmer aufgeräumt hatte, hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen.</p><p> </p><p>Dororo wollte noch nicht zurück. Die Abendsonne tauchte alles in ihr rotes Licht, den Park, den Spielplatz, das Spielfeld. Rot war eine furchtbare, grausame Farbe. Sie hatte genug davon, sie wollte kein Blut mehr sehen, keins vom Boden oder den Möbeln wischen, keines an ihrem Aniki oder Onkel Jukai kleben sehen. Vielleicht konnte sie ja heute bei Sukeroku unterkommen, seine Mama war sehr nett und hatte nie etwas dagegen. Oder sie könnte sich bei Sayo einschleichen. Die Heimbetreuer merkten das meist nicht und wenn doch, dann sagten sie nichts, wenn sie keinen Ärger machte. Ja, das waren zwei gute Optionen. Das Mädchen ließ den Fußball noch ein wenig tanzen, übte ihre Lieblingstricks. Sie würde heute nicht nach Hause gehen.</p><p> </p><p>Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht mit Onkel Kagemitsu. Er sprach schon wieder mit sich selbst, redete wirres Zeug. Hyogo hatte eigentlich mit seinem Onkel besprechen wollen, wann sie morgen Tante Nui abholen würden, aber jetzt wagte er es nicht, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren, stand stockstarr vor der Tür. Und lauschte. "Nein, mehr geht wirklich nicht. Wenn du ihm einen Arm nimmst, kann er kein Schwert mehr führen... Nein, die Körperteile blieben, wo sie sind! Organe, Organe, welche denn bitte? ... Was weiß denn ich, ich bin doch kein Arzt! ...Blut ist kein Problem, solange er nicht stirbt. Jaja, Lebenskraft, was auch immer! Was? ... Übertreib es nicht, Füchsin! Mein Sohn ist doch keine Hure! ...Das ist doch nur dummes Gewäsch! Halt mich nicht zum Narren, Dämon!" So ging das mehrere Minuten lang, als es im Zimmer plötzlich still wurde. Hyogo sammelte sich, wollte gerade an der Tür klopfen, als sein Onkel wieder sprach. "...Ja, kümmere dich darum." Er spürte einen Schmerz am Kopf, dann wurde alles Schwarz.</p><p> </p><p>Der Pakt war besiegelt, Preis und Leistung ausgehandelt. Ja, es würde für Tahomaru bestimmt schmerzhaft werden. Dämonen waren keine zurückhaltenden Kreaturen und da Tahomaru bereits ein Teenager war dessen Körper und Seele fest miteinander verbunden waren, würde die Dämonin ihm ihre Bezahlung mit Gewalt entreißen müssen. Doch welche Wunden auch immer sie ihm zufügen würde, sie würden gewiss heilen. Denn er hatte ganz klar gefordert, dass Tahomarus Leben zu keiner Zeit in Gefahr sein dürfte. Er sollte schließlich weiterleben können, ihn weiterhin stolz machen. Für die Mandeln würde die Füchsin die Aufmerksamkeit der Medien umlenken. Für den Blinddarm, die Weisheitszähne und die Gallenblase kümmerte sie sich um das Misstrauen im Parlament, der Partei und der Bevölkerung. Eine Niere gegen die polizeilichen Untersuchungen. Und für die halbe Leber würde sie Itou Hyakkimaru beseitigen. Diese Missgeburt. Hätte er ihn damals doch nur selbst getötet, das hätte ihm diesen ganzen Ärger erspart. Besonders die letzten "Exklusivberichte" hatten ihm sauer aufgestoßen. Sein Sohn, homosexuell? Lachhaft! Diese ganzen Käseblätter konnten sich dafür, dass sie andeuteten sein Sohn wäre so eine perverse Schwuchtel auf etwas gefasst machen. Wenn er seine Position zurückerlangt hatte, würde er sie mit Klagen überziehen, bis er sie in den finanziellen Ruin getrieben hatte! Er blickte auf seinen Neffen, der bewusstlos vor der Tür lag. Wie viel hatte er mitbekommen? Noch ein Problem, um dass er sich später kümmern würde. Er zog den schweren Körper durch den Flur in den nächstgelegenen Raum. Das Gebetszimmer seiner Frau. Achtlos legte er den jungen Mann in dem Zimmer ab und verschloss die Tür. Er musste jetzt auf Tahomaru warten und seine Nichte aus dem Weg räumen, damit sie die Füchsin nicht behinderte, wenn sie sich ihre Bezahlung holte. Die Dämonin war schon in Vorleistung gegangen. Sie hatte ihm versichert, dass die Reporter vor der Tür in ein paar Minuten verschwunden sein würden. Denn auch sie wollte keine weiteren Zeugen wenn sie sich holte, was ihr versprochen war. Zwar würde sowieso niemand etwas zu sehen bekommen, aber Schmerzensschreie konnten sehr laut sein. Als sie das sagte, regte sich etwas in seiner Brust. Zweifelte er etwa?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo liebe Leserschaft, ich hoffe du bist wohlauf.</p><p>Ja, jetzt ist es raus. Taho hat noch einmal etwas Glück genießen dürfen, bevor ich ihn jetzt in die Hölle schicke. Warum quäle ich den armen Jungen so obwohl ich ihn so liebe? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.</p><p>!!! An dieser Stelle ist es mir schonmal wichtig darauf hinzuweisen, dass bitte ALLE die das hier lesen die Trigger-Warnung vor dem nächsten Kapitel ernst nehmen und sich wirklich gut überlegen, ob sie das lesen wollen. Ich werde keine Beschwerden deswegen entgegen nehmen.</p><p> </p><p>Der Abschnitt aus Nuis Erinnerung hat mir richtig Spaß gemacht. Bis Kagemitsu den Mund aufgemacht hat. Der Arsch.</p><p>Das Wort „Seishi“ (geschrieben 静止) bedeutet u.a Stille (soweit ich weiß -u-"). Es kann (mit anderer Schreibweise) auch ein Vorname sein. Darum fand ich es sehr passend, dass Klein-Taho sich das als Namen für seinen stillen unsichtbaren Freund ausgesucht hat. &lt;3</p><p>AUßERDEM: Seishi Bosatsu (勢至) ist zusammen mit Kannon der wichtigste Begleiter des Amida Buddha und gilt als Schutzheiliger der im Jahr des Pferdes geborenen!</p><p>… Ich hab mich sehr gefreut, als ich das gelesen habe :D</p><p>Sodenn, ich hoffe, dass hier trotz der düsteren Aussicht noch jemand weiter lesen möchte und hoffe, dass wir uns bald wieder lesen.</p><p>Bleibt gesund</p><p>Eure Otakuplant</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Àlgos – Schmerz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Triggerwarnung!!!!<br/>Gore, Blut, Häusliche Gewalt, Vergewaltigung/sexualisierte Gewalt, Menschenopfer, Folter (?)</p><p>Bitte, wenn da jemand sensibel drauf reagiert: NIMM DAS ERNST!<br/>Wenn dich die Geschichte zwar weiterhin interessiert, du aber unsicher bist, ob du das Kapitel lesen kannst/willst: Ich werde im Vorwort des nächsten Kapitels eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse ausschreiben, sodass keine Plotlücken entstehen (sollten). Das ist mein Entgegenkommen.<br/>Und an alle anderen die jetzt weiterlesen wollen: Viel Spaß (oder so?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Tahomaru beherrschte sich. Die letzte "Frage" bevor die Autotür zugefallen war hatte ihn erschüttert. Sie wusste das er nicht wollte, dass es jemand erfuhr. Dass er Hyakkimaru liebte. Wenn sie das schon wussten, was wussten sie noch? "Vater, wir sind wieder zu Hause." Seine Stimme war gepresst, selbst Fremde hätten wohl bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und sie konnte ganz genau heraushören, was er versuchte zu unterdrücken. Zorn darüber, dass sich permanent fremde Leute in seine Angelegenheiten einmischten, ein Urteil über ihn fällten ohne ihn überhaupt zu kennen. Aber auch Furcht, wie sein Vater reagieren würde. Denn gleich wie selbstsicher er sonst war, im Grunde war er doch auch noch ein Kind. Und alle Kinder fürchteten auf die eine oder andere Weise das Urteil ihrer Eltern. Es kam keine Antwort aus dem Haus, es war so still dass sie glaubte, sie hätte eine andere Welt betreten. Nach dem ganzen Lärm des Tages war sie verwirrt, dass sich vor der Einfahrt kein einziger Reporter fand. Doch jetzt war sie definitiv beunruhigt. Diese Stille war nicht normal, etwas stimmte nicht. "Tahomaru, kommt dir nichts seltsam vor?" Er sah sie nicht an, ließ den Blick nur durch die dunklen Flure wandern, ehe er das Licht anschaltete. Es sah alles aus wie immer. Und doch... "Nein, ich weiß nicht was du meinst." In der Küche schenkte er sich ein Glas Wasser ein, trank es in einem Zug aus. Und schenkte sich nach. Sie ertrug es nicht, ihn so zu sehen. Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, fuhr leicht daran auf und ab. "Tahomaru, was auch immer passiert, ich bin bei dir." Er reagierte nicht, nahm nur noch einen Schluck aus dem Glas. "Ich gehe kurz Hyogo holen, ja?" Tahomaru nickte und sie ging durch den Flur Richtung Nebenhaus. Auch hier war die Stille regelrecht erdrückend, doch sie riss sich zusammen und klopfte an Hyogos Zimmertür. Als er nicht antwortete, rief sie nach ihm und trat ein. Das Licht war an, aber er war nicht da. Auf dem Bett lag sein Tablett, zeigte die neuesten Klatsch-Nachrichten. Sie erstarrte. Diese Schlagzeile...</p><p> </p><p>Er war bei dem kleinen Leuchten. Nach allem was er wusste war das hier ein Raum in Tahomarus Zuhause. Was dieses kleine Leuchten wohl war? Er versuchte es anzufassen und tatsächlich, er spürte es. Es war kalt, hart. Metall. Eine kleine Figur? Da öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mensch trat ein, schleppte einen anderen Menschen in den Raum. Das waren Tahomarus Vater und Hyogo. Tahomarus Cousin war verletzt, an seinem Kopf sah Hyakkimaru Spuren von Rot. Ein Dämon hatte ihn verletzt. Er spürte Furcht. In Tahomarus Haus war ein Dämon! Tahomarus Vater lies ihn einfach fallen, ging wieder aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Was sollte das? Warum kümmerte er sich nicht um ihn? Er kniete sich neben Hyogo, versuchte ihn anzufassen. Doch ihn konnte er nicht berühren, seine Hände gingen einfach durch ihn hindurch. Warum konnte er ihn nicht anfassen? Er musste ihm helfen! Papa, wenn er Papa Bescheid geben würde, könnte er ihm helfen. Er musste aufwachen! Aufwachen! Seine Beine trugen ihn unruhig durch den Raum, er versuchte alles mögliche, zerrte letztlich sogar an der Tür. Doch es geschah nichts. Er war weiterhin in diesem Raum gefangen, konnte nicht aufwachen. Nach einer Zeit, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, hörte er wieder etwas, fast direkt vor der Tür. Schritte. "Hyogo? Bist du hier irgendwo?" Mutsu! Hyakkimaru versuchte gegen die Tür zu hämmern, rief nach ihr. Hörte sie ihn? Die Tür öffnete sich und Mutsu erstarrte in ihren Bewegungen. Dann drehte sie sich, rief "Tahomaru! Taho-!" Sie fiel zu Boden. Tahomarus Vater hatte sich ihr von hinten genähert und sie mit irgendetwas niedergeschlagen. Warum tat er das?! Hyakkimaru wurde zornig. Dieser Mann, er hatte ihn schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung nicht gemocht. Denn da war dieser Fleck auf seiner Brust, dort wo innen das Herz saß. Nicht Ding-grau, nicht mit Seelenmuster gefüllt. Nur ein Fehlen, eine Leere. Ein Loch in der Seele. "Mutsu?" Tahomaru! "Mutsu, ist etwas passiert?" Seine Schritte kamen näher. Nein, er durfte nicht herkommen. Sein Vater war gefährlich!</p><p> </p><p>Tahomaru wartete, doch Mutsu kam nicht zurück. Er war wütend, nervös, verunsichert. Was dieser Reporter gesagt hatte... Hatte sein Vater es schon mitbekommen? Wie würde er reagieren? Wobei, eigentlich wusste er schon, wie sein Vater reagieren würde. Sie hatten schon oft genug wegen unwichtigeren Dingen gestritten und er wusste, wie sein Vater über Homosexuelle dachte. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, spürte sein Herz in seiner Brust rasen. Im Grunde war es wie vor einem Kampf. Ja, er würde jetzt in einen Kampf ziehen. Nicht gegen einen Gegner in einem Kendo-Turnier, nicht wie Hyakkimaru gegen einen Dämon. Nur gegen seinen sturen, rückwärtsgewandten Vater. Da hörte er seine Cousine rufen. "Tahomaru! Taho-" Ein dumpfes Geräusch, als wäre etwas schweres zu Boden gefallen. War sie gestürzt? Er lief dahin woher er die Rufe gehört hatte. Das Obergeschoss. "Mutsu?" Hier oben war es dunkel und er fasste nach dem Lichtschalter. "Mutsu, ist etwas passiert?" Seine Finger fanden ihn und als es hell wurde, sah er jemanden im Flur stehen. Sein Vater. Tahomaru erstarrte. Am Boden lag Mutsu, an ihrem Kopf blutete eine frische Wunde. "Mutsu!" Er wollte zu ihr eilen, doch plötzlich hatten sich Arme um ihn gelegt, zwangen ihn auf die Knie, drückten ihn zu Boden. Lange schwarze Haare fielen neben seinem Kopf herunter, als sich die Person nah an sein Ohr lehnte. "Hab ich dich!" Diese Stimme.</p><p>
  <em>Du gehörst bald mir. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Du bist süß, wenn du Angst hast. </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakonari-Sensei! Was tat sie in ihrem Haus?! Seine rechte Hand schmerzte, als wären die Schnitte wieder aufgerissen. Sie packten mit unmenschlicher Kraft jeden seiner Arme und führte sie hinter seinem Rücken zusammen. Er bekam sie nicht mehr auseinander, seine rechte Hand hielt die linke um das Handgelenk herum fest. Er hatte keine Kontrolle über sie. Die Frau riss seinen Oberkörper hoch, hielt ihn aber mit eisernem Griff auf den Knien. Eine Hand fuhr fast sanft durch seine Haare, ehe die Finger sie fest umpackten und seinen Kopf in den Nacken rissen. Die andere Hand strich seinen Hals entlang, Finger verschwanden unter dem Hemdkragen und zogen gewaltsam an dem Stoff. Knöpfe rissen ab, sein halber Oberkörper war entblößt. Sein Vater stand nun direkt vor ihm und Tahomaru spürte, wie sein Puls raste. Dieser abschätzende Blick, als würde er etwas betrachten müssen, was ihm zuwider war. "Vate-" Schmerz. Seine Wange brannte. Sein Vater hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. "Was denkst du dir eigentlich, mir so eine Schande zu bereiten?!" Schande. Natürlich sah er, dessen Lieblingswort Ehre war das als Schande. Neben sich hörte er ein Lachen. "Oh, du hast ja keine Ahnung, du törichter alter Mann. Das ist noch lange keine Schande im Vergleich zur Wahrheit." Die Stimme war irgendwie hallend, zu weit weg und doch zu nah. Die Wahrheit? "Spiel keine Spielchen mit mir, Füchsin. Wenn du etwas zu sagen hast, dann raus damit!" Füchsin. Sein Vater wusste, was sie war, dass Yakonari-Sensei ein Dämon war. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? "Weißt du, wer ihm diese wunderbaren Lustmale verpasst hat? Wer mit ihm unter deinem Dach das Bett geteilt hat?" Ihre Finger fuhren seinen Hals und seine Schulter entlang, ließ ihre langen Fingernägel über seine Haut streifen. Er wollte das nicht, weder ihre Berührung noch ihre Worte. "Das Bett get-!" Sein Vater verschluckte sich an den Worten, flammende Wut legte sich auf seine Gesichtszüge. "UNTER MEINEM DACH?!" Noch eine Ohrfeige. Wieder dieses Lachen. "Komm schon, denk nach! Wer hätte schon so lange tot sein sollen, lebt aber immer noch? Wer holt sich zurück, was du so bereitwillig geopfert hast und noch viel mehr? Komm schon, komm schon, du hast es bestimmt gleich!" Tahomarus Gedanken, die bis vorhin fast stillgestanden hatten, rasten nun. Wiederholten die Worte in seinem Kopf. Das klang wie... "Hyakkimaru." Das Gesicht seines Vater verlor nun allen Ausdruck, seine Haltung fiel in sich zusammen. Er ging einige Schritte rückwärts. Von ihm weg. Die Dämonin brach jetzt in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Na, verschlägt`s dir die Sprache? Ja genau! Deine beiden Söhne haben miteinander Blutschande begangen!" Beide Söhne. "Und das nicht nur einmal, nein. Wieder und wieder haben sie es getrieben wie die Tiere." Das erste Kind, tot geboren. Hyakkimaru, ausgesetzt. Alle Puzzleteile fielen auf einmal an ihren Platz. Hyakkimaru war sein älterer Bruder. "Sie konnten gar nicht die Finger voneinander lassen, diese kleinen geilen Böckchen!" Er hatte mit seinem älteren Bruder geschlafen, den ihr beider Vater an die Dämonen verkauft hatte. "Nun weißt du, was wahre Schande ist, Daigo Kagemitsu! Na, hast du deinem jüngeren Sohn irgendetwas zu sagen?" Blutschande. Das Opfern eines unschuldigen Kindes. Das Gesicht seines Vaters war immer noch ausdruckslos, als er sprach. "...Dämon, ich erweitere den Vertrag. Mach mich zum mächtigsten Mann des Landes. Nimm dafür was du willst, es kümmert mich nicht." Ein Vertrag. Die Füchsin lachte. "Meinen besten Dank, Herr zukünftiger Premierminister." Er war der Preis. Er war das Opfer, das gebracht werden sollte. So wie Hyakkimaru vor so vielen Jahren als Opfer dargebracht wurde. Zerrissen und dann zum sterben entsorgt wie ein Stück Müll. Dieser Gedanke rüttelte an ihm, warf all die wirren Worte in seinem Kopf fort und ließ nur Platz für ein Gefühl. Zorn. „VATER! WIE KONNTEST DU!? DEIN EIGENES KIND!“ - "SEI STILL! MISSRATENES BALG! Ich habe das für unsere Familie getan!“ Unsere Familie? FAMILIE? Wen dachte er, damit hinters Licht zu führen? „Von Wegen! Für deine Karriere hast du das getan! NUR FÜR DICH SELBST, DU EGOISTISCHER SCHEISSKERL!“ Jeder Funke Respekt, jedes bisschen Zuneigung dass er für seinen Vater empfunden hatte verbrannte in seinem lodernden Zorn. Vor ihm stand ein Mann der große Reden über Ehre und Stolz schwang, aber keinen Funken Anstand in sich trug. Von Opfern sprach, aber selbst keines brachte. Ein Heuchler und Blender, der nur forderte und nie gab. „DU WAGST ES SO MIT MIR ZU REDEN? WAR ICH DIR KEIN GUTER VATER? HATTEST DU KEIN GUTES ZUHAUSE?" - „NUR SOLANGE ICH SO BIN WIE DU ES GERNE HÄTTEST, DU MIESER-“ Wieder eine Ohrfeige und Tahomaru schmeckte Blut. Er hatte sich in die Zunge gebissen. Kagemitsu dreht sich um, wandte sich zum gehen. "Abschaum wie du ist es nicht wert, mein Nachkomme zu sein." Ja, lieber war er Abschaum als der Sohn dieses- Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als ihn jemand an den Haaren hochzog. „Hach, junges Feuer ist immer besonders lecker. Wir beide werden viel Spaß miteinander haben.“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Er schrie, tobte, brüllte, nichts brachte etwas! Er konnte nichts und niemanden mehr berühren, nicht einmal Tahomaru, der jetzt von dem Dämon fortgezogen wurde. Dieser Mann! Er hatte ihm das angetan! Ihn verfüttert! Und jetzt tat er dasselbe mit Tahomaru! Es kümmerte ihn einen Scheiß, dass dieser Mensch sein leiblicher Vater sein sollte, er würde ihn töten! In Stücke reißen, so wie er zerrissen wurde! Daigo Kagemitsu! Wenn er ihn nur zu fassen bekäme! Da erreichte ihn etwas. Tahomarus Stimme. Er rief etwas, wehrte sich. Und das riss ihn aus seiner Raserei. Tahomaru! Sein Vater hatte ihn zum Opfer erklärt! Der Dämon würde ihm wehtun! Er musste etwas tun, irgendetwas! Seine Schritte trugen ihn hinterher, doch er stand wieder vor einer verschlossenen Tür. Er hörte Tahomaru, er hatte Schmerzen. Und schlug die Augen auf. Schreiend.</p><p> </p><p>Hyakkimaru klammerte sich zitternd an ihn, atmete gehetzt. Hatte er einen Albtraum? "Ist ja gut, Hyakkimaru, ganz ruhig." Doch er beruhigte sich nicht, sobald er zu Atem gekommen war richtete er sich auf. Sah ihm ins Gesicht. "Papa, wir müssen sofort zu Tahomaru!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Angst. So hatte Jukai seinen Sohn noch nie erlebt. "Was? Ist etwas passiert?" - "Der Dämon, er tut ihm weh! Es war sein Vater, er hat ihn an einen Dämon verkauft! Bitte Papa, ich muss sofort zu ihm!" Sein Vater, Daigo Kagemitsu. Ein Dämon. Es passte. Das Bild, dass sich Jukai geweigert hatte fertigzustellen lag nun klar und deutlich vor seinen Augen. Daigo Kagemitsu war der Vater von Hyakkimaru und Tahomaru. Er hatte Hyakkimaru direkt nach dessen Geburt für seinen kometenhaften Aufstieg in der Politik geopfert. Nun, wo sein Niedergang drohte, brachte er Tahomaru als Opfer dar. Er war eine Bestie. Und mit Bestien kannte er sich aus. "Zieh dich schnell an, wir fahren sofort los."</p><p> </p><p>Er schrie, trat nach ihr, versuchte sogar sie zu beißen, doch seine eigene Hand gehorchte ihm nicht, hinderte ihn an seinen Bewegungen. Sie war stärker als jeder Mensch, dem er bisher begegnet war. Sie tat mit ihm was sie wollte und er war machtlos dagegen. Sie schlug ihn, kratzte seine Haut auf, biss so fest zu dass er dachte, sie würde ihm das Fleisch von den Knochen reißen. Und mehr und mehr von seiner Kleidung wurde ihm grob vom Körper gezogen, zerrissen. Bald trug er nichts mehr am Leib, nur Blut trocknete auf seiner nackten Haut. Sie warf ihn grob auf sein Bett und lehnte sich über ihn, hielt ihn mit ihrem Körper gefangen. Er war ihre Beute, ihre Belohnung, ihr Preis. Sein Vater hatte ihn verkauft wie eine Ware. So fühlte sich das also an. Das Wissen, dass man den eigenen Eltern nichts bedeutete, nur eine Spielfigur für deren Ziele war. Sie schlug ihn wieder, seine Nase blutete. "Na na na, nicht unkonzentriert werden, mein Süßer. Ich will doch, das du alles genauso genießen kannst wie ich. Sonst macht das Ganze keinen Spaß." Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und beugte sich herunter, biss ihn wieder in die Schulter. Er versuchte ihr einen Kopfstoß zu geben, doch sie drückte ihn einfach zur Seite und leckte genüsslich das austretende Blut auf. Jede ihrer Berührungen widerte ihn an, verletzte ihn. Ihre Fingernägel waren lang und spitz wie Krallen, sie fuhr mit ihnen seinen Oberkörper entlang, hinterließ lange blutende Striemen, ließen ihn vor Schmerz schreien. "Hach, schade dass dein Vater nicht schneller nachgegeben hat, sonst wäre ich vielleicht die erste gewesen, die dich hätte haben können. Aber sag, war es schön? Gefickt zu werden? Seinen Schwanz in deinem Arsch zu haben?" Er antwortete nicht, presste die Augenlider zusammen, weigerte sich sie anzusehen. Sie schlug ihn wieder, diesmal spürte er ihre Krallen im Gesicht. "Ich rede mit dir, du schwanzgeile Schlampe!" Sie legte es darauf an, dass er litt. Es war egal, ob er ihr antwortete oder nicht. Also versuchte er still zu sein, drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Sie kicherte. "Oh, du spielst den Sturen, wie niedlich." Ihre Finger glitten nun vorsichtig über seinen Körper und er fand das beängstigender als ihre Schläge. "Aber stimmt ja, du bist eigentlich noch sehr jung, gerade so kein Kind mehr, hast keine Ahnung von der Welt außerhalb deiner eigenen kleinen Wohlfühlblase." Ihre Finger lagen auf seinem Gesicht, verstrichen das Blut entlang seiner Wangen zum Kinn, fuhren über seinen Hals, kamen über seinem Herzen zum liegen. Unwillkürlich wimmerte er wieder, seine Verletzungen schmerzten. "Wie wär`s? Lass mich dir noch eine Erfahrung schenken, die du ohne mich garantiert nicht gemacht hättest." Was redete sie für einen Unsinn? Nichts von allem hier hätte er wahrscheinlich je erlebt, wenn sie es nicht gerade getan hätte! Er öffnete die Augen, sah sie direkt an. Zwischen schmerzgetränktem Keuchen flüsterte er ihr zu: "Fahr zur Hölle!" Nur eine Sekunde lang wirkte sie verwundert, dann legte sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. "Oh, du bist ja doch der Sohn deines Vaters. Ein Kämpfer und sturer Esel. Lass mich nur eines klar stellen..." Ihre Hände fuhren ohne zu kratzen seinen Körper entlang, strichen über jede sensible Stelle, reizten fast schon zärtlich die wenigen noch unverletzten Hautpartien. Seine Brust, seine Seiten entlang, über seinen Bauch hinab zu seinem Glied. Nun gehorchte ihm auch sein restlicher Körper nicht länger, reagierte von selbst auf ihre Berührungen und er hätte sich am liebsten übergeben als er bemerkte, wie sich sein Penis tatsächlich verhärtete. Ihm wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen. Die Dämonin hatte sich jetzt hinuntergebeugt, leckte seinen Körper entlang, verteilte das Blut der bisherigen Wunden auf seiner Haut. Ab seinem Bauchnabel küsste sie sich langsam nach unten, kam immer näher an sein Glied, dass sich jetzt aufgerichtet hatte. Er wusste worauf das hinauflaufen würde, wusste es im Grunde seit sein Vater ihn preisgegeben hatte. Und jetzt wäre er wirklich lieber tot. "… Ich schicke dich zur Hölle, mein Süßer." Nach diesen Worten nahm sie sein Glied in den Mund, biss hinein und Tahomaru wandte den Blick wieder ab, versuchte sich erfolglos unter ihr herauszuwinden. Nachdem sie ein paar Mal an ihm geleckt hatte, richtete sie sich auf, ein boshaftes Kichern verließ ihre Lippen. Er hörte das Streifen von Stoff und fühlte etwas an seinem Penis. Heiß und nass umfing es ihn. Er keuchte. Sie stöhnte. Er wollte das nicht. Er wollte sie nicht spüren. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Körper so reagierte. Doch ihr Gewicht drückte ihn in sein Bett, das sich langsam rot färbte. Er blutete aus. Er würde sterben, während sie ihn vergewaltigte. Nichts anderes war es, was sie tat. Dieser Gedanke tat etwas mit ihm. Plötzlich war es ihm egal, der Schmerz verschwand. Es war als würde er zusehen, wie das hier jemandem anderes passierte. Da lag ein Junge auf einem blutverschmierten Bett, die rote Flüssigkeit trat aus unzähligen Wunden an seinem Körper aus. Seine rechte Hand umklammerte die linke, hielt sie über seinen Kopf als wäre er ans Kopfende des Bettes gefesselt. Er wirkte, als wäre er gar nicht da, als wären seine Gedanken woanders. Er wehrte sich nicht länger, hatte aufgehört vor Schmerz zu schreien. Auf ihm saß eine langhaarige Frau, bis auf den hochgeschobenen Rock und die fehlende Unterwäsche vollständig bekleidet. Sie bewegte sich auf ihm, stimulierte sich, während sie den Sterbenden ritt. Ihr entkam immer wieder ein lautes Stöhnen, sie bewegte sich heftiger, unkontrollierter. Ihre Züge wurden unmenschlicher, mehr wie die eines Tieres als eines Menschen. Ach, stimmt ja, sie war ein Dämon. Ihr Hände hatten sich nun in Klauen verwandelt, die sie in die Haut des Jungen schlug, noch mehr blutende Löcher hineinriss. Das schien ihn aus seiner Lethargie zu holen, er schrie vor Schmerz. Naja, wie auch nicht, bei diesen Krallen. Auch sie schrie, doch in ihrem Fall war es offensichtlich ein Orgasmus. Das Monster, als Frau konnte es nicht mehr bezeichnet werden, schlug nun wild um sich, riss noch mehr Wunden, wand sich vor Lust bei jedem Schrei des bedauernswerten Jungen unter ihr. Ein letzter Schlag traf das Gesicht des Jungen, riss einen tiefen Spalt in seine rechte Gesichtshälfte, längs über sein Auge. Er schrie nicht mehr. Und hörte ein Flüstern.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Warum war hier niemand? Er und Papa hatten die Schreie bis auf die Straße gehört und rannten so schnell sie konnten ins Haus. Es war doch unmöglich, dass das niemand mitbekam? Oder wollte es niemand hören? Die Haustüre war offen, Papa trat eine verschlossene Zimmertür ein und was er da sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Ein großes Rot, ein Dämon. Und darunter lag Tahomaru. Seine Seele war schwach, blass, ein Licht das womöglich bald verlöschen würde. Und neben ihm war ein kleines Rot. Eines von denen, die er normalerweise ignorierte. Doch jetzt ignorierte er gar nichts mehr. Alles und jeder, der Tahomaru bedrohte, würde sterben! Er stürmte auf den großen Dämon zu, in jeder Hand ein gezücktes Messer.</p><p> </p><p>Jukai sah ein fuchsartiges Ungeheuer, dass über einem blutüberströmten Tahomaru lehnte. Er hatte dieses Bild noch gar nicht richtig erfasst, da rannte Hyakkimaru mit markerschütterndem Geschrei schon auf den Dämon zu. Dieser hatte sich von Tahomaru erhoben, wehrte sich mit gefletschten Fängen und Klauen gegen Hyakkimaru. So sehr es ihm widerstrebte, seinen Sohn alleine kämpfen zu sehen, er kam ihm jetzt besser nicht in die Quere, also tat er seine Pflicht als Arzt. Er duckte sich an den beiden Kämpfenden vorbei und hob den blutenden Jungen hoch, wollte ihn aus der Gefahrenzone bringen. Es sah übel aus. Sein ganzer Körper war voller tiefer Fleischwunden, er glaubte an manchen Stellen sogar Knochen durch das zerrissene Gewebe sehen zu können. Selbst das Gesicht war nun durch einen tiefen Spalt gezeichnet. Jukai raffte alles an Stoff zusammen, was er finden konnte, um im Zweifel provisorische Druckverbände anzulegen, doch eigentlich hatte er im Gefühl, dass es sinnlos war. Es waren zu viele zu schwere Verletzungen. Da fasste eine blutverschmierte Hand nach ihm, hielt sich an ihm fest. Tahomaru bewegte die Lippen, doch Jukai konnte über das Geschrei nichts verstehen. Der Dämon brüllte vor Schmerz und Zorn, er unterlag. Hyakkimarus Blutdurst war fast mit den Händen greifbar, er hatte dem Fuchsmonster große Wunden in die Flanke geschlagen, kämpfte mit einer Besessenheit als wäre er selbst ein Monster. Eine Klinge malträtierte jetzt das schnappende Maul, die andere wehrte die Klauen ab. Er hatte mit Tahomaru schon die Tür erreicht, als der Dämon in einem verzweifelten Versuch zu entkommen auf sie zustürmte. Jukai konnte nicht reagieren, er hatte zwar ebenfalls ein Messer in seiner Umhängetasche, doch seine Arme hielten Tahomaru. Da bewegte sich unerwartet Tahomaru, viel zu schnell, viel zu zielgerichtet für seinen Zustand. Und der Fuchsdämon stoppte mit weit aufgerissenem Maul direkt vor ihnen. Tahomarus linker Arm hatte sich ihm entgegengestreckt, in der Hand Jukais Messer, das jetzt im Rachen des Monsters steckte. Es ertönte noch ein röchelndes, ersticktes Knurren, und der Dämon ging zu Boden, die Zähne rissen noch einmal über Tahomarus Haut. Nicht, dass es noch einen großen Unterschied machte. Jukai spürte es durch das Laken. Tahomaru wurde kälter. Hyakkimaru war schon bei ihnen, half ihm damit, Tahomaru abzulegen. Rief wieder und wieder seinen Namen. Im selben Ausmaß in dem der Dämon verblasste, sich auflöste, wurde auch Tahomaru immer blasser. Der Atem verflachte und Jukai wusste, würde er jetzt versuchen seinen Puls zu fühlen, er würde ihn nicht finden. Tahomaru starb.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Willst du sterben? </em>
</p><p>Dieses Flüstern. Ihm war kalt, er konnte sich auf nichts konzentrieren. Nur ein Gedanke war da noch. Nein, er wollte nicht sterben. Er wollte leben. Ihm war, als würde jemand ihn tragen.</p><p>
  <em>Nun, das ist schlecht. Denn dein Körper stirbt gerade. Doch wenn du wirklich leben willst, biete ich dir eine Möglichkeit. Schließe einen Vertrag mit mir. </em>
</p><p>Ein Vertrag... Er mochte das Wort nicht. Ein Vertrag hatte ihn überhaupt erst in diese Lage gebracht.</p><p>
  <em>Keine Sorge, ich fordere nichts unmögliches von dir. Eigentlich fast gar nichts, wenn man bedenkt, was ich für dich tun würde. Sei mein Wirt, lass mich in deine Seele. Dafür rette ich dein Leben. </em>
</p><p>Ein Wirt. Er erinnerte sich an Worte. Dämonen wollen ihre Existenz in der Welt festigen. Was würde der Dämon tun, wenn er ihn in seine Seele ließ?</p><p>
  <em>Oh, keine Angst. Ich würde gar nicht so viel tun. Auf jeden Fall nichts, was du nicht auch tun könntest. </em>
</p><p>Das war bestimmt gelogen. Die Dämonen wollten Hyakkimaru töten. Das würde er nicht zulassen. In seinem trägen Geist formten sich zwei glasklare Bedingungen. &gt;&gt;Er wollte leben. Er durfte Hyakkimaru nichts tun.&lt;&lt; Er spürte, wie sich sein Arm bewegte.</p><p>
  <em>Nun gut, wir sind im Geschäft, Daigo Tahomaru. </em>
</p><p>Jemand rief nach ihm. Hyakkimaru. Er schlug die Augen auf und schrie. Denn der Schmerz war zurück.</p><p> </p><p>Jukai war wegen Hyakkimaru viel gewohnt. Doch das überstieg alles, was er sich vorstellen konnte. Er war sich schon sicher, dass Tahomaru seine letzten Atemzüge getan hatte, da öffnete dieser plötzlich die Augen und schrie, wand sich, schlug um sich. Und er sah wie die Haut um die klaffenden Wunden sich zusammenzog und das Blut, das noch immer aus ihnen austrat wie im Zeitraffer gerann und die Verletzungen verschloss. Schwer atmend lag er nur wenige Sekunden später da, seine Hände auf das Gesicht gedrückt. Er war noch immer zu blass, seine Lippen bläulich verfärbt. Hyakkimaru klammerte sich an ihn, schrie in einem fort seinen Namen. Doch als Tahomaru langsam die Hände vom Gesicht nahm, verstummte Hyakkimaru, ließ ihn los als hätte er sich verbrannt. Und jetzt sah Jukai den Grund dafür. Tahomaru hatte drei Augen.</p><p> </p><p>Sie waren rot. Zwei rote Flecke prangten in Tahomarus Seele. Und das war nicht das einzige. Dort, wo Tahomarus Herz saß, war das Muster blass geworden, verschwand. War das wirklich Tahomaru? Da hörte er eine Stimme, fast wie die des anderen und doch völlig fremd. Verzerrt, hallend. "Itou Hyakkimaru." Ein Dämon. Er griff nach den Messern, die er vorhin hatte fallen lassen. "Ich an deiner Stelle würde das lassen. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, dich zu bekämpfen und du solltest es auch nicht haben. Denn nur wegen mir lebt Daigo Tahomaru noch." Er spürte, das seine Hände zitterten. Lebte Tahomaru wirklich oder war das ein Trick des Dämons? "Du traust mir nicht. Verständlich, würde ich in deiner Lage auch nicht tun. Doch lass mich dir folgendes versichern: Tahomaru hat dem Pakt mit mir unter zwei Bedingungen zugestimmt. Erstens: Ich rette sein Leben. Zweitens: Ich darf dir nichts tun. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann frag ihn selbst, wenn er aufwacht." Das Rot verblasste etwas, doch verschwand nicht. Tahomaru fiel wieder auf den Boden und Hyakkimaru fasste vorsichtig nach ihm. Seine Haut war eiskalt. Papa schien sich ebenfalls wieder zu sammeln. "Hyakkimaru... Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Er schluckte schwer, dann sprach er die schmerzhafte Wahrheit aus. "Tahomaru trägt einen Dämon in sich. Da sind zwei rote Flecken auf seinem Gesicht..." - "...Die Augen. Er hat zwei Augen, die definitiv nicht ihm gehören. Das rechte und noch eines darüber..." Augen. Tahomaru hatte seine Augen. Warum? WARUM?! Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden und Jukai umfasste sein Handgelenk. "Hyakkimaru. Nicht jetzt. Wir müssen Tahomaru schnell in ein Krankenhaus schaffen. Er hat viel zu viel Blut verloren und wenn er nicht rechtzeitig behandelt wird, kann er selbst wenn er überlebt bleibende Schäden davontragen." Hyakkimaru gab es nicht gerne zu, aber Papa hatte recht. Er musste sich jetzt beherrschen, Tahomaru zuliebe. Papa wählte gerade den Notruf und Hyakkimaru ließ seine Hände vorsichtig über Tahomaru fahren, fühlte die Haut über dem Fehlen in seiner Brust. Kalt. Klebrig. Blut. Fleisch. Plötzlich bemerkte er etwas seltsames über den stechenden Eisengeruch. Er hob den Kopf, atmete tief ein. Holz? Heißes Holz? Dieser Geruch löste etwas in ihm aus. Furcht. Den starken Impuls, davonzulaufen. "Papa, was riecht hier so?" Angesprochener hielt kurz inne, dann fluchte er. "Feuer!"</p><p> </p><p>Sie liefen gerade auf die Treppe zu, als ihnen jemand in den Weg trat. Wankend stand da Mutsu, hielt sich den Kopf. Trockenes Blut hatte ihre Haare verklebt und färbte ihre Stirn rot. "Mutsu-San!" Sie reagierte nur langsam, schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, sich zu konzentrieren. "Hnn, Itou... San?" Wie schwer war die Kopfverletzung? Hatte sie eine Gehirnerschütterung? "Mutsu-San, schnell, du musst mit uns kommen! Es brennt irgendwo im Haus!" Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, um das Gesagte zu begreifen, dann legte sich Panik auf ihr Gesicht. "Hyogo! Mein Bruder! Er ist bewusstlos!" Auch das noch! Jukai überlegte fieberhaft, dann wandte er sich an seinen Sohn. "Hyakkimaru, bring zusammen mit Mutsu Tahomaru nach draußen und wartet auf den Krankenwagen. Los, schnell!" Hyakkimaru wirkte verwirrt. Er musste es ihm wohl erklären. "Ich muss diesen Hyogo holen. Mutsu ist am Kopf verletzt und könnte jederzeit wieder bewusstlos werden und ich kann keine zwei Leute gleichzeitig tragen. Also tu was ich dir sage, ich komme gleich!" Jetzt schien er zu verstehen, nickte nur und nahm ihm mit Mühe den ins blutige Laken gewickelten Tahomaru ab. "Mutsu-San, wo ist er?" Sie folgte angestrengt seinen Worten und zeigte dann in den Gang entlang, durch den sie eben gekommen war. "Gut, geh mit Hyakkimaru, hilf ihm mit Tahomaru. Ich hole deinen Bruder! Los jetzt!" Mit etwas Verzögerung reagierte sie, half seinem Sohn Tahomaru zu heben und die beiden gingen langsam die Treppe hinunter. Hoffentlich fiel sie nicht. Er wandte sich schnell ab und lief in die Richtung, die Mutsu ihm gedeutet hatte. Er sah eine offene Tür, das Zimmer würde es wohl sein. Ja, dort lag ein ziemlich großer junger Mann am Boden. Er würde sich sehr anstrengen müssen. Allmählich bemerkte er, dass sich die Luft mit Rauch füllte. Die Zeit war knapp. Er packte Hyogo an den Schultern und zog ihn so schnell wie möglich aus dem Raum in den Gang. Als er fast an der Kurve angekommen war hinter der die Treppe lag, sah er jemanden im Flur stehen. Daigo Kagemitsu. Hass flammte in ihm auf. Eine Bestie witterte die andere, fletschte die Zähne. Alles war die Schuld dieses Mannes. Stoisch stand der leibliche Vater von Hyakkimaru da, starrte ihn abschätzig an, während er Hyogo vorsichtig ablegte. "Sie sind Itou Jukai. Es ist ihre Schuld, dass die Missgeburt noch lebt, nicht wahr?" Missgeburt. Meinte er Hyakkimaru? Plötzlich interessierte ihn der Rauch nicht mehr, der langsam immer dichter den Gang entlang kroch. Der andere schien es noch gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, fixierte ihn nur weiter mit diesen kalten Augen. "Selbst wenn dürfte Sie das ja wohl gar nichts angehen, Daigo Kagemitsu." Der andere verzog keine Miene, als er etwas an seiner Seite anhob, zog. Ein Schwert. "Oh doch. Ich schätze es nicht, wenn man meine Geschäfte stört. Die Füchsin hätte ihn töten sollen. Sie hätte beide töten sollen. Aber Sie haben sie gestört und ich habe jetzt den Ärger im Hals. Wie gedenken Sie, die Verantwortung zu übernehmen?" Beide. Er sprach auch von Tahomaru. Der Hass, der in ihm brannte, wurde plötzlich eiskalt. Die Bestie knurrte, grollte, machte sich bereit, zuzuschlagen. Jahrelang brachliegende Reflexe verschwanden nicht einfach. Jukai fasste in seine Umhängetasche, zog sich ein paar dünner Latexhandschuhe über und einen dünnen länglichen Gegenstand heraus, während er sprach. "Es ist nicht mein Problem, wenn sie zweifelhafte Geschäfte eingehen und dann mit den Konsequenzen unzufrieden sind." Und er stürmte nach vorne, Kagemitsu holte aus, schlug mit dem Schwert nach ihm. Doch er drehte sich nur zur Seite, stieß das Schwert mit dem Metall in seiner Hand von sich und packte mit der anderen das Stichblatt. Der Politiker schien das nicht erwartet zu haben, er versuchte ihn zurückzustoßen. Der war ja ganz schön selbstsicher. Glaubte er, nur weil er ein Schwert hatte, war er unbesiegbar? Arroganter Narr. Doch Jukai war kräftiger, er riss dem Mann das Schwert aus der Hand und warf es weit von ihnen zu Boden. Dann stieß er den überrumpelten Kagemitsu zu Boden, fixierte mit seinen Schienbeinen die Arme. Anschließend hob er das lange spitze Metall hoch, mit der anderen Hand hielt er den Kopf des unter ihm liegenden fest. "Daigo Kagemitsu, wenn wir schon dabei sind, habe ich jetzt auch noch etwas Geschäftliches zu regeln. Ich möchte Ihnen hiermit mitteilen, dass ich so frei war, Ihren Auftrag an mich ein wenig nach meinem Belieben abzuändern. Ich hoffe, das stört Sie nicht all zu sehr." Und mit diesen Worten schob er dem Mann den ungewöhnlich geformten Nagel mit schnellen, routinierten Bewegungen in den Augenwinkel. Dieser versuchte alles, um zu entkommen, doch Jukais Griff lag eisern um seinen Kopf. Mit verzerrtem Gesicht stöhnte er vor Schmerz, als Jukai das Metall an seinem Augapfel vorbeischob. Er konnte jetzt loslassen, Kagemitsu würde den Kopf nicht mehr bewegen. "Sie- Sie!?" Jukai holte einen kleinen Hammer aus seiner Tasche, zielte. "Gestatten, der Internist ist da." Und schlug zu.</p><p> </p><p>+ + + Eilmeldung + + + Im Haus des geschassten Politikers Daigo Kagemitsu ist spät am Abend ein Feuer ausgebrochen. Die Ursache ist bislang unklar, die Feuerwehr tut ihr möglichstes, ein Übergreifen der Flammen auf umstehende Häuser zu verhindern. Die Anwohner wurden großflächig evakuiert. Rettungskräfte brachten mehrere Personen in die umliegenden Kliniken. Spekulationen, um welche Personen es sich dabei handelte, kommentierte die Polizei nicht. + + +</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo liebe Leserschaft, ich hoffe du lebst noch und hast nicht vor mich umzubringen dafür, dass ich Taho das angetan habe.</p><p>Du warst schließlich gewarnt... Nun, ich kann nicht viel zu meiner Verteidigung sagen. Eigentlich gar nichts.</p><p>Sexualisierte Gewalt gegen Männer/männliche Personen ist nach wie vor ein sehr großes Tabu, was es Betroffenen noch einmal zusätzlich erschwert sich die Unterstützung zu holen, die sie brauchen. Und nein, es betrifft nicht nur Homosexuelle. Das Frauen Männer nicht vergewaltigen können ist schlicht ein Märchen, wenn nicht gar eine Lüge.</p><p>Alles in allem ein furchtbar komplexes Thema, dessen weitere Aufarbeitung dieses Nachwort sprengen würde. Das überlasse ich lieber Fachkräften.</p><p>Oh, und wenn ihr jetzt denkt: „Aber echte Männer werden nicht vergewaltigt“ muss ich euch leider informieren, dass ihr damit Teil des Problems seid. Aber es ist okay, geht einfach in Frieden.</p><p> </p><p>Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und wenn ihr wollt bis zum nächsten Kapitel</p><p>Eure Otakuplant</p><p> </p><p>P.S.: … Ja, Creepy Psycho-Anstalts-Horror des letzten Jahrhunderts lässt grüßen. Kagemitsus Hirn ist jetzt weichgekochtes Gemüse... Ha Ha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Ékleipsis - Auslöschung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger-Warnung: Panikattacken, Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung</p><p>Dies ist die Zusammenfassung für alle, die das letzte Kapitel übersprungen haben:<br/>Tahomaru und Mutsu kommen nach Hause und als Mutsu sich auf die Suche nach Hyogo macht, schlägt Kagemitsu sie nieder. Tahomaru kommt um nach ihr zu sehen und wird von der Füchsin, die seine rechte Hand unter ihrer Kontrolle hat festgesetzt. Sein Vater gibt ihn als Bezahlung vollumfänglich frei als er feststellt, das sein Sohn tatsächlich schwul ist und (unwissentlich) mit seinem Bruder Hyakkimaru Inzest begangen hat. Hyakkimaru bekommt die Unterhaltung mit, da er wieder bei dem „kleinen Leuchten“ ist und macht sich nachdem er aufgewacht ist mit Jukai auf den Weg zu Tahomaru. Dieser wird zwischenzeitig von der Füchsin vergewaltigt und lebensbedrohlich verletzt, sodass er als Hyakkimaru und Jukai eintreffen bereits im Sterben liegt. Hyakkimaru bekämpft die Füchsin und als diese versucht zu entkommen wird sie von Tahomaru getötet, der mit letzter Kraft mit einem anderen Dämon einen Pakt geschlossen hat um nicht zu sterben. Er erhält daraufhin von der getöteten Füchsin Hyakkimarus Augen und verliert wieder das Bewusstsein, da er trotz der Heilung seiner Wunden eigentlich kurz vor seinem Tod steht. Der Dämon nutzt die Gelegenheit, Hyakkimaru und Jukai über den Sachverhalt aufzuklären damit Hyakkimaru nicht gleich auf ihn losgeht. Im Haus bricht Feuer aus und auf dem Weg nach draußen treffen Jukai und Hyakkimaru, die den bewusstlosen Tahomaru tragen auf die verletzte Mutsu. Von ihr erfahren sie, das auch Hyogo noch im Haus ist und Jukai macht sich alleine auf, den noch bewusstlosen Hyogo ebenfalls außer Gefahr zu schaffen, als sich ihm Kagemitsu in den Weg stellt. Nach einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung überwältigt Jukai Kagemitsu und lässt ihn bewegungsunfähig im Haus zurück, das kurz darauf komplett niederbrennt...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Als er aufwachte, lag Hyakkimaru neben ihm. Der Himmel vor dem Fenster war dunkel, es war wohl Nacht. Irgendwelche medizinischen Geräte piepten vor sich hin, in seinem Arm steckte eine Infusionsnadel, alle möglichen Kabel waren an ihn angeklebt und er trug Patientenkleidung. Was war passiert? Warum lag er im Krankenhaus? Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, während er sich zu Hyakkimaru drehte und ihm mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig über das Gesicht strich. Er war zu Hause. Irgendetwas war mit Mutsu. Dann war da sein Vater... Seine Bewegungen erstarrten. Sein Vater. Yakonari-Sensei. Der Dämon. Er sprang regelrecht auf, fiel fast aus dem Bett, riss Kabel ab und den Infusionsständer um als er ins Bad rannte und sich in die Toilette übergab. Nur bittere Galle kam hoch, sein Magen war leer. Und trotzdem war ihm noch schlecht. Sie-</p><p>Sie hatte-</p><p>Er-</p><p>Seine Gedanken wollten nicht zu Worten werden, da war nur Angst und ein schrilles Piepen in seinen Ohren. "Tahomaru." Der andere kniete sich neben ihn, doch fasste ihn nicht an. Gut so, er wollte jetzt nicht berührt werden. Denn er war sich sicher, dass er sonst wieder angefangen hätte zu kotzen. Mit aller Kraft drängte er die Erinnerung zurück, die versuchte sich in seinem Kopf abzuspielen wie ein Film. So saß er einfach nur da, rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Ab und an glaubte er fremde Stimmen zu hören, doch immer war es Hyakkimaru, der darauf antwortete. Und niemand fasste ihn an. Nach einer Weile versuchte er sich aufzurichten. Seine Beine zitterten genauso wie seine Hände, mit denen er sich am Waschbecken abstützte. Er wollte sich waschen, den Mund ausspülen. Als seine Hände voller Wasser über sein Gesicht fuhren, fühlte sich etwas nicht richtig an und er sah in den Spiegel. Warum war da ein Riss im Glas...? Der Riss... Tahomaru lies seine zitternden Finger wieder über sein Gesicht fahren, fühlte diesmal ganz bewusst an der roten Linie entlang, die sich längs über sein geschlossenes rechtes Auge zog, sich knapp über der Augenbraue noch einmal schräg verzweigte. Der Riss ging durch sein Gesicht. Tahomarus Kehle schnürte sich zu, sein Herz begann zu rasen. Wenn sein Gesicht so aussah... Er öffnete das Oberteil, das er trug und sah an sich herunter, dann wieder in den Spiegel. Das war nicht der Körper, in dem er am letzten Morgen aufgewacht war. Das war irgendetwas anderes. Eine fremde Haut voller dunkelroter Linien. Manche waren dünn, zeichneten sich nur schwach ab als wären sie mit einem feinen Pinsel aufgemalt worden. Andere waren etwas dicker, gröber mit ausfransenden Rändern wie zerrissener Stoff. Und ein paar wenige waren riesig, zogen sich fast über seinen ganzen Oberkörper wie die groben Reißverschlüsse von Winterjacken. Sein Verstand wusste erst nichts mit diesem Bild anzufangen, nur langsam sickerte die Realität in sein Bewusstsein. Das war er, sein Körper, seine Haut. Und da waren Risse, Wunden. Überall.</p><p>Von ihr.</p><p>Er war gezeichnet.</p><p>Jeder der Augen hatte konnte es sehen.</p><p>Konnte es wissen.</p><p>Wissen was passiert war.</p><p>Was ihm passiert war.</p><p>"Tahomaru..." Er drehte sich um. Hyakkimaru. Er hatte keine Augen. Wusste er es? Er durfte es nicht wissen! Noch bevor ihm bewusst war was er tat hatte er Hyakkimaru und noch einen fremden Menschen zur Seite stoßen, war aus dem Raum und den Flur entlang davongerannt. Hyakkimaru durfte es nicht wissen. Also musste er weg. Er musste sich verstecken.</p><p> </p><p>"TAHOMARU!" Hyakkimaru schrie nach ihm, bis ihm der Hals wehtat. Und selbst dann noch. Tahomaru war weg, davongelaufen. Seine Seele, sie war so aufgewühlt, zitterte, das Fehlen in der Mitte war größer geworden. Dunkler. Und er konnte ihn nicht finden. Er hatte Angst um ihn. Und auch Tahomaru hatte Angst. Litt. Hatte Schmerzen. Er hatte es gespürt. Selbst ohne ihn zu berühren. "TAHOMARU!"</p><p> </p><p>Der Horizont erhellte sich langsam. Sayo schlief noch und Dororo wollte sie nicht wecken, also spielte sie etwas auf dem Handy. Irgendwann sah sie auch bei den Neuigkeiten rein. Und erstarrte. Da stand, dass Tahomarus Zuhause komplett abgebrannt war. Mehrere Leute wurden ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Eine Leiche wurde gefunden. Es wurde vermutet, dass es sich dabei um Daigo Kagemitsu handelte. Tahomarus Vater. Von Tahomaru stand da nichts. Sie stand so leise auf wie möglich, sie konnte jetzt nicht mehr liegen bleiben. Sie schrieb schnell Sayo, dass sie schon weg musste und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.</p><p> </p><p>Hyogo saß im Bett und sah sich den Sonnenaufgang durchs Fenster an. Ihm war nicht ganz klar, warum er im Krankenhaus war. Ihm ging es gut. Er war nur aus irgendeinem Grund einfach umgekippt, als er gerade mit seinem Onkel sprechen wollte. Seine Schwester und Tahomaru waren wohl auch eingeliefert worden, allerdings in andere Kliniken. Warum hatte ihm noch niemand erklärt. Es herrschte wohl ein großes Durcheinander wegen irgendetwas, er hatte das Ganze noch nicht verstanden. Denn aus irgendeinem Grund wollte niemand darüber reden. Zumindest nicht mit ihm. Hätte er sein Handy könnte er zumindest nachsehen, ob irgendetwas passiert war, das er nicht mitbekommen hatte. Aber wer auch immer ihn hatte einliefern lassen war nicht geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen, sein Handy einzustecken. Aber er würde schon noch dahinter kommen. Später würde er sich die Nachrichten ansehen, dann wusste er Bescheid. Bis dahin würde er weiter der Sonne zusehen, wie sie sich in den Himmel erhob.</p><p> </p><p>Jukai hatte gerade die Tabletten genommen, die ihm eine Pflegerin auf sein Bitten hin gebracht hatte. Das letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte war die Nerven zu verlieren. Er musste den Überblick behalten. Denn wenn er die Lage richtig einschätzte war er gerade der Einzige, der genau wusste was passiert war. Es war also nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die Polizei kommen würde um ihn zu befragen. Wenn es zutraf, dass das Haus vollständig niedergebrannt war, war die Leiche wohl auch mindestens verkohlt. Gut, dann würden die Gerichtsmediziner keine zu genaue Untersuchung durchführen sondern nur nachsehen, ob er an einer Rauchgasvergiftung gestorben war. Und der Fall wäre abgeschlossen. Schwieriger zu erklären war Tahomarus Zustand. Alle Verletzungen, die er in der Nacht erlitten hatte wirkten durch die dämonische Heilung viel älter. Doch woher kam dann das viele Blut? Am besten blieb er so nah wie möglich bei der Wahrheit, dann würde es wohl keine Probleme geben. Hyakkimaru hatte sich wegen der Berichterstattung Sorgen um seinen Freund gemacht, weshalb sie zu dem Anwesen gefahren waren. Das Eingangstor stand offen, genauso wie die Haustür. Und dann hatten sie ihn bewusstlos gefunden. Ja, das war plausibel. Was die Polizei sonst in ihren Bericht schrieb war nicht sein Problem. Er überflog gerade die Meldungen, welche die Vorfälle der Nacht aufarbeiteten, als er eine Nachricht erhielt.</p><p>
  <em>Onkel Jukai wo seid ihr????</em>
</p><p>Stimmt, Dororo. Er hatte in dem ganzen Chaos gestern vergessen, sie ins Bild zu setzen. Er überlegte. Wie viel konnte er dem Kind sagen? Noch bevor er sich entschlossen hatte, kam schon die nächste Nachricht.</p><p>
  <em>Wisst ihr ob es Tahomaru gut geht?? In den Nachrichten steht dass es bei ihm gebrannt hat und sein Vater tot ist?????? </em>
</p><p>Gut, dann würde er sie beruhigen können. Er begann zu tippen.</p><p> </p><p>Sie hatte es beim Frühstück erfahren. Eine Pflegehelferin hatte ihr unauffällig eine Morgenzeitung hingelegt. Als sie die kurze Meldung überflogen hatte, las sie die Nachrichten auf ihrem Handy. Nach neuestem Stand schien sie jetzt Witwe zu sein, die ersten informellen Beileidsbekundungen von Nachbarn und Freunden gingen ein. Viele kleine Zeichen, Worte, alle bedeutungslos. Was war mit ihrem Sohn? Wo war Tahomaru? Er hatte kein Handy mehr, sie konnte ihn nicht erreichen. Auch Mutsu und Hyogo antworteten nicht. Niemand konnte ihr sagen wie es ihm ging. Sie wurde fast verrückt vor Angst. Sie wollte gehen, ihren Sohn suchen, doch es niemand konnte ihr sagen wo sie anfangen sollte. Sie konnte auch nicht nach Hause, denn es gab kein Zuhause mehr. Alles war in Flammen aufgegangen. Ihr Mann, ihr Hab und Gut. Alles. Wo war ihr Sohn? Ihr Handy klingelte. Diese Nummer, Tahomaru hatte sie eingespeichert. "Hallo?" - "Guten Morgen Daigo-San, mein Name ist It-" - "Itou Jukai, Sie sind der Vater von Hyakkimaru. Bitte, wissen Sie etwas über meinen Sohn?!" Der Mann schwieg einen Augenblick. "Leider nichts genaues. Er wurde zusammen mit Hyakkimaru in die West-Klinik gebracht um eine Rauchgasvergiftung auszuschließen und eine Bluttransfusion zu erhalten." Bluttransfusion? Ihre Finger umklammerten das Handy fester. Warum brauchte Tahomaru eine Bluttransfusion? "Was... Was ist passiert?" Er schwieg wieder eine Weile. "Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob ich der richtige bin, Ihnen das zu sagen, aber wahrscheinlich würden Sie es sonst nur über die Medien erfahren. Also verzeihen Sie bitte, wenn ich zu direkt sein sollte. Wir haben Tahomaru verletzt im Haus gefunden, kurz bevor das Feuer ausbrach. Ihm waren schwere Schnittwunden zugefügt worden und er war knapp davor zu verbluten." Schnittwunden. Ihre Hände zitterten jetzt, Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Was hatte ihr Mann getan? "Daigo-San. Es tut mir Leid um Ihren Verlust. Aber bitte machen Sie sich um Ihren Sohn keine Sorgen. Er lebt."</p><p> </p><p>Er hielt ihre Hand. Mutsu war so froh, das ihr Freund bei ihr war. Die Ärzte hatten bei ihr eine Gehirnerschütterung festgestellt. Glücklicherweise war bislang keine Operation nötig. Seine Finger strichen über ihren Handrücken. "Mutsu?" - "Hm?" - "Deine Tante hat versucht dich anzurufen. Soll ich ihr für dich zurückschreiben?" Ja, das sollte er wohl tun. Sie hatte noch immer Schwierigkeiten sich zu konzentrieren. "Ja, bitte. Schreib ihr, dass es mir gut geht und frag sie, ob sie etwas von Hyogo und Tahomaru weiß. Sie soll auch wenn sie kann bei Itou-San nachfragen." Kanames Finger stockten, tippten nicht weiter. "Wer ist Itou-San?" - "Hm... Das ist der Vater von Tahomarus Freund... Hyakkimaru-Kun... Er war da und... Kaname...?" Ihr Freund hatte das Handy sinken lassen, starrte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Du meinst Itou Jukai?" So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. "Um, ja... Kennst du ihn?" Er wirkte sehr unschlüssig, nervös, wandte den Blick ab. "... Ja. Flüchtig... Was hat er mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?" Das war eindeutig gelogen, aber sie war jetzt nicht in der Verfassung ihn deswegen in die Mangel zu nehmen. "Er hat Tahomaru, Hyogo und mich zusammen mit Hyakkimaru aus dem Haus geholt... Ich denke, er hat uns gerettet." Seine Miene war ausdruckslos. "Kannst du es mir bitte ein wenig genauer erzählen?" Genauer? Was verlangte er von ihr? Ihr Kopf schmerzte. "Uhm, also... Als ich mit Tahomaru zurück nach Hause kam, habe ich Hyogo gesucht und... er lag bewusstlos im Gebetszimmer und dann... hat mich jemand niedergeschlagen, glaube ich. Ich kam wieder zu mir und dann waren sie gerade dabei, Tahomaru raus zu tragen, weil da wohl schon Rauch war. Ich hab dann gesagt, dass Hyogo noch da ist und dann ist Itou-San nochmal los, um meinen Bruder zu holen. Ich... habe mit Hyakkimaru-Kun Tahomaru raus getragen und habe gewartet... Ja... da hat ein Teil des Hauses schon gebrannt, als er mit Hyogo herauskam... Und dann kamen die Krankenwagen und die Feuerwehr... Kaname, was ist los...?" Sie wurde wieder müde. Er hielt ihre Hand fester. "Es ist nichts. Ruh dich aus. Ich sehe doch, wie dir die Augen zufallen." Er lächelte, aber etwas daran war falsch. Sie musste ihm später wirklich...</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Und nun die Neun-Uhr-Nachrichten. Einen schönen guten Morgen, meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren. Das Feuer, dass gestern Nacht im Haus des ehemaligen Abgeordneten Daigo Kagemitsu ausgebrochen ist, konnte vollständig gelöscht werden. Ein Übergreifen der Flammen auf benachbarte Gebäude konnte verhindert werden, doch das Haus selbst sowie das Nebengebäude sind vollständig niedergebrannt. Die in den Trümmern geborgene Leiche wurde zwischenzeitlich zweifelsfrei als Daigo Kagemitsu identifiziert. Die Ermittler gehen davon aus, dass er einer Rauchgasvergiftung erlag. Nach bisherigen Erkenntnissen scheint ein Kabelbrand für das Feuer verantwortlich zu sein, Brandstiftung wurde ausgeschlossen. Es kamen keine weiteren Personen ums Leben, die weiteren Bewohner des Anwesens konnten sich in Sicherheit bringen und befinden sich derzeit in medizinischer Behandlung.... Soeben erreicht uns die Eilmeldung, dass der Sohn des Verstorbenen, Daigo Tahomaru, der ebenfalls in einer Klinik behandelt wurde, seit heute Nacht vermisst wird. In einer Panikattacke scheint er das Krankenhaus verlassen zu haben und konnte bislang noch nicht wieder aufgefunden werden. Die Bevölkerung wird gebeten, bei einer möglichen Begegnung sofort die Rettungskräfte zu informieren und sich ihm keinesfalls körperlich anzunähern, da dies womöglich nur eine weitere Fluchtreaktion auslösen würde. Und nun die weiteren Meldungen..."</p><p> </p><p>Ein Polizist half Hyakkimaru, den Weg zurück ins Krankenhaus zu finden. Viele Leute stellten ihm viele Fragen, aber keine konnte er beantworten. Sein Hals schmerzte zu sehr vom vielen Schreien. Er war so furchtbar erschöpft, sein Kopf tat weh. Er hatte Tahomaru nicht gefunden. Wenn er sich selbst jetzt von außen sehen könnte, hätte er dann auch einen Fleck in der Brust? Ein Fehlen? Denn so fühlte es sich an. Er hatte sein Versprechen nicht halten können. Er hatte Tahomaru versprochen, dass er die Füchsin töten würde, bevor sie ihn bekam. Doch er hatte versagt. Tahomaru war fast gestorben, sie hätte ihn umgebracht. Dann hatte er einen Dämon in seine Seele gelassen. Und hatte jetzt seine echten Augen. Was würde jetzt passieren? Musste er Tahomaru töten, um das letzte Stück von sich selbst zu bekommen? Hatte er Tahomaru schon verloren? Er spürte etwas in seiner Brust. Schwer, dicht, wie ein großer Stein, der ihn zu Boden zu ziehen drohte. Und wenn er fiele, würde er nicht mehr aufstehen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Du musst keine Angst haben. </em>
</p><p>Dieses Flüstern in seinem Kopf. Es klang fast wie seine eigene Stimme.</p><p>
  <em>Die meisten Menschen können uns nicht sehen. Und wenn du es nicht willst, sieht dich jetzt auch keiner. </em>
</p><p>Sehen. Uns? Ach so. Stimmt, der Dämon war ja jetzt irgendwie ein Teil von ihm, oder? Darum hörte er wohl auch dieses Flüstern und sah seltsame Farben. Doch konnte er ihm trauen?</p><p>
  <em>Probier es aus.</em>
</p><p>Ausprobieren? Wie denn bitte?</p><p>
  <em>Willst du etwa die ganze Zeit in dieser Krankenhauskluft rumlaufen? </em>
</p><p>Stimmt.</p><p>
  <em>Geh einfach in den Laden da vorne und nimm dir was. </em>
</p><p>Sich einfach etwas nehmen? Was war er? Ein gemeiner Dieb? Aber andererseits: Hatte er denn gerade eine Wahl? Er würde es wohl tatsächlich ausprobieren müssen. Auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte, sein Versteck zu verlassen und etwas zu stehlen, er hatte keine andere Option. Nachdem er in Panik davongerannt und in diesem Versteck das erste Mal wieder einen klaren Gedanken gefasst hatte, hatte er es gehört. Die Nachrichten, die in so vielen Fernsehern in den Schaufenstern ausgestrahlt wurden. Sein Vater war tot, sein Zuhause niedergebrannt. Er konnte gerade nirgends hin. Nicht so. So wollte er nirgends hin. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand es wusste. Ihn so sah. Nicht Hyakkimaru. Nicht seine Mutter. Nicht Mutsu und Hyogo. Niemand. Er wollte nicht mehr daran denken, ihm wurde nur wieder schlecht davon. Also schob er die Erinnerung beiseite, verschloss die Gefühle dazu tief in seiner Seele in der Hoffnung, dass sie nie wieder an die Oberfläche kommen würden. Langsam stand er auf, trat vorsichtig aus der dunklen schmalen Baulücke, in der er sich versteckt hatte. Keiner der vorbeigehenden Passanten schien irgendwie Notiz von ihm zu nehmen und er musste ziemlich aufpassen, dass er mit niemandem zusammenstieß. So war das also. Nicht gesehen zu werden. Das in seiner Sicht alles irgendwie von seltsamen Farben überlagert war machte die Sache nicht einfacher. Was war das überhaupt?</p><p>
  <em>Das ist ein Teil der Welt wie ich sie sehe. Ignorier es einfach und denk nur daran, wie es für dich sonst ausgesehen hat, dann wirst du es gar nicht mehr bemerken.</em>
</p><p>Hm, leichter gesagt als getan. In dem Geschäft war nicht viel los, sodass er in den engen Gängen keine Sorge haben musste, mit einem anderen Menschen zu kollidieren und als er gerade nach einigen Kleidungsstücken greifen wollte, flüsterte der Dämon wieder.</p><p>
  <em>Konzentriere dich auf das, was du anfassen willst.</em>
</p><p>Klang einfach. Aber warum? Er wollte gerade wieder zupacken, als sich ihm gegenüber ein anderer Mann hinstellte und ebenfalls nach einer Hose greifen wollte.</p><p>
  <em>Probiers aus. Jetzt! </em>
</p><p>Tahomaru richtete seine Konzentration auf das Kleidungsstück. Ich will das. Es ist meins! Die Hand des anderen Mannes stoppte kurz über dem Stoff, dann schien er es sich anders zu überlegen und drehte sich um. Und er selbst konnte sich nehmen, was er wollte. So einfach war es also.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p>Unheimliche Geschichten: Wahre Begebenheiten! Lesen Sie alles über die seltsamen Vorfälle! - Leichenteile an verschiedenen Orten in der Stadt gefunden! Die Polizei tappt im Dunkeln! War es ein okkultes Opferritual? Seite 4 - Schon der fünfzehnte Schwelbrand in dieser Woche: Sind es Feuergeister? Seite 12 – Zerbrochene Spiegel und Fenster in der ganzen Stadt: Was steckt dahinter? Seite 19 – Höllischer Lärm und unheimliche Geräusche mitten in der Nacht auf menschenleeren Straßen! Seite 22</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Es verging eine Woche, in der im Grunde nichts geschah. Tahomaru war immer noch verschwunden, es gab absolut keine Spur von ihm. Kurzzeitig gab es Spekulationen, ob er entführt worden sein könnte, doch bislang hatte sich kein Entführer gemeldet, also ließ die Klatschpresse die These wieder fallen. Und wandte sich ungewöhnlich schnell anderen Dingen zu. Diesen Sommer schienen wohl Geistergeschichten wieder ein großes Thema zu sein. Tante Nui riss sich auf bemerkenswerte Art zusammen. Organisierte eine Trauerfeier für Onkel Kagemitsu, zu der niemand wollte, aber alle mussten. Regelte Versicherungsangelegenheiten, absolvierte Bank- und Behördentermine, veranlasste die Aufräumarbeiten auf dem Grundstück. Sie rettete, was zu retten war. Doch jeden Abend, sobald sich die Zimmertür im Hotel hinter ihr schloss, hörten sie ihr Weinen. Er fühlte sich hilflos, als wäre er wieder ein kleines Kind. "Mutsu?" - "Hm?" - Was glaubst du, wo ist er?" Sie schwieg lange. "Er wird sich wohl verstecken..." Hyogo hatte schon länger das Gefühl, dass seine Schwester mehr wusste als er und es nicht für nötig hielt, ihn einzuweihen. Er hatte langsam genug davon. "Wieso sollte er sich verstecken?" Ihr Blick traf seinen, lange sah sie ihn einfach nur an, ehe sie zu sprechen anfing. "Ich denke nicht, dass Tahomaru will, dass es irgendjemand weiß. Es wäre also falsch, wenn ich es dir erzähle. Ich weiß es nur, weil ich ihn gesehen habe, bevor wir abtransportiert wurden. Doch weil du mein Bruder und sein bester Freund bist, will ich dir so viel verraten: Für das, was er Tahomaru angetan hat, ist selbst die Hölle für Onkel Kagemitsu noch ein zu guter Ort." Die Hölle ein zu guter Ort. "Hm... Wenn wir ihn suchen würden, würden wir ihn finden?" Diesmal antwortete sie schnell. "Nein. Denn jetzt will er bestimmt nicht gefunden werden. Nicht einmal von uns." Nicht einmal von ihnen.</p><p> </p><p>Ein paar Dinge konnten aus der Asche und den Trümmern geborgen werden. Der feuerfeste Safe mit den wichtigsten Dokumenten. Ein paar Fotos hinter zersprungenem Glas. Und ihre Statue der Barmherzigen Kannon. Nun saß sie wieder in jeder freien Minute davor und betete. Für ihren Sohn. Dass es ihm gut gehen möge, dass sie ihn beschütze, dass er zu ihr zurückkehre. Tahomaru.</p><p> </p><p>Sie saß schon wieder vor dieser blöden kopflosen Figur und betete. Konnte sie eigentlich auch was anderes? Weinen, beten, weinen, beten. Das würde wohl erst aufhören, wenn sie selbst starb. Tse. Er steckte sich noch einen Kartoffelchip in den Mund und streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus, während er den Blick weiter auf seiner Mutter ruhen ließ. Da waren wieder diese Farben. Er musste daran denken, wie Hyakkimaru sie ihm beschrieben hatte und er hatte es für einen Blinden erstaunlich gut getroffen. Selbst dieses hier. Das goldfarbene Leuchten, das die bescheuerte Statue ausstrahlte. Er mochte es nicht, es nervte ihn irgendwie und nur zu gerne hätte er das blöde Ding einfach aus dem Fenster geworfen. Doch etwas hinderte ihn, er wollte nicht näher heran als nötig ohne das er sagen konnte warum. Grummelnd aß er eine ganze Hand voll Chips auf einmal und wandte seiner Mutter samt dem blöden Teil den Rücken zu. Was war das doch für eine anstrengende Woche gewesen. Die Trauerfeier für seinen Vater selbst war sterbenslangweilig gewesen, allerdings war der Klatsch und Tratsch drumherum fast schon witzig. Was die Leute doch nicht alles ausplauderten wenn sie dachten, das niemand zuhörte. Sein Vater hatte sich offensichtlich viele Feinde gemacht und war in einige anrüchige Geschäfte verwickelt. Es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen bis die Polizei an ihre Tür geklopft hätte. Huiuiui, zum Glück war das jetzt nicht sein Problem. Allerdings war es ein gutes Stück Arbeit gewesen, die Klatschpresse auf ein anderes Thema zu bringen. Er hatte schließlich kein Interesse daran, dass da irgendjemand zu tief in dem Dreck stocherte der sein Leben war, also war er kurzerhand in die verschiedenen Redaktionen reinspaziert und hatte einigen Leuten über die Schulter hinweg seinen Willen zugeflüstert. Wenn interessierte schon die Sache mit der Familie Daigo? Der Typ war doch sowieso tot, nur noch ein Häufchen Asche. Hatte nicht dieses eine Idol in letzter Zeit verdächtig weite Kleidung getragen? War sie womöglich Schwanger? Oder wurde sie einfach nur fett? Wurde nicht dieser andere Prominente kürzlich öfter mit einer anderen Frau vor Love Hotels gesehen, obwohl er verheiratet war? Und so weiter und so fort. Es wäre aber doch recht lästig gewesen wirklich alle relevanten Redakteure und Autoren abzuklappern und ihnen genug interessante Ideen in den Kopf zu setzten, also hatte er auch auf anderen Wegen für interessante Nachrichten gesorgt. War schon lustig, wie schnell Kabel Feuer fingen. Und trotzdem hatte es wirklich mehrere Tage gedauert, bis keiner mehr den Namen „Daigo“ erwähnenswert fand. Mann, ihm war nie wirklich klar was sie eigentlich für ne große Nummer waren. Im Nachhinein fiel ihm auch auf, dass er gerüchte-technisch im Grunde seine komplette Klassenliste abgearbeitet hatte. Uuuuuups, die würden in nächster Zeit zu viele eigene Probleme haben um sich über ihn das Maul zu zerreißen. Ja, dafür konnte er sich wirklich beglückwünschen. Hm, jetzt waren seine Chips leer, aber er hatte noch Hunger. Seine Mutter würde sich wohl bald schlafen legen, dann würde er sich etwas richtiges zu essen kommen lassen. Sie merkte nicht mal, dass seit ein paar Tages Essen aufs Zimmer kam, das sie nie bestellt hatte. Sah sie sich denn nie die Rechnungen an? Aber was erwartete er auch. Sie hatte ihn so selten beachtet, als er noch gesehen werden wollte. Da wunderte es gar nicht, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht bemerkte. Jetzt, wo er nicht mehr gesehen werden wollte. Er fragte sich, wie weit er das wohl noch ausreizen konnte. Könnte er sich eine Spielekonsole besorgen und dann darauf zocken, ohne das sie davon aufwachte? Jetzt wo er nicht mehr schlief waren ihm die Nächte irgendwie zu lang und immer draußen mit den körperlosen Seelen randalieren wurde schnell langweilig, da sie jedes Mal nur wollten dass er für sie Fenster und Spiegel einschlug. Er setzte sich auf, wollte raus. Und von wegen Zimmerservice, er würde sich draußen etwas nehmen. Während er die Tür unbemerkt öffnete und wieder schloss, ging er alles durch, was er jetzt essen könnte. Dango? Oyakodon? Yakitori? Ramen? Burger? Ramenburger? Klang alles gut. Warum also nicht alles? Er wurde sowieso nicht satt, also konnte er essen soviel er wollte. Gut gelaunt lief er in Kurven um die ihm entgegenkommenden Leute. Trotz dieser winzigen Einschränkung fühlte er sich frei wie nie in seinem Leben. Er konnte gehen wann und wohin er wollte, tun und lassen was ihm beliebte! Warum hatte es ihn je interessiert, ob sein Vater stolz auf ihn war? Die gute Mutsu hatte schon recht. Die Hölle war wirklich zu gut ihn. Was hatte er sich immer so angestrengt, das seine Mutter ihn ansah? Sie hatte ihn doch sowieso gar nicht gewollt, sondern war seinem Bruder nachgehangen. Hyakkimaru. Erst war es ein Schock gewesen. Doch nun war es ihm eigentlich egal. Wobei, nein, tatsächlich fand er das sehr passend. Dämonen, der Inbegriff von Egoismus und unmoralischem Verhalten hatten dafür gesorgt, dass sie nicht zusammen aufgewachsen waren. Als Brüder. Es stimmt also von Anfang an etwas nicht in dieser Familie. Etwas, oder eher jemand, hatte schon immer gefehlt. Im Grunde waren sie doch alle verflucht. Hyakkimaru, dem die Dämonen den Körper gestohlen hatten. Seine Mutter, die infolge dieses Verlusts beinahe ihrer Depression erlegen wäre. Sein Vater, der als Konsequenz für den Handel mit den Dämonen mit seinem Leben bezahlt hatte. Und nun auch er selbst. Denn auch er war jetzt mit einem Dämon im Bunde, also war es nur recht und billig das jemand so von Grund auf Verdorbenes wie er es mit seinem eigenen Bruder trieb. Denn hatte er sich tatsächlich überhaupt für irgendetwas an Hyakkimaru interessiert außer für seinen Körper? Wollte er nicht schon nach nur einem Tag Sex mit ihm? Sich mit ihm der Fleischeslust hingeben obwohl er ihn doch kaum kannte? Ein wohliger Schauer durchlief ihn, als er sich an ihre sexuellen Eskapaden erinnerte. Besser als jeder Porno. Vor allem das letzte Mal. Hyakkimaru hatte ihm auf der Besuchertoilette des Krankenhauses einen geblasen. Unsichtbar. Das brachte ihn auf eine Idee, machte ihm Appetit auf etwas ganz anderes. Warum war er nicht schon früher auf die Idee gekommen? Er hatte ihm sowieso versprochen. Vergessen war die Hauptspeise, er wollte jetzt den Nachtisch!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo liebe Leserschaft, schön das du noch da bist und ich hoffe dir geht’s gut.<br/>Oh, was habe ich einen Spaß mit Dämon-Taho!<br/>... Hyakkimaru, mach dich auf was gefasst :)</p><p>Alles gute und bleibt gesund<br/>Eure Otakuplant</p><p> </p><p>P.S.: Hey, habt ihr eigentlich mitbekommen, dass es ein Charity-Fanzine über Hyakkimaru geben soll? Ich freu mich da richtig drauf. (Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahres, in Wirklichkeit bekomm ich mich gar nicht mehr ein!) Und was ich ziemlich cool find: Der Erlös geht an die Limbs for life foundation. Die Vorbestellungen laufen seit kurzem und gehen bis 30. April. Also bei Interesse, schauts euch mal an &lt;3</p><p>https://dororofanzine.tumblr.com/</p><p>(Bevor jemand fragt: Ich mache  hier nur drauf aufmerksam weil ich die Idee cool find, das ist keine Werbung, ich bekommen kein Geld dafür und habe absolut NICHTS damit zu tun außer dass ich es HABEN WILL!! &gt;///&lt;““ HABEEEEEN! WIIIILL!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Dawjan - Sterben</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Triggerwarnung: Dämonische Bessesenheit, Blut, dubious consent (?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Ihr Aniki kam eigentlich nur aus seinem Zimmer, wenn er sich auf die Suche nach Tahomaru machte. Ansonsten sperrte er sich darin ein. Klimperte manchmal schiefe Töne auf dem Klavier. Es klang furchtbar traurig, einsam, verwirrt. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm helfen konnte und das setzte ihr zu. Denn er lies niemanden an sich heran, wollte nicht das ihm jemand half. Onkel Jukai hatte ihr ein paar Dinge erzählt. Und auch wenn sie sich sicher war, dass es nicht alles war, reichte ihr das voll aus. Tahomaru hatte um zu überleben einen Pakt mit einem Dämon geschlossen und dabei auch Hyakkimarus Augen bekommen wie ein schlechtes Loot. Die Sache wäre irgendwie witzig wenn es nicht so ernst wäre. Denn im Endeffekt bedeutete das, dass ihr Aniki Tahomaru töten musste, wenn er seine Augen haben wollte. Das war wie in einem Drama ohne Hoffnung auf Happy End. Sie klopfte an seine Tür. "Aniki, es gibt Abendessen. Willst du was?" Er antwortete nicht, also würde sie ihm so wie die letzten Tage etwas zur Seite stellen. Vielleicht aß er ja dann später.</p><p> </p><p>Da war schon wieder ein Klopfen. Versuchte Dororo es immer noch? Er wusste ja, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte und im Grunde hatte sie ja recht. Er hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr ordentlich gegessen, immer nur winzige Bissen hinunter bekommen ehe er sich wieder auf die Suche nach Tahomaru gemacht hatte. Er hatte schreckliche Angst um ihn. Doch allmählich spürte auch er, dass er an seine Grenzen stieß. Papa und Dororo hatten ihn schon oft genug voll Sorge gebeten, endlich etwas mehr zu essen da sein Körper jetzt mehr Energie und Nährstoffe brauchte als noch letztes Jahr. Damals, als er nicht einmal das Haus alleine verlassen konnte. Er ein Pflegefall war, ein Krüppel. Doch Stück für Stück hatte er sich seinen Körper zurückgeholt, wurde langsam vollständig. Und hatte auf dem Weg mehr bekommen als er jemals gehofft hätte. Er hatte eine kleine Schwester gefunden, hatte Liebe gefunden. Zärtlichkeit und Lust entdeckt. Tahomaru. Er vermisste ihn so furchtbar. Doch so sehr er auch immer hoffte ihn zu finden, so sehr fürchtete er es auch. Denn das letzte Stück das ihm fehlte hatte Tahomaru. Und er hatte keine Ahnung wie er es bekommen sollte, ohne ihn mit seinen eigenen Händen zu töten. Den Menschen, den er am meisten liebte. Es war unfair. So furchtbar unfair. Es klopfte schon wieder. Müde stand er von seinem Bett auf und öffnete die Tür. Und erstarrte. Direkt vor ihm stand Tahomaru. "TA-" Er spürte eine Hand, die ihm den Mund zuhielt und eine andere, die ihn zurück drückte. Der andere war nun mit ihm im Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Dann sagte eine Weile keiner von beiden etwas. Zum einen war Hyakkimaru unglaublich froh, dass er Tahomaru sah, aber gleichzeitig spürte er wie sich die Angst in seinem Bauch wand. Denn das Loch in Tahomarus Brust war immer noch da, klaffend mit roten Rändern die sich in Tahomarus Körper fraßen, genauso wie die beiden roten Flecken in seinem Gesicht. Seine Augen. Der Dämon. "Du siehst mich." Es war ganz klar Tahomarus Stimme, aber etwas daran war falsch. Es ließ ihn vorsichtig werden, abwartend. "Warum sollte ich nicht...?" Er hörte ein Lachen. Es gefiel ihm nicht. "Ach, das ist jetzt nicht wichtig..." Er kam näher an ihn heran. "Ich will mich für letztens revanchieren, Hyakkimaru." Revanchieren? Für letztens? Tahomaru fasste nach ihm, seinen Händen. "Oh, die sind ja echt? Da ist mir wohl etwas wichtiges entgangen." Tahomaru verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander, führte eine Hand zu seinen Lippen. Sie waren kalt, als er sie gegen seine Haut drückten und Hyakkimaru bekam eine Idee davon, was der andere wollte. Er wollte ihn nehmen, ihn ficken. Und sein Körper reagierte wie von selbst darauf, er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Tahomarus Berührung war für ihn untrennbar mit Lust verbunden. Obwohl der andere kalt war, breitete sich von der Stelle, an der seine Lippen ihn berührt hatten die bekannte Wärme aus. Hyakkimaru durchfuhr ein Schauer, als Tahomaru begann, seine Finger in den Mund zu nehmen, die Zunge langsam darüber fahren ließ. Es fühlte sich gut an und das verwirrte ihn. Denn es gab noch einige ungeklärte Fragen. War Tahomaru selbst nun ein Dämon oder nicht? War er sein Feind oder immer noch sein Freund? Sein Geliebter? Ihm entkam unwillkürlich ein Seufzen. Dieses Gefühl, wie der andere seine Hände liebkoste, küsste, leckte, es fachte die Lust in ihm an wie ein Feuer, lies sie brennend von ihm Besitz ergreifen, seine Gedanken träge werden. Seine Fingerspitzen waren zu sensibel, solche Berührung nicht gewohnt. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie Tahomaru ihn immer weiter zurückgedrängt hatte, bis seine Beine schließlich an die Bettkante stießen und er rückwärts auf die Matratze fiel. Tahomaru folgte ihm, presste sich nun mit seinem ganzen Körper an ihn. Er wehrte sich nicht dagegen, konnte, wollte sich nicht dagegen wehren. "Ich habe Lust auf dich." Diese ganze Situation war seltsam und aufregend und Hyakkimarus Puls begann merklich schneller zu werden. Es war Tahomarus Körper, sein Geruch, seine Stimme. Und doch so anders. Fordernd. Besitzergreifend. Unbeherrscht. War es das, was der Dämon mit Tahomaru tat? Nahm er ihm die Selbstbeherrschung? Er wollte es wissen. Bevor er sich entschied was er als nächstes tat, ob er sich ihm hingab oder gegen die Lust ankämpfte musste er es wissen. Denn da war ein leiser Zweifel in seinen Gedanken. War es richtig, es jetzt mit Tahomaru zu tun wenn er vielleicht gar nicht er selbst war? Er legte seine rechte Hand an Tahomarus Wange. "Tahomaru... Was hat der Dämon mit dir gemacht?" Seine Seele blieb vollkommen ruhig, als er die Hand aus seinem Gesicht nahm und sie auf Hyakkimarus eigene Brust drückte, leicht bewegte. Er sorgte dafür, dass er sich selbst durch den Stoff anfasste, während er mit einer Gegenfrage antwortete. "Welcher? Der, der mir das Leben nehmen wollte oder der, der mir das Leben gerettet hat?" Warum war er so ruhig? Die Hitze floss durch Hyakkimarus Körper wie sein eigenes Blut, versetzte jedes Nervenende in erwartungsvolle Bereitschaft. "Beide." Tahomaru lachte wieder. Warum klang es so falsch? Hyakkimarus Brustwarzen verhärteten sich unter seinen Fingern, die immer noch von dem anderen bewegt wurden. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Nur noch so lange, bis er die Antwort hatte. Nur noch ein bisschen. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde es schwerer. "Du bist neugierig, was? Gut, ich werde dir antworten. Aber nur, wenn du brav das tust, was ich sage. Verstanden?" Er nickte, seufzte. Der leise Zweifel war verschwunden. Es war nicht mehr wichtig. Er würde alles tun, was Tahomaru ihm sagte. "Sehr schön. Dann mach noch ein wenig so weiter, kneif dich auch ruhig ein bisschen. Und wage es ja nicht irgendetwas zurückzuhalten! Ich will deine Stimme hören.“ Und damit gab Hyakkimaru das letzte bisschen Widerstand auf und überließ sich dem Feuer, dass der andere in ihm entfacht hatte.</p><p> </p><p>Hyakkimaru tat, was er ihm sagte. War klar, alles lief so wie er es wollte. Und er wollte jetzt Sex mit Hyakkimaru, also würde er ihn bekommen. Doch nicht mit Gewalt. Nein. Er war schließlich kein Monster. Er wollte, dass es Hyakkimaru auch gefiel wenn er ihn nahm. Zumindest das erste Mal. Später... Mal sehen. Er wusste wie der andere Klang wenn er vor Schmerz schrie. Es gefiel ihm. Aber jetzt würde er es langsam angehen lassen. Und er hatte ihm schließlich auch etwas versprochen, also begann Tahomaru über Hyakkimarus lustgetränkte Stimme hinweg zu erzählen. Das die Füchsin ihn Kagemitsu vorgeführt hatte. Ihn demütigen wollte. "Zieh dein Shirt hoch, ich will deine Nippel sehen... Oha, die sind ja schon ganz rot. Kannst es wohl kaum erwarten?" Sie hatte ihn dann in seinem Zimmer, auf seinem Bett misshandelt, vergewaltigt, verletzt. "Jetzt zieh die Hose aus. Aber hallo, du bist ja richtig hart. Bist wohl wirklich scharf darauf gefickt zu werden. Umso besser. Zeig mir, wie du dir einen runterholst." Sie hatte ihn regelrecht zerrissen und er war sich sicher, dass ein Teil von ihm tatsächlich gestorben war. "Beweg die Hand schneller." Ja, das war es, was die Füchsin getan hatte. Sie hatte etwas in ihm getötet, mit sich in die Hölle genommen. Vermutlich war ihm deswegen immer heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. Sein Körper war tot und seine Seele verbrannte gerade zu Asche. "Hah, war`s das schon? Bist du jetzt wirklich von dem bisschen gekommen? Also wirklich, an deiner Ausdauer müssen wir noch arbeiten. Ich bin nämlich noch nicht fertig. Weder mit dem erzählen noch mit dir. Also los, wenn du mehr hören willst, muss es schon noch weitergehen. Mach die Beine breit und streichle dein Loch. Komm, noch ein bisschen breiter, ich weiß, dass du gelenkig bist." Dann waren Hyakkimaru und Jukai gekommen. Und der andere Dämon hatte ihn gerettet. "Schieb dir einen Finger rein. Langsam, ich will ja nicht, dass du dir wehtust. Oh, Moment!" Hyakkimaru sollte sich nicht selbst wehtun. Er war es, der ihm wehtun würde. Während er weitersprach, holte er eine kleine Tube aus seiner Hosentasche, die er auf dem Weg hatte mitgehen lassen und drückte das Gleitmittel auf Hyakkimarus Finger. Der andere Dämon hatte seinen verletzten Körper geheilt. Und nicht nur das. Er hatte ihm auch diese Fähigkeit gegeben. "Na, fühlt sich gut an, oder? Benutz jetzt noch einen Finger. Ja, genau so!" Alles lief nach seinem Willen. Er konnte tun was er wollte, haben was er wollte, nehmen was er wollte. "Du stöhnst wie eine Schlampe, hörst du mich überhaupt? Hey, hör bloß nicht auf, das ist heiß! Beweg die Finger, mach weiter.“ Im Grunde hatte er Tahomaru einen Wunsch erfüllt, von dem ihm gar nicht bewusst war, dass er ihn hegte. „Benutz noch einen Finger! Schneller!“ Und das einzige was er dafür wollte war, dass er ihn in seine Seele lies. "Hah, das sieht gut aus. Nimm die Hand weg, ich bin jetzt dran." Der Preis war lächerlich für das, was Tahomaru bekommen hatte. Er war jetzt vollkommen frei. Und fickte seinen älteren Bruder in den Arsch.</p><p> </p><p>Es war keine Liebe darin. Lust, ja. Befriedigung, auf jeden Fall. Aber keine Liebe. Es war ein reiner Akt des Fleisches, eine rücksichtslose Jagd nach dem Höhepunkt. Er selbst hatte es spüren wollen. Wie es war, von Tahomaru "genommen" zu werden. Und auch wenn die Situation eigenartig war, genoss er es. Er hatte es genossen, sich selbst zu fingern während Tahomaru ihm sagte, was er zu tun hatte. Ihn beobachtet hatte. Er genoss es, wie sein Körper sich für Tahomaru öffnete, ihn in sich aufnahm, sich um ihn schlang und die Begierde in ihm bediente. Fast als würde er etwas essen. Lust und Hunger waren sich so unglaublich ähnlich und das einzige Wort das ihm jetzt in seinen lustumnebelten Sinn kam war „köstlich“. Denn auch wenn keine Liebe in dem Akt selbst war, konnte er es spüren. Tahomaru liebte ihn. Noch. Er fühlte einen zweiten Orgasmus auf sich zukommen, während sein Geliebter wieder und wieder in ihn stieß, etwas in ihm erbeben ließ. Eine winzige Stelle in seinem Innersten mit seinem steinharten Penis kitzelte, reizte, liebkoste, traf. Die Finger fest in seine Haut presste, ihn mit seinem Gewicht in die Matratze drückte. Seine Beine weit spreizte, sie sich über die Arme legte, seinen Körper nach seinem Willen verbog um noch tiefer, schneller, härter in ihn einzudringen. Sein Nervensystem zum singen und seine Haut zum glühen brachte. Ihn vor Lust schreien ließ während er ihm dieses unvergleichliche Glück bescherte. Ihn fickte. Mit ihm eins war. Und als das Feuer vom Punkt ihrer Vereinigung aus durch seinen Körper raste konnte Hyakkimaru es sehen. Und er begriff. Tahomaru verfütterte die ganze Zeit seine Seele an den Dämon. Stückchen für Stückchen zerstörte er sein Selbst. Tötete sich. Und nur der Dämon würde in seinem Körper zurückbleiben. Das war es, was dieser von Anfang an gewollt hatte. Er beeinflusste, wie Tahomaru seine Gefühle wahrnahm sodass dieser gegen sein Wesen handelte. Alles verriet was ihn ausmachte. Darunter litt ohne es zu bemerken und zugrunde ging ohne es zu spüren. Als Tahomaru sich tief in ihm ergoss stiegen Tränen in Hyakkimarus Augen. Tränen, die Tahomaru nicht weinen konnte. Dies war wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal das er ihn spürte. Er würde ihn verlieren. Die Frage war nicht ob, sondern wie. "Tahomaru..." Er lag auf ihm, schwer atmend, kalt. Er hörte ihn, hörte zu. "Sag, als wer willst du sterben?" Der Atem des anderen stockte, die Finger auf seinen Schultern gruben sich fest in die Haut. "Gar nicht. Ich will gar nicht sterben." Wenn das nur ginge. Er legte seine Arme um Tahomaru, streichelte ihm über den Rücken und durch die Haare. So weich. Er vermisste seine Wärme. "Der Dämon frisst deine Seele. Es wird nichts mehr von dir übrig sein. Dann werde ich ihn auf jeden Fall töten, denn er hat meine Augen.“ Tahomaru erhob sich ruckartig von ihm, legte die Hände um seinen Hals. Doch er drückte nicht zu. Er konnte es nicht. Seine Finger zitterten, als kämpften sie mit aller Kraft gegen einen unsichtbaren Widerstand an. "Hast du deine zweite Bedingung vergessen?" Der Dämon konnte ihm nichts tun. Zumindest solange Tahomaru noch da war. Doch allein die Tatsache, dass er es versuchte...</p><p> </p><p>Seine Finger lagen auf der weichen, warmen Haut. In ihm war dieser unbändige Drang zuzudrücken, Hyakkimaru zu erwürgen und ihm anschließen den Kopf abzureißen. Es wäre so leicht sich zu holen was ihm vor so langer Zeit versprochen worden war. Er lag unter ihm, schutzlos, unbewaffnet, verletzlich. Ihm völlig ausgeliefert. Doch er tat es nicht. Die zweite Bedingung. Er durfte ihm nichts tun. Der Dämon durfte ihm nichts tun. Hyakkimaru hatte recht. Die ganze letzte Woche hatte Tahomaru Dinge getan, von denen er nie im Leben gedacht hätte, dazu fähig zu sein. Die wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben hatte er verletzt. Er hatte die weinende Frau verhöhnt, statt ihr beizustehen. Wer war sie überhaupt? Hatte sich vor den anderen beiden verborgen, die sich doch nur Sorgen um ihn machten. Wie waren ihre Namen? Er hatte anderen geschadet, um von sich selbst abzulenken. Hatte Feuer gelegt. Und jetzt hatte er versucht, Hyakkimaru zu töten nachdem er ihn mit seiner Fähigkeit gefügig gemacht und seinen Spaß mit ihm hatte. Ihn benutzt hatte und nun beseitigen wollte um so die Schmach zu tilgen damals von dieser verdammten Gottheit um seinen Anteil betrogen worden zu sein. Er war schon lange nicht mehr Tahomaru, schon mehr Dämon als Mensch. Egoistisch. Rücksichtslos. Verdammt, im Grunde war er wie dieser Mann, Daigo Kagemitsu! Doch wie sollte er es aufhalten? Konnte er das überhaupt? Konnte er nicht! Er wusste nicht einmal mehr welche Gedanken überhaupt seine eigenen und was die Stimme des Dämons war. Gut so! Gut so? Da spürte er etwas warmes in seinem Gesicht. Hyakkimaru hatte seine Hand auf seine rechte Wange gelegt. Sanft fuhr sie über seine verletzte Haut, strich zärtlich über die Augen hinweg, die nicht seine waren. Legte sich darüber. Hielt sie zu. Und ein Dunst, den er bislang nicht bemerkt hatte verschwand von der Welt, er konnte mit seinem eigenen verbliebenen Auge klar sehen. Nicht nur das, was wirklich vor ihm war, sondern auch das, was sein menschliches Auge eigentlich nicht sehen dürfte. In Hyakkimarus Seele war etwas, das er zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. Ein Funke, ein winziges goldenes Leuchten nicht größer als ein Reiskorn. Plötzlich wurde Tahomaru so vieles klar. Die ganzen Unmöglichkeiten zu denen der andere fähig war. Er wurde beschützt. Die barmherzige Kannon hatte Hyakkimaru die ganze Zeit ihren göttlichen Beistand gewährt. Er erinnerte sich an die vielen Stunden, in denen diese Frau gebetet hatte und er nur ihren Rücken sah... Seine Mutter? Ja, sie war seine Mutter. Die Traurigkeit, die Einsamkeit, ja auch den Zorn weil er sich von ihr nicht beachtet gefühlt hatte. Nicht geliebt. All das, was er so lange mit reiner Vernunft unter Verschluss gehalten hatte, brach auf einmal heraus und löste sich auf. Was seine Mutter getan hatte war nicht vergebens gewesen, keine sinnlose seelische Kälte gegenüber ihrem zweiten Kind. Nur ihre mütterliche Pflicht ihrem Erstgeborenen gegenüber, der ohne sie aufwachsen musste. Ohne so vieles, was für Tahomaru selbstverständlich war leben musste. Licht, Farben, Gefühl, Wärme. Die Sonne und den Wind auf dem Gesicht spüren. In Pfützen springen. Die Umarmung eines vertrauten Menschen fühlen. Alles. „Tahomaru...“ Er sah ihn an. Sah ihn wirklich. Hyakkimaru sah ihrer Mutter unglaublich ähnlich. Wie hatte er das bislang nicht bemerken können? Jetzt hatte er das Gesicht vor Kummer verzogen, schluchzte, weinte. Trauerte um ihn, der im Grunde ein wandelnder Toter war. Ein Geist der sich an seinen sterbenden Leib klammerte um nicht zu verschwinden, während der Körper von einem Dämon mehr und mehr besetzt wurde. „Bitte küss mich..." Nur ein Hauch, nicht mehr, doch es war genug. Ihre Lippen legten sich aufeinander. Vorsichtig, fast schon zaghaft. Es war keine Lust darin, kein Verlangen, kein Begehren. Nur Liebe. Zuneigung. Zärtlichkeit. Und er spürte etwas. Es war ihm so fremd, er musste tatsächlich erst überlegen, was es war, das ihm da jetzt die Wange herunterlief und auf Hyakkimarus Gesicht tropfte. Tränen. Er weinte.</p><p> </p><p>Sie liebten sich die ganze verbliebene Nacht. Küssten, streichelten, hielten einander fest. Es ging nicht um Lust. Nur darum, nicht loszulassen. Denn sobald es vorbei war würde eine Entscheidung fallen die sie beide nicht wollten und die doch getroffen werden musste. Unaufhaltsam, unabänderlich. Doch noch nicht jetzt während sie einander Unmögliches versprachen, sich eine Zukunft ausmalten die nie eintreffen würde. Was sie alles gemeinsam erleben wollten. Wohin sie zusammen gehen würden. Nicht jetzt, wenn Hyakkimaru gerade mit seinen sensiblen Händen Tahomarus kraftvollen Körper erfühlte, als würde er sich alles genau einprägen wollen. Jede Wölbung, Vertiefung, Linie für immer in sein Gedächtnis einbrennen. Welche Stelle Tahomaru welche Töne entlockte. Ein wunderschönes Lied nur für ihn, das ihn aufwühlte und glücklich machte. Nicht jetzt, während Tahomaru feststellte, dass Hyakkimaru in den Armbeugen und den Handflächen furchtbar kitzlig war. Staunend beobachtete, wie der andere jede Empfindung, jeden Reiz, jede Berührung ohne Scheu und Zurückhaltung annahm und genoss. Alles davon auskostete als wäre es das Beste, Köstlichste, Wertvollste der Welt. Zerbrechlich und kraftvoll wie ein Keimling, der aus eigener Kraft den Asphalt durchbricht um ans Licht zu gelangen und zu wachsen. Nicht jetzt, während sie einander mit allem spürten was sie waren, ihre Gefühle sich miteinander vermengten und ineinander aufgingen. Sie mehr waren als nur sie Selbst, zwei sich gleichende Seelen in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt. Die Zeit stand jetzt still, also hatten sie unendlich davon. Eine Ewigkeit nur füreinander.</p><p>Nicht jetzt.</p><p> </p><p>Es war bestimmt schon Mittag wenn er dem Stand der Sonne trauen konnte. In Hyakkimarus Zimmer gab es keine Uhr. Klar, wozu auch. Vorsichtig erhob er sich aus der Umarmung des anderen und begann seine Kleidung zusammenzusuchen. Hm, jetzt hatte er schon wieder Hyakkimarus Unterwäsche in der Hand. Unwillkürlich fing er an leise zu lachen und zog sich fertig an, ehe er sachte die Tür öffnete, um den anderen nicht zu wecken. Noch nicht. Er hörte gedämpfte Stimmen, vermutlich Patienten in Jukais Praxis. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür, hinter der er das Büro vermutete. Ja, Treffer. Mit einem Stift und ein paar Blatt Papier in der Hand zog er sich wieder in Hyakkimarus Zimmer zurück. Dort setzte er sich auf den Boden und begann zu schreiben.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Du bist ein Narr, Daigo Tahomaru.</em>
</p><p>Ich weis. Halt den Mund.</p><p> </p><p>Hyakkimaru wachte von einem Geräusch auf das er in seinem Zimmer eigentlich nie hörte. Das dumpfe Klacken eines Stiftes der zügig über Papier glitt. Tahomaru saß mitten in seinem Zimmer und schrieb etwas, ehe er ihn bemerkte und Papier und Stift beiseite legte. "Ah, wie passend. Ich bin gerade fertig. Komm, zieh dich an." Da lag jetzt eine Ruhe in der Stimme des anderen. Gelassenheit. Hyakkimaru fasste nach seiner Kleidung, fühlte wie der Stoff über seine Haut strich. Als er seinen Kopf durch den Halsausschnitt seines T-Shirts gesteckt hatte, stand Tahomaru vor ihm. Hätte er den Arm gehoben, er hätte ihn berühren können. Doch er tat nichts, wartete darauf, was als nächstes passieren würde. Die einzige Option, die es für sie beide gab. Die Entscheidung war gefallen und nichts in der Welt konnte etwas daran ändern. "Aniue, ich habe etwas, das dir gehört... Ich gebe es dir zurück."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Das kostet dich das Leben, Vertragsbrüchiger.</em>
</p><p>Ach, selber. Und jetzt fahr zur Hölle.</p><p> </p><p>Die Patientin wollte gerade den Behandlungsraum verlassen, als er einen markerschütternden Schrei hörte. Hyakkimaru!? Jukai riss sofort die Verbindungstür in den Flur auf und öffnete Hyakkimarus Zimmertür. Und was er dort sah, hatte er nicht erwartet, aber doch gefürchtet. Dort wanden sich zwei Gestalten voll Schmerz am Boden. Hyakkimaru, der sich die Hände in die Augen presste, immer wieder seinen Kopf gegen die Dielen hämmerte und wie am Spieß schrie. Und Tahomaru, der schwer atmend und gekrümmt auf der Seite lag. Unter ihm bildete sich langsam eine große Blutlache. Er musste nicht nachdenken, die Situation war eindeutig. Er stürmte auf Tahomaru zu, drehte ihn auf den Rücken und presste seine Hände auf die größten Wunden. Es war nicht nötig für ihn nachzusehen, wie die Verletzungen verliefen, er erinnerte sich nur zu gut. "Mitsuki-San! Bitte rufen Sie einen Rettungswagen! Schnell!" Die Angesprochene, die bis eben unbeweglich an der Verbindungstür gestanden hatte, erwachte aus ihrer Starre und tat, wie Jukai sie angewiesen hatte. Da hörte er Dororo den Flur entlang rennen. "Aniki! Ist was passiert?" - "Dororo! Bring mir Verbandszeug!" Das Mädchen hatte nur kurz zur Tür hineingesehen und rannte dann an der verstörten Patientin vorbei, die jetzt der Rettungsleitstelle versuchte zu beschreiben, was los war. Sie stotterte, musste immer wieder ansetzen. Hyakkimaru hatte aufgehört zu schreien, atmete nur noch schwer und hatte sich mit dem Kopf auf den Knien an die Wand gelehnt. Dororo kam mit dem Verbandszeug, riss das erste Päckchen auf und reichte es Jukai, der dann zusammen mit ihr einen Druckverband anlegte. Sie mussten Zeit gewinnen. Nur genug, dass Tahomaru es ins Krankenhaus schaffte. Nur genug, dass die Wunden richtig behandelt werden konnten. Nur genug, dass er nicht hier und jetzt verblutete. Die überforderte Patientin legte ihm das Telefon hin. "Itou-Sensei, bitte-" Und lief aus dem Raum. "Hallo, sind Sie noch dran?" Gott, jetzt musste er das auch noch nebenbei machen. "Hallo, mein Name ist Itou Jukai. Ich habe hier Daigo Tahomaru liegen. Er hat schwere Schnittverletzungen über den ganzen Oberkörper und verliert viel Blut." - "Verstanden. Ein Rettungswagen ist unterwegs. Wissen Sie zufällig die Blutgruppe des Verletzten?" Nein, wusste er nicht. Aber eine andere Stimme antwortete. "AB positiv..." Hyakkimaru. Er hatte sich zu ihnen getastet, die Augen fest zusammengekniffen. Stimmt, sein Sohn war letzte Woche an Tahomarus Seite geblieben, hatte sich schlicht geweigert, ihn alleine zu lassen. Da musste er es mitbekommen haben. Jukai spürte das seine Hose am Knie feucht wurde. Tahomarus Blut tropfte trotz Druckverband weiter auf den Boden. Es waren einfach zu viele Wunden. Hyakkimaru blinzelte kurz, schloss die Augen wieder, fasste mit seinen Fingerspitzen in die rote Flüssigkeit. "Papa... gib Tahomaru mein Blut." Sie konnten Zeit gewinnen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Liebste Mutter, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir so viel Sorge bereitet habe. Weißt du, ich war immer in deiner Nähe, auch wenn du mich nicht bemerkt hast. Habe dich bei deinen Gebeten beobachtet und gesehen, wie du gelitten hast . Es gab Tage, da dachte ich dich dafür zu hassen das ich nur deinen Rücken sehen konnte und lange habe ich dich nicht verstanden. Aber jetzt ist mir vieles klar geworden. Ich hätte dich nie hassen können. Ich wollte nur von dir gesehen werden. Darum habe ich mich immer angestrengt, dir ein guter Sohn zu sein. Aber es war wohl nicht genug, denn ich habe dir in deinem Kummer nicht beistehen können. Bitte verzeih mir, das ich nicht der Sohn war den du gebraucht hättest. Doch ich hoffe, dass du trotzdem an mich denkst. Und vielleicht betest du ja sogar für mich.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ich hab dich lieb, Mama.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Liebe Mutsu, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>du bist die große Schwester, die ich im Blute nie hatte. Du hast als ich noch klein war meine aufgeschrammten Knie versorgt und mir mehr als einmal den Kopf zurechtgerückt. Mir die Welt erklärt und mir beigestanden wenn meine Welt Kopf stand. Ohne dich wäre ich nicht der, der ich heute bin. Und bei den Göttern, Hundert Jahre würden nicht reichen um dir dafür zu danken, dass du für mich da warst obwohl du es nicht hättest tun müssen. Zumindest nicht zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit. Vor allem nicht Nachts. Himmel, das hier ist mein Abschiedsbrief an dich und jetzt fällt mir auf, wie sehr du mich eigentlich verzogen hast! ... Danke Mutsu. Für alles. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hyogo, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>du bist mein großer Bruder. Mein Senpai, mein Kumpel, mein bester Freund. Und manchmal hätte ich dir echt gerne einfach so eine runtergehauen wenn du nicht so ein Riese wärst. Und ja, ich habe nicht vergessen das du es warst, der mir beim Training den letzten Milchzahn ausgeschlagen hat! Jetzt werden wir leider nie erfahren wie es ist, sich zusammen zu betrinken und ob Mutsu uns mit ihrem Erfahrungsvorsprung wirklich unter den Tisch gesoffen hätte. Im nächsten Leben wäre ich gerne wieder dein Bruder. Und wenn möglich sogar im Blute. Bitte vergiss deinen dummen kleinen Cousin nicht.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hyakkimaru, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>du wirst diesen Brief wahrscheinlich erstmal nicht lesen können, also hoffe ich, dass ihn dir jemand vorliest. Vorzugsweise Dororo, vor ihr ist es mir am wenigsten peinlich.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyakkimaru, wegen dir ist alles aus den Fugen geraten. Ich habe Dinge gespürt und erlebt, die zuvor weit außerhalb meines Erwartungshorizonts lagen (Dororo, ich erwarte dass du dieses Wort nachschlägst). Denn wie viele Menschen können schon von sich behaupten, einen sehenden Blinden zu kennen? Mir ist durch dich klar geworden, das es so viel mehr auf der Welt gibt als das, was ich sehen kann. Mehr als Vorschriften. Mehr als Naturgesetze. Und auch wenn in der kurzen Zeit die ich dich gekannt habe mein bisheriges Leben komplett den Bach runter gegangen ist, bereue ich es nicht, mich in dich verliebt zu haben. Denn das wars wert.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ich liebe dich.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo liebe Leserschaft,</p><p>es geht zu Ende... Ich will nicht, dass es zu Ende geht. Ich arbeite seit mittlerweile 8 Monaten Tag und Nacht in fast jeder freien Minute an diesem AU. Ich bin davon besessen. Was soll ich denn ohne diese Geschichte machen?</p><p>Ich fühle mich wenig verloren...</p><p>…</p><p>Scheiße, jetzt weine ich schon wieder.</p><p>Vielen Dank dass ihr bisher dabei wart, bis nächste Woche. Bleibt gesund.</p><p>Eure Otakuplant</p><p> </p><p>P.S.: Hyakki hat meiner Meinung nach B negativ. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Phos - Licht</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>72.887 Herzschläge. 14.494 Atemzüge. Es gab keine Tage. Es gab keine Nächte. Da waren nur Mauern. Endlose Gänge voller Asche. Seltsam eingerichtete Zimmer voller Bilder und Gegenstände. Zwar waren dort auch Fenster, doch sie ließen sich nicht öffnen. Dahinter lag nur eine ewige Dämmerung, unmöglich zu sagen ob es Morgen oder Abend war. Und er lief. Denn es kam. Und wenn es ihn erwischte, war es aus. Er rannte in eines der Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er musste etwas hinterlassen. Schreiben. Er musste etwas schreiben. Musste schreiben, was er herausgefunden hatte. Er konnte es vor der Tür hören, es war da, er konnte nicht entkommen. Er streckte seine Finger in die Asche die überall lag, sich an den Wänden auftürmte und schrieb mit ihr auf den nackten Stein. <em><b>Ich bin ein Mensch.</b></em> Und er brannte.</p><p>
  <em>Es war einmal ein König...</em>
</p><p>144.855 Herzschläge. 28.786 Atemzüge. Er schlug die Augen auf. Sog scharf die Luft ein. Er musste husten. Schreckte hoch. Wo war er? Er saß am Boden, um ihn war alles grau. Ein kreisrunder Raum, sieben Türen in gleichmäßigen Abständen zueinander. Es war absolut still. Vorsichtig stand er auf, bemerkte dass das Grau an ihm hängen blieb wie Staub. Was war das für ein Ort?</p><p>
  <em>Es war einmal ein König, der einen Hirtenjungen fragte...</em>
</p><p>179.981 Herzschläge. 36.155 Atemzüge. Dieses furchtbare Geräusch, wie das rasselnde Atmen eines Erstickenden. Der abartige Gestank, gleich dem einer verrottenden Leiche. Der grauenhafte Anblick, das furchtbarste was er je gesehen hatte. Als hätte das Böse selbst Form angenommen. Er hatte keine Wahl als davor zu fliehen. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er hätte nicht stehen bleiben können. Es war nicht schnell, aber beständig. Und gleich wie schnell er war, gleich wohin er lief, früher oder später war es wieder in seiner Nähe. Stand vor der Tür zu dem Raum in dem er sich gerade aufhielt. Wankte durch den Gang, durch den er gerade lief. Immer hinter ihm her. Und er konnte nur weglaufen.</p><p>
  <em>Es war einmal ein König, der einen Hirtenjungen fragte: „Wie viele Sekunden hat die Ewigkeit?“</em>
</p><p>216.008 Herzschläge. 43.298 Atemzüge. Die Räume waren seltsam. Sie kamen ihm bekannt vor, aber er wusste nicht woher. Gegenstände, die er benennen konnte. Bilder von Menschen von denen er wusste, das sie existierten. Doch wer waren sie? Und wer war er?</p><p>
  <em>Und der Hirtenjunge antwortete...</em>
</p><p>252.119 Herzschläge. 50.379 Atemzüge. Da lag ein toter Koi mitten im Raum. Daneben ein zerbrochenes Teeservice. Wo kam der Fisch her? Das einzige Wasser in dieser Festung hatte er vom Dach aus gesehen. Es ging einmal rund herum. Das endlose Meer, das die Insel mit der Festung umgab, in der er ganz alleine mit dem Bösen eingesperrt war. Ein Koi lebte nicht im Meer. Wo kam der blöde Fisch her?</p><p>
  <em>Und der Hirtenjunge antwortete: „Es gibt einen Berg...</em>
</p><p>288.006 Herzschläge. 57,543 Atemzüge. Es hatte angehalten. Warum hatte es angehalten? Er hatte etwas gesagt. Was hatte er gesagt? „Ich habe Angst.“ Er hatte zugegeben das er Angst hatte. Eine Beichte. Er sollte beichten.</p><p>„<em>Es gibt einen Berg aus reinem Diamanten...“</em></p><p>324.331 Herzschläge. 64.809 Atemzüge. In einem Raum brannte ein Feuer. Die nasse Kleidung ließ ihn kaum frieren, doch sie klebte unangenehm an ihm und vor dem Feuer hing über einer Stuhllehne trockene Kleidung. Er besah sie sich schnell. Es war genau die gleiche wie die, die er gerade trug. Hastig zog er sich die nassen Sachen vom Körper, zog die trockenen an und hängte die tropfenden Stoffe über die Stuhllehne. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon einmal in diesem Raum gewesen zu sein.</p><p>„<em>Es gibt einen Berg aus reinem Diamanten. Es braucht eine Stunde ihn zu erklimmen und eine Stunde ihn zu umrunden...“</em></p><p>359.766 Herzschläge. 71.889 Atemzüge. Er hatte es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen. Er hatte Anlauf genommen so gut es ging und war vom Dach gesprungen. Denn alles war besser als weiterhin mit dem Grauen eingesperrt zu sein. Es tat sehr weh als er auf dem Wasser aufschlug, es war eiskalt und furchtbar dunkel. Er musste wieder raus, weiterschwimmen war keine Option. Hätte es irgendwo Land gegeben, und sei es auch in noch so weiter Ferne, er hätte versucht dorthin zu gelangen. Doch dort war nichts, nur trübes Wasser im ewigen Dämmerlicht. Er kletterte die Felsen herauf die das Ufer säumten, der raue Stein schrammte seine Knie auf und als er wieder vor der Mauer seines Gefängnisses stand war dort eine Tür. Musste er tatsächlich wieder hinein? Wollte er wirklich zurück? Eigentlich nicht, doch es brachte auch nichts wenn er hier draußen blieb. Denn hier war nichts.</p><p>„<em>Und alle hundert Jahre kommt ein kleiner Vogel...“</em></p><p>395.566 Herzschläge. 79.199 Atemzüge. Er hatte etwas gefunden, das anders war als alle anderen Orte in dieser Festung. Eine durchsichtige Mauer, wie aus Glas. Hier, tief unten im Keller des aus endlosen Gängen und Räumen bestehenden Gefängnisses in dem er schon so unendlich lange umherirrte. Abwechselnd vor dem Grauen floh und in den Zimmern versuchte sich anhand der Dinge dort zu erinnern. An die Menschen, die er geliebt hatte. Ja, es gab einmal Menschen, die er geliebt hatte. Und die auch ihn geliebt hatten. Und vielleicht auch immer noch liebten. Er wollte, musste dorthin! Er musste zum Licht! Doch konnte er das? Denn überall an der Mauer waren Blutspuren, rote Handabdrücke. Jemand, einer, viele hatten anscheinend bereits unendliche Male dagegen geschlagen. Und ja, wenn er genau hinsah entdeckte er tatsächlich feine Risse in der Mauer. Wie oft müsste er wohl dagegen schlagen um das Licht zu erreichen? Da hörte er es hinter sich. Das Grauen. Das Böse. Es kam den langen schmalen Gang entlang auf ihn zu, langsam, stetig. Er saß in der Falle, der Gang war zu eng um sich an dem Ding vorbei zu drücken. Es würde ihn verbrennen, denn es gab nichts mehr zu beichten. Also blieb nur die Flucht nach vorne. Und er schlug zu.</p><p>„<em>Und alle hundert Jahre kommt ein kleiner Vogel und wetzt seinen Schnabel an dem Diamantberg...“</em></p><p>432.008 Herzschläge. 86.390 Atemzüge. Als er durch die Tür getreten war, stand er in einem der vielen Räume. Doch die Tür hatte er bislang nie bemerkt und als er sich umdrehte, war dort nur noch Mauerwerk. Und dort stand in grau ein Satz mit Asche an die Wand geschrieben. <em><b>Ich bin ein Mensch.</b></em><span>Ein Mensch… Was ist ein Mensch?</span></p><p>„<em>Und wenn der gesamte Berg abgeschliffen ist...“</em></p><p>468.901 Herzschläge. 93.698 Atemzüge. „Ich bereue nicht, ich zu sein!“ Die Hand des Grauens hatte nur wenige Millimeter vor ihm gestoppt, als wäre das Ding plötzlich eingefroren. Vorsichtig drückte er sich an der Wand entlang daran vorbei, stets darauf bedacht es nicht zu berühren. Er hatte jetzt ein wenig Zeit zu entkommen, doch er wollte nicht austesten wie viel genau. Während er rannte, ging er seine bisherigen Beichten durch, versuchte sich an mehr zu erinnern. <em>Ich habe Angst. Ich bin starrköpfig. Ich bin verliebt. Ich bin hochmütig. Ich übernehme gerne Verantwortung. Ich interessiere mich nicht groß dafür, was andere von mir denken. Ich bin schnell einsam. Ich bin selbstbewusst. Ich bin rücksichtslos. Ich bin ehrgeizig. Ich werde leicht zornig. Ich bin ahnungslos. Ich stehe zu dem, was ich fühle. Ich bin wollüstig. Ich bereue nicht, ich zu sein. </em>Ihm fiel nichts mehr ein. Die wenigen Erinnerungen die er bisher erlangt hatte waren eher Ahnungen. Beschreibungen. Er war einmal ein Mensch, doch was er jetzt war wusste er nicht. Er war noch jung, war verliebt. Doch in wen? Er war gut in irgendetwas, war stolz darauf. Doch worin war er gut? Es gab Menschen die er liebte, doch wer waren sie?</p><p>„<em>Und wenn der gesamte Berg abgeschliffen ist, ist die erste Sekunde der Ewigkeit verstrichen.“</em></p><p>500.000 Herzschläge. 100.000 Atemzüge. Es war der letzte Schlag. Die Mauer brach. Das Licht drang herein, berührte ihn und das Grauen, das eben hinter ihm seine Klauen nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte um ihn ein weiteres Mal zu verbrennen, ohne Erinnerung an den Anfang des Gefängnisses zurückzubringen. In sein endloses, persönliches Fegefeuer. Doch nun drang das Licht herein. Erleuchtete seine blutig geschlagenen Hände, seine wundgelaufenen Füße, seinen von der eigenen Asche grau gefärbten Körper. Und ließ das Böse hinter ihm zu Staub zerfallen. Er hatte den Ausweg gefunden. Er hatte Buße getan. Hatte alles gestanden, was ihn ausmachte. Seine Seele war die eines Menschen. Er war frei. Und trat in das Licht, in das er gehörte.</p><p>
  <em>Der König war von der Weisheit des Hirtenjungen beeindruckt und sprach: Du sollst fortan in meinem Schloss wohnen und ich will dich ansehen wie mein eigen Kind.“</em>
</p><p>Ich bin wieder zu Hause.</p><p>
  <em>Willkommen zurück, Tahomaru.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Warm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Es war dunkel. Nein, hell. Licht, das wanderte. Eine Stimme. Viele Stimmen. Dunkel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Er tat weh. Alles, alles, alles tat weh. Dann hörte es auf.</p><p> </p><p>Jemand berührte ihn am Kopf. Er spürte es. Warm.</p><p>
  <em>Es war einmal ein König...</em>
</p><p>Sein Name, sehr oft. Jemand rief nach ihm.</p><p>
  <em>Ich warte auf dich.</em>
</p><p>Da war ein Lied. Ein Kinderlied. Welches? <em>Dreht euch, dreht euch...</em></p><p>
  <em>Tahomaru... Denkst du nicht, es ist langsam Zeit, aufzuwachen?</em>
</p><p>Es piepste. Gleichmäßig. Piep. Piep. Piep.</p><p>
  <em>Es war einmal vor langer Zeit... </em>
  <span>Ah, ein Märchen. Er hatte als Kind gerne Märchen gehört.</span>
</p><p>Jemand berührte ihn an der Hand. Hielt sie.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, dummer kleiner Bruder, weist du noch-?</em>
</p><p><em>Dreht euch, dreht euch... </em>Ach stimmt, das war aus diesem Film. Den mochte er. Wie hieß er doch gleich?</p><p>
  <em>Ich liebe dich.</em>
</p><p>Warm.</p><p>
  <em>Tahomaru... Ich würde vorschlagen, du kommst jetzt zu uns zurück.</em>
</p><p>Piep. Piep. Piep.</p><p>Es war hell. Da fiel Sonnenlicht durchs Fenster. Es war warm. Auf seinem Kopf lag eine Hand, strich ihm durch die Haare. Er war müde. "Tahomaru..." Mama. "Ist schon gut. Schlaf ruhig noch ein bisschen. Ich bin da. Ich bin immer bei dir."</p><p>Es war dunkel. Er hörte ein ruhiges, gleichmäßiges Atmen neben sich.</p><p>Es wurde hell. Langsam kamen seine Gedanken in Bewegung. Er war anscheinend in einem Krankenhaus. Schon wieder. Hm. Er wollte sich aufrichten, doch schon als er seinen Körper anspannte merkte er, dass das eine ganz schlechte Idee war. Also doch besser liegen bleiben. Warum war er hier? Müsste er nicht eigentlich...? Oh. OH! Er wollte wieder versuchen aufzustehen, doch da legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Bleib liegen." So vorsichtig er konnte drehte er seinen Kopf, dünne Schläuche zogen an seinem Gesicht. Neben ihm lag Hyakkimaru. Er hielt seine Hand, ließ seinen Daumen über seine Haut kreisen. Sah ihn an. Aus einem Paar sanfter hellbrauner Augen. Die Sonne ging auf. Er lebte. Hyakkimaru hatte seine Augen. Konnte sehen. Ihn wirklich ansehen. Und Tahomaru musste weinen.</p><p> </p><p>Tränen schmeckten salzig. Jede einzelne, die Tahomaru vergoss, wollte er auffangen, ablecken, wegküssen. "Hey, lass das- Au, das- das kitzelt und- und lachen tut weh." Zu blöd. Er wollte nicht aufhören. Hatte die ganze Zeit viel zu viel Angst gehabt, ihn zu verlieren. Aber weh tun wollte er Tahomaru auch nicht. Also wich er wieder etwas zurück, ließ nur weiter sachte seine Finger über Tahomarus Gesicht wandern. Seine Augen folgten jeder Bewegung und er wollte sich alles an Tahomaru einprägen, das Gefühl mit dem was er sah verknüpfen. Eine Hand fuhr durch die leicht zerzausten Haare. Die Augenbraue entlang. Unter dem Auge entlang zur Nase, die teilweise von den Pflastern überklebt war, die seine rechte Gesichtshälfte bedeckten. Er strich vorsichtig über die Wundverbände, dann das Kinn entlang, legte seinen Daumen auf Tahomarus Lippen. "Hyakkimaru... Uhm... Wie...? Wie kommt es, dass ich noch lebe? Ich... ich sollte doch..." Er wollte ihn so gerne küssen, halten, nie wieder loslassen. "Papa hat dich sofort verbunden, als deine Wunden wieder aufgegangen sind. Dann hab ich dir noch von meinem Blut gegeben. Das hat dann gereicht." Tahomarus linkes Auge wurde groß, rund. War das Verwunderung? Oder etwas anderes? Er konnte Gesichtsausdrücke noch nicht so richtig einschätzen. "Von deinem Blut..." Er wurde unruhig, verzog leicht das Gesicht. Als würde ihn etwas traurig machen. "Hyakkimaru... Es... Es gibt da etwas, dass du wissen musst. Du und ich, wir können nicht... Wir können nicht zusammen sein. Nicht mehr." Jetzt merkte er, dass seine eigenen Augen groß wurden. Warum sagte er das? "Ich... Ich habe herausgefunden, wer deine Eltern sind..." Ach, das. Stimmt, er hatte ihn auch Aniue genannt, als er ihm die Augen zurückgab. Älterer Bruder... Und? "Wir beide, wir sind Brüder, Hyakkimaru. Blutsverwandt. Das geht nicht... Deshalb...." Wie, das geht nicht? Er verstand das Problem nicht. Das schien sein Gesichtsausdruck auch zu sagen, denn Tahomaru wirkte... schockiert? "Hyakkimaru, selbst dir dürfte doch klar sein, das Geschwister in keiner... Liebesbeziehung miteinander sein dürfen?" Er antwortete ihm erst mal nicht, strich nur weiter vorsichtig über Tahomarus Gesicht, dachte einen Moment nach, ehe er fragte: „Ist das wirklich was du fühlst?“</p><p> </p><p>War das wirklich Hyakkimarus Ernst? Natürlich war das nicht was er fühlte! Er liebte ihn, wollte bei ihm sein, ihn umarmen, küssen, spüren. Er war dem Tod gerade nochmal von der Schippe gesprungen, so etwas rückte Prioritäten durchaus zurecht. Aber romantische Liebe unter Geschwistern war ein absolutes Tabu. Sex unter Geschwistern war ein absolutes Tabu! Warum verstand er das denn nicht? "Hyakkimaru... Ich..." - "Sag nichts. Ich sehs schon..." Hyakkimaru war von ihm zurückgewichen, hatte den Blick gesenkt. Und ging wortlos aus dem Raum. Ließ ihn alleine.</p><p> </p><p>Sie streichelte ihm gerade wieder über den Kopf, als er aufwachte. "Hmm... Mutter..." Sie lächelte. "Ja, mein Schatz. Ich bin da. Wie geht es dir?" Tahomaru wirkte etwas benommen, wahrscheinlich wegen den Schmerzmitteln, die er noch bekam. "Könnte besser sein... Wie... Wie geht es dir?" Womit hatte sie nur so einen lieben Sohn verdient? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Mach dir bitte um mich keine Gedanken, mein Schatz. Ich komme zurecht... Tahomaru... Es tut mir Leid." Sie nahm sich zusammen und legte ihre Arme um ihn, so weit es möglich war. "Wenn jemand nicht gut genug war, dann ich als Mutter. Ich habe mich nur meinem Kummer hingegeben und ignoriert, wie sehr ich dich damit verletzt habe. Bitte, Tahomaru, verzeih mir, dass du meinetwegen so einsam warst... Dich trifft keine Schuld." Sie spürte ihn zittern, ganz langsam hob er seine Hände und legte sie an ihren Körper. "...Mama..."</p><p> </p><p>Die Welt war irgendwie grau. Ja, da waren Farben. Doch sie wirkten seltsam trüb. Da war seine Welt vorher bunter. Aber auch die Töne seines Klaviers klangen leblos. Das Essen schmeckte nicht, genauso gut hätte er es lassen können. Das Gesicht, das ihn aus dem Spiegel ansah, kannte er nicht. Da stand jemand Fremdes vor ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. Er sah traurig aus. "Aniki..." Er wollte Dororo jetzt nicht sehen, sie sollte weggehen. Gar nichts wollte er jetzt sehen. Sie legte ihre kleine Hand auf seinen Kopf, streichelte ihn. "Es wird alles wieder gut." Er wüsste nicht wie. "Weist du, Ahomaru hat dir einen Brief geschrieben. Soll ich ihn dir vorlesen?" Einen Brief? Ach, das hatte er also getan bevor er ihm die Augen zurückgab. Aber wollte er es wirklich hören? "Aniki... Ich weis zwar nicht was los ist, aber in dem Brief steht ganz klar, dass Ahomaru dich liebt obwohl du ihn faktisch vor Dämonen gezerrt hast, das er es nicht bereut und das es das wert war. Und unten nochmal ganz groß ein &gt;&gt;Ich liebe dich&lt;&lt;!" Er liebte ihn. Ja, das war ihm klar. Und das machte die Sache nur noch unerträglicher.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Es war grauenhaft, wenn er alleine war. Die Schmerzmittel wurden langsam abgesetzt und niemand lenkte ihn von dem Brennen, Ziehen und Jucken an seinem Oberkörper und Gesicht ab. Und niemand lenkte ihn von dem Schmerz in seiner Brust ab. Nachts war es am schlimmsten, dann kamen zu den Schmerzen noch die Albträume. Ein Monster mit gierig aufgerissenem Maul das ihn jagte um ihn zu verschlingen. Seine Beine, schwer wie Blei, die sich weigerten ihn von dem Ungeheuer wegzutragen. Seine Hände die ihm nicht gehorchten, sondern sich stattdessen in Klauen verwandelten und sich in seine eigene Brust schlugen. Seinen Körper aufrissen und sein blutendes, schlagendes Herz herauszogen, in das er schließlich selbst hineinbiss wie in einen reifen Apfel. Blut füllte seinen Mund wie Saft, floss aus seiner Brust zu Boden, sammelte sich dort zu einem See in dem er schließlich ertrank<span>. </span>Spätestens dann wachte er immer mit gehetztem Atem und schweißüberströmt auf. Nur die vielen Kabel der piependen Überwachungsgeräte und die Schläuche, die in seinen Körper führten, hielten ihn in der Realität fest. Nur ein furchtbarer Albtraum. Er lag im Bett. Die Dämonen waren tot. Er lebte. Sein Herz war wo es hingehörte, hämmerte kräftig in seiner Brust und schmerzte mit jedem Schlag. Pumpte sein Blut, vermischt mit Hyakkimarus durch seinen Körper. Nur ein Albtraum. Wäre doch sein ganzes Leben nur ein böser Traum, aus dem er irgendwann erwachen könnte. Wäre nur einer von ihnen in eine andere Familie geboren worden. Wäre... Nein, er bereute nicht, dass er ihm begegnet war. Er bereute nicht, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Aber es ging einfach nicht. Es ging nicht.</p><p> </p><p>Hyakkimaru litt. Und Jukai hatte eine Ahnung warum. Er war vor ein paar Tagen unerwartet nach Hause gekommen, obwohl er eigentlich bei Tahomaru bleiben wollte. Als er bei dessen Mutter nachfragte, meinte sie das ihr Sohn ebenfalls unglücklich sei, sich aber strikt weigerte darüber zu sprechen. Sie wirkte sehr hilflos. Wahrscheinlich hatten die beiden im Zuge der Ereignisse doch von ihrer Blutsverwandtschaft erfahren. Da war es nachvollziehbar, dass sie ihre Beziehung, wenn auch offensichtlich widerwillig, beendeten. Und jetzt still litten. Ein Teil von ihm war erleichtert darüber. Denn der Gedanke das Geschwister wissentlich miteinander... Sex hatten war für ihn, milde gesagt, befremdlich. So etwas war nicht normal und ausschließlich das Wissen darum, dass die Jungen keine Ahnung davon hatten ließ ihn bislang die Füße still halten, die Gefühle der beiden füreinander hinnehmen. Doch dann war da noch der andere Teil in ihm, flüsterte ihm Bedenken zu. Inzest war in Japan nicht gesetzlich verboten, es war ein moralisches Tabu. Doch woher leitete es sich ab? Durch die erhöhte Gefahr von Erbschäden bei den möglichen Nachkommen? Die beiden Jungs konnten doch gar keine Kinder miteinander bekommen. Durch die Gefahr von innerfamiliärem Missbrauch? Diese Begründung griff ebenfalls nicht, es gab keine familiäre Hierarchie zwischen den beiden. Weil es falsch war? Aber warum, wenn sie doch gar nicht als Geschwister aufgewachsen waren? Ihm gingen für diesen konkreten Fall die rationalen Argumente aus und das Flüstern wurde zu einer festen, selbstbewussten Stimme. Sein Sohn litt... Sein Sohn... Warum war Hyakkimaru eigentlich sein Sohn? Weil er vom Amt die Personenfürsorge übertragen bekam, als der Junge völlig alleine auf der Welt war? Oder eher, weil er ihn als solchen angenommen hatte, sich gekümmert hatte? Ihn versorgt und beschützt hatte? Ihre Bindung, sie bestand nicht aus Blut, sie war gewachsen aus Erinnerung und Gefühl. Warum hatte er kein Recht, sich als den Vater von Kaname zu bezeichnen, obwohl er ihn gezeugt hatte? Weil eben all das fehlte. Kümmern. Versorgen. Beschützen. Erinnerung. Gefühl. Welche Erinnerungen teilten Hyakkimaru und Tahomaru? Welche Gefühle? Nicht die von Geschwistern. Sie teilten Erinnerungen und Gefühle, wie es Liebende taten. War das nun unmoralisch? Es gab auch Leute die meinten, Sex zwischen Männern sei unmoralisch. Wider die Natur. Er hatte mal gelesen, dass bei Tieren in freier Wildbahn je nach Spezies auch homosexuelle Praktiken durchaus zum gewöhnlichen Verhalten gehörten. Himmel, manche Tierarten kannten sogar das Konzept der Prostitution! Soviel also zur Natur. War er jetzt ein Befürworter von Inzest? Kein bisschen. Aber welches Recht hatte er selbst, jemanden auf moralischer Ebene zu verurteilen anhand von Argumenten, die zur Situation überhaupt nicht passten? Hatte nicht er selbst bis zu einem gewissen Punkt ein Leben geführt, dass unmoralischer kaum sein konnte? Hatte er nicht Dinge getan, für die er verurteilt gehörte? Aber niemand wusste es. Gut, fast niemand. Konnte er das so halten? Niemand den es nichts anging wusste, dass die beiden Jungen Brüder waren. Und er würde schweigen. Die Entscheidung war gefallen. Hyakkimaru litt unnötig. Es war Zeit für ein Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Taho, ist irgendetwas mit Hyakkimaru? Ich habe ihn schon länger nicht mehr hier gesehen." Tahomaru sah ihn ausdruckslos an. "Nein, es ist gar nichts." Sein kleiner Cousin war ein so unfassbar schlechter Lügner. "Wenn nichts ist, warum siehst du dann aus, als würdest du jeden Augenblick anfangen zu heulen?" Tahomaru wandte den Blick ab, starrte auf seine Hände. „Hyogo... kann ich dich um etwas bitten?“ Was sollte das denn jetzt? Er wusste doch, dass er ihn um alles bitten konnte. „Was brauchst du, Taho?“ Der andere nestelte unruhig mit seinen Fingern herum, zupfte an der Bettdecke, kaute auf seinen Lippen. „Uhm... bitte... versteh das jetzt nicht falsch. Hyogo, könntest du... mich bitte küssen?“ … Was? Was bitte war denn jetzt in Tahomaru gefahren? Er musterte ihn ungläubig, während dieser nach wie vor nur seine Hände anstarrte.. „Taho... Warum fragst du das?“ Der andere schüttelte nur vorsichtig den Kopf ehe er antwortete. „Kannst du mir bitte sagen, warum nicht?“ Würde er Tahomaru nicht so gut kennen würde er glatt glauben, er würde ihn verarschen. Doch Tahomaru war es ernst. Also versuchte er sein möglichstes, seine Verwirrung zur Seite zu schieben und tatsächlich über diese Frage nachzudenken. Wobei, eigentlich war die Antwort glasklar. „Weil du mein Bruder bist.“ Tahomaru sah ihn jetzt wieder aus seinem unverbundenen Auge an. Er wirkte so unfassbar traurig, fast schon verzweifelt. „Wir sind aber keine Brüder, Hyogo, wir sind Cousins.“ Also jetzt reichte es ihm aber. Er zog seine Geldbörse aus seiner Hosentasche und daraus einen kleinen Zettel, den er ihm jetzt vorhielt. „Bitte, Taho, erzähl nicht solchen Unsinn...“ Das Auge des anderen weitete sich, als er seine eigene Handschrift auf dem Papier sah. <em>Hyogo, du bist mein großer Bruder. </em><span>Er begann leise zu schluchzen und als Hyogo einen Arm um ihn legte, schien etwas in dem anderen zu brechen und er weinte aus tiefster Seele, wie es sonst nur kleine Kinder konnten.</span></p><p> </p><p>Er wollte zu Tahomaru. Und gleichzeitig fürchtete er sich davor, mehr als er jeden Dämon je gefürchtet hatte. Davor, die Sehnsucht in dem anderen zu fühlen und trotzdem zurückgewiesen zu werden. Tahomarus Verlangen nach ihm in seinem Blick zu sehen und doch von seinen Händen weggedrückt zu werden. Ihn nicht in die Arme nehmen zu können, obwohl er fühlte wie die Seele des anderen danach schrie, ihn zu spüren. Er fürchtete seine eigene Hilflosigkeit. Denn es gab nichts, was er tun konnte, wenn Tahomaru das Urteil von anderen über seine eigenen Gefühle stellte. Wenn er versuchen würde ihn zu überreden, zu überzeugen, wäre es erzwungen. Und er wollte ihn nicht zwingen. "Hyakkimaru? Ich möchte mit dir reden. Kann ich reinkommen?" Papa. Wollte er jetzt mit Papa reden? Hm. Ja, warum auch nicht. Er tat gerade sowieso nichts anderes als Tahomaru vermissen. Er erhob sich von seinem Bett und ging zur Tür, um seinen Papa reinzulassen, ehe er sich wieder auf die Matratze setzte und sein Kissen umarmte. Sein Papa sah sich kurz in seinem Zimmer um und ging dann zum Fenster, betrachtete einen Augenblick die Pflanzen dort. "Das Einblatt hier verdurstet." War ihm egal. Wortlos sah er zu, wie sein Papa die kleine Gießkanne nahm und der Blume Wasser gab. "Warum lässt du sie eingehen?" Weil es ihn nicht interessierte. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, sich um sie zu kümmern. Um keine der Pflanzen wollte er sich jetzt noch kümmern. Papa sah ihn an, er wartete auf eine Antwort, also zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. "Du willst sie also alle sterben lassen, einfach so?" Sterben. Wenn Papa es so ausdrückte, klang es anders. Es gefiel ihm nicht. "Weißt du, im Grunde kann es mir egal sein. Es sind deine Pflanzen. Aber wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hast du sie alle doch recht gerne gemocht, oder? Vor allem diese hier..." Er zeigte auf eine kleine, schmale Pflanze mit roten Blüten. Dororo hatte mal gesagt, das wäre eine Orchidee. Diese Pflanze... seine Arme umfassten das Kissen fester. Mio hatte sie ihm geschenkt nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, dass er Pflanzen mochte. Er verstand, worauf Papa hinauswollte. Wollte er wirklich, dass diese Pflanze einfach starb? Aus einer Laune heraus verdurstete? ...Nein. Nein, eigentlich wollte er das nicht. Und es war ja auch nicht schwer. Er musste nur aufstehen und sich um sie kümmern. Jahrelang hatte er das schon getan, er könnte das sogar im Schlaf. Also warum tat er es nicht? "Hyakkimaru... ich weiß, du bist traurig wegen Tahomaru. Und ich weiß auch wieso." Ach. Tatsächlich? Papa zog den Stuhl von seinem Klavier vor das Bett und setzte sich. "Ihr habt dieselben leiblichen Eltern." Papa wusste es tatsächlich. Hyakkimaru vergrub seinen Kopf ins Kissen. Würde jetzt noch eine Erklärung kommen, warum es nicht ging? Mit Worten, die für ihn nicht die geringste Bedeutung hatten? "Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass du mein Sohn bist und Tahomaru nicht." Er hob seinen Kopf so plötzlich, dass ihm fast schwindelig wurde. Papa legte die Hand auf seine Schulter, rieb mit kräftigem Druck darüber. "Du bist mein Sohn und ich will, dass du glücklich bist. Mehr wollte ich dazu gar nicht sagen... Willst du was essen?" Die Furcht war nicht verschwunden. Doch Furcht war kein Grund aufzugeben. "Kann ich Curryreis haben?"</p><p> </p><p>Mutsu war kurz davor, zu Hyakkimaru nach Hause zu fahren um ihr Versprechen einzulösen. Sie hatte sich schon die Frage gestellt was sie ihm brechen sollte. Die Nase oder das Bein? Doch dann hatte Tahomaru gesagt, dass er selbst die Beziehung beendet hatte. Mehr bekam sie aus ihm nicht raus. Sie konnte Hyakkimaru schlecht dafür bestrafen, dass ihn kleiner Cousin ein riesengroßer Idiot war. Vielleicht sollte sie auch dazu übergehen, ihn Ahomaru zu nennen. Denn das war er ohne Zweifel. Warum hatte er die Beziehung beendet, wenn er jetzt offensichtlich vor Liebeskummer einging? Konnte es an dem liegen, was passiert war? Sie selbst hatte Tahomaru nur kurz gesehen, bevor sie in verschiedene Kliniken gebracht wurden. Den Rest hatte ihr Hyakkimarus Vater unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit anvertraut, weil sie über die Dämonen Bescheid wusste und so im Zweifelsfall entsprechend regieren konnte. Denn Tahomaru brauchte jemanden um sich der verstand, was er durchgemacht hatte. Er war von einem Dämon schwer misshandelt und, den Spuren nach, wahrscheinlich auch sexuell missbraucht worden. Und zwar als Bezahlung. Verkauft von seinem eigenen Vater. Mutsu strich Tahomaru über den Arm, er starrte nur weiter die Decke an, blinzelte ab und zu. Ja, wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, war es wahrscheinlich, dass Tahomaru deswegen Schwierigkeiten haben würde. Sie war natürlich nicht vom Fach, aber sie wusste, dass Betroffene von sexualisierter Gewalt sehr unterschiedlich versuchten, das erlebte zu verarbeiten. Manche schafften es ohne Hilfe, doch die meisten brauchten Unterstützung. Sie begann sich im Kopf nun eine Liste zu erstellen, wie sie ihrem kleinen Cousin jetzt helfen konnte. Sie musste sich da auf jeden Fall beraten lassen. „Mutsu? Was meinst du, gibt es Liebe, die falsch ist?“ Oh, er sprach ja doch noch mit ihr. Aber was sollte diese Frage? „Wie kommst du darauf?“ Jetzt sah er sie doch an, sein linkes Auge fixierte sie. „Gegenfrage, Mutsu.“ Stimmt, er mochte es nicht, wenn sie mit einer Gegenfrage antwortete. „Also, erst mal sind Richtig und Falsch relative Einteilungen. Verschiedene Kulturen haben zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten die Frage nach Richtig und Falsch oft sehr-“ - „Mutsu, kannst du nicht einfach mal auf eine Frage antworten, ohne gleich einen Vortrag daraus zu machen?“ Was war er denn so ungeduldig? Sie seufzte. Also die Kurzfassung. „Meiner Meinung nach ist Liebe nur falsch, wenn sie gegen den Willen einer der beteiligten Personen geschieht. Wenn es speziell um Sex geht, finde ich es auch mit Kindern und Tieren falsch. Jetzt zufrieden?“ Sein Auge war erstaunt aufgerissen, er wirkte... irritiert? „Tiere? Echt jetzt?“ Hach, ihr süßer kleiner unschuldiger Cousin. „Ja, Tiere.“ Er verzog das Gesicht, soweit es ihm möglich war und fasste sich dann auf den Wundverband, der seine rechte Gesichtshälfte bedeckte. Das hatte wohl wehgetan. „Sonst siehst du keinen Grund, warum Liebe falsch sein könnte?“ Ihr dämmerte, worauf er hinauswollte. Er schien es erfahren zu haben. Sie selbst wurde von der Erkenntnis getroffen, als sie eines der alten Fotos gesehen hatte. Tante Nui und Hyakkimaru glichen sich auf bemerkenswerte Weise. Viel zu sehr für Fremde. Der Rest war Grundschulmathe. War also das der Grund dafür, dass die beiden kein Paar mehr waren? Also wirklich, Tahomaru war wirklich ein Idiot. Wo sie sich doch extra die Mühe gemacht hatte, das Foto unauffällig verschwinden zu lassen, bevor noch mehr Leute diese Verbindung zogen. „Wenn die beteiligten Personen freiwillig und im vollen Besitz ihrer geistigen Fähigkeiten zustimmen, sehe ich kein Problem. Nur Kinder und Tiere sind eine Einschränkung. Aber sonst nichts.“ Er hatte die Hand jetzt wieder sinken lassen. „Danke, Mutsu-“ - „Für`s Kopf zurechtrücken. Ich weiß.“ Einen Augenblick wirkte er erstaunt, aber dann lächelte er. Klein, schief, müde, aber er lächelte.</p><p> </p><p>Papa hatte ihn zum Krankenhaus begleitet, doch reingehen musste er alleine. Er hatte viel darüber nachgedacht. Er konnte und wollte Tahomaru nicht zwingen. Doch einfach aufgeben würde er auch nicht. Also würde er noch einmal mit ihm reden. Und wenn Tahomaru darauf bestand, dass sie Brüder waren und kein Liebespaar sein konnten, dann würde er sich dem beugen. Aber nur, wenn es auch wirklich das war, was Tahomaru fühlte. Nur dann. Als er in Tahomarus Zimmer eintrat, war er nicht alleine. Hyogo und Mutsu waren auch da und sahen ihn überrascht an. Unter dem linken Auge von Tahomaru lag ein dunkler Schatten, er sah erschöpft aus. „Hallo Tahomaru... Ich will mit dir reden. Kann ich?“ Tahomaru verzog keine Miene, als er langsam nickte und Hyogo und Mutsu bat, kurz draußen zu warten. Die beiden kamen der Bitte nach und nickten ihm kurz zu, ehe sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner von ihnen etwas und Hyakkimaru sah sich Tahomaru einfach nur in Ruhe an, während er langsam an sein Bett trat. Ja, er sah furchtbar müde aus, rieb seine Hände aneinander. „Hm... Hyakkimaru... Wie geht’s dir?“ Das passende Wort war laut Dororo wohl &gt;&gt;beschissen&lt;&lt;, aber er zuckte nur die Schultern. Er war aus einem bestimmten Grund hier. „Tahomaru, ich vermisse dich. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Wenn du es nicht willst, kann ich nichts machen und ich werde wieder gehen. Aber ich will eine ehrliche Antwort. Ich will deine Antwort.“ Er sah ihn geradeheraus an. "Tahomaru, was fühlst du für mich?"</p><p> </p><p>Seine Antwort. Er kannte seine Antwort. "Küss mich." Der andere ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Er lehnte sich zu ihm, legte vorsichtig ihre Münder aufeinander. Tahomaru hatte ein paar Mal versucht sich vorzustellen, wie es wohl wäre, würde sich Hyogo ihm so entgegen lehnen. Doch er kam nie weit, alles in ihm stellte sich bei dem Gedanken quer. Mit Hyogo wäre es, als würde er seinen Bruder küssen... Doch nicht bei Hyakkimaru, der ihm jetzt ein leises Seufzen entlockt hatte, zärtlich ihre Zungen miteinander spielen ließ. Er liebte ihn. Nicht als Bruder, sondern als Junge. Als Mann. Der Kuss endete und er fühlte ein Kribbeln, als Hyakkimarus Fingerspitzen wieder über sein Gesicht fuhren. Die Wärme seines Atems auf seiner Haut. Der Blick aus diesen Augen, der ihn gefangen nahm.„Ich liebe dich, Hyakkimaru. Ich will auch mit dir zusammen sein. Also bleib bei mir.“</p><p> </p><p>„Hey, denkst du wir können schon wieder rein?“ Eine sehr gute Frage. Sie würden es wohl einfach darauf ankommen lassen müssen. Es waren schließlich schon zwanzig Minuten vergangen, seit Tahomaru sie vor die Tür geschickt hatte. Als sie klopfte, kam keine Antwort, also traten sie einfach ein. Und da lag tatsächlich Tahomaru fest an Hyakkimaru gedrückt mit ihm im Bett und schlief seelenruhig, während der andere ihm zärtlich über das Gesicht und durch die Haare fuhr. Scheint, als hätte sich der Beziehungsstatus der beiden geklärt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo liebe Leserschaft...</p><p>In der Grundfassung war diese Geschichte hier zu Ende. Doch weder meine Gedanken noch meine Finger konnten still halten.</p><p>Und so hat mein schräger Geist diese Geschichte fortgeschrieben... Ja, ich arbeite an einer Fortsetzung. Denn es gibt noch einige lose Enden die ich verknüpfen will und verschiedene Irrungen und Wirrungen, durch die ich diese beiden Schätzchen jagen möchte, wofür hier aber keine Gelegenheit mehr war. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass BloomingDarkness mich darauf angesetzt hat, die beiden noch ganz viel fluff-knuddel-Dates haben zu lassen. (Ja, das ist deine Schuld!)</p><p>Und mal ehrlich, nach dem ganzen Scheiß den ich den beiden zugemutet habe haben die sich das auch wirklich verdient &lt;3</p><p>Ich bin fleißig am tippen, aber mir fehlen ein paar Ideen für Dates... Gibt es etwas, was ihr gerne lesen würdet das die beiden tun? °u° Kommentare sind nun auch für Gäste eröffnet, Vorschläge werden liebend gerne angenommen! &lt;3 (Und beschleunigen den Schreibvorgang ungemein...)</p><p>Naja, jedenfalls kommt jetzt noch ein Kapitel das gerne als Teaser für die Fortsetzung gelesen werden darf, auch wenn ich leider noch nicht weiß, wann ich mit Teil 2 so weit bin, dass ich ihn hochladen kann.</p><p>Ich danke an dieser Stelle schonmal allen, die diese Geschichte zu Ende gelesen haben/lesen werden. Auch wenn ich diese Geschichte im Grunde nur für mich geschrieben habe, hoffe ich, dass sich doch dem einen oder anderen Mitmenschen gefallen hat. Ich wünsche euch alles Gute und hoffentlich bis bald. &lt;3</p><p>Bleibt gesund</p><p>Eure Otakuplant</p><p>P.S.: Whovians hier? :) Wenn ja: Habt ihr die Szene anfangs erkannt? Ja? Gott, ich liebe den Zwölften! Lasst mal Shepherd`s Boy beim lesen mitlaufen. Kam zumindest beim schreiben gut /D (Nein, es ist nicht geklaut, es ist inspiriert... u_u“ Sorry.)</p><p>P.S.S.: Ein Lied, von dem ich finde das es gut zu diesem Ende passt ist „14.3 Billion Years“ von Andrew Prahlow vom Outer Wilds OST. Hört mal rein &lt;3</p><p>P.S.S.S.: Das Märchen am Anfang ist entlehnt aus "Das Hirtenbüblein" von den Gebrüdern Grimm.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Nilblau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>„Dororo, darf ich jetzt gucken?“ Irgendetwas klapperte. „Nein, warte noch! Ist gleich fertig!“ Noch mehr klappern und klirren, es klang als würde der Tisch gedeckt. „Das sagst du seit fünf Minuten... Darf ich jetzt?“ Das Summen des Kühlschranks, irgendetwas wurde herausgeholt. „Ich hab grad Nein gesagt!“ Seine Hände, mit denen er sich die Augen zuhielt wurden langsam schwer. „... Und jetzt?“ Etwas wurde auf den Tisch gestellt, Papier raschelte. „Hyakkimaru, nun sei bitte nicht so ungeduldig. Dororo hat schon acht Mal gesagt, dass du noch ein bisschen warten musst.“ Es klang, als würde Papa eine Verpackung öffnen. „Ich mag es aber nicht, gar nichts zu sehen... Und jetzt?“ Irgendetwas zischte. „Okay, jetzt.“ Er lies die Hände sinken und öffnete die Augen. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Hyakkimaru!“</p><p> </p><p>Es war ein wirklich lustiger Anblick, wie ihr Aniki da mit tellerrunden Augen am Tisch saß und die große Erdbeertorte mit Kerzen darauf vor sich anstarrte als könnte er sie alleine mit seinem Blick aufessen. Klar, es war schließlich der erste Geburtstag, den er mit seinem vollständig zurückgewonnen Körper feiern konnte. Er konnte die Torte wirklich sehen, das Geburtstagsständchen deutlich hören. Selbst die Kerzen auspusten, die Sahne riechen und die Erdbeeren schmecken. Seine Geschenke in die eigenen Hände nehmen. Onkel Jukai hatte ihm ein neues Handy geschenkt und sie hatte ihm einen Anhänger dafür gebastelt. Eine lange Schlaufe auf die sie ihre Namen gestickt hatte.</p><p>
  <em>Dororo + Hyakkimaru + Jukai = Familie</em>
</p><p>Jetzt musste er nur noch lernen, das zu lesen. Und bei dem Gedanken musste sie laut lachen.</p><p> </p><p>Die Welt hatte wirklich viele Farben. So viel mehr Farben, als es Wörter für sie gab und es verwirrte ihn ein wenig, dass Papa und Dororo für viele Farben dasselbe Wort benutzten. Die Kerzen auf der Torte und die Erdbeeren darin hatten nicht dieselbe Farbe und trotzdem nannten sie beides Rot. Sie waren nicht gleich. Das Wachs der Kerzen glänzte ein wenig, reflektierte seine direkte Umgebung und jedes bisschen Licht das darauf traf. Es wirkte kühl obwohl ein Feuer darüber brannte. Die Erdbeeren dagegen waren etwas dunkler, matter mit vielen kleinen gelb-grünlichen Pünktchen darauf. Sie warfen weniger Licht zurück, sondern nahmen es eher in sich auf, sammelten es und verwandeltes es in Süße. Dieses Rot löste in ihm ein Gefühl von Wärme aus und er musste an Tahomaru denken. Denn auch Tahomaru hatte viele Farben und immer wieder spürte er sein Herz etwas schneller schlagen, wenn er ihn ansah. An manchen Stellen blieb die Farbe fast immer gleich, doch an anderen Stellen änderte sie sich stetig, wurde heller oder dunkler, mischte sich meist mit genau so einem warmen Rot. Er liebte es. Er liebte es, wie sich Tahomarus Wangen färbten, wenn er ihn leicht berührte, seine Fingerspitzen über sein Gesicht fahren ließ. Wie seine Lippen Farbe bekamen, wenn sie sich küssten. Je inniger der Kuss, desto intensiver leuchteten sie mit seinen Wangen und Ohren um die Wette. Ah, und natürlich dieses dunkle kräftige Rot, das sein gesamtes Gesicht annahm wenn jemand mitbekam wie sie sich küssten. Wie eine Erdbeere. Er ließ jede einzelne Frucht in seinem Mund zergehen und bekam plötzlich unglaublich Lust darauf, Tahomaru zu küssen. Das köstliche, warme Rot von seinen Lippen und aus seinem Mund zu schmecken. Nie hätte er gedacht, Rot so sehr lieben zu können. Er würde Tahomaru ein Stück Torte mitbringen.</p><p> </p><p>„Hm~“ Er konnte nicht umhin, unwillkürlich zu seufzen. Die Torte war wirklich lecker, die Erdbeeren auf den idealen Punkt gereift, Sahne und Tortenboden nicht so süß dass sie das Aroma der Früchte überdeckten oder verfälschten. Einfach perfekt. Und hinzu kam das Hyakkimaru ihn nach so ziemlich jedem Stück mit dem er ihn gefüttert hatte küsste, Sahnereste von seinen Lippen leckte. Es tat so gut ihn zu spüren, zu schmecken, ihn bei sich zu haben. „Hnn... Ich habe gar kein Geschenk für dich...“ Er würde ihm gerne hier und jetzt etwas bestimmtes geben, aber er durfte sich noch nicht anstrengen. Denn auch wenn die Wunden auf seiner Brust gut heilten könnte eine zu große Belastung sie wieder aufbrechen lassen. Er war gerade so weit, dass er seine Arme wieder einigermaßen schmerzfrei bewegen und sich aufsetzen konnte, wenn auch eher langsam. „Du musst mir nichts schenken. Ich habe ja schon dich.“ Ja, Hyakkimaru hatte ihn. Und er hatte Hyakkimaru. Sie hatten einander.</p><p> </p><p>Er hatte heute Geburtstag. Hyakkimaru. Ihr Sohn, den sie niemals als solchen benennen durfte, wenn sie das Glück der beiden nicht gefährden wollte. Denn Hyakkimaru tat Tahomaru gut. Und das war das einzige, was für sie zählte. Als sie Tahomarus Freund vor zwei Wochen das erste Mal tatsächlich gegenüberstand kostete es sie jedes bisschen Selbstbeherrschung, nicht auf der Stelle zusammenzubrechen. Denn er war es. Der Schatten. Ihr erster Sohn von dem sie all die Jahre dachte er wäre tot und der sie als eine Art Erscheinung heimgesucht hatte stand ihr in Fleisch und Blut gegenüber. Mit aller Macht hielt sie sich aufrecht, trug ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln ins Gesicht gepflastert während Itou-Sensei sich selbst und... seinen Sohn vorstellte. „Daigo-San, ist ist Ihnen nicht gut?“ - „Ach, verzeihen Sie bitte. Mir... ist nur ein wenig schwindelig. Ich konnte mich noch gar nicht bei Ihnen bedanken, dass Sie...Tahomaru gerettet haben. Ich stehe für immer in Ihrer Schuld.“ Sie kniete sich auf den harten Krankenhausboden und verneigte sich so tief es nur ging. Ja, jetzt im Augenblick verdankte sie den beiden Menschen vor sich in erster Linie, dass ihr geliebter Sohn Tahomaru noch lebte. Jeder weitere Gedanke war gerade zu viel. Sie spürte eine Hand an ihrem Kopf. „Tahomarus Mama, steh bitte auf.“ Zögernd erhob sie sich, sah direkt in ein Gesicht das ihrem so ähnlich sah, dass es fast ihr Spiegelbild sein könnte. Und dann rieb er seine Stirn an ihrer und sagte nichts mehr. „Daigo-San, ist Ihnen noch schwindelig? Vielleicht sollten Sie etwas an die frische Luft? Ich begleite Sie gerne. Hyakkimaru, bleib bitte bei Tahomaru.“ Der Junge nickte leicht und setzte sich wortlos an das Bett, in dem Tahomaru nach und nach aus dem künstlichen Koma erwachte, in das er für einige Tage versetzt werden musste. Hyakkimarus... Vater sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Auffordernd. Als sie dann mit ihm gegangen war, hatte er ihr ohne Umschweife Antworten gegeben auf Fragen, die sie nicht wagte zu stellen. Eine Antwort führte immer unweigerlich zur nächsten und jede Wahrheit dahinter war grausamer als die zuvor. Wann und wie er Hyakkimaru gefunden hatte. Welche Rolle ihr verstorbener Mann darin gespielt hatte. Und wie es dazu gekommen war, dass Tahomaru beinahe gestorben war. Als er geendet hatte, konnte sie kaum mehr atmen und war dankbar, dass sie sich auf einer Bank im Park niedergelassen hatten. Sie verdankte diesem Mann so viel mehr als nur das Leben von Tahomaru. Er hatte auch ihren ersten Sohn... Hyakkimaru... gerettet, ihm ein Leben geschenkt. Niemals würde sie diese Schuld begleichen und ihrer unendlichen Dankbarkeit Ausdruck verleihen können. Itou-Sensei schien ihre Gedanken zu erahnen, denn er richtete eine Bitte an sie. Nur eine. „Hyakkimaru ist mein Sohn und wird es immer bleiben. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht wie die Beziehung der beiden in Zukunft aussehen soll, aber fürs erste will ich ihn damit in Ruhe lassen. Er... beide haben zusammen zu viel durchgemacht. Also bitte, wenn sie wirklich dankbar sind und das Beste für ihren Sohn wollen, dann behalten Sie dieses kleine Geheimnis erst einmal für sich.“ Ja. Auch wenn es ihr schwer fallen würde, nie Hyakkimaru als ihren Sohn sehen zu dürfen, nie von ihm &gt;&gt;Mama&lt;&lt; oder &gt;&gt;Mutter&lt;&lt; genannt zu werden, sie würde es tun. Denn es war für Tahomaru. Für sie beide wie sie da gerade nah beieinander auf dem Krankenbett saßen und Tahomaru für Hyakkimaru ein paar Apps auf das Handy installierte, das dieser zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Ihm erklärte wie man Fotos schoss und sie zusammen ein paar Selfies machten, mit denen Tahomaru aber immer unzufrieden war. Sie ignorierte das flaue Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend wenn sie sah, wie sich die beiden berührten. Immer nur leicht, flüchtig, aber doch wie Liebende. „Tahomarus Mama, guck mal das Foto!“ Tahomaru protestierte. „Hey! Ich hab gesagt nur du darfst das sehen!“ Trotzdem hielt ihr Hyakkimaru das Handy hin und zeigte ihr eines der Bilder, das die beiden eben geschossen hatten. Es war ein schönes Foto, die Zuneigung der beiden zueinander war fast schon zu spüren. Viel zu intim für Geschwister. Nein. Itou-Sensei und sie hatten erst kürzlich wieder darüber gesprochen. Da sie nicht als Geschwister aufgewachsen waren konnte er es akzeptieren, dass die beiden sich liebten. Ihr Blick fiel kurz auf den Apfel in ihren Händen, ehe sie wieder das Foto ansah. Sie hatte sie zwar beide zur Welt gebracht, doch sie waren keine Brüder. Sie waren Liebende. Sie lächelte. „Ja, das ist ein gutes Foto.“ Tahomaru verzog beleidigt das Gesicht. „Tse, von wegen! Ich sehe furchtbar aus!“ Hyakkimaru legte wieder seine Hand an Tahomarus unverbundene Wange. „Das heilt. Außerdem bist du schön so wie du bist.“ - „Jetzt hör endlich auf mich <em>schön</em> zu nennen. Ich hab dir schonmal gesagt, dass man bei Jungs und Männern eher das Wort <em>gutaussehend</em> benutzt.“ Sie fing an den Apfel zu zerteilen. „Du nennst mich aber auch immer schön.“ - „Naja, du bist ja auch schön...“ … Waren die beiden schon zu alt für Apfelhäschen?</p><p> </p><p>"Also, Tahomaru-Kun. Ich habe zwei Nachrichten für dich. Willst du erst die gute oder erst die schlechte?" Der Augenarzt klappte seine Mappe zu. "Lieber erst die schlechte..." Das kam ihm vernünftiger vor, denn es konnte dann nur besser werden. Seine Mutter drückte seine Hand. "Also, leider war die Verletzung an deinem rechten Auge zu schwerwiegend. Du wirst mit Einschränkungen leben müssen." Ja, das hatte er schon befürchtet. Dann war er also jetzt nicht nur von Narben gezeichnet wie ein Klischee-Bösewicht in einem zweitklassigen Shonen-Manga, sondern auch noch halb blind. Besten Dank, Vater. Mögen dir in der Hölle die Dämonen die Augen ausreißen. Er hielt die Hand seiner Mutter fester. "Aber das führt direkt zur guten Nachricht. Auch wenn der Schaden groß war, wächst die Hornhaut überraschenderweise wieder sehr gut an und mit etwas Glück wirst du auf dem Auge nur kurzsichtig werden." Oh. Das klang besser als befürchtet. „Du wirst dann wohl eine Brille brauchen.“ ...Mist.</p><p> </p><p>Sie hatten sich zufällig im Flur getroffen. Er hatte Mutsu begleitet, die ihren Cousin besuchen wollte. Da kam gerade Jukai zur Zimmertür heraus und ihre Blicke trafen sich, als Mutsu ihn begrüßte "Ah, hallo Jukai-Sensei. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ihr auch gerade Tahomaru besucht." Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er ihn kannte. "Mutsu-San, schön dich zu sehen. Tja, Hyakkimaru hat darauf bestanden. Er hält es wirklich keinen Tag ohne ihn aus. Ich bin froh, dass Tahomaru morgen entlassen wird, fast zwei Wochen lang jeden Tag herzufahren war doch etwas viel." Beide lachten, dann wandte seine Freundin sich ihm zu. Er hatte es bisher vermeiden können, dass sie ihn nochmal aushorchte, woher er Jukai kannte. Doch diesmal würde er wohl nicht davonkommen. "Jukai-Sensei, das hier ist mein fester Freund, Akashi Kaname. Ich glaube, ihr kennt euch?" Mutsu, Mutsu, direkt wie immer. Wie sollte er das jetzt erklären? Auch wenn er ein gewisses Maß an Dankbarkeit verspürte, dass er Mutsu gerettet hatte, wog das noch lange nicht seine Kindheit auf und alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, Jukai als seinen Vater zu benennen. "Tatsächlich ja. Seine Mutter und ich hatten früher häufiger miteinander zu tun, da war er aber noch sehr jung. Kürzlich musste ich selbst behandelt werden und er war der zuständige Arzt. Das war wirklich ein interessanter Zufall. Sag, wie geht es deiner Mutter?" Bekannte also... Er entspannte sich merklich und auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, war er Jukai auch jetzt dankbar, dass er ihm eine glaubwürdige Geschichte gab. "Es geht ihr gut, danke der Nachfrage. Mutsu, wolltest du nicht zu deinem Cousin?" Sie sah ihn kurz an und an ihrem Blick merkte er, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte. Der Themenwechsel war einfach zu abrupt. Also würde er ihr doch nicht auskommen. "Da muss ich ihm zustimmen. Entweder du gehst jetzt oder in zwanzig Minuten. Denn eigentlich soll ich den beiden jetzt ein bisschen Zeit alleine verschaffen." Bei diesen Worten wandte sie sich wieder dem älteren Mann zu. "Also Schmiere stehen?" Er nickte nur und sie hämmerte zweimal kräftig gegen die Tür, ehe sie zügig hindurchging. "Taho-Taaaaaan." Da fiel die Tür hinter ihr zu und er stand allein mit Jukai auf dem Flur. Seine Wangen hatten sich ein wenig verfärbt, als ihm klar wurde, worum es ging. Konnten die Jungen wirklich so schamlos sein? Andererseits, einer davon war Mutsus Cousin. Da hatte wohl etwas abgefärbt. "Du und Mutsu also?" Er wandte seinen Blick wieder Jukai zu. Was lächelte der jetzt so wissend? "Das geht dich ja wohl überhaupt nichts an." Das kam trotziger aus seinem Mund, als ihm lieb war. "Stimmt, es geht mich nichts an. Ich bin nur froh-" In dem Augenblick kam Mutsu wieder aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Dreißig Minuten... Gehen wir einen Tee trinken."</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>„Hyogo! Hör- hör auf- so blöd- zu lachen!“ Das hätte Tahomaru wohl gern. „Keine Chance Taho. Sei lieber froh das ich kein Video davon mache wie ihr zwei rumhängt wie nasse Topflappen!“ Es war wirklich zum Lachen. Tahomaru, letztjähriger Nationalchampion in seiner Altersklasse hatte nach nur einem halben Kilometer Morgen-Joggen Seitenstechen wie ein Anfänger. Und sie waren wirklich langsam gelaufen. Und direkt neben ihm lehnte Hyakkimaru an der Mauer und hielt sich ebenfalls schwer atmend die Seite. Auch er schien also kein bisschen Ausdauer mehr zu haben. Naja gut, es war auch nicht ganz fair. Tahomaru hatte seit einem Monat kein Training mehr gehabt. Erst war er nach dem Brand eine Woche verschwunden und hatte noch nicht mal mit der Sprache herausgerückt, was er in der Zeit getrieben hatte. Dann lag er drei Wochen im Krankenhaus und durfte jetzt erst wieder mit leichter sportlicher Betätigung anfangen. Und da Hyakkimaru die meiste Zeit regelrecht an Tahos Seite geklebt war, hatte auch dieser alle sportlichen Betätigungen ruhen lassen. Außer ein wenig „leichtem Matratzensport“, aber das zählte nicht. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, sollte er vielleicht doch ein Video davon machen. So hätte er ein gewisses Druckmittel gegen Taho in der Hand, damit die beiden Nachts auch mal Ruhe gaben. Denn Hyakkimaru verbrachte quasi jede Nacht bei Tahomaru. Angeblich, damit dieser nicht solche Albträume bekam. Doch auch wenn das mit den Albträumen tatsächlich stimmte, war das garantiert nicht der einzige Grund. Er musste es wissen, denn sein Zimmer in der neuen Wohnung die er mit Tante Nui und seinem Cousin bewohnte grenzte an Tahomarus. Mutsu wollte sich das wohl gar nicht erst geben und war kurzerhand zu ihrem Freund Kaname gezogen. Ob er wohl bald einen Schwager bekäme? Allerdings hatte er den Verdacht, dass sie schleichend einen neuen Mitbewohner bekommen würden. Und auch wenn Ohrstöpsel eine wunderbare Erfindung waren, musste er sich langsam etwas überlegen, die Sommerferien waren in zwei Wochen zu Ende und wenn die beiden weiterhin fast jede Nacht die sie in Tahos Zimmer verbrachten so... sportlich waren, ging er bald auf dem Zahnfleisch... Kurzerhand zog er sein Handy und drückte auf Aufnahme. „Hyogo, du MIESER-!“</p><p> </p><p>Kaname wollte aus irgendeinem Grund nicht das sie es wusste, also würde sie es ihm nicht verraten. Aber es war einfach zu offensichtlich. Jukai war sein Vater. Sie konnte aber nicht umhin sich zu fragen, warum sich ihr Freund so vehement weigerte, ihn als seinen Vater zu bezeichnen und einmal sogar so weit ging zu behaupten, dass er seinen Vater nicht kannte. Doch auch der Umgang der beiden miteinander wirkte nicht wie der zwischen Eltern und ihren erwachsenen Kindern, es schien also eine beidseitige Vereinbarung zu sein. Hatte Jukai die Familie verlassen? Sie hatte Kanames Mutter ein paar Mal getroffen, sie war eine nette, offenherzige Frau, auch wenn sie manchmal etwas... naiv wirkte. Oh, und einen recht promisken Lebensstil pflegte. Es ging sie zwar nichts an und auch sie hatte vor Kaname durchaus eine beachtliche Anzahl an Liebschaften gepflegt, aber über zehn verschiedene Liebhaber in nicht mal einem Jahr? Das konnte sie durchaus als „sportlich“ bezeichnen. Womöglich war Kaname also „nur“ das Produkt einer kurzen Affäre und er wollte deswegen nicht darüber sprechen. Was, in diesem Lichte betrachtet, durchaus nachvollziehbar war. Also gut, dann würde sie ihn in der Hinsicht in Frieden lassen. Jeder hatte schließlich ein paar Leichen im Keller die am besten dort blieben, oder?</p><p>
  
</p><p>„Hyakkimaru, wir haben noch knapp zwei Wochen. Also, was willst du machen?“ Hm, zwei Wochen. Er lag auf dem Holzboden in seinem Zimmer und fühlte wie Tahomarus Finger seinen Rücken entlangstrichen, mit sanftem Druck Linien zeichneten. „Ich will wieder ans Meer... Das war ein Hiragana TO.“ Die ganze Handfläche fuhr über seinen nackten Rücken um die unsichtbaren Linien fortzuwischen. „Richtig. Gut, einmal ans Meer... Gibt`s noch etwas, das du unbedingt sehen willst?“ Er zeichnete neue Linien. „Hm, ich weiss nicht. Es ist alles so interessant... Katagana NA?“ - „Leider falsch, Hiragana SU. Das Katagana NA hat keinen Kringel in der Mitte. Wir könnten uns die Burg anschauen. Warst du da schon mal?“ Wieder neue Linien. Tahomarus Finger war warm und es kitzelte. „Ich glaub schon. Mit der Schule. Aber ich hab da ja nicht so viel davon gehabt. Hiragana... NE?“ Es wurde langsam schwerer sich zu konzentrieren. Tahomarus Finger fühlten sich gut an. „Wieder falsch. Zwar Hiragana, aber es ist ein RE. Das NE hat einen Kringel am Ende, das RE nicht.“ Wieder ein neues Zeichen. Hyakkimaru fühlte, das er Gänsehaut bekam. Ah, das war ein Kanji. Das war unfair. Er kannte kaum welche, seinen eigenen Namen bekam er gerade so hin. „... Ich kenn das nicht. Das ist gemein, Taho...“ - „Doch, du kennst es...“ Plötzlich wurde der Finger durch etwas anderes ersetzt. Heiß. Nass. Ein Schauer fuhr seinen Rücken entlang. Tahomaru benutzte seine Zunge, zeichnete die Linien noch einmal, ehe er sich über ihn beugte, seinen warmen Atem über sein Ohr streifen lies. „Das war ein TA wie es in meinem Namen benutzt wird. Es bedeutet <em>viele</em> und besteht aus dem Radikal für Abend zweimal untereinander... Und das hier...“ Er zeichnete neue Linien mit dem heißen Muskel. Hyakkimaru versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, doch seine Gedanken wurden von diesem schönen Gefühl zum Schweigen gebracht. „... ist HO. Es bedeutet <em>Schatz </em><span>und setzt sich zusammen aus den Radikalen für Dach, König und Tropfen...“ Was auch immer. Hyakkimaru wollte nicht mehr denken. Er wollte nur noch fühlen. Sein Penis war hart geworden, wollte sich aufrichten, doch wurde durch den Boden und die Hose daran gehindert. Er hob seine Hüfte an und spürte direkt über sich Tahomaru. Hart drückte sich dessen Glied an ihn, rieb durch die vielen Stoffe ihrer Kleidung an seinem Hintern. Hyakkimaru seufzte und Tahomarus Stimme drang wieder wie ein Hauch an sein Ohr. „Hey, hast du denn genug richtige Antworten gegeben?“ Ach, er sollte aufhören ihn zu verarschen. Er bewegte seine Hüfte und Tahomaru entfuhr ein Keuchen. „Hör auf zu reden und fick mich, mein Schatz...“ - „JA KANN MAN EUCH DENN KEINE FÜNF MINUTEN ALLEINE LASSEN, IHR NOTGEILEN HORNOCHSEN?!“ Ach Scheiße, Dororo war ja auch da. „WENN IHRS GAR NICHT AUSHALTET MACHT WENIGSTENS DIE TÜR ZU,VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE NOCHMAL!“ Ein Knall, Dororo hatte die Tür zugeschlagen. Oh je, sie war wirklich sauer. Er sollte sich vielleicht nachher bei ihr entschuldigen. Aber vorher musste er sich noch um das Feuer kümmern, das sein Geliebter in ihm entfacht hatte. Tahomaru sollte ihn nehmen. Jetzt. Er streckte sich ihm wieder entgegen, wollte ihn spüren. Doch Tahomaru wich zurück. Oh Mann, war ihm das schon wieder peinlich? Er drehte sich auf den Rücken um ihn ansehen zu können. Ja, da war es. Dieses Rot, kräftig und dunkel hatte es sich über sein ganzes Gesicht ausgebreitet, bis hoch zu den Ohren und den Hals hinab bis unter den Hemdkragen. Er hatte den Blick von ihm abgewandt, das Wort dafür war wohl „verschämt“. Er sah... so schön aus. So lecker. Hyakkimaru dachte an Erdbeeren und wollte ihn schmecken. Jetzt würde er auch gerne nehmen. Doch er musste sich beherrschen. „Taho... Schau mich an...“ Und tatsächlich sah er ihn an, er wirkte... fast etwas wütend? „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass dich so etwas immer noch vollkommen kalt lässt?“ - „Die Unterhaltung hatten wir schon... Taho...“ Es fiel etwas von Tahomarus Anspannung ab, aber er kam ihm noch nicht wieder entgegen. Hm, konnte er ihn ein wenig locken? Er begann, seine eigenen Hände über seinen bloßen Oberkörper fahren zu lassen, sich selbst zu streicheln, brach den Blickkontakt aber für keine Sekunde ab. Tahomaru sah ihn gerne an und wurde gleichzeitig auch gerne selbst angesehen. Er schluckte hart, als Hyakkimaru mit einem Finger einen der aufgerichteten Nippel streichelte und mit der anderen Hand langsam seine eigene Hose öffnete, hineingriff und sie dabei ein Stückchen nach unten strich. Tahomarus Pupillen waren vor Lust geweitet, ließen seine sonst grauen Augen fast schwarz wirken während er gedankenverloren anfing die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen und dann ebenfalls sein vor Erregung pochendes Glied von dem Stoff befreite. Jetzt sah Hyakkimaru sie wieder. Die vielen Wunden, die sich kreuz und quer über Tahomarus Körper zogen. Manche waren schon gut geheilt, zeichneten sich nur blass und dünn von Tahomarus Haut ab. Andere waren noch nicht so weit, verliefen in einem bitteren, fast schwarzen Rot über seine Brust. Und dann waren da noch die großen, schweren Verletzungen, Nähte, verborgen unter langen Wundverbänden. Sie würden noch einige Zeit brauchen, um endgültig zu heilen. Vorsichtig legte Hyakkimaru seine Finger auf Tahomarus Brustkorb. Er fuhr die Linien die seinen Liebsten zeichneten nicht nach, sondern strich mit der ganzen Handfläche darüber als könne er sie so zum verschwinden bringen. Und begann, neue zu ziehen. „Hiyaku...“ Hundert. Auch Tahomaru hob eine Hand, zog mit einem Fingernagel über Hyakkimarus Brust, hinterließ zornige rote Kratzer auf der sonst makellosen Haut. Er wehrte sich nicht dagegen. „Ta...“ Viele. „Ki...“ Dämon. „Ho...“ Schatz. „Maru...“ Das letzte Zeichen schrieben sie gemeinsam auf den jeweils anderen. „Du bist wie ich...“ Den Dämonen als Opfer dargebracht und doch am Leben. „Wir sind Menschen.“ Zerrissen und doch Vollständig. „Ich liebe dich.“ Zwei Stimmen, die diese Worte im Einklang miteinander flüsterten. Und als sie sich küssten, schmeckte es süß und salzig zugleich. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S.: Nur zur Erinnerung (weil ichs so cool find): Die Vorbestellungs-Phase für das Charity-Fanzine über Hyakkimaru läuft noch bis 30. April. &lt;3 Der Erlös geht an die Limbs for life foundation. &lt;3</p><p>https://dororofanzine.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>